


Book One: The Delinquent

by war_the_horsemen



Series: The Delinquent [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: (Ex) Abusive Reletionship, Blood, Blood Kink, Delinquent, Depression, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Drama, Fighting, Gangsters, Gay Sex, Glasses, Hallucinations, Height Differences, Height Kink, High School, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Juvie, Knifeplay, LGBTQ Themes, Light BDSM, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Murder, Murder Kink, Original Character(s), Past Rape/Non-con, Physical Abuse, Poison, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shower Sex, Soft Gay Boys, Spanking, The Big One Is Soft For The Shorter One, Trouble, Wattpad Brought Me Here, bad boy, hemlock poisoning, nerd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 144,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/war_the_horsemen/pseuds/war_the_horsemen
Summary: Hemlock Verona was not what he once used to be. Being bullied as a child for the way he was, his father dying and his family drama was something he discovered he could not evade the hard way. Hem tried not to let his past define him. Lamentably, the monstrosities of his past were hard to disregard even if he put them behind him. Moving forward was a task easier said than accomplished, yet that did not prevent him from trying, knowing that his past would follow him for a taste of the melancholic retribution he was forced to change high schools to graduate.Markson Hill High School had an infamous reputation among Buckley. It was consistently known as the school where they sent the juvenile delinquents. Among them was Hudson Kade. A senior who was hastily known for getting into fights, he was later on arrested for. By the way the students spoke of him Hemlock had anticipated someone who evoked him of his past. But, in the town of Buckley, you should always expect the unexpected.
Series: The Delinquent [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167599
Kudos: 4





	1. Disclaimer

This is Book One in the Delinquent Series.

All stories are © Ares War. Distribution of these works anywhere, but the Wattpad or Archive of Our Own websites may not be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording, or other electronic or mechanical methods, without the prior written permission of the publisher, except in the case of brief quotations embodied in critical reviews and certain other noncommercial uses permitted by copyright law. For permission requests, please contact the author.

Buckley town and everything to do with the schools I mention in this story are complete figments of my imagination. If there is a town named Buckley out there (I highly bet there is), it isn't the one I'm talking about. I use Buckley town and another one called Veniko in my stories. Sometimes I even make Buckley/Veniko a state (sometimes). I repeat, BUCKLEY and VENIKO are NOT REAL! (and if they are, they are NOT the ones in my story). 

**To my old readers** : This is the rewritten version of the story (I deleted the old version for being utterly atrocious), and I will be rewriting Johnny's as well. I will change a lot of things in this story, but the cliché bad boy theme will stay, and certain scenes will stay. Others just got to go. I will add more chapters, more characters, and such. Again same idea and a few things will seem similar, but I will be adding a cast this time. This is a series, a possible trilogy? Maybe or maybe it'll be more books. I just follow my creativity, I will update when I decide.

** To my Wattpad readers: ** I have decided to move my stories onto here for the time being since I don't feel safe posting them on Wattpad anymore. All of my new stories will also be posted on here as of now but this information could change in the future and if so I'll inform you all right away.

** To my new readers: ** Hello, I go by Ares War, and I am a Wattpad writer, but now I also belong to Ao3 now. If you've read the memo to my old and Wattpad readers (I also placed it in the tags), then you should somewhat be aware that I don't trust Wattpad due to past experiences with them, so now I'll be posting my original works on here.

* * *

**Cast:**

_Hemlock Verona_ played by **Blake Steven**

 _Hudson Kade_ played by **Steve Milatos**

 _Andre Xamori_ played by **Reece King**

 _Rikel Verona_ played by **Tom Cornelisse**

 _Casper Artego_ played by **Efren Garza**

 _Ronac Zaveri_ played by **Jacione Fugate**

 _Matthew Grustev_ played by **Oliver Stummvoll**

 _Loony Johnny_ played by **Vito Basso**

 _Samael Arda_ played by **Austin Butler**

 _Jason Xamori_ played by **Mocity Jaybee**

 _Acheron Arda_ played by **Rurik Gislason**

 _Aspen Arda_ played by **Scarlett Rose Leithold**

 _Romina Verona_ played by **Tiffany Alvares**

 _Rian King_ played by **Matthew Noszka**

 _Jennifer Chesterfield_ played by **Imogen Poots**

 _Davina Leon_ played by **Sabrina Claudio**

 _Seth Oliver_ played by **Christopher Mason**

 _Stephan Katsaros_ played by **Corentin Huard**

* * *

That's it, I hope you enjoy the story.

_War out!_


	2. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Italics are either memories (at the beginning or sometimes placed in the present text) and/or thoughts. Almost every chapter has a memory at the beginning.

_"It was self-defense! He was raping him; what did you expect him to do? To become another traumatized victim that, in the end, no one will care about? He probably would have been dead if he hadn't acted. Is this because he's gay-?" He didn't apprehend the rest or any of it, for that matter. All he could do was stare at the imaginary blood in his hands as his lawyer tried to tranquilize his mother's outrage. It didn't matter whether he went free or not._

_Not anymore._

_After he had been handcuffed, he zoned out, going into shock. Old memories, fond ones of when things hadn't gotten to shit, invaded the space of his mind. Where his friends were still here with him, they hadn't left or died during those times. It was them against the world. Hemlock was a demure person back then who was discouraged into stepping toward the light; he had been tyrannized so much throughout primary school even though he knew the consequences of being different. No, being different was allowed in society if you did it according to their perceptions. Being weird was breaking the rules, and that was what he was. It was always the iniquitous, miscellaneous things that captivated him ever since Hem was a juvenile. It would assuredly explain the circumstances he was in, and he imputed it on his peculiar nature of being._

_To be who he aspired to be would mean perpetual despondency and desolation. So he kept it barred inside, never exhibiting his authentic face except for when he was alone. That was until he met him, the one who reconstructed his life entirely._ _Once he stepped foot in his world..._

_There was no stepping out._

* * *

Hemlock adjusted his black-framed nerd glasses that reclined at the bridge of his nose. His short black fluffy hair refused to be tamed despite his various endeavors to smooth it down. With a frustrated sigh, he reluctantly yielded before brushing his teeth. When Hem finished, he studied at his reflection anew. Behind the large glasses were his vain dark brown eyes that stood out against his fair skin. The freshly ironed black and white school uniform he was instructed to wear made him look as if he were attending a preppy private school that he would never be able to attend. His white button-up tucked into his black dress pants out of habit. The black-tie had a few pins from his favorite films to add a dash of color. He strived to smile, yet all he could contrive was an inadequate half-smile, scarcely showcasing his silver braces. They would be gone in a couple of months.

"Hemlock, are you ready for school?" He heard his mother's accented voice called from downstairs.

"Yeah!" He called back, seizing his black book bag that was covered in pins similar to his tie. Giving himself a final glimpse in the mirror, he trudged down the stairs. His mother smiled at him as he pushed his glasses up his nose. They were always continually falling down his nose. Her beautiful thick black wavy hair was pulled into a high ponytail. The black pencil skirt she wore hugged the curves of her hips, stopping an inch above her knees. Marina Verona was a pale woman with dark brown eyes, just like her son's. She was an exultant woman standing at five feet and nine inches of height without heels, and with heels, she very much surpassed that height. "Do you have everything? Phone? Wallet?"

"Yes, to all three."

"Excellent, then let's go!" They walked outside and got into the car, driving off towards Hemlock's new school. At the commencement, the car ride was silent, but not awkwardly. However, there was unquestionable tautness in the atmosphere. He nodded at her noticing the vice grip she had on the steering wheel, and spontaneously discerned why. Setting his jaw, he crossed his arms over his chest, scowling down at his lap. "Mamma, everything is going to be fine. It's almost been a year, and the therapist said it was innoxious to belatedly attend school. We did as the police said, moving across town and enrolling me into a new school. We didn't mention it to anyone, and we won't either."

"I know, but I still worry about you. You're my only child, but it still troubles knowing that you're suffering despite what you're telling me. It hurts me, and I know it distresses you even though you try not to appear like it for me. I've told you before you don't have to. Look what happened-" She stopped herself knowing where the conversation would lead to if she didn't. Hemlock bowed his head and played with his tie to distract himself. He hated even mentioning the topic even though he was told countless times that talking would make it better. It didn't. Marina breathed deeply through her nose. "You are my world, Hemlock, and I would die if anything happened to you, it's natural that I worry. I do it because I care. This school you're going to is good for protecting your identity, but I've heard the stories people say about it. I'm not entirely sure you going to this school will be a good idea."

"Compared to what I've done, the majority of those kids will probably be harmless. They're just a bunch of kids neglected by their parents, not that I'm stating that it's their fault. No one believes in them. No one gives them a chance." He fixed his tie weakly, sneaking a glance at her. Her oval face was set into a stern look as she drove silently. Neither one of them said another word until they pulled up behind the buses. Grabbing his bag, he kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I'll be fine. If anything happens, I'll call right away, I promise."

"You better, and please use your words first if you can." She responded quietly, but he could hear the sparse playfulness in her voice, which made him crack a small smile. With a wave, he climbed out of the car and watched his mother drive away with a slight dread that made his palms sweat. He turned his attention to the towering school building in front of him. It was made of gray and red bricks with glass doors. The flagpole stood tall with the worn American flag waving softly in the brisk wind. He unceremoniously walked up to the locked doors, disregarding the stares people inflicted on him from their seats on the bus. It had now transpired on him that he had been the only kid that had been dropped off or that didn't drive themselves. Eventually, the vast mob of kids began to dismount the bus were a mixture of yelling and hushed murmurs. Some were lamenting about having to come back to school. Groups of delinquents were standing in different corners, looking around skeptically at the rest of the student body.

They stood outside for approximately ten minutes, waiting for the guards to open the doors and let them in. Hemlock stood near the entrance regarding the crowd tentatively. The preponderance had piercings and tattoos though most of them looked as if they had been done at home with a sewing needle. Associated to Hem's neat clothes, most of the others snubbed the dress code. Some girls had almost all the buttons undone, showing off their cleavages, and their skirts were cut above their mid-thighs as they talked loudly to one another. The boys either had their ties loosen or didn't even wear them at all. Instead of dress pants, they wore their jeans and smoked cigs in the corner laughing and shoving each other playfully. As time passed, the crowd got bigger, and Hemlock was jostled into a corner glancing at the time on his phone anxiously. After the long wait and the crowd couldn't fit in the given space anymore, they opened the doors and let them all in. Because Hemlock had been in the front, he had been one of the first few to go through scanning. He put his bag, shoes, and belt on a tray as the guard had instructed him and sent it through the machine as he walked through the scanner. It beeped noisily, making him shrink back as the guard curled his upper lip at him as he took out his metal detector wand and told him to hold up his arms and spread his legs. After a few minutes of rigorous inquiry and a rough pat-down, the guard let him through once he terminated that Hemlock wasn't bearing any weapons.

Flushing, he quickly put on his belt and shoes before grabbing his bag, speed walking away, acutely cognizant that everyone had been looking at him. In his old school, there had been security scanning, but he never had to take off his shoes, nor did he get pat-down. It made him feel as if he were being arrested all over again. The entire experience had been mortifying, and it didn't help pacify his nerves. Although he had undergone it once, it didn't mean he was used to it. The sight of the guard's gun gave him flashbacks of the empty blue eyes of the officer who made his life a living hell. Shaking his head abruptly, he felt his heart start to race in his chest at the memory. It took him a few minutes, but after a while, he achieved pacifying himself.

Outside of the school seemed relatively clean, but inside, the walls had holes in them, ceiling lights would often flicker in the hallway, and the lockers had very inappropriate engravings carved into the metal. Hem looked at his schedule and headed to his first-period class after asking directions from a beefy security guard with a goat skull tattooed on his neck. He'd been occupying a corner that seemed to be his usual post by how comfortable he looked standing there. When he managed to reach the class, it was empty; not even the teacher was there yet. He took a seat in the front, knowing very well that even with his glasses, he wouldn't be able to see from the back. Pulling out his materials that would be needed, he got himself situated, trying to divert himself. English was, by far, one of his favorite subjects. Words fascinated him and how much power one of them could hold.

A while later, a student came in typing actively on her phone as she wandered towards the very back of the class, her eyes never once omitting the screen as she texted her friend and scrolled through her social media apps with a blank face. She was a brunette with a gold hoop piercing on her nose and honey-colored skin. Like the other girls outside, her shirt was unbuttoned at the top and messily untucked from her short skirt. Instead of having a backpack, she carried a small purse that looked to only fit a handful of medium-sized items like her phone. From what he could conduct with the evidence in front of him, he came up with the conclusion that even though the purse was large enough to fit her cellular device, she wouldn't physically part from it. 

Not too long after, the teacher stepped in, seeming remarkably accentuated. He was tall and hunched over, resembling a vulture. His glasses hung from the tip of his sizeable pointed nose. He was balding at the top of his head, and on his chin was a prickly beard turning gray. His skin was wrinkling with scattered liver spots accentuating aging. The male's jaw was weak, and his ears were too diminutive for his head, yet he wore a gold wedding ring on his left finger. He must have looked better in his youth; Hemlock resolved as he observed his surroundings, taking it all in.

Minutes before the bell rang, more students hoarded in, all with varying skin colors and heights, yet they all had a comparable juvenile style. They headed towards the back of the class, some had no other choice but to sit in the middle, but like always, Hemlock stood out and sat by himself in front. The overpowering stench of weed, cigs, and inexpensive perfume or cologne made his nose twitch in susceptibility. He sniffed, wiping his nose with his handkerchief he pulled from his blazer pocket. The kids in the back talked loudly to one another, blocking the sound of the clock's obnoxious ticking.

"Settle down already!" The teacher snapped, slamming his binder loudly on his desk, quieting the room. Hemlock jumped in his seat, startled at how harsh the teacher's voice was. "I am Mr. Fordes; if you didn't already know for some odd reason, I will be your English teacher for the year if I don't die or go insane through the first quarter. I will start attendance. Now pay attention because if you don't answer, I will mark you absent. If I get your name wrong, well, I don't know what to tell you. Your parents should have picked easier names to pronounce."

He started reading off the names of the list in a bored monotone as kids raised their hands when their names were called. "Oh, goodie, look who I have in my class this year, Hudson Kade?"

A wave of loud whispers erupted from behind him, but no one answered. Mr. Fordes clucked his tongue unimpressed. He continued with attendance until he finally called Hemlock's name.

"Hemlock Verona?" He raised his hand, and the teacher slowly blinked as if he were seeing Hem for the first time. Once again, all eyes were on him, his attire, and the way he presented himself. "You're the new student, correct?"

"Yes, sir," Hemlock said, fixing his large black-framed glasses. The teacher raised a thin eyebrow at him but didn't say anything.

"Right moving on." He placed the clipboard down on his desk loud before standing. "Today, class, you will be taking a small quiz. No, it will not affect your grade; it is to see where you are in this course. Although I do very much expect to be highly disappointed."

Hemlock reached into his pocket and pulled out his favorite fountain pen. It was glossy black with golden designs on it and a golden tip—a gift from his father before he had died. He was rather attached to it, always had it on him, living in constant fear that he somehow would lose it if it wasn't with him.

"You may begin once I hand you the quiz! Phone away and Mr. Santiago hat off, or you'll have detention!" Mr. Fordes snapped, handing Hemlock a paper. He smiled inwardly, it was all multiple choice, and as he scanned the sheet twice, he carefully answered all the questions. He raised his hand seven minutes into the quiz and handed the teacher the paper. Mr. Fordes looked at him in surprise. His eyes studied the paper judgingly before glancing back at Hemlock with an accusingly look on his aged features. "These are all correct."

Hemlock nodded contemptuously, capping his pen and putting it back into his blazer pocket. The teacher hummed to himself as he continued to inspect his paper. Hemlock pulled out his economics textbook and started reading it right where he had left off. Halfway through finishing his chapter, he felt something hit him in the back of the head softly before it landed on the floor. Frowning, he glanced down to see a crumpled up piece of paper. It was the sheet the teacher had passed out. Someone had thrown it at him. For a moment, Hem didn't know how to react. Someone threw a paper ball towards the back of his head as if they were still in middle school. It was childish and a feeble attempt at bullying. It was pitiful enough for him to decide not to cause a scene. Instead, he picked it up and placed it gently on the desk nearest to his before turning back to his book. Mr. Fordes watched him quietly before glaring at the students in the back. "Detention, Mr. Oliver."

"For what?" A male voice scoffed from a few seats behind Hem.

"For being rude and disrespectful. I saw you throw your paper. You'll be taking a zero per usual." He rolled his eyes behind his glasses before turning his attention back to organizing his desk. Hem kept his profile low for the rest of the period. He could feel the eyes of the bully on the back of his head, burning holes into it. The bell rang just as he was beginning to start a new chapter. He quickly gathered his belongings and went to his next class, which was thankfully a few doors down.

The rest of his day went by placidly, a lot of staring whenever he walked down the halls, but no one disturbed him. More importantly, no one recognized him. At lunch, he followed the large crowd of teenagers to the lunchroom or 'the jungle' was a better name for it and with good reason. The cafeteria had two floors; the upper-level floors tables were immediately filled, which left the lower level where there were various tables with graffiti and carvings covering both the tables and the walls. Yet that wasn't why they called it the jungle. On the lower levels, many glass double doors had wooden boards that were nailed to prevent kids from going out. Boisterous vines and branches grew from the outside and cracked the glass growing inside and up the wall covering it altogether. The school didn't do much about it since it didn't affect the school in any harmful way, and when spiders and other insects would crawl in, the students could pass the time by killing them. It would be the only time where they could kill something and get away with it.

Biting his lip Hemlock searched frantically for a table but they were all being taken and soon there weren't going to be any open. In the far back, there was an empty black table without any real markings or engravings. The crowd of delinquents didn't go near it and for a moment Hemlock thought it was broken or something but the table seemed perfectly intact. Without hesitating, he made his way around the crowd towards it and put his bag on the surface claiming it at his. The crowd went silent for a few seconds, just staring at him as if he had gone mad before whispering amongst themselves and returning to their average volume. Still, they kept throwing shady glances at him over their shoulders. No one sat near the black table, and it confused him to no end. It was just a table. Hemlock didn't understand why there was so much disturbance about it.

He pulled out his phone and texted his mother, who had texted him a few times to ask how his day was going. He replied with a hidden smile, explaining how the school was exactly like any other with the clichés and how hormonal teenagers were. Unlike the others at the school, Hem packed his lunch. Cafeteria food was repugnant even if it was free. Instead of pulling out his lunch box and silently ate his organic carrots. He was very careful with what he put inside of his body. Both sides of his family had a history of illnesses mostly caused by a lack of self-care.

"You're new here, aren't you?" He saw a roughly six-foot-tall male that seemed to be around his age, staring at him with inquiring dark eyes. He had light brown skin with curly black hair with shaved sides and a silver septum piercing hanging from his nose. Hem nodded dubiously, grasping the bitten carrot in his hand tightly. He wished that after his first-period class that he didn't get into any more trouble. So far, the universe had been granting it, but it could change in a minute. That was one of the many things he feared. "Yeah, I thought so. No one who knows Kade would ever sit at his table even if he weren't here. What's your name, kid?"

"Hemlock and yours?" He asked politely, not letting his guard down.

"Andre. Listen, kid-"

"We're the same age, don't call me a kid," Hemlock said evenly, putting his carrot down, keeping his face platonic, ignoring Andre's surprised look. It was a look he often received whenever he spoke out. Everyone assessed him by his looks and would never anticipate him to be able to speak so brazenly. "No offense but I'm trying to eat my lunch, is there something you want from me?"

Andre raised a thick dark brow. "I can't make friendly conversation?"

"What's in it for you?" He narrowed his eyes down to slits, not trusting the stranger.

"I just wanted to know the dead man who decided sitting at Kade's table was a good idea. He has this thing about territory and people touching what's his. Think of him as a lone wolf protective of the very minimal things he has. To answer your question is very simple, actually. I like to know the dangerous ones; it's better to have them as friends than enemies. Sitting at Kade's table means you're either dangerous or in danger, but I don't take you to be the damsel in distress type." Andre smirked playfully as he loosened his tie but didn't sit down. Instead, he kept his distance from it. It made Hem's suspicions about the table grow. He'd heard that name before as well. Kade was in his first-period class with Mr. Fordes. All the emotion left his face as he looked at Hemlock right in the eye. "Are you one of the dangerous ones?"

Hemlock let out a bitter laugh thinking the question over. Many would consider him explosive, volatile, and possibly even a psychopath. It was part of the reason why he had to move to the other side of Buckley. There was so much danger surrounding him that he barely knew the comforts of safety and stability. Taking a bite out of his carrot, he looked at Andre dead in the eye, "Hypothetically speaking, if that may be the case, if I were you then I would entreat yourself so wouldn't find out. Hypothetically speaking, of course."

"Of course." Andre gave him a mischievous smile, amusement swam in his brown eyes, never leaving Hemlock's platonic face. "You're going to be an interesting friend to have Mr. Hemlock. That I do know for certain."


	3. Two

_Walking into the lunchroom, Hemlock kept his head down careful to avoid eye contact with the older kids. He kept having to push his glasses back up to keep them from falling from his face. All he needed to do was find Rikel and sit with him. Even with his misanthropy, he wouldn't let his cousin sit by himself on his first day. Rikel wasn't a complete asshole, not to his family anyway._

_Hem lifted his head every so often, scanning his surroundings for his cousin. His anxiety rose when he couldn't find him. Blood started pumping faster throughout his body as his heart sped up. Picking up his speed, he blindly started walking through the crowd, desperate to get to a dark corner and away from the center of the room. The eyes of judgmental teenagers weighed his shoulders down as he tried his best not to trip over his feet._

_Instead, he collided with someone._

_Looking up with an apology ready on his lips, he froze when his dark eyes met with icy blue ones who looked at him accusingly. Before Hemlock had a chance to apologize, the older teenager beat him to the punch, "Next time, four eyes, watch where you're going."_

* * *

Andre was a nice guy. He wasn't like the prick Hemlock expected him to be from the first impression he had gotten at lunch. He was easy going and never asked anything too personal. The best part about him was he didn't judge him at all for his weird habits. After lunch, Hemlock had asked him for directions to his next class, and as it would turn out, they had the following two classes together.

"I like your pin, _Harry Potter_ , right? I saw the movies but haven't gotten the chance to read the books yet." That sentence right there had caught Hem entirely off guard as they walked to class together. Andre didn't seem like the type to watch movies like Harry Potter, but that was on him. Out of all the people in the world, Hemlock had no room to judge. "What's your house? I'm a Gryffindor."

"Yup, it is, I'm a Ravenclaw, but some would say I'm a Slytherin." Hemlock fiddled with his tie out of habit.

"Maybe you're both. I've heard people can be two houses just like that movie; _Divergent_ is it? So many fandoms these days." He chuckled, shaking his head, not catching the unevenness in Hem's voice. When they made it to class as expected, it was empty. Andre headed towards the back of the class, chuckling when he saw Hemlock sitting at the very front. "Tell me you haven't been doing that all day. The kids who sit in the front get picked on like there's no tomorrow."

"Even though I wear prescription glasses, I can't see that well, especially if I'm sitting towards the back. I don't think you've noticed, but I don't care what people think about me. Not anymore, and neither should you." He started pulling out his materials, ignoring Andre snorting from a few seats behind him. Behind him, he heard shuffling then someone poking his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Andre sitting a few desks behind him.

"You're right, but I still have a reputation to keep, being Jason Xamori's little brother and all. Don't want to ruin the family name now by being a model student, eh? I would introduce you to him since he goes here, but he's currently in juvie. Knowing my brother, however, he won't be in there for long. Kade's probably there with him. Maybe next time when he gets out." Andre smirked as Hemlock raised his eyebrows but stayed silent. "Do you have any siblings?"

"No, just a cousin," He sighed at the thought of Rikel. His misanthropy would have gotten worse by now. It always did the older he got. They hadn't talked much since he had started therapy. Hemlock never had a brother or sister growing up, but he had Rikel. They were always together when Hem would get bullied. His cousin was always there to save him. It was painful to think about how they let the past turn their relationship cold. Rikel was the older brother Hem never had, and he cared about him very much. Unfortunately, it didn't stop their relationship from rupturing. Everything they loved fell apart, growing distant until it was nothing more than a melancholic memory.

"Boyfriend?"

"Assuming my sexuality are we?" Andre gave him a look that made him crack a wry smile. "No. You?"

"This I know for certain. If I told, or if Jason found out I had a boyfriend, he would do two things. One, he would kill my boyfriend. Two, then he would kill me because I kept it a secret from him. So in a way, you could say he's rather protective of me. The point of my point to my endless ranting is no, I don't." Hemlock smiled as their conversation died down as students started walking into the class.

The teacher walked in, and everyone was getting settled as the bell rang. All of a sudden someone out in the hallway started yelling, "CHICK FIGHT!"

Everyone, including the teacher, got out of their seat, rushing out the door to see who was fighting. More importantly, who was winning. Hemlock stayed in his chair as the mob of teenagers raced out of the door, tripping over each other. He could hear similar commotions coming from other classes. Shaking his head, he grabbed one of his textbooks and opened it to the first page and began reading. Fights weren't something he was into, Rikel had gotten into plenty of them, and he and their close friend Jenna would always have to pull him off the other person. Those weren't his fondest memories.

"You coming?" Looking up, he saw Andre looking at him expectantly but shook his head quietly before returning his attention to reading his book as Andre shrugged and went out the door. Biting his lip, Hem took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, trying to clear his mind of the dark thoughts forming in his mind.

He refused to have an episode on his first day at a new school.

A week or two after the incident, his mother signed him up for therapy without even asking him. She didn't have to. Hemlock had locked himself in his room for days, not eating, drinking anything, or sleeping. All he would say is lay in bed, his bloodshot eyes staring at the wall unblinkingly. He was terrified that if he did something that it would trigger the memories he had locked up in his mind. Perversely, after the first three sessions, he finally broke down when he got home. He had gotten a kitchen knife and almost stabbed his mother. She'd been taking a nap on the couch but thankfully stopped himself from doing so.

"Alright, shows over everybody back to class now!" Hemlock quickly composed himself before putting his glasses back on. A buzzing crowd of teenagers walked back into class, discussing the fight between two sophomore girls who were going to be suspended for a long time. Allegedly one of them had kicked a guard in the balls and punch them in the jaw. The mediocre teacher took up the rest of the class time, trying to calm down his students but was not having much luck. After twenty minutes, he gave up and gave the only quiet one a criteria paper before he started preparing for his next class. The bell rang shortly after, and Hemlock waited for Andre at the door, and together they headed off towards the next lesson.

"I think you're the only teenager I know who doesn't get excited over school fights or at least seem interested in them." He stated with a bewildered look on his face.

"In a place like this, I would assume fights are a regular thing here." Andre rolled his eyes at Hemlock's dry tone.

"That's not the point. Fights are great because, in a boring class like chemistry, you need something to entertain you. For example, a fight and even better, it was a girl fight."

"A girl fight is special because?"

"Because they hold grudges, and it means even more fights!"

"Right."

"What? Too good for fights?"

"I'm over them. I knew a lot of people who fought a lot back at my old school." He rolled his shoulders uncomfortably, not making eye contact. "Let's just say I'm not a big fan of them. Never have, and I probably never will."

"What school did you go to?" Hemlock stared at him with a blank face, not giving any sort of reaction to the question. When Andre realized he wasn't going to answer, he held his hands up in surrender. "Alright, I get it, none of my business."

"Just forget it." He grumbled as he continued to walk.

After the next few classes, he couldn't wait to go home and lock himself in his room. The day had started fine, but it had only gotten worse from there. After the first fight, four more happened, which meant all the teachers were struggling to control their students. It also meant that Hemlock had to wait in his seat patiently for everybody to calm down. It had been a nightmare. When the last bell of the day rang, he was the first one out of the door. On his way out, he waved at Andre. The boy had been talking to a group of his friends in the hallway. He waved back before going back to his conversation. The day hadn't been downright dreadful, at least he made an acquaintance. He almost cried with relief when he saw his mother's car parked behind the buses. Trying his best to not run towards it, he moved at a fast pace keeping a neutral face on mentally preparing himself for the endless amount of questions he would be receiving from her. Hurriedly getting into the car, he was surprised to see Melia sitting behind the wheel instead of his mother.

Melia was an outgoing soul who Hemlock adored. She had wild curly ginger hair with bright blue eyes that stood out against the dark freckles on her pale skin. Giving him a knowing grin, she kissed him on the cheek. "So tell me how bad was it?"

"I must admit that I am a bit displeased; the violence starts in the afternoon." He shook his head as she gasped in fake horror, placing a hand over her heart theatrically. "I know, and the worst of all is the fact that no one got arrested. The police officers weren't busting the doors down, and no one was carried out in the ambulance."

"We're getting you a new school. No child of mine is going to a pansy school where the fights are just people pulling at each other and afternoon. If you're going to fight, it better be on sight." She huffed, smacking the steering wheel with her hand. They sat in silence for a few seconds before bursting out into laughter. They laughed even harder when she started snorting. Shaking her head, Melia pulled out from behind the bus and drove off. "Oh boy, good times. Now tell me, how did it actually go?"

"It was fine, no one really bothered me. It was the first there, and surprisingly there were a lot of kids missing from my class, but I believe they either didn't go because it was the first day or they were in juvie." Melia raised a ginger brow keeping her eyes on the road listening to him carefully. "But academically, this year as far as I can tell will be a breeze for me. That, of course, isn't a surprise to anyone but enough of my day. How was yours?"

"Slow, it's Wednesday, so that isn't very shocking. This weekend the restaurant will be full, though. We've been getting a lot of calls to reserve tables for Friday and Saturday, which means your mom and I will be working all night. She was going to call your uncle so you could stay with Rikel for the weekend. Don't worry, I stopped her from doing that. I know you two aren't exactly talking a lot lately, and his misanthropy has gotten worse." Hemlock cringed but nodded in agreement. As much as he wanted to see him, he knew that it probably wouldn't end well. Words that shouldn't be spoken would get tossed back and forth, worsening their relationship. "I'd ask you how you're doing, but that would be a stupid question. So here's a better one, you want ice cream or pizza?"

"Both. Pizza then ice cream." He grinned widely, making her chuckle as she nodded.

"Alright, call and order the pizza, then text your mom to get the ice cream. She's at Walmart right now buying a couple of things." Nodding, he called the pizzeria and ordered a large cheese pizza before texting his mother. "Any cute boys there?"

"They have neck tattoos, and the majority have been to juvie, I've raised my standards since the last guy. Besides, we both know I shouldn't be dating." He grumbled as he looked at his screen, trying to busy his mind.

"Have you decided if you're going to visit him?"

"No." He snapped instantly, not leaving any room for consideration.

"It's almost been a year, Hemlock." She said softly, knowing she was touching the surface of dangerous waters.

"And it's taken me almost a year to finally walk out of my room and not have an episode where I have to be put in a straight jacket. Maybe one day, I'll be able to visit him, but I don't have the mentality to do that." He started hyperventilating as he gripped his phone. "I'm still working on coming myself."

"I'm not defending him. Not at all, but I don't want you to hold onto the negativity all your life. What happened to you was awful, and I'm not saying I want you to see him. I just want you to know that if you cling onto the darkness for the rest of your life, you'll never see the light. I love you, Hemlock, and I don't want that for you." She frowned. The rest of the car ride was in silence until he spoke up again.

"I'm not visiting him, but I'm going to the cemetery on Sunday. I haven't gone to visit Jenna in a while."

"Do you want company, or do you want to be alone?"

"Alone. I have some things to get off my chest." He admitted making her nod in understanding.

"You've been throughout a lot, Hemlock, after all of it you broke down and lost yourself. I know it's taken you time to get back up on your feet, and you want to move forward with your life. I understand that. All I'm trying to say is don't forget the good times. Sometimes remembering is good." They pulled up at the house, but neither one made a move to get out of the car.

"Everyone is gone. Rikel is the only one left, and he's just getting worse. He's isolating himself since everything happened." Hemlock sniffed his eyes watering at the thought. "It's my fault too; I left him alone when he was going through his problems as well-"

"Exactly!" She snapped, glaring at him. "All of you went through something. Everyone goes through something, and we all handle it differently. You broke down, and Rikel is isolating himself because of his trust issues. He's been hurt so many times he doesn't see the good anymore. He had you and Jenna to remind him that not everybody is like that. Everyone has a different way of coping."

He couldn't take it anymore. A sob escaped from between his lips as he started crying. Reaching over, Melia wrapped him in a tight embrace as best as she could. Taking his glasses off, he sobbed into her shoulder as a wave of bottled up emotions came crashing down at him again. After everything, he should have known better than to do that.

"Sometimes, you need someone around you, so you don't go through it alone. Call or text him. Take him with you to see Jenna. I bet he hasn't gone to see her since the funeral. You both need it. You need each other."

Nodding, he pulled away, wiping his eyes before putting his glasses back on. He could already feel the headache start to form.

"I'll give him a call before I go to bed tonight."

"Alright, now come on. Let's get inside and stuff our faces. I heard about this new series on Netflix that I'm sure you're going to binge twenty times." Giving her a weak smile, they walked out of the car and went inside. An hour later, Marina walked through the door holding various bags of groceries. After helping her put everything in the fridge, the three of them settled on the couch to watch the show Melia was telling them about. Soon after, the pizza had arrived, and they ate in the living room before Hemlock stood.

"I have a call to make before bed. Goodnight." He kissed them both on the cheek, Melia giving on an encouraging smile on his way out. Walking up the steps to his room, he closed the door behind him before sitting on his bed. Taking his phone out of his pocket, he opened the app to his contacts. Scrolling through them, he stopped at Rikel's name, his finger hovering over it hesitantly. Taking a deep breath through his nose, he pressed the button and held his phone up to his ear.

On the third ring, he picked up.

"What?" Rikel snapped, his voice had gotten much more profound since the last time they talked.

"I wanted to talk to you, see how you were doing."

"I'm alive, aren't I? After a fucking year, you're deciding to call, so that means you want something, and it might just be my paranoia, but I highly doubt it was just to talk to see how the fuck I was doing." Hemlock set his jaw angrily.

"You're right. I didn't just call to see how you're doing, but don't give me that fucking attitude because you didn't call me either. Before you become a complete hermit, I wanted to let you know that I'm going to be visiting Jenna this Sunday. Do you want to come with me, or are you just going to rot in your room for the rest of your life growing more bitter with the years?"

Silence.

For a moment, Hemlock thought that Rikel had hung up until he heard his cousin grumble into the phone, "What time?"

"One o'clock. Meet you there?"

"Yeah." With that, they both hung up. Hemlock threw his phone on the bed before getting up to take a shower.

That went better than he thought.


	4. Three

_Some bullies shoved Hemlock against his locker, slamming his mythology book out of his hands onto the floor. Rikel hadn't been there that day. He was out of town with his dad, and Jenna was at the hospital again. No one was there to defend, leaving him utterly vulnerable to the bullies who took their bottled-up anger out on him._

_They started punching him in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain gasping, trying to catch his breath but was finding it difficult with the multiple blows he was receiving. His eyes watered as his glasses fell off his face and onto the ground. The third bully raised his foot and stomped on them, cracking the glass and breaking the frame. Pain filled his heart at the blurry tears of pain ran down his cheeks. For a split second, he thought he was going to die. He couldn't breathe and, worse, couldn't see._

_Suddenly the kicking stopped, and the sound of bones cracking and snapping made him flinch. At first, he thought the sounds were coming from him, but when he lifted his eyes, two blurry figures were on the floor unmoving. Looking up, he saw a tall figure looming over him before crouching down to his height. Hemlock immediately recognized those eyes._

_"You okay, four eyes?"_

* * *

Andre rushed up to Hemlock Tuesday morning after they both went through the scanner. His hair was as curly as ever, but there was a strange light of happiness in his eyes as he looked at Hem. It wasn't directed at the boy, but it still somehow made him uncomfortable how widely Andre was grinning.

"Guess what?" He asked excitedly, jumping in place.

"Another chick fight? Or even better, the jocks ganged up on the guards again. I don't understand this school; when you get into a fight, you're supposed to suspend the kids. Instead, they give them Saturday detention." Hemlock scoffed, shaking his head as they walked towards class, waving at the guard that helped him out on the first day. Yesterday he found out his name had been Mr. Vikedal.

"You only get suspended if you fight on the first day or if you get into a nasty fight. Fights happen every day, the majority of the kids here wouldn't be here if that were the case, but no, that's not what happened. My uncle texted me earlier and told me that Jason got out of juvie this past weekend!" Hemlock raised his brows in interest but didn't comment. Over the past few days, Andre had talked not only about himself but about his infamous brother, Jason Xamori. "He's on his way, but he might get here a little late knowing him. He never arrives on time for anything."

"Was he let out, or did he sneak out?" Andre shrugged.

"Honestly, it's probably the latter, but who knows anymore. All I know is I won't be living by myself anymore." His smile faltered a bit before he composed himself, fixing the strap on his bag. Hemlock frowned at himself, feeling guilty for faltering Andre's joy.

"I'm happy for you, sorry for coming off like a douche." He apologized, but Andre waved him off his smile returning.

"It's fine. How was your weekend? You haven't talked about it." Hemlock sighed as he fixed his glasses aggressively. Rikel had been cold and distant the entire time, putting his poker face when they walked up to Jenna's grave. His natural tan faded from being inside so much. His hair was longer, and his features were more muscular. Hemlock tried to start a conversation, but it was mostly one-sided until he stopped trying. One year made a big difference between them. It made their relationship awkward to say the least, and Hem was having a hard time coping with it just like everything else in his life. Coping wasn't something he was good at, but that didn't mean he tried. Life didn't give him a choice.

"It was fine. I spent some time with my cousin on Sunday. Not that exciting. Is it me, or were there more kids today than usual?"

"My brother wasn't the only one let out of juvie this weekend. Be on your toes, some got in for minor things, but others snuck out to avoid being there for too long." Andre warned, glancing over his shoulder warily to a group of kids Hemlock had never seen before keeping his tone low. "I also heard a rumor going around that Kade was out of the joint too."

"Kade? Oh right, the guy whose table I sit at. He's in my first few period class." Hemlock shrugged carelessly, but Andre gave him a warning look. "What?"

"Sometimes I forget you're new here. Kade isn't someone to speak about lightly of, he's dangerous, and he doesn't like being talked about. He and Jason go back, so I'm safe unless they get into an argument, but you've been sitting at his table. In his spot too and people talk about it, believe it or not. Though you haven't been coming to lunch lately so you might not have anything to worry about." Hemlock rolled his eyes so hard that they ached and burned afterward.

"Is there anything this guy likes?"

"Does being left alone count?"

"Andre, there are only two people in this world that terrify me. My mother, when she's angry and the second person, isn't exactly walking and talking at the moment, but that's beside the point. The point is I fear no one, especially some juvenile delinquent. I can hold my own. I won't underestimate the guy because that'd be a deathwish on my part, but I'm not going to be looking over my shoulder because I sit in a fucking table that's supposedly his." He'd look over his shoulder for other reasons, like the person he was talking about. Just because he wasn't there didn't make Hemlock feel any better. The mark he left was enough to change him. Not entirely for the better either.

"I know, but... be careful. I know you said you're dangerous and all, but you haven't committed a crime worthy of a life sentence." Hemlock hid the smile of irony behind his neutral face keeping his posture composed, but he gripped the strap of his bag tightly, turning his knuckles white. "I don't know the full story but-"

"Andre!" Cutting him off, one of his friends called him, waving him over with his tattooed hand.

"I'll keep what you said in mind. I'll watch my back, but I've got to class and enjoy the momentary silence before the others get there to annoy Mr. Fordes to the point where his face gets red and looks ready to shoot up the school." Andre snorted, nodding as they parted ways. Hemlock sighed with relief as he thrived in the silence, keeping Andre's words in the back of his mind. It was too early for the loudness of the crowd and the arguments. Sometimes he doubted that he would survive the entire year.

Reaching the class, he walked in sitting in his desk, pulling out his completed homework and his color-coded binder with butterfly stickers decorating the black plastic material. As usual, ten minutes later, Mandy came in with her face glued to her phone as she expertly walked through the maze of desks to the back corner where Fordes wouldn't be able to see her scrolling through Instagram per usual. Shaking his head, he silently wondered to himself how someone could be on their phone so much. Then again, he didn't have any friends, Andre was great, and all but they weren't on the phone and social exchange phase of their new friendship, but Hemlock knew that they would eventually get there.

The only people he talked to were his parents and would occasionally text Rikel to make sure their relationship didn't turn cold again like before. Going to visit Jenna may not seem like a big deal, but it was. It was the first step in fixing their relationship. Getting lost in his thoughts, Hemlock didn't notice the other students filing in with Mr. Fordes trailing behind them with his usual annoyed face on. If the man ever smiled, it certainly wasn't during school hours.

"I'm going to assume everyone, but Hemlock didn't do the homework?" All the kids in the back nodded their heads in agreement, making him roll his eyes as Hem cringed. Despite his nasty attitude, he did feel bad for him. "Right well, I'm also going to assume none of you did the reading? Excluding you, Hemlock. Sometimes I wonder why some of you even bother showing up. Moving on, I've decided that today I'm going to be assigning the book report project. You and your partner which I have assigned to you already will be picking a book out from the list I have provided for you, if you want to do the report on a book not on this list you'll have to talk to me about it."

Hemlock raised his hand. "When is it due?"

"End of the marking period. It'll be worth fifty percent of your grade, which means if you don't do it, you won't pass this quarter." Passing out the assignment and collecting Hemlock's homework Fordes sat behind his desk, pulling out his list. "Alright, I'll be assigning you your partners now. Mandy, you'll be with Jackie, Oliver, you're with Trevor..."

Hemlock looked through the packet half listening to the teacher when,

"Hemlock, you'll be working with Hudson if he ever decides to show up." Everyone went quiet, but he didn't react; instead, he just read the requirements for the report, already making his plans on how he was going to do it. Fordes finished reading the names off and told everyone to get with their partners to start planning for the assignment.

Halfway through the period, the classroom door swung open loudly, smacking against the wall creating a dent. Mr. Vikedal walked in with an exasperated look on his face, behind him was a muscular male with tanned skin, green eyes, light brown hair with dark brows. He stood at approximately six feet and six inches tall. The male was extremely handsome in a rugged way with a large nose that had been pierced with a silver nose ring on the right side. Skull rings on all of his fingers, reminding Hemlock of a pair of gothic silver knuckles he had seen in a store Casper took him to before. He wore the white button-down the top five buttons undone with the tie loose around his neck—a spiked black leather jacket over it. Mr. Fordes sneered distastefully at the teenager who shoved his hands into his front jean pockets, rocking back his weight on his leather army boots. "Hudson Kade, you decided to grace us with your presence."

"And unfortunately, you decided to grace me with yours." His voice rumbled out as he rolled his piercing eyes. Hemlock looked up at the giant from his paper in surprise. He hadn't known what to expect, but male standing at the doorway wasn't what he was picturing. The room had gone silent as the sight of the giant.

"Take a seat in the front. Your partner will fill you in on what we're doing for the remainder of the class." The teacher said tightly, his face turning red with anger. The guard left closing the door behind him without another word as Hudson took a seat a few desks away from Hemlock's since all the other ones were taken. Fordes handed him a paper, and he sighed heavily through his nose at the sight of it. The teacher sat back down, and Hudson glanced at Hemlock through the corner of his eye, not taking his eyes off the paper. His expression remained blank as Hemlock worked on the paper quietly.

"You got a pen, four eyes?"

Hemlock froze in his seat, his heart starting to race wildly in his chest as a flashback of the image of a white-haired boy smirking at him smugly invaded his thoughts. Warning bells started ringing in his head, but he shut them out as he silently chanted to himself in his mind,

_He can't hurt you, not anymore. You're free, and he has no hold on you._

He kept chanting those lines to himself repeatedly until he calmed down. Despite his large glasses, no one had ever called him that except...

Silently reaching into his bookbag, pulling out his least favorite pen and tossed it to Hudson, who caught it with one hand effortlessly. "So, what are we doing?"

"A paired up book report that has to be approximately five to seven pages long. Typed, and there's a specific type of format he wants too." Hemlock explained the rest of the project to him. Hudson yawned as he nodded along, resting his chin on his palm. "All we have to do is pick a book from the list provided."

"Have you picked one yet?"

"Nope, we're supposed to pick it together. Preferably a book we've both read." Hudson snorted. "What?"

"I don't read, you pick it and then let me know." He laid his head down on the desk and closed his eyes. Hemlock raised an unimpressed brow before huffing under his breath. It was like working with Rikel. Napping and letting him do all the work, which is what he did until the bell rung. Hemlock packed his things with speed before walking out of the classroom, being surrounded by those violent cretins he felt as if he were losing brain cells. Sprinting towards his next class, he sat in his desk, putting his head down on the surface, enjoying the coolness of it trying to calm himself, get his heart beating a decent pace. He lifted his head and inwardly groaned when he saw Hudson walk in. Sighing deeply through his nose, he pushed his glasses up, keeping his eyes on his beige desk. Hudson took a seat next to Hemlock and glancing at him before looking ahead again.

"Erm, the bad kids usually sit in the back," Hemlock said uncomfortably as he frowned. Hudson chuckled, shaking his head, running his hand through his messy hair.

"Yeah, but your smart, and I'm trying to graduate on time." He grinned sleepily, his eyes bloodshot.

"Are you tired or high?"

"Both. Mostly tired, I didn't smoke much before school. Not when most of the kids here want to fight me because they think if they challenge me, it makes them a badass. In the end, we always go our separate ways. They got to the hospital, and I go to jail." Hem looked up at him with a bored look. This was the infamous Hudson Kade? "So tell me about yourself, kid."

"Hemlock, my name is Hemlock. Not kid. I'm your partner in your English class, and that's all you need to know." Hudson held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Alright, Hemlock, it is you, feisty little nerd." He smirked. "Are you going to want your pen back?"

"So you can ask for it again when class starts? Just keep it you unprepared delinquent." Hemlock scoffed, fixing his glasses, making Hudson grin knowingly as the teacher walked in with the rest of the class trailing behind her. After putting her stuff down on the desks, he gave them all a sheepish smile.

"Alright, let's begin!" She began the quick lesson before handing out the worksheet.

"So Hemlock, what's a kid like you doing in a school like this? Shouldn't you be in some private school with the other rich, smart kids?" Hudson asked as he kept his eyes on Hem, who ignored him as he worked. When he didn't reply, he kicked him using his long legs to reach over under Hemlock's desk.

"Ow, will you leave me alone?" Glaring up at the giant, he was met with an amused grin.

"No."

"What can I do to make you leave me alone?" He huffed, gripping his pen tightly.

"Answer my question."

"It's personal." That answer received him another kick, making him yelp. He looked over at the teacher for help, but she was on her phone, texting someone not paying attention to them. Well, there goes the help. "Stop it!"

"Or else what?" He challenged grinning, liking where this was going.

"Or else..." Trailing off, he grew quiet when he didn't have a witty comeback; it was apparent he didn't care about getting in trouble, nor did he want to resort to using violence. The guy looked like he thrived off, punching things in the throat. Hudson kicked him again, baiting him. "Are you that bored that you're bothering me this much?"

"Yup, and I'm just curious about you."

"Ever heard of curiosity killed the cat?"

"But satisfaction brought it back." Hemlock sighed through his nose in annoyance. The guy wasn't going to give up.

"I came here because of something someone did. That's all your getting from me now, stop it!" Turning back to his work, he managed to get it done before the bell rang, but now and then Hudson would give him a light kick just to annoy him and get a reaction. It took all of his will power not to punch him in his smirking face. The period never seemed to end, and he felt that if he had to sit next to him for another five minutes, he was going to start pulling his hair out.

"What class do you have next?"

"One that I hope you aren't in." He snapped, putting his materials away.

"AP bio?" Closing his eyes, he held back the urge to cry. Hudson wasn't some bad boy. He was just an annoying pest. A fly he just couldn't kill, so he had to wait for it to die on its own. "I'll take the tears of pain in the corners of your eyes as a yes."

The bell rung loudly; the sound was like the gates of Heaven opening to let him in. If only they could close right after him so no one else could get in. Like a certain giant with green eyes. Speed walking like the Devil was chasing him he held himself back from running. Never run from a predator, they'll chase after if you do. Unfortunately, the classroom door was closed since the teacher wasn't there, probably because she was having an affair with one of the administrators even though she's married. That alone says a lot about her.

"What school did you used to go to before this one?" Hudson asked casually, strolling up to Hemlock, who was clutching his biology book to his chest as if the heavy book had the answers on how to get the moron to go away.

"I have a question for you, how the hell did you get into this class?"

"The same way as everyone else slept with the teacher." He shrugged carelessly as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Ew!" Taking a step back, he scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"What? It's the easiest class to get into and keeping a good grade in."

"Only because the teacher is easy to get into." Hudson snorted, leaning against the wall as he looked down at Hemlock, who bounced on his feet anxiously. "Ugh, can she hurry up?"

"On days like this, she'll probably be fifteen minutes late or so. Notice how we are the only ones here? The rest are skipping knowing that by the time she comes to class, it'll be halfway over." Groaning, he started hitting his head softly against the wall. "Come on, little nerd. Let's go."

"And go where?" He scoffed at him, taking a step back, narrowing his eyes down.

"Literally anywhere but here."

"The library?"

"Sure."

"But won't she mark us absent? I've never skipped before." He bit his lip nervously, glancing inside the dark empty class.

"Nope, she marks everyone present and gives us a passing grade depending on how well you're doing to keep them consistent. Now, can we go? People are staring, and I feel like someone is bound to try and punch me for attention." After a moment of hesitation, he pushed back the knots twisting in his stomach and nodded, instantly regretting it. Hudson's lips curved into a mischievous smirk as he grabbed Hemlock's wrist and dragged him down the hall.


	5. Four

_"You can either get your life together or get out of mine! I'm not going to waste my time with some addict who thinks he can spend all of our money on alcohol!" Jenna snapped, setting her jaw angrily the flame in her eyes, burning brightly as she glared up at her godfather, who had tears running down his cheeks. "My mother didn't trust my life, my funds to you for you to be abusing them!"_

_"You think it's easy? Do you think I like living like this? Being a constant disappointment to you and everyone around me? The world isn't as good as you think it is, Jennifer. People make mistakes!"_

_"And some learn from them!" She unfolded her arms and threw them in the air. "I make mistakes, big ones. It doesn't matter how big your mistake is; it's the fact that you did it again. The first time it was an honest mistake but the second time is a choice. You're supposed to be putting the example down for me. If you knew you weren't going to be up for it, why bother?"_

_He tried to argue, but she held up a hand to silence him. She had given him plenty of chances, and her patience had run out._

_"I'm giving you a month to either put yourself in rehab or to get out of my life."_

* * *

The library was in the basement and was size the entire of the school with high shelves that needed tall ladders with wheels on them for the librarian to reach them. What surprised him the most was the lack of kids. There was a handful down there, but they never stayed for long. They got the book they needed and left. Most of the time, it was empty, and it had quickly become Hemlock's sanctuary from the violence. It also would become his spot for skipping class when the teacher didn't show up.

At his old school, the library was always constantly full, driving the librarian mad. In the end, he always ended up kicking them all out, including Hemlock and his friends.

Mrs. Daisy was a lovely middle-aged woman with a passion for books who had no problem with Hemlock being there all the time reading or doing work. She was actually glad that, finally, one of the students liked being in the library for reasons other than trying to hook up in the back behind the shelves where the lights were dimmer. The school didn't bother replacing the lightbulbs. Not like anyone went back there often looking for books.

Andre asked him a few times where he went during lunch, but Hem would just tell him he either was with a teacher or went out for lunch. A privilege most of them didn't have since they most likely wouldn't come back. He didn't want to tell him about the library; it was a trust paranoia thing. Not that Andre had given Hemlock a reason not to trust him, it was more of a precaution than actually being suspicious of him.

Mrs. Daisy was reading a romance novel behind her desk, a mug of coffee in her hand. She glanced up at them when they walked through the door nodding at them before turning back to her book. Out of habit, he walked up to his table and placed his heavy book on the surface before taking a seat. Hudson followed closely behind him, taking a seat across from him. He watched Hemlock silently pull out a thick black sketchbook with carvings and stickers on the cover. Pulling out his pencils and other tools he would need, he opened it up to reveal a detailed pencil and pen drawing dragon with a piece of clear scales glued underneath.

"Is that what I think it is?" He raised his eyebrows in wonder.

"Yup shed skin from a snake. The process is called ecdysis; snakes shed just like us. Except our process isn't nearly as cool." Grinning, he showed off his silver braces that made Hudson smile back. It had been the first time he had seen him smile, and he hadn't even really noticed he had braces since he was always scoffing and scowling. "Want to touch it? It kind of feels like plastic."

Hudson held his hand out and let the boy take his wrist, guiding his fingers towards it. Lightly touching it with his fingertips, he recoiled a bit at the odd texture but didn't pull away. It felt gross and cool at the same time. "You're right; it does kind of feel like plastic. Where did you get this?"

"I used to volunteer at an animal shelter when I had attended my previous school. They had a snake there. It was having trouble molting its skin, so I had to help it so it wouldn't get hurt and main caretakers to let me keep a piece of it." He explained, still smiling at the memories.

"And you took the scale and made it seem like it belonged to a dragon." He pointed at the drawing, which quite frankly he wanted to get a tattoo off. He had plenty of them, a skull on his shoulder and a forest on his left calf, but he wanted more. Hemlock nodded excitedly and turned the page to reveal a butterfly cocoon with the image of a small green fairy with large colorful butterfly wings being reborn from it. Hudson rested his chin on his palm, waiting for Hem to start explaining the page to him, which he did. They spent the entire period going through Hemlock's sketchbook. The boy was talented and smart, driving his imagination wild. With every page, he took Hudson with him into his world step by step, explaining how he came across the thing glued to the page, whether it was a stone or a flower the excitement never left his voice. "These drawings are amazing."

"Thank you." He blushed darkly, fixing his glasses shyly, looking down at his lap. "Sorry if I rambled on, you probably think I'm a loser or a weirdo now."

"Why would you think that? I learned more in your twenty minutes of talking and showing me all this than I have six years in this shit hole." He scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "You just have a unique way of thinking, and I like it. You have art and creativity. Whoever says otherwise needs to put down the drugs."

Hemlock smiled at him, feeling a bit bad for misjudging him. Maybe he wasn't all that bad he made others seem. "Thanks, I usually don't get insecure about stuff like this, but..."

"It's fine, no complaints here. I actually, wanted to know how much I can pay you to design a tattoo of mine. That dragon drawing caught my eye, and I have space open in my back for it." Hemlock blinked in surprise. Design a tattoo?

"You don't have to pay me. All you have to do is ask." He mumbled softly, fiddling with his tie.

"Ah, come on, little nerd, there has to be something I can do." Hudson pouted playful, giving him a light kick under the table. Hem bit his lip nervously as though came to mind trying to hide it from the giant, but it was too late. He saw the look in his eyes. "There it is, name your price, kiddo."

"There's this kid in English, since the first day he's been throwing things at me. He's not here today, but he sits in the back. It started with paper but now its pens and pencils. Fordes gives him detention, but he keeps doing it. I don't promote violence at all, but I did tell him to stop once in the hall, and he shoved me against the lockers. Now, whenever I see him in the hallway, he shoves me against the lockers or throws something at me. I'd tell an administrator, but I don't want to sound like a snitch, so how do I deal with it without it resulting in me fighting him. So, in reality, I'm just asking for advice." He stared silently at him, just blinking. Hemlock instantly regretted saying anything. If Hudson didn't think he was a loser before, he certainly did now. Kicking himself mentally, he hugged his sketchbook to his chest. "Forget I said anything-"

"Name."

"What?"

"His name give me his name."

"Oliver, everyone calls him that so I don't know his first name but-"

"Oliver as in Seth Oliver? Blonde hair, blue eyes, eyebrow piercing?" Hemlock nodded hesitantly as Hudson's eyes lost all amusement and playfulness, turning cold and void of all emotion exception for anger. "That fucking bitch still goes here?"

"Apparently."

"He's been bullying you?"

"I wouldn't call it bullying; it's an exaggeration, it's more like mildly bothering my existence consistently every day." Hudson glared at him. "Okay, maybe he's been bullying me a bit, but in his defense, I did tell him he was a brainless piece of shit and 'accidentally' hit his balls with my history textbook yesterday."

Hudson fought off a smile in the corner of his mouth. "At least you aren't completely hopeless."

"I don't condone violence, but if he raises a hand or leg at me, I will kick his ass so hard they're going to have to carry him out of the school on a stretcher," Hemlock stated firmly making the other male grin as the bell rang. He groaned as he put his stuff away quickly to head off to his next class. "I hate P.E."

"The only subject I'm not failing miserably." He scoffed, getting up. Waving at Mrs. Daisy on the way out, they walked up the steps towards the boy's locker room so they could get changed. Walking in, Hemlock was hit by the overwhelming scent of sweat and body spray. As they walked in, various guys greeted Hudson, who quickly got distracted talking to them and punching them in the shoulder. It was getting very aggressive and very fast, not waiting for him to finish his conversation Hemlock opened his locker, putting his bag in there as someone walked up to him.

"Hey, Hemlock." Andre walked up to him with a grim look on his face.

"What's up?" He sighed, closing the door and putting the lock back.

"Nothing much, Jason isn't coming anymore. He said he'd come to pick me up, but he can't come into the school. The cops are still looking for him, and they notified the principal who told all the teachers to keep an eye out for him. I was called into his office second period, asking me if I knew anything." Hemlock frowned, putting his arm over his shoulder, comforting seeing the deep sorrow in his friend's eyes. "Turns out Jason's bail hasn't been paid fully and until it is he's still wanted."

"How much left is there to be paid?" He asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me. All he said was that I needed to keep my head low and not bring attention to myself. I'm worried, though, even if he tells me not to be. I know him, and I know that he's going to get in even more trouble trying to pay the bail." He buried his face in his hands as he leaned against Hemlock. "He's my brother Hem, he's all I have left since my uncle doesn't live with us and honestly he doesn't care. I'm trying to stay positive I am, but he's getting mixed up in things he won't get out of."

"Talk to him. Try to make him understand that if he gets involved with things he can't handle, you'll end up paying the price with him." Hemlock offered as Andre considered it.

"But what if he doesn't listen to me?"

"Then you make him listen or tell him you're going to have a problem if he doesn't. It worked with my friend when she argued with her godfather. She made an example out of him. If you're going to do shady stuff to put your family in danger, then you don't care about them. There is always another alternative, remember that." Hemlock pulled back, putting his hands on Andre's shoulder, making him look at Hem's firm dark eyes. "He's your brother, and if he cares about you, he'll listen to what you have to say, but you've got to put your foot down."

"You're right." Andre whipped his nose straightening up. "If he won't listen to me, he's going to have to crash with Hudson until he decides to do so. Thanks, Hemlock, I needed that."

"You don't have to thank me. I know what it's like to have a stubborn family member; you just want to throttle every time you see them even though you love them." He grinned sheepishly before linking his arm with Andre's. "Now come on, we have to spend forty mind-numbing minutes now sitting on the bleachers watching people play basketball, which always results in a fight."

Together they walked out of the locker room, heading down the ramp towards the stairs leading to the gym. Much like the library, the gym was massive, with several bleachers against the walls and four basketball courts the guys could play on. Even Hemlock had to admit; it was way bigger than the gym at his old school. They climbed the bleachers sitting at the very top and away from the basketballs. Only fools would sit on the front and middle row. Soon the rest of the class shuffled in filling up all the top rows of the bleachers the gym had to offer. Some even snuck behind them, which meant they either wanted some privacy to talk or... do other things.

Hudson and the group of guys walked through the door laughing at a joke one of them made as towards the basketball racks. Andre stiffened at the sight of him, glancing at Hemlock, who seemed perfectly relaxed as he leaned against the wall. Pushing his glasses up, he gave Hudson a small wave when they made eye contact. Being the flirt, he was Hudson mockingly blew him a kiss which Hemlock rolled his eyes at but smiled, shaking his head. He continued to smile as he looked at Andre, whose mouth was hanging open. "Are you okay?"

"Me? Hudson Kade just blew you a kiss. You two met?" He whispered, yelled, looking around to see if anyone else had seen that.

"I have the first four periods with him and lunch." Shrugging it off, he turned his attention to the court where the boys began their game. It all started normal, a bit competitive, but someone would end up cheating, which resulted in a bloody fight, which would then wake up the coach from his nap. A tired coach is not a happy coach.

"Does he know about you sitting at his table? I mean, does he know it's you?"

"Does it matter? I don't go to lunch anymore if he wants to say something he can say it. The table has served its purpose, and I no longer need its assistance although I did gladly appreciate it, I do have a question though."

"What is it?"

"What can you tell me about him? Stuff that he probably won't tell me himself." Andre hesitated to look away from Hemlock's face. "I promise I won't repeat anything you say. This is just for my knowledge of him. Please?"

"All I know is he lives alone, his mother recently died from an overdose and that he and my brother met in juvie. Jason won't tell me much about it, but apparently, Hudson did something bad; he was supposed to go to prison, but his dad managed to convince the police to make him spend a lot of time in juvie before he was let out." Andre whispered to Hemlock, making him gasp. "I don't think you know this either, but Hudson is Governor Gabriel Kade's son. That's how he managed to get the police to let him go free. They don't like talking about each other, but it's always the Governor who bails him out of juvie."

"What could he have done?" Hemlock frowned, looking down on his lap. Couldn't have murdered someone because getting away with murder isn't as simple people think it is. Some even make plans to kill people. Sometimes you get away, but most of the time, they catch you. Even being the Governor's son, he couldn't have gotten away with it. A sudden thought crept up to his head, making him cringe as he looked up. "Drugs?"

"That's what I heard. Some say that he would take from his mother's stash and sell it on the street. Others say he sometimes used to take it himself. They've seen bruises on his arms from what look like needles, but those are just rumors. The only things Hudson has on his arms are scars and tattoos. I asked Jason once, and he looked at me if I was crazy, so I don't think he was doing them, _but_ he might have sold them." Hemlock looked at the basketball court and saw Hudson watching two guys start arguing with amused eyes. He couldn't picture him doing drugs but maybe selling them, but why would he? To piss off his father? That would be pointless, and there had to be more to the story.

"FIGHT!" Andre perked up and looked at Hemlock with puppy dog eyes who rolled his eyes at him.

"Go, I'll wait for you here. We can walk to history together." Without replying, he bolted down the bleachers joining the crowd of chanting teenagers hyping up the fight more. Shaking his head, Hemlock pulled out his phone from his pocket when he felt it vibrate and froze when he saw he had gotten a text message. It was from Rikel.

 **Rikel** : Stefan and the rest of the jocks want to know about Matt, do I punch them or tell them a lie? Both? I like both.

 **Hemlock** : Don't hit them, just tell them you don't know, and they should mind their business. If they keep bothering you about it... then you can punch them.

 **Rikel** : Fine, works for me. Oh, and guess who texted me? Samael is coming back into town. He told me he wanted to talk to you. I told him that he was full of shit and to fuck off, but he kept on insisting. Apparently, he wants to apologize.

A hot flash of fury ignited in Hem's heart at the sight of the traitor's name as he began to furiously type on his phone, drowning out the loud noise of the crowd as the coach started to wake up from his nap glaring at anything that moved too close to him. Memories played in his mind, and old wounds reopened at the sight of his ex-best friend's name on his screen. Someone he once trusted with his life, and he backstabbed him just like Judas backstabbed Jesus.

 **Hemlock** : Why didn't he just text me? If he wanted to apologize, he should have called me, not you. Like always, he just wants attention and forgiveness he isn't going to get. I've turned a blind eye to his bullshit for years now, and after everything went down, he lied about everything to the cops. If it weren't for you and Ronnie, I would be in jail right now. He's not sorry about what he did; he's sorry he didn't get away with it. Next time I see him, I'm going to show him what happens when you mess with Hemlock Verona.

"You okay?" Looking up, he saw Hudson looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "You look like you want to punch someone."

"Fine." Was all he said as he glanced down at the screen.

 **Rikel** : I agree entirely with that entire text. I have to go now, some jock called me a hussy, and I'm going to punch him in the throat.

"Some people don't change." Shaking his head, he put his phone back in his pocket, ignoring Hudson's curious gaze. "Not watching the fight?"

"If you can even call that a fight." He scoffed sitting next to Hemlock, where Andre had been sitting before. "So you weren't kidding when you said you didn't condone violence? I talked to Andre on my way up here. Not even a chick fight interests you?"

"What's so entertaining about two hoes ripping each other's extensions out?" A bored look painted itself on his features, but there was still a small flame of fury burning in his dark eyes. His conversation with Rikel was still playing in his mind. If Samael was back in town, it meant nothing good; it only meant more trouble for Hemlock, trouble that he was trying to avoid, but he wasn't going to step down. He wasn't the Hemlock from before, there were still signs of him, but he had changed. Adapted into the world, he stepped into. Hudson whistled lowly, a slow smirk twisting itself on his pink lips.

"Feisty little nerd."

"Unprepared oversized delinquent." He scoffed, making Hudson laugh loudly, but it was drowned out, but the sound of security guards storming in to break up the fight. He watched them silently, only paying half attention.

The shit was about to hit the fan... _again_.


	6. Five

_"Hemlock, come on, don't be so antisocial. You're worse than Rikel!" Jenna huffed, placing her small hands on her hips as she glared at her best friend. "This is the first party you have ever been invited to, and you're not going to go? Even Casper is going."_

_"Because Ronnie is making him." Rikel retorted from his spot on the bed, scrolling through his phone, barely paying attention to their conversation. His dark eyes were glazed over with boredom as Hemlock hid under the covers to avoid Jenna's rage. "Jen, if he doesn't want to go, he doesn't have to."_

_Jenna pouted at him, but as usual, he just kept his face blank. No one intimidated Rikel Verona, no one. Not even Jenna was when she got angry. A smirk planted itself on her lips as she glanced smugly at the lump on the bed. "Matt is going to be there. Heard him and the other guys talking about going during gym."_

_With the speed of lighting, Hemlock dashed out from beneath the comforter and rushed towards the bathroom to get ready. Rikel rolled his eyes as Jenna grinned in victory. She knew that would work._

* * *

"Feeling better today, little nerd?" Hemlock looked up to see Hudson looking down at him, standing behind against the wall. He had on a studded leather jacket over his buttoned-up white shirt, his light brown hair still messy from sleep. The muscles on his biceps were visible through the fabric. His eyes weren't bloodshot like yesterday, but they were still laced with sleep.

"A bit, yesterday I found a crow feather while I was out on a walk, and I'm trying to think of a new drawing to accommodate it. I thought maybe I could do a fallen angel or maybe a dark phoenix." Perking up his dark eyes sparked with ideas as he pulled out his phone to write them down in his notes so he wouldn't forget. Hudson watched him in amusement a soft look in his eyes as he watched him ramble in a quiet voice about how he came across the feather and identified it. "Crow feathers have more of a round shape to them while raven feathers are more pointed, though they are very similar and are easily confused."

"Hemlock!" Looking up, Hem saw Andre rushing towards him out of breath while leaning against the wall, trying to calm his racing heart. "I need to talk to you about yesterday. I did what you said!"

"I'll see you in class," Hudson whispered huskily in Hem's ear before walking off into the crowd. The scent of his cologne hugged him but not suffocatingly. Thankfully he hadn't put too much but just enough to make those around him swoon when he walked by. Standing there momentarily stunned, he took a few seconds to compose himself a dark blush painting his cheeks. His voice was so... deep, especially in the morning. Puberty hit him hard. It wasn't a secret that the giant was attractive, and he was very aware of it. So was Hemlock.

"How did it go?" Turning his attention to his friend who straightened up, his face was calm, and he didn't seem to be in any sort of distress, which meant nothing terrible happened, but there was no usual happiness, which also meant that nothing good happened either.

"I put my foot down like you said, and I sat him down when we got home. I explained to him how everything he was doing was going to blow up his face, and it wouldn't just get on his face. It would get on mine too. At first, he argued with me, saying that I had it all wrong. He tried justifying what he was doing and how it was benefiting our family. I listened to him talk, never once interrupted him. When he was done, I let him have it." Andre's eyes twinkled with pride and determination. "If he didn't plan on turning over a new leaf, he could forget about me. He's an adult now; next time he does some illegal shit Hudson getting him out of jail isn't guaranteed. If the money coming in through the door isn't clean, then leave it outside along with yourself. It's all fun and games until you turn into a gangster. A criminal, our mother wouldn't want that for us."

"And what did he say?"

"He was quiet at first, not saying anything. Then he started to apologize for everything he had put me through and how he was being selfish. After that, he started making promises that he would stop. I also made a promise. If I found out that he was lying to me, I would personally call the cops on him and tell them everything he ever did that was illegal." Andre set his jaw the fire in his eyes burning brighter. "I refuse to call a criminal, my brother. Not anymore."

"Good, so everything went well?" Hemlock asked, hopefully making Andre smile at him the happiness returning to his handsome face.

"Not completely, but it's a start. Right now, we're focusing on paying the rest of the bail with clean money." Sighing deeply, he craned his neck back, looking up at the sky. "It's a small step, but it's still a step? It could have gone a lot worse."

"They say time heals. As my cousin says, one day at a time, I just need to make it to Friday." Andre snorted, looking back at Hemlock for a second before pulling him in for a bro hug. Hemlock awkwardly tried to mimic his actions, never having experienced a bro hug before. All the hugs he had gotten before were either short and brief to get it over with or long and warm like the ones his mother gave him after a long day of not seeing him.

"Thanks again, Hemlock, it means a lot. Most people would just tell me to suck it up. We're family I should be with him through the thin and thick."

"You are, but you also have to keep yourself in mind. Sometimes family doesn't always have your best interest, and the majority of the time they don't even realize they're doing it. They think what they're doing is okay. It's not, and you need to help them realize it's not." Andre grinned at him in amusement.

"You're pretty wise for someone so young."

"It isn't age that makes you wise. It's your knowledge and experiences in the world that does." The doors opened, and they quickly went through the scanners before walking down the hallway.

"So... did I interrupt something back there between you and Hudson?" Hemlock choked on his spit at the suggestive tone in Andre's voice, making the boy laugh at the sight. Heat crept up the back of his neck, turning his entire neck, face, and ears red. The heat that came off his skin fogged up his glasses, making him quickly take them off. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. How close you two were standing, and you looked so happy telling him about whatever. Normally he isn't a morning person, but he didn't seem to mind you talking his ear off. It was rather cute; he was looming over you while you were looking up at him again... cute."

"I was just making conversation just like how we're talking right about now. Now if you will excuse me, I have to get to class. I will see you during gym." Hemlock didn't wait for a reply before he started speed walking to English. Pressing his cold hands against his warm cheeks, he tries bringing his blush down in hopes of not looking like a tomato. Walking in, he sat down in his usual desk, taking out his materials, and glanced hesitantly at the door, pulled out his sketchbook. Talking to Hudson earlier had inspired him. Doing a light sketch, he began to formulate what he was going to draw when the door opened.

Without waiting to see who it was, Hemlock closed it carefully and slipped it back inside his bag. Mandy walked in her face, entranced by the screen of her phone as she walked to her seat. Letting out a sigh of relief, he put his drawing pencils away, zipping his bag up. He'd work on it later, but now at least he had an outline ready. Minutes passed by, and the class started filling with its usual delinquents. Among them was Hudson, who sat in the empty seat next to Hemlock. Mr. Fordes shortly began after the bell rang.

"You will continue to work on the report today and tomorrow. Monday, we will begin new material. After Friday, you will not have any more class time to work on the report." He placed his folded hands on the desk, glaring at the crowd in front of him. "Any questions? No? Didn't think so, use your time wisely."

Hemlock was already working on it when Fordes has given direction. Hudson closed his eyes, taking a deep breath savoring the last blissful moment of silence before the volume of the class would undoubtedly increase. He would give anything to be back in bed. "You pick a book yet?"

"Yup, _Carrie_ by Stephen King." Hudson opened his eyes and have Hemlock a look. "What? You at least saw the movie."

"I did, which is why I'm looking at you like this right now."

"Do you prefer _Cujo_?"

" _Carrie_ , it is." Hemlock glanced over at him and looked away quickly when they made eye contact. Pushing up his glasses, he took out his fountain pen, still feeling the male's burning gaze on him. Fighting off a blush, he started the rough draft of the report on the paper. He would be doing the beginning part of it while Hudson did the rest, which wasn't a lot compared to how much he had to do, but he didn't mind. It's not like he had a social life; he could do it at home.

The rest of the period went by uneventful along with the next few periods until A.P. bio. Hemlock huffed in disbelief, glancing at the clock Hudson leaning against the wall watching in amusement as he started to lose his patience. "Seriously, again?"

"Library?" Hugging his book to his chest, Hemlock nodded, hiding his pout. If she did it again, he was going to talk to his counselor to drop the class. Hudson chuckled, putting his arm over his shoulders. "Ah, come on. Don't make that face. I'm sure she'll be there tomorrow with an exciting lesson. Besides, this gives you time to work on designing my tattoo."

"I guess. You said you liked the dragon. Do you want a dragon, or did you just like the drawing?" As they walked into the library waving at Mrs. Daisy, who didn't look up from her novel and just raised her unoccupied hand to wave at them as they passed by her. Sitting at their table, Hemlock pulled out his sketchbook and pouch with his pencils and pens in them.

"I liked the drawing, but for now, I want something with a wolf. I have more than enough skulls on me, so I would prefer to lean away from that." He huffed, showing Hemlock the tattoo of a skull on his right hand. Taking his hand, he inspected the workmanship of the artwork and nodded in approval before looking at Hudson's torso with interest.

"Can you show me the rest of your tattoos?" Smirking Hudson took his leather jacket off, putting it on the table, for he started to unbutton his shirt. Hemlock tried not to be obvious when he bit his lip staring at Hudson's muscles flex as he removed his shirt. Shaking his head, trying to rid the dirty thoughts swimming in his mind, he instead paid attention to the art on his body rather than his muscles. There would be time for that later at P.E. The first tattoo he saw was another skull tattoo on his toned chest. Half of it was the face of a woman with patterns and designs traveling up to his chest. On his right shoulder, he had another tattoo of a skull with faded roses around it.

All over, he had tattoos scattered all over his muscular torso. Some looked new, while others were a bit faded. Hemlock made the mistake of lowering his gaze downwards towards his pelvis and blushed to see he had a tattoo under his belly button said ' _Romeo Bleeds_.' Underneath it was a hint of a tattoo but was covered by his pants, and he wasn't going to dare ask what it was. The location of it told him enough about it. The defined v-line made his blush darken. Hudson was handsome, and his body matched his face equally. On his forearms, there were a lot more tattoos than the rest of the body, and looking more closely, Hemlock saw why.

He had various risen scars on his wrists up to his elbow. Some were faded while others looked months old. His breath hitched as he tried to hide his reaction. Hudson was hurting himself, a lot or at least he did. He didn't seem to have any fresh wounds which meant he probably hadn't harmed himself in a while. Pretending that he hadn't seen them, he looked into Hudson's eyes that watched him quietly. His face was neutral, giving nothing away, but his shoulders were tense as if he was waiting for something.

Hemlock stood up and walked around the table towards him. He felt his green eyes on him, watching his every movement. Grabbing his hands, he looked at the skull tattoo more closely.

"I like this one and the panther on your forearm."

"You're not going to say anything?"

"Do you want me to? I had a friend who would do the same thing to himself; I know its a sensitive topic. He stopped after his girlfriend found out. Then she got him into drugs instead. She took the razor out of his hand and replaced it with a needle." Twisting his arms, so he was looking at his palms and wrists Hemlock looked at him in the eye. "She pressured him into doing drugs and not only that. The bitch had been planting ideas into his head emotionally and mentally abusing him. As if his mother hadn't done that already. She told him that with her, he was nothing and that his friends didn't care about him. That we would kick him to the curb just like his mom did. One day my cousin and I went over to his house and found them both on the floor unconscious. He was still breathing, but her heartbeat was faint. She wasn't going to make it, and she didn't. Want to know why?"

"Why?" Hemlock let go of his arms and took a step back, eyes turning cold.

"We left that whore there with a needle in her arm. When the police got there, we told them she was already dead when we had arrived, which was true. Five minutes after we arrived, she stopped breathing. Even if we had wanted to, she wouldn't have lived anyway." Hudson gulped, letting his arms fall to his sides.

"Where is he now?"

"Rehab, he's been there for a year now. Whenever we try visiting, he just tells us to go away. My cousin and I are planning on visiting him on Sunday. It's kind of our thing now, visiting old friends on Sunday." Hemlock sniffed, looking down on the floor. Seven of them and only two were left standing. Sammie and Ronnie had left town after the incident. Rikel told Hem that Ronnie would text him once in a while to see how they were doing.

"My mother died of an overdose. I was in juvie when my dad called to tell me she was dead. He cremated her and sent her ashes over to my apartment to do with them as I pleased." Walking up to him, Hemlock wrapped his arms around his bare waist, giving him a tight warm embrace.

"I'm so sorry. I know what it's like to lose a parent." Hudson hesitantly put his arms around his shoulders, pressed his face into Hemlock's fluffy black hair. "My father died of cancer when I was younger."

"And your mom?"

"Married a woman." He snickered, making Hemlock let out a small giggle as he laid his head against Hudson's chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat. They stayed like that having a silent moment when the bell rang loudly, making Hemlock jump out of his arms. Blushing darkly—mumbling an apology as he quickly packed up his stuff as Hudson put his shirt back on but didn't bother buttoning it up, leaving his chest and abdomen exposed. Grabbing his leather jacket, he tossed it over his shoulder. He put his free arm around Hemlock's shoulders as they walked out of the library, waving goodbye at Mrs. Daisy, who had silently watched and heard their entire conversation.

"Oh, they are totally going to get together." She whispered to herself as she watched them walk out the door.

"When's your birthday?" Hudson asked, changing the subject as they walked towards the locker room.

"February seventeenth, I'll be turning eighteen and yours?"

"June ninth, I'll be nineteen and on my merry way to graduation to finally put this shit school behind me once and for all."

"I don't get it if you're the Governor's son, then why-" Hemlock stopped himself, his eyes widening at his mistake, but it was too late. Hesitantly he looked up at Hudson inwardly panicking. The giant stopped walking, licking his top teeth before looking down at Hem, his grip on his shoulders tightening. The once amused, filled green eyes turned cold at the mention of Governor Kade.

"Hemlock, let's get a couple of things out of the way if we're going to be hanging out," His eyes widened when Hudson used his real name instead of calling him a little nerd. That itself was a bad sign. "A handful of people know who my father is and what he does for a living. I would like to keep it that way because if word gets around in juvie that I'm his kid, then I'm going to be finding myself in a little problem. So don't go around saying it as if it were so casual. I'm going to assume Andre was the one who told you since Jason knows who my dad it so I want you to tell me everything else he has told you."

"Nothing else, I swear." He held his hands up defensively, making Hudson narrowed his eyes down to slits. "Only that you get in trouble a lot, and your dad sometimes gets you out of it."

"I don't like liars, Hemlock, and you are lying to me."

"The rest of what he told me were just rumors he heard. Anyone else would have told him the same thing!"

"What rumors were those?"

"That you went to juvie for a really bad thing, but he didn't know what it was. It was just talk that he heard." Hudson stared at him silently, his gaze trying to make him squirm, but Hemlock didn't look away from his intense eyes.

"If you're going to hang out with me, there are certain people you can't talk to. Oliver, for example." Hemlock scoffed, shaking Hudson's arm off his shoulder.

"I'll talk with whom I please. You don't own me, and if you think I'm going to start doing everything you say, then we should end this right here." Glaring up at the giant, he stood his ground. "And if you don't like it, oh well, suck it up buttercup. Now if you will excuse me, I have to get to class."

Without looking back, he marched into the locker room. Hudson sounded just like Matt when he told him that if he wanted to talk to certain people and look how that turned out. Angrily twisted the lock, he slammed the locker open, putting his bag away before slamming the door shut again, the sound echoing throughout the locker room that had become oddly silent. Andre cautiously walked up to Hemlock; his hands held up as a sign that he came in peace.

"I'm afraid that if I ask, you'll hit me." He joked lightly, but Hemlock didn't laugh or smile like he usually would; instead, he fixed his glasses angrily.

"My anger is not meant to be directed at you, and I'm sorry if I startled you at any moment during my aggressive behavior putting my book bag away." Andre raised a brow but nodded in understanding. "Unless you have further business in here, I suggest we head into the gym before all the good seats in the bleachers are taken."

"Sure." Hemlock linked arms with him and together walked into the gym just in time to get their usual seat before it was taken. "Seriously, I've seen you upset before, but you looked as if someone said the wrong word, and you would start swinging."

"You know I don't do fights, but I'm still human. I feel emotions, and I get angry, just like everyone else." Loosening his tie, he unbuttoned his collar and the button underneath it as well before undoing his cuffs. Rolling up his sleeves to his elbows, he paid no mind to Andre's reaction to his tattoo that took up his entire right forearm, stopping right at his wrist. Easy to hide if he wore long sleeves or cover it up with makeup.

It was seven heads of several different colorful animals fading into one another. The first was a lion with a broken gold crown; his eyes closed as if it were sleeping. Underneath it was a raven crying white tears, but it's dark eyes were open staring into nothing. The third was the most colorful of the seven. A hummingbird in a mid-song, but the color faded into black and white towards the center of its head. The fourth was a gray elephant with crimson blood dripping from its enormous tusks; its eyes watered with unshed tears. Underneath the elephant was a brooding tiger facing in the other direction than the rest of the animals.

The sixth animal was a snake with two faces; one side was bright and colorful. It looked friendly and approachable with its mouth curled into what looked like a smile, but the other side was hissing menacingly its eye dark red and venom dripped from its fangs. The final animal head was a grizzly bear that has a solemn face with scars covering his face and ears.

"Whoa, that's a sick fucking tattoo." Andre looked at Hemlock in shock. "I didn't know you had one."

"Got it a few months ago, I designed it myself. The artist was very impressed and thankfully managed to mirror it exactly as I wanted it on me. Normally I keep it covered, but my body temperature has risen thanks to my change in moods." He shrugged as he fixed his sleeves, so they were folded neatly. "I have a few other ones, but they don't mean much to me like this one."

"You're just catching me off guard today from all angles, eh?" Andre grinned, his eyes twinkling teasingly. "Next, you'll tell me you've been arrested."

Technically he was but didn't say anything to that comment as he watched as the guys walked in. Some of the girls started whispering and giggled amongst each other as Hudson walked in with his shirt still unbuttoned. He was giving everyone a show of what he had to offer, and the people liked it. He was an attractive muscular guy with pretty eyes and tattoos. What wasn't there to like?

Criminal, probably involved with drugs, continually getting into fights and going to juvie. Should he go on?

"What are you doing Friday afternoon?" He turned to look at Andre, who shrugged.

"My brother is having a party, but it's everyone there is suppose to be behind bars because all of my brother's friends are from juvie, so I'm most likely not going, you?"

"I'm going to my mom's restaurant. They're having their famous special, and since I'm her kid, my food is free, and I get fast service, especially if I bring someone along. Want to come with me?" Andre narrowed his eyes down.

"What restaurant?"

" _Verona's Corona_ I don't know if you know it but-"

"Hold the fuck on!" He raised his hands, looking at Hemlock in disbelief. "Your mother owns the most fucking popular restaurant in town? You know how hard it is to reserve a table there, especially on a Friday weekend?"

"No, I'm her only child. I get treated like royalty there, but she always talks about how she's always busy on the weekends, and my other mom has to help her out because they get really busy. So do you want to go?"

"And how are we going to get there?"

"I'll pay for an Uber. I have more than enough from my allowance to call us one." He offered making Andre frown.

"Seriously, Hemlock. Where did you come from because you certainly aren't from this side of town? What area do you live in?" Noticing that he didn't ask for a specific address made him relax a bit.

"Please don't tell people but around Lockewood."

"Where?" He yelled, bringing unwanted attention to their conversation. Hemlock elbowed him warningly as people began to stare. Andre yelped pouring as he rubbed the tender spot. "Don't condone violence my ass, that hurt!"

"Keep your voice down. We're being observed as we speak thanks to your little outburst." Slowly people began to lose interest and turned back to look at the game, which was slowly starting to get heated. Hudson had removed his shirt entirely, showing off how his muscles flexed with every movement he made, drops of sweat running down his body. Once in a while, he would run his hand through his hair, making the girls swoon and the guys envious. "So, are you going or not?"

"Like hell, I would say no, just tell me what time and what I should wear." Hemlock pulled out his phone, unlocking it, asking for Andre's number so he could text him the details later on. "Do you have any media?"

"Unfortunately. I have Instagram and Snapchat, but I rarely use either one. If I wanted to talk to you, I would have your number here, if you want them." They exchanged numbers and quickly completed the ritual of following each other on social media.

"Look, I don't know who this is, but he's cute, and you need to let me know if he's single." Andre showed him an old picture of Hemlock and Ronnie at his last football game before he left. Ronnie was wearing his dark green and black football uniform with his helmet in his hand while the other was messing with Hemlock's large glasses. His long dark dreadlocks tied into a low ponytail, and he was grinning like a fool with Hemlock standing on the bleachers with his arms hugging on his shoulders tightly with a bright smile on his face.

Different times.

"His name is Ronnie, almost a year ago he left to live with his aunt in Maryland. I haven't talked to him much, but he's a great guy, and I still consider him to be one of my best friends." Hemlock smiled softly at the image. "He scored the winning touchdown."

"Wait, I know that uniform." Andre zoomed in on the picture, his eyes widening as realization dawned on him. "That's Northern-"

Hemlock covered his mouth with his hand, his eyes wide, realizing his mistake. This was the reason he didn't give Andre his social; eventually, he would find out he went to most favored high school in town, Northern Buckley High School. Awful name but the best education the system could offer the town, and it also made it the most hated. Everyone thought that if you went to Buckley, you were rich and lived this perfectly planned out life, but that was a lie. It was just like any school out there, but no one believed him when he told them that.

"Shh... quiet. I'm trusting you with my life to take this information with you to the grave, Andre. Please, I'm asking you not to say anything or look at me differently. I'm still the same Hemlock from five minutes ago." He looked at him pleadingly as Andre hesitated but eventually nodded. Sighing with relief, he removed his hand from his mouth. "Thank you."

"I just have one question. How the hell do you go from Buckley to Markson?"

"My ex, long story short, he's the reason I moved across town and avoided telling people too much information about myself." He stated vaguely tiptoeing around the truth, but even then, his anxiety started acting up as he felt himself begin to sweat. "I don't like talking about it."

"Fine, I won't push, but can you at least tell me why you were upset earlier." His anxiety was momentarily forgotten as he scoffed at the thought of the jerk. Hemlock gave him a reprise of what happened between him and Hudson in the hallway getting upset all over again. "And then you got upset because he was reminding you of your ex, which is who is the reason why you're here. Shit, I don't blame you for getting upset. I would be too if I left one asshole just to end up with another."

"Exactly!" He exclaimed, making Andre grin again.

"FIGHT!" Rolling his eyes, he waved him off before he could ask. Without replying, Andre ran down the bleachers to gather around the swarming crowd of teenagers.

"Little nerd," Ignoring the voice calling out to him, he scrolled through his phone, sending out a quick message to Rikel and Ronnie. The conversation he had with Andre had made him feel nostalgic. Heavy footsteps approached him, but he didn't look up from his screen. "Are you mad at me, is that why you're ignoring me? Wait, is that a tattoo on your arm?"

He couldn't wait to get home to get away from all these hormonal idiots, especially the one standing in front of him.

"Hemlock, come on. It wasn't that serious. Talk to me." He sat down next to Hemlock, laying his chin on his shoulder, pouting he slowly snaking his arms around him. When that didn't get a reaction out of him, he leaned in and gave him a small peck on the cheek. Hemlock's eyes widened as a dark blush covered his cheeks as he instinctively reached up and touched his cheek, where Hudson had pressed his soft, warm lips on him.

"Hudson!" He hit him in the arm, making the giant smirk smugly.

"What? It was just a peck. I could have done worse. I still could..." Leaning in, he pressed his lips against his cheek again this time lingering, making Hemlock's heart raced wildly in his chest. His facial hair was tickling his cheek lightly.

"Stop it. People are going to start staring and then make up rumors that we're dating." Pushing Hudson back, he hurried away from him. "Fine, I'm not mad at you anymore. Now, will you leave me alone?"

"Nope, have to make sure you mean and that you're just not saying it to get me to leave you alone."

"I mean it, now back off." Grinning mischievously, he pulled him back to his side. "Hudson, I swear if you don't stop-"

"You'll do what?"

"I'll never speak to you again until it has to do with class, no matter what you say or do." He warned, pointing his finger at him. Pouting like a child, Hudson let him go. "Thank you, now that you've decided not to sexually harass me in front of the class I would like to let you know that I was lying and that I'm still distraught with you."

"Why?"

"I don't like being controlled; I'm my own person. I make my own decisions, and I pay my own consequences. If you want to hang out with me, you have to accept me just like I've accepted you. No one is above anyone. Equality and equity." Hudson looked at him wearily. "I will keep in mind the people you don't like and would like for me to stay away from. Considering this school is full of delinquents, I probably won't have a problem doing so, but if I want to talk to them, I will. Got it?"

"Fine." He grumbled as he ran a hand through his hair. "Anything else?"

"If you're involved with illegal shit like selling drugs or any of the sort, just walk away right now. If you lie about it and I find out, I will call the cops on you. I'm not about that life, nor will I ever be, understood?" His dark eyes were cold and held no mercy or any exceptions.

"Well, there goes my plans for the weekend." Hemlock got up, but Hudson grabbed his wrist just as fast, pulling him back down. "I'm kidding! Damn, it was a joke, calm down. Got it, no drugs or any of that sort of thing."

"Good." His phone vibrated, making him look down at the screen.

 **Ronnie** : Hey, Rikel told me your back on your feet. How's everything?

 **Hemlock** : Good, I'm going to Markson now for obvious reasons. Made a couple of new friends here, but everyone else is constantly in a fight. How about you?

"Who's Ronnie?" Glancing up, he saw Hudson staring at the screen over his shoulder with a weird look on his face.

"Old friend of mine."

"Where does he go?"

"Don't know, he lives in Maryland now." He shrugged carelessly but quickly turned the screen off before Hudson saw something he wasn't supposed to. "Want to sneak out of here before the guards get here?"

"Don't have to ask me twice, let's go." Scoffing, he grabbed Hemlock's hand, walking down the steps and around the crowd picking up his shirt off the floor on their way out. Heading towards the locker room, Hem walked up to his locker, putting in the combination before opening the door and grabbing his bag just as his phone vibrated.

 **Ronnie** : It's all good. Heard you guys are going to visit Casper on Sunday. I was thinking of coming back for a visit. I was offered a football scholarship at Buckley University, and they're trying to schedule a tour with me.

Almost dropping his phone he quickly reread the message before grinning so widely his face started to hurt.

 **Hemlock** : That's amazing! Congrats, I'm happy for you. You know my door is always open for you, I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you and Rikel. Buckley is an excellent school.

 **Ronnie** : Thanks, and I'll think about it. I have to go now, but I'll text you later. Tell me how Casper is when you see him or better yet call me. It's been a while since I've talked to him.

Quickly saying goodbye, he pocketed his phone before walking up to Hudson, who was putting on his leather jacket on. Hemlock unfolded his sleeves, hiding his tattoo underneath the fabric before putting his jacket over it.

"So, you have a tattoo?"

"I have four, and I probably won't get more. I'm happy with the amount I have."

"What and where are the other three?" Hemlock places a hand over his heart.

"I have a quote here that says, ' _I Am Not Looking To Escape My Darkness, I Am Learning To Love Myself There._ ' and I have a skull above it with a flower crown on it." Growing quiet as he reached over his shoulder to touch his back silently. "On my back, I have a hummingbird and a lion just like on my arm, but each one has a different date and quote. Under the lion, it says, ' _The King Bowed Before Death Disguised As Love_ ' and under the hummingbird, ' _The Song Has Ended, But The Melody Lingers.'_ "

"That's dark." Hudson raised his brows, making him crack a smile.

"Yeah... it is."


	7. Six

_All seven of them took up the entire space on the lunch table, talking loudly, making jokes, and just enjoying the presence of one another, not knowing all they had was going to be taken away from them. They talked about a future that would never come. Kids, a home, dream jobs, and above all that they would continue to be friends. The bunch of them were an odd group; no one would have guessed that they were best friends._

_Rian the player, Casper the goth, Jenna the girl next door, Hemlock the nerdy weirdo, Rikel the antisocial, Samael the cheerleader and Ronnie the jock._

_"Hey, Hemmie." Sammi whisper yelled over to Hemlock, who was in the middle of making Jenna a flower crown. The table went quiet as everyone looked at him expectantly. "Matt is looking at you again."_

_A dark blush tinted his cheeks red as he hid his face into Rian's shoulder, who grinned at Jenna as they both were having the same train of thoughts. The rest of the table cooed at his shy actions, but it wasn't from shyness, it was embarrassment. Last time Matt was looking at him, he, later on, cornered Hemlock in the janitor's closet and tried to have sex with him, but he had refused. Now things between them were just awkward since Hem had technically rejected him, but he was a virgin, and he was not going to lose it while he was in the same room with Windex and a mop. Matt had been pissed, saying that he saw the way Hem was looking at him, but Hemlock stood his ground against him._

_No meant no._

* * *

Three days in a row, his AP bio teacher had been gone for three days and a row. Hudson hadn't seemed to mind at all from the lack of education while Hemlock was reading the biology book silently. It was Friday, he and Andre were going out to eat today. This morning he had walked up to Hem with a big smile jumping in place. While he usually preferred a quiet morning, he couldn't help but smile back at him. He had never seen someone so excited to eat at a restaurant.

"Why are you reading that? It's not like she's going to fail you, you're the smartest kid in school. All the teachers adore you; you're the only one who does the homework." He teased as he scrolled through his phone. Hemlock ignored him and continued to read silently. It wasn't just about his grades, he genuinely wanted to learn, and if she wasn't going to teach him, he was going to drop the class—another free period for him to work on assignments that meant something. "I saw you and Andre talking this morning, you two seemed pretty excited about something. Care to share with the rest of the class?"

He gave a short reply. "We're hanging out later." Hudson scoffed lightly, kicking him under the table, making Hemlock glare at him. "What?"

"Why are you in such a mood today? Usually, you'd be talking my ear off about a new drawing or just talking about random facts that I didn't ask for. I don't like silent and brooding Hemlock who ignores me, can I have the feisty little nerd back if it's not too much to ask?" Hudson pouted batting his eyelashes at him, making Hemlock who rolled his eyes at him. "See that shit you just did right there? Stop it."

"Don't you have homework?" Hemlock grumbled as he closed his book, knowing he wouldn't be able to finish the chapter when Hudson thought it was a great idea to act like a needy toddler. The giant laughed as if he had heard the most comical joke known to man. Hem didn't see what was so funny; homework was fifteen percent of their grade, meaning that if he wanted to graduate, he needed to pass all the required classes. Which meant he would eventually have to do it. "I'm serious, Hudson. If you want to graduate on time and not go to summer school, you're going to have to put in your part."

"Ugh, you're no fun today." He groaned, leaning back in his chair. "Pay attention to me, little nerd. I'm going to die from a lack of attention."

"You won't die, you'll just get more annoying than you already are."

"Fine, then let's get to know each other. It's fair to say you know quite a bit about me, but you're still a mystery to me. Tell me more about yourself." Hemlock shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Like, do you have any siblings? Any allergies? Fears?"

"I'm an only child, the only thing I'm allergic to is traitors, and I fear only three things. My mother's wrath, the ones I love getting hurt, and the third isn't a real threat at the moment. Do you have any pet peeves?"

"When people chew with their mouths open or noisy eaters." He scrunched up his nose in annoyance. "What kind of music do you like?"

"I like old songs for the sixties through the eighties. Like Billy Joel, I adore him with a passion along with Queen. I love Queen. How about you?"

"Rock, new or old, it doesn't matter to me what kind. I listen to other kinds of music as well, but mainly rock." Hemlock rolled his eyes at the answer. Typical bad boy, should he have expected anything else? "What do you look for in a partner?"

"Like romantically? Trust, loyalty, honesty, you know the usual, but I also look for someone who prefers to spend time together than go to parties all the time. Someone willing to make an effort, just like how I will. Take me on dates to your favorite spots in town, buy me flowers, let's go on road trips together, and have late-night conversations about the future. I'm not really a candlelit dinner type of guy; I like going sightseeing and painting together. I want someone who has goals and wants a future for himself." Hudson raised a brow at him making him blush. "What? What do you look for in a partner?"

"I want someone willing to take risks, and I can take laser tagging with me. I'm not a candlelit guy kind of guy either, but I do like going out to eat. I love dancing, believe it or not, so I do occasionally go out to parties to do so." He smirked suggestively, his eyes darkening. "I like having sex a lot, which means I need someone with a high sex drive."

"Of course you do." Hemlock shook his head, trying to ignore the smutty look Hudson was giving him as he fixed his glasses. "What's your dream job?"

"I don't have one, but when I was younger, I wanted to become a cop, but it was stupid." He waved it off, making Hemlock frown.

"I don't think it's stupid if that's what you want to be then you should pursue it."

"Not happening, so drop it," Hudson said firmly, not leaving any room for discussion. "You said you liked flowers, what kind of flowers do you like? When you go on a date or something along those lines, what kind of flowers do you like receiving?"

"Navy roses in those cute boxes you order online that are preserved but their expensive so I don't ever buy them, but they're so beautiful. Some companies even send them with a box of chocolates. I love chocolate, milk chocolate with caramel inside is the best, in my humble opinion." Sighing dreamlike, he rested his chin on his palm, looking off into the distance his mouth watering at the thought of the sweets.

"That's your ideal date then? Guy shows up with a big box of blue roses in one hand and chocolates in the other. Later on, he takes you around town, showing you his favorites spots before taking you home? That's it?" His dreamlike state broke at Hudson's sarcastic tone, making him scowl.

"That was just an example of an activity we could do on a date. We can go out to eat or do some other fun stuff. I'm just saying it doesn't have to be cliche romantic like in the movies. The only cliche thing I like is roses and chocolates, and that isn't even required. We could go out, and I'm a good dancer. We could go out dancing."

"The only part of that sentence I paid attention to was the dancing part. I like getting down and dirty. Show me what you have to offer."

"Nasty, you just want to get some." Hemlock put his things away, only having five more minutes left in the period. "Do you believe in commitment? Marriage? Settling down and starting a family one day?"

"A wedding ring is like a pair of handcuffs. The only way out of it is by going to court and spending a shit load of money you could have used for other things." Hudson scoffed, and right there was when Hemlock mentally friend-zoned him.

"I don't see the point of being with someone if you don't see yourself with them in the long run. It's a waste of time on both parts. I think it's rather childish, but that's my opinion." He stood up, sliding his bag over his shoulder as the bell rang. Hudson stood up, and together they walked out of the library.

"It's boring being with the same person for the rest of your life. The same ass until you die, the same face, the same fucking bullshit." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't know how people do it."

"I don't know how people are constantly getting into fights, doing nothing with their lives and still manage to talk shit about other people who at least are trying to make a future for themselves." Hemlock snapped, picking up his pace feeling his face flush with frustration. There was nothing wrong with being loyal and committed to one person.

"Damnit, we're not doing this again today." Grabbing him around his waist, Hudson lifted him off the ground pressed his chest to Hemlock's back. Pressing his face into his hair, he breathlessly laughed in his ear, his warm breath fanning his skin. "You're very cute when your face gets all red like that, but it wasn't that serious. Why are you so deep in your feelings?"

"Deep in my feelings? What do you want me to be a heartless asshole like you who fucking sleeps around like a slut?" Without thinking twice, he jammed his elbow into Hudson's ribs, making him let Hemlock go, who landed on his feet. He watched as the giant rubbed the spot tenderly with a pout on his face. "Do it again, and next time it'll be a kick to the balls."

"I thought you didn't condone violence?"

"I don't, but I also don't like fuckboys."

"So, in other words, I've been friend-zoned, haven't I?" Hemlock nodded in confirmation as he walked into the locker room with Hudson trailing behind him like a kicked puppy. Instead of going off to talk to his friends, he followed Hem to his locker, watching him put his bag away with a frown. "Wait, you were serious?"

"Does it look like I'm joking? Besides, I'm not planning on dating anyone anytime soon, so it doesn't matter if I did or not."

"Why?" Before he could reply, his phone vibrated.

 **Andre** : Hey, sorry I have to cancel. Had to leave school early for a family emergency, I'll see you Monday.

 **Hemlock** : It's fine, is everything okay?

 **Andre** : Yeah, I just won't be able to make it. I'll talk to you later.

"Stay at home it is then." He sighed, putting his phone away. "Andre just texted me, and he can't make it."

"Where were you guys going anyway?"

" _Verona's Corona_." Hudson started choking on his spit at the name. "What?"

"How the fuck did you guys managed to get a reservation at that place? A friend of mine has been trying, but they don't have any tables open until another three weeks."

"Just go on a weekday, that's when they're least busy, and even some of the prices are cheaper, especially on Tuesdays." Hemlock offered as Hudson leaned against the lockers.

"Still doesn't tell me how you got a reservation there." Hem folded his hands behind his back with a sly smile on his lips, showing off his silver braces, making the giant's green eyes narrow down suspiciously.

"Let's make a deal or a bet or whatever you want to call it." Hudson perked up but kept his guard up.

"What kind?"

"You, sir, are constantly flirting and annoying me in class at all hours. If I win, you stop bothering me, and above all, stop staring at my ass when I walk in front of you. I walk pass by you in the halls, and you consistently catcall me like I'm a hooker. All of it stops if I win." Hem gave him a small glare, which made him grin smugly. "But if you win... well, what do you want?"

"I get to continue all of those things, you let me take you to Corona as a date tonight, and we have to kiss at the end." Hemlock's eyes widened, surprised by the answer but nodded nonetheless, holding his hand out. The giant reached out to shake it but stopped himself at the last second looking down at the nerd with a frown, "Wait, if I do lose, does that mean we have to stop being friends?"

"No, it just means you just have to keep it in your pants."

"Fine," Hudson shook Hemlock's hand, his smug smile returning to his face. "What are the rules?"

"You have until the end of the period to answer the mystery question that involves how I got a reservation at the most popular restaurant in town in such short notice. Not just any table, either, the VIP area on the roof. Lights twinkling, live music, view of the entire town, and since the roof it partly glass, you can see stars when you look up." There was always a table available up there since it cost a lot to be up there. The menu was different from the restaurant downstairs serving more 'sophisticated' meals, but a regular menu was still available if you just wanted to have a regular meal with an incredible view.

"Well, don't keep me in suspense, what is it?"

"What's my last name?"

"What?" His eyes widened in disbelief.

"Once you figure it out, you have to connect the dots to figure out how I managed to get the reservation, and you can't ask anyone else for help, but it shouldn't be too hard. We only have five classes together, right? You've heard my name be called a bunch of times by now; this should be easy." Hem held in laughter at the dread-filled look on Hudson's face. He almost felt bad... almost.

"How many tries do I get?"

"Three."

"Right, that's fair." Rubbing his face stressfully with his hands, Hudson looked at Hem pleadingly. "Can I at least get a hint?"

"The owner of the restaurant is a woman."

"How is that a hint?" Shrugging, it was his turn to smile smugly as he walked out of the locker room and into the gym. Walking up the bleachers, he sat in his seat but was caught off guard when Hudson sat down next to him.

"Yo Kade! You playing or what?" A jock shouted from across the gym. Lifting his arm, he waved him off. The guy shrugged at us friends before they went to court to start the game.

The first five minutes, Hudson studied Hemlock's face as if his eyes would tell him the answer, but he got none. The next five, he started mumbling to himself possible answers shifting into several sitting positions. Halfway through the period, he laid down on the empty bench where Hemlock had put his feet up using his leather jacket as a pillow his arm thrown over his face. Throughout the period, he hadn't used one of his guesses or talked to Hem at all.

"Can I trade one of my guesses for another hint?" He groaned with exasperation, a hint of helplessness in his voice. Time was running out, and he didn't even have a lead.

"Are you sure?" Looking up from his phone, Hemlock looked at the giant who nodded in response. "Alright, you know, since your dad is who he is, you get away with stuff sometimes?"

Nod.

"Well, I can walk right into the restaurant right now up to the VIP section and get treated like royalty and get away with it." Hudson frowned, lifting his arm to stare at him for a few seconds before groaning and dropping it back on his face. "Think of it as a puzzle. You have one more piece to it; now it should be easy to put it together."

"All I am is even more confused." He grumbled in annoyance. "How much time left in the period?"

"Fifteen minutes."

"Fuck."

"Why is winning so important? I'm still going to be your friend, and we're still going to hang out, so what's the big deal?" No reply. A fight broke out, and the coach woke up earlier than he usually would. Without thinking twice, he marched over the forming crowd face red with anger.

"You can't get into the VIP area without being the son of someone powerful." Hudson frowned as he thought out loud. "I've met most of the council's brats, and I've never seen you at the fucking events, so that's a no. The first hint was that the owner is a woman... what's her name?"

"Marina Verona." He kept his voice neutral and the fondness out of his tone when he spoke his mother's name.

"Right, this helps me how?" Hemlock shrugged again. "And you're no help either. I want another hint, take one of my guesses, and yes, I'm sure."

"I have my mother's last name since my parents were never officially married. You have three hints and one guess with ten minutes on the clock."

"Owners a woman. VIP. Mother's last name." Hem resisted the urge to just yell it at him, connect all the dots for him, and then proceed with calling him a dumbass, but he contained himself. Another five minutes passed, and there were only five minutes left in the period. He could taste victory on its way as Hudson frowned in frustration. Like taking candy from a baby. Resisting the urge to rub his hands together and laugh like an evil scientist, he settled for a victorious smirk.

"Times almost up-"

"Verona." He froze as the arrogant, smug smirk returned to Hudson's face as he lifted his arm off his face. Hem's eyes widened in disbelief, _no tell me the asshole didn't figure it out_. "Hemlock Verona, your mother, Marina, is the owner of the restaurant. That's how you manage to get away with going straight into VIP without a reservation, and I bet you don't even have to pay either."

The bell rang.

Everyone piled out of the gym except for Hudson and Hemlock, who were having a staring contest. Hem's eyes were wide in denial as he slowly shook his head while the giant had his arms behind his head, ready to be told he was right and that he won the bet.

"Well?"

"You're... right. About it all." He forced out, making Hudson smirk get even bigger. "You won the bet."

"I know. I just wanted to hear you say it." Sitting up, he stretched his arms over his head the bones in his back cracking while Hemlock was distracted; he snatched the fountain pen from his shirt pocket, making him gasp in horror. He reached for it, but Hudson held up a warning hand waving the glossy black pen in the air teasingly. "Think of it as a reassurance deposit; I'll return it once the date is over, and I've got my kiss. I asked Andre for your number yesterday. I'll text you so you can give me your address so I can come to pick you up at eight, so be ready, and no buts or the pen gets it. I know you have a strange connection to it since you always have it on you and refuse to let anyone else use it."

"Please be careful with that!" Hemlock pleaded, watching his pen with wide eyes. He felt like he was going to be sick. 

"Don't worry about your pen. I'll keep it safe. You have my word, now you better go." Hudson stood up, grabbing his jacket, pocketing his pen. "Don't want you to be late for class now."

With that, he walked out of the gym, leaving Hemlock alone on the bleachers.


	8. Seven

It was seven-thirty, and he finally managed to pick out an outfit after hours of staring into his closet. Fixing his glasses, he looked at himself in the full-body mirror. He had chosen a white floral dress shirt with a black flower denim jacket with black jeans that were folded an inch above his ankle. For shoes, he picked his all-black converses with floral shoelaces. Typically he would have put more effort into his outfit instead of putting on a casual outfit, but he couldn't give Hudson the satisfaction that Hemlock stressed about his outfit. Oddly enough, after gym class, he hadn't seen the giant for the rest of the day. When Melia came to pick him up, he told her that he was treating a friend to dinner, and like always, she told him it was fine and asked him what time. His phone vibrated, making him cringe his heart racing starting to race. Cautiously he walked towards the bed and looked at the screen.

 **Unknown** : Send me your address.

Holding back in the bile rising from his stomach, he typed in his address and hit send before throwing his phone back on the bed. He just gave his address to the arrogant delinquent. Maybe when he wasn't looking, Hemlock could take his phone and delete it. _Calm down_ , he thought to himself; _this is all to get your pen back_. Grabbing his mini black leather bookbag that was covered in pins from all his favorite fandoms and the small picket had floral designs similar to the ones on his jacket. He threw his wallet in there along with his switchblade, a small first aid kit for emergencies, and some chapstick. Better be safe than sorry.

 **Unknown** : I'm outside.

Showtime. Swinging his bag over his shoulder, he grabbed his keys and walked down the grand staircase walking up to the wooden door to see Hudson leaning against the door frame, looking around with his eyebrows raised. His green eyes landed on Hemlock with a smile, not a smirk but a genuine smile that caught him off guard. He was wearing a dark gray dress shirt with a long sleeve black blazer over it and dark jeans with his leather boots. His hair was as wild as ever, but he made it work. Hemlock couldn't recognize the smell of the cologne he was wearing, but it smelled amazing, alluring, and expensive, but his outfit wasn't the shocking part.

On one of his hands, he held up a large black velvet box with a fancy gold logo from the company he got it from, and in the other was a white box of chocolates. Hemlock's eyes widened in disbelief, his heart beating in his chest wildly. "Is that?"

"Flowers and chocolates? Why, yes, it is. Can I come in? This box is getting heavy." Hemlock blushed, opening the door wide enough for him to walk through. They headed into the kitchen, and Hudson put down the box of flowers on the marble counter. He handed the chocolates to Hem, who took them with shaking hands. Many emotions passed through him as he glanced at the box. Appreciation, awe, happiness, and above all, confusion. Why did Hudson get him all of this? Was it some kind of sick joke? "Well? Aren't you going to open it?"

Hesitantly he lifted the lid off the box and gasped awestruck by the vibrant beauty of the dozens of deep blue roses. His hands started shaking so hard that he almost dropped the cover of the box and the chocolates. They were stunning and entrancingly gorgeous. The fragrance of rose hit his nose, making him inhale deeply like an addict snorting cocaine.

"Do you like them?" Turning his attention back to Hudson, who was shifting from foot to foot lightly scratching the back of his head, his eyes looking down at his feet. Instead of answering, he put down the chocolates and threw his arms around his neck, pulling him down to his height for a hug. Slowly Hudson wrapped his arms around Hem's waist, pulling their bodies together, their warmth embracing one another.

"I love them. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said softly into his ear-tickling it with his warm breath making Hemlock blush darkly, suppressing a shiver that ran through his body. Pulling away, he fixed his glasses shyly as Hudson discreetly straightened out his clothes. "We should go."

"Right," Nodding, they walked out of the house, Hemlock locking the door on the way out. Hemlock stopped at the sight of the glossy black car parked in his driveway, his jaw-dropping. Hudson smirked at his reaction. "What?"

"That's a fucking Bugatti!"

"Yeah, my dad had two, and he gave me one because it didn't fit in his car when he bought his new Rolls-Royce Sweptail since all three didn't fit in his garage. This was his least favorite one because it had a tire problem, but it wasn't anything that couldn't get fixed. Instead of getting it fixed, he just gave it to me, and I got it fixed. Normally I like my motorcycle, but since I'm going somewhere fancy, I decided to take the car." He shrugged as if it were no big deal opening the door for Hemlock, who cautiously got in. Like the exterior, everything was black. Despite his family being incredibly wealthy, they never spent a lot of money on cars or houses. They did live in a 'rich' area of town but only because of the silence.

Marina owned a famous popular restaurant that was always constantly filled with people. At the end of the day she just wanted to get home and sleep without the sound of a pin being dropped. Most of their money went to charity and all different kinds of shelters. The biggest one was donating to hospitals; the Verona's had a soft spot for hospitals, and Hemlock used to volunteer there all the time before, and he did plan on volunteering again soon, but he needed to make sure he was completely stable before doing so. He wasn't planning on having a breakdown at a hospital filled with sick and injured people. His problem was mental and emotional, not physical.

"Have you ever been to my mother's restaurant before?" Hemlock asked as he guided Hudson were to go.

"Nope, but my dad has, he'd never let me step foot in the same building as him if important people were around." He scoffed, making Hem frown. Shortly they arrived, and the giant's jaw dropped in disbelief at the sight in front of him. Verona's Corona neon logo was written in his mother's cursive with a crown on the C. The white building itself was five stories high and had a black roof-shaped into a wide rectangular U. Each floor had a balcony with tables set up so you could dine under the stars. The parking lot to the side was twice the size of the building and was full of cars coming and going. In front of the restaurant was a beautiful large water fountain with a ten-foot-tall marble statue of the god Bacchus sipping a glass of wine in the middle with lights changing various colors against it. "Is this a restaurant or a fucking hotel?"

"Melia is trying to convince her into making it- That was a rhetorical question, wasn't it?" Blushing, he cleared his throat, turning his attention back to the road. "Turn right; we aren't using the front entrance. Well, we could but using the side entrance is better since there isn't as much traffic. Just drive up to that security gate over there."

Towards the western side of the building where the two met through a bridge that went over a large iron gate filled with tight security that kept an eye on everything. On either side of a gate was a roaring stone lion with a candle burning in their mouths. "Why is there a security gate?"

"Famous people come here all the time. Beyoncé, Sia, the other day Rihanna was here with some of her friends. They want privacy, and my mom understands that. Also, just as a warning, I can get a free pass in, but they have to be cautious of who I bring with me for reasons I just explained." He explained as they pulled up to the black iron gate. One of the security officers stopped them before walking up to Hudson's window knocking on it, motioning for him to pull it down. Once he did, Hemlock leaned over with a bright smile. "Hey James, how are the kids?"

"Hemlock." The guard smiled knowingly. "It's been a while. They're good, thanks for asking. Who is this with you?"

"Hudson Kade."

"You know I need more than that if you want me to let him through." Hemlock shot Hudson an apologetic look.

"He's the Governor's son," James raised his eyebrows, looking at him suspiciously.

"ID, please." Without saying a word, he pulled out his ID from his wallet and handed it to the guard. Going up to another guard who had a scanner in his hand, they scanned his identification. They exchanged words silently between each other before returning to the car. James handed Hudson his ID as the gates opened. "He checks out but keep an eye on him Hemlock, but other than that, you two have a good night."

"Thanks, James, you too!" Hudson rolled up the window and started driving forward towards the back of the restaurant that was more impressive than the front. There was a white marble porte-cochère with large tall columns with golden statues in the front. A valet parker was waiting for them. Hudson got out, handing the woman the keys who, in return, gave him a ticket before opening the door for Hemlock, who grinned at the girl once he got out. "Hey, Donna, how's school going?"

"Hemmie!" She squealed, racing over to him, giving him a tight hug her curly brown hair pulled into a low ponytail. "It's going great, thanks for asking. I haven't seen you in so long, but I won't keep you any longer since you're obviously on a date. Have a good time, and don't worry, sir, your car is in good hands!"

Getting into the car, she drove off into the half-full parking lot. As they walked in, everyone waved or hugged Hemlock when he passed by, making him smile. It had been a while since he'd been here. Hudson was too busy looking around in awe to pay attention to all the people walking up to Hemlock.

Right as they walked in, there were square tables set up with white mantles over them and golden food utensils. It was weird calling them silverware since they weren't silver. The ceiling was a collection of recreations of the vintage paintings of Roman mythology with golden structures as the frames that curved down to the walls. In the center of the ceiling was a massive crystal chandelier that lit up the room. Like almost everything about the restaurant, the floor was white marble with a long black rug placed down the middle section where the tables were divided into two sides.

"Hudson, I know I joked about the whole VIP, but since this is your date, you can pick which section and building we can have dinner in," Hemlock said, gently bringing the giant's attention back on him.

"Wait, what do you mean 'section'?"

"There are five parts to the restaurant. We're currently in _Roma_ , which is in the western building where it's themed with paintings on the ceilings, and you get a very artsy feel with classical music playing. Then there's _Casa Verona_ where usually everyone goes to, and it's the cheapest part of the restaurant which is at the entrance where we were at. It's nice. It feels homey, has a fireplace, and a live band playing. Most families go there, and we'd have to cross the bridge to get there. Then there's my mother's favorite, which is _La Marina_ , it's underneath the hotel so we would need to take the elevator there. It's an underwater cave themed with a large tank of marine animals swimming next to and above you, which is the size of the entire restaurant underground; it's the biggest out of all five." Hemlock grinned as Hudson's eyes widened before continuing. "The _Rosa Roja_ is the eastern building which will be a bit of a walk to get there, but if you love Spanish food, then you'll love it. It's red-themed, and there's a live performance of the flamenco there."

"And the VIP?"

"There are two. The most known one is the one on the roof of the back of this building, where you can sit under the stars with a glass roof over your head. Which is the _Stelle,_ there's the more intimate section that pairs go into. We would have to cross the bridge towards the back of the main building, but it's so beautiful. You have this little walk path through this little pond lit up with lights to a little private restaurant where you can have a private dinner for two in a little open tent. Floating in the water, but you're not moving obviously. It's called _Isola_."

"That one, the _Isola_ one." Without thinking, Hemlock took his hand and started dragging him down a hallway where the elevators were. After a short quick ride, the doors opened to reveal the stone bridge with the iron bars and glass roof. As they walked, he looked around in awe Hemlock watching him with a smile on his face. "This place is amazing."

"Yeah, it is, my mom is really into detail. She started small, barely having five customers a day when she started, but everyone loved her food and always felt at home at her restaurant. With time more people started coming around loving the fact that she offered different types of meals and would always try to expand the menu to fit everyone's tastes from meat lovers to vegans. After she met my dad, her business started to grow since he knew all about marketing and what would bring more people through her doors. Then everyone knew about _Verona's Corona_." They walked inside the main building going through hallways that were peacefully quiet before taking another elevator to the first floor, which led to them walking a few more minutes before they entered a white marble themed lobby where there was a hostess there talking to a security guard. Both of them looked up in surprise at the pair walking up to them.

"Hey, Oscar." Hemlock fist bumped the security guard before hugging the short hostess tightly who hugged him back just as tightly her wild curly ginger hair was loose around her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes were outlined with makeup bringing them out even further. "Hey, ma, is there a table back there available for me?"

"Boy, what have I taught you about stupid questions?" She scowled, hitting him up the head before turning her attention over to Hudson, who stood there awkwardly. "Who is this?"

"This is Hudson, my date, Hudson; this is my mother's wife, Melia." Hudson held out his hand politely, which she shook with a smirk.

"When my son said he had a date, he didn't say that his date was a hot bad boy." Hemlock's eyes widened in disbelief as Oscar started snorting as he tried to contain his laughter as Hudson bit his lip to keep himself from snickering at the horrified look on Hem's face as he glared at his stepmother. "Like damn boy, if I wasn't married, gay and was twenty years younger-"

"Ma! Stop being a cougar and hitting on my date!"

"Fine but kid I'm telling you-" Before she could finish her sentence, Hem grabbed Hudson's hand and dragged him outside past Oscar, who had silent tears of laughter running down his red cheeks. The awe returned to Hudson's face as he looked up at the sight in front of him. There were now on a wooden walking path that led to a small building. A hostess was standing there waiting for them with a smile on her face. On either side of them was two feet deep crystal clear still water with a few fishes and other living organisms swimming around freely around and under them. Like Hemlock had said, connected to the small main building were two-person white tables set up on solid wooden platforms lit by candlelight. Walking up to the small building, they passed a large platform where professional chefs were making the food.

"Hello, and welcome to the exclusive part of _Verona's Corona_. I am Monica, and I will be your hostess for tonight. Hemlock, I assume you want your usual table?" Grinning, he nodded at her, making her smile back. "Well, I doubt you need me to show you the way. Have at it, and it's good to see you."

"You too," Still holding his hand, Hem led the way across the platforms were some were occupied, and others were being prepared for arriving guests, but no one seemed to pay attention to them as they walked past. Passing by the center, there was a large platform were a band was there playing soft romantic music. Hemlock led them towards the very back where there was a large empty platform at the edge of the pond where there was a glass balcony with a marble railing. From there, a beautiful view of the port where ships and yachts were sailing, and the water lapped softly at the shore. Across from the river was the town lit up by lights and the stars shining high in the sky. It was the perfect spot.

Hudson pulled out the chair for Hemlock, who blushed, whispering thank you as he took a seat before sitting on his own.

"What do you think?"

"I think this place is nothing like I've never seen before. I now know why my dad wanted to bring David here." Hemlock looked at him in confusion. "David is my dad's secret lover, I'll explain later, but this place is boujee."

"Is boujee slang for the bourgeoisie?" Hemlock asked as their waiter approached them with their menus.

"No." Hudson laughed, shaking his head. "It means luxurious or something along those lines."

"Oh." Nodding, he silently added the word to his vocabulary.

The waiter walked up to them, smiling warmly at them, handing them their menus. "Hello, I will be your waiter tonight. My name is Mason. Do you know what you will have for your drinks?"

"Water, please," Hemlock said politely.

"I'll have a Pepsi," Hudson said as his eyes scanned the menu. The waiter nodded, writing it down on his little pad before walking off, letting the pair browse the menu. "You know what you're going to order?"

"Spaghetti with marinara sauce and Parmesan for a starter." Hemlock hummed his eyes quickly scanning the menu before closing it. "What about you?"

"I'm going to have the warrior steak." Hudson pointed to the page of the menu. "I don't know why it has such a fancy name, but that shit looks good, and I want it."

"Then order it, you can order whatever you want. This meal is free." Hemlock shrugged.

"Well, shit, if that's the case, I'm ordering the entire menu." Scoffing, he closed the menu making Hem giggle. The waiter came back shortly and took their orders before walking off again. "So tell me, after high school, what are your plans?"

"College, I want to be a forensic anthropologist. It means I'm going to be examining the skeletal remains of human or animal bones for the police to help determine the identity of unidentified of said bones." Hemlock explained, making Hudson blink rapidly. "I already have three colleges that I'm going to be applying to, Buckley being one of them."

"That's... wow," Hudson whispered, shaking his head. "That's something. I can barely get a book report done and look at you."

"You can do anything you set your mind to."

"That sounds like something you would say." He smirked, earning himself a glare. "Inspirational and all but that only works for certain category people. I don't fit that category, but I let's change the topic. Have you ever been out of the country?"

"Yes, I've traveled all over the Caribbean, Canada, part of the UK and most of Europe. I also learned most of the languages. I speak Spanish, Italian, Latin, a little bit of French and American Sign language." Hudson raised his eyebrows at him shaking his head with a smile as he took his jacket off. "What about you?"

"I've been to Canada, Mexico, and I went on a trip with my friends to Brazil for carnival." Hemlock would have been more excited for the answer he had received if it weren't for the nasty look in Hudson's eyes when he talked about Brazil. "Beautiful place, culture... people."

"Pervert." He raised his hands defensively.

"What? Like you've never had sex before unless you're a virgin?" Hem's eyes widened as he blushed, pushing his glasses up shyly.

"I've had plenty of sex, thank you I'm just not a horny dog like you who constantly needs to be making sex jokes or just discussing it."

"I don't believe you. If you had sex before, what was the guy's name?"

"Matt, he used to go to my old school. I don't like talking about him, but he took my virginity." Casting his eyes down, he clenched his hands into fists on his lap.

"Fine, then tell me what's the craziest thing you've done?" Hudson asked as the waiter came with their drinks and Hemlock's food, placing them on the table.

"Your meal will be ready in a few short minutes." Turning his heel, he strutted away, leaving them to return to their conversation. Licking his lips, hungrily, Hemlock grabbed his phone out and took a quick picture of the large plate of spaghetti covered in marinara sauce with a large pile of Parmesan on top. He sent it to Rikel with a quick text before putting it away and grabbed his fork.

"Now this," Hemlock said as he mixed the cheese into the sauce and spaghetti. "Is what I like to call heaven on earth, and to answer your question, my cousin Rikel and I were in a rather shady part of town while we were in Florida visiting an uncle of ours. Our uncle is a car lover, so he had all kinds of crazy cars, including race cars."

"You didn't," Hudson smirked knowingly.

"Rikel took the Camaro and while I drove this crazy orange mustang. We weren't doing anything illegal, but we drove down to Miami, and we were staying in Orlando. It was getting late, so we decided to drive back, but one of us took a wrong turn, and we ended up in a not so friendly street where there were a bunch of crazy cars. It looked like something out of a movie but less badass more 'oh shit I'm fucked they're going to rob my car.' Instead, they thought we were entering the race." Hemlock paused to take a bite of his food and chew it before swallowing, remembering that Hudson didn't like people who chewed with their mouths open. "We ended up racing. Some guy kept trying to crash Rikel, but then Rikel pushed him off the race into the beach. The guy's car got stuck in the sand and guess who was in the lead? Yours truly, I ended up winning the race and walked away with a million dollars. We returned a few minutes before curfew, and no one knew anything, not even until this day."

"That's fucking insane. You just earned my complete respect. What did you do with the money?"

"I split it with my cousin, but it's still currently in my account. I'm going to use it for college because I'm responsible and don't buy things I don't need or won't use."

"And he's back." Hudson rolled his eyes as the waiter came back with his steaming food. Hudson waited for it to cool down before cutting a piece of his steak and popping it in his mouth. He chewed it slowly, moaning as the flavor took over his senses. They let the conversation drop for the moment as they ate in comfortable silence. "This is fucking amazing!"

"I know we can come here more often if you would like." Hemlock offered, taking another bite of his spaghetti as his phone vibrated, but he ignored it. It would wait until later. Hudson nodded as they continued to eat in silence until their plates were empty. "Ugh, that was so good."

"No wonder this place is so popular." He praised nodding in approval before looking over at Hem's bag curiously. "What are all those pins you have there?"

"They're from my favorite fandoms. See this one is from _Harry Potter_ , _Lord Of The Rings_ , _Supernatural_." With his finger, he pointed a few out. "I have some on my tie as well."

"I noticed, I know what _Harry Potter_ and _Supernatural_ are but what the fuck is _Lord Of The Rings_?" Hemlock gasped as if he had been burned staring at Hudson with wide eyes. Disbelief was written all over his face as he placed a hand over his heart. "Why do I feel like you're about to go off on me?"

"Oh god, I'm going to have an aneurysm." Taking in a deep breath, he tried to calm himself down. "We need to have a movie marathon starting from The Hobbit. I have the books don't worry, this is fine! We can fix it, no need to panic."

"You kind of are. Is it that serious?" Instantly he regretted it when he saw how red Hem's face turned. His eyes narrowed, and he curled his upper lip in disgust. "I was joking. It's very serious! Wow, you make a mean, nasty bitch face."

"We need to have a movie marathon." He demanded not leaving any room for discussion.

"No problem here!" Hudson winked at Hemlock. "I'm free tomorrow."

"So am I, and we have six movies to watch tomorrow, so you better get those eyeballs ready." He warned as he stood up, grabbing his bag. Hudson stood up, pulling out his wallet. "What are you doing? I told you this is free; you don't have to pay."

"I know, but a tip is the least I can give them." Scoffing, he put a couple of bills on the table before putting on his jacket back on. Hemlock grabbed his hand, leading him away. In comforting silence, they walked at a comfortable pace back to where they came from. Hudson gave the valet parker his ticket before looking down at Hem, who looked down at the screen of his phone with a silent smile. "What's so funny?"

He showed him the screen with a picture of the spaghetti.

 **Hemlock** : This could have been your plate, but you wanted to be an antisocial little shit.

 **Rikel** : You fake ass bitch. That's why you're eating by yourself.

Hudson scrolled to see a picture of himself looking off into the view, his hand caught in the middle of rolling up his sleeves. His green eyes looked vibrant. Smirking at how good he took the phone from Hemlock's hands. "Wait, what are you doing?"

He held up a finger to his smirking lips, and Hemlock's jaw dropped to see that on Hudson's pointer finger, he had ' _Shhhhhh..._ ' tattooed. Of course, should he have expected anything else from him? Anxiously he watched as he typed various buttons and looked as if he were texting someone before he pressed a final button before handing the phone back to Hemlock, who snatched it back to see what the giant had done. Instagram was opened.

No.

He didn't.

Going to his page, he looked at his most recent post and gasped in horror. It was the picture Hemlock had secretly taken when Hudson wasn't looking. He even tagged himself and what restaurant they were at. That wasn't the picture that had him breaking out in cold sweat. It was the caption beneath it.

"Daddy took me out on a date?"

"Well, it's true." Hemlock's phone started vibrating wildly as people liked and commented on the post. "Damn, how popular are you, little nerd."

"My entire family follows me on Instagram and my friends from my old school. I haven't posted in over a year. I'm just silently waiting for my mother to call me. I'm never going to hear the end of it." Hemlock sighed deeply, taking his glasses off so he could rub his face without them falling off. Hudson sucked in his lips to keep himself from laughing. With a huff, Hemlock put them back on angrily, taking Hudson's phone out of his pocket. "You know what? Excuse me, can you take a quick picture of us?"

One of the servants smiled at Hemlock, nodding. Hemlock took Hudson's hand, positioning them under the entrances chandelier with his arm around his waist and his arm over Hem's shoulders. Nothing scandalous. She motioned that she was going to take the picture. Winking at her before grabbing the collar of Hudson's jacket, he brought him to his height, pressing their lips together in a light kiss. His lips were soft and warm against his own. The facial hair above and under his lips tickled him lightly, but he didn't mind. It wasn't anything significant, but it was more than a peck. Pressing his hand against Hudson's chest, he could feel his heart beating rapidly, matching Hemlock's own racing heart. He felt light-headed but relaxed. Slowly pulling away, Hudson smiled down at him with an emotion Hemlock didn't recognize in his eyes, but his eyes were warm and welcoming just how his lips were. He could feel his own still tingling.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" He whispered huskily, making Hemlock shiver at his low tone. Someone cleared their throat, making them pull away from each other a light blush covering their cheeks. Hem politely thanked the woman before she went on her way. He looked through the images, and his blush darkened when he saw the woman had taken pictures of them kissing and then smiling at each other afterward. Secretly sending them to himself, he picked the best one in his opinion, which was when Hemlock had pulled him in for a kiss, and Hudson's arms were around his waist. With a smug smile, he went to Hudson's Instagram, posting the picture with a quick caption before handing him back his phone. "Took my little nerd on a date. Cute, but you do know that more than half of the school follows me on here, right?"

"What?" The valet parker pulled up with the car. Hudson grinned, opening the door for Hemlock, who pouted before getting in. Well, the plan of revenge backfired on him. He thanked the staff for the excellent service before getting in and driving off. "Oh no, delete it please before-"

Hudson's phone started blowing up, making him laugh. "Seems a little too late for that, eh? The best part is that we're kissing in the picture."

"I'm never going to try and retake revenge. I'm just going to let karma do its thing from now on." He decided, crossing his arms over his chest, but he wasn't angry or upset. The rest of the ride was silent; the only sound filling the silence was the sound of their phones vibrating. "I'm going to have to turn it off, but call me when you get home, so I know you made it okay."

"Awe, little nerd, you do care." Hudson cooed as he pulled up into Hemlock's garage before getting out to open Hem's door. "Got everything?"

"Yep, and if I don't just bring it tomorrow." Hem shrugged carelessly as they walked up the steps of the porch. Hudson lost all humor on his face as he looked down at his shoes quietly. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." He pulled Hemlock's fountain pen out of his pocket and handed it to him. "Here, the only real reason you even went on a date with me."

"That's not true!" Frowning, he took a step towards him. "You won the bet, and I'm a man of my word. Even if you had asked me, normally I would have gone with you. Despite all of your flaws, you're a good guy, and you deserve more credit than you give yourself. I don't know about you, but I consider tomorrow a movie date, and you didn't even have to make a bet with me to get it."

"So, you had a good time tonight?" He shuffled closer to Hemlock looming over him, placing a hand on the small of his back.

Getting on his tippy toes, he pulled Hudson down for a second time but with a different purpose. He wrapped his arms around his neck while Hudson wrapped his around his waist, pressing their bodies together, closing the gap between them. It was soft and slow but filled with passion, nothing like the first time back at the restaurant. He lost all feeling in his legs as he leaned his weight against Hudson, who welcomed it with wide arms. Slowly they pulled away but kept their noses pressed together. "Does that answer your question?"

"Hmm... I don't know. I think I need more convincing." Smiling, they pressed their lips together again, but they eventually pulled away. "I should get going."

"Alright, don't forget to text me." Reluctantly he pulled away, watched Hudson get into his car, and drive away. With a dreamy sigh, he unlocked his house, locking it behind him before he turned on the light.

"It's been a while, Hemmie." He froze all the joy in him turning to rage as he started to shake. Spinning around, he saw the biggest traitor that had ever walked the land sitting at his counter, opening the box of _his_ roses and eating _his_ chocolates. His blonde hair was longer than the last time they had seen each other, and he was tanner, which meant he had moved down south. "These are beautiful. Who got you these?"

Hemlock curled his upper lip into a snarl as he slid his bag off, shoulder-opening it to pull out his switchblade. "Samael."

"Now, now, we don't need to get violent. You can only get away with attempt murder so many times. Take a seat and put the knife away. It didn't end well the first time I doubt it will the second." He mocked as he threw the box of chocolates on the counter carelessly before standing. With his black boots, he was a head taller than Hemlock but much slimmer. "Let's talk."


	9. Eight

_Rian, Hemlock, Ronnie, Casper, Rikel, and Jenna all sat at the table in the library joking amongst themselves quietly being very aware of the librarian glaring at the kids at the tables. If the volume in the room increased he would start kicking people out. Suddenly the library doors flew open and a boy in a black and green cheerleading outfit strutted in glaring at Ronnie. The library went silent as he stormed up to Ronnie who stiffened at the sight of him. His wavy blonde hair was cut at his mid-neck and his blue-gray eyes blazed with fury as he stopped in front of Ronnie who had his back to him._

_"Ronac, you're supposed to be at practice." He snapped making Ronnie cringe at his real name. Rian and Rikel snickered, making Ronnie glare at them. "What do you think you're doing here surrounded by these weirdos?"_

_"Bitch call me a weirdo again." Rikel threatened losing all humor on his face. Hemlock placed a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down. The principal had warned him that if he got into another fight this semester he was going to long term suspend him. Of course, Rikel didn't give a shit but Hemlock did. "I'll rearrange your little pretty boy blonde ass."_

_"Considering your one fight away from going to Markson's I'm not too worried besides, anyone who hangs around that nerd and goth are weirdos. Everyone saw them doing witchcraft at lunch."_

_"First of all." Casper looked up his black eyes cold and uninviting. "Tarot cards aren't witchcraft you ignorant fuck and second of all what we do isn't any fo your business. If Ronnie doesn't want to go to practice he won't go. I don't like people who think they can talk to my friends like that, Rikel can't fight you but I can so fuck off."_   
  


* * *

"You have till the count of three to get the fuck off my property before I slit your throat you disgusting back-stabbing snake!" Hemlock growled his eyes void of emotion but Samael didn't seem worried by him.

"From what I've learned you don't know how to kill people properly-" Before he could finish his sentence Hemlock threw the knife at his head which he barely dodged in time. It landed on the wall behind him impaling it. Hemlock rushed towards the kitchen where the rest of the knives were. "Wait! Alright, fine! Just hear me out and then I'll leave!"

"And what might make you think I would believe a single word that comes out of that worthless piece of scum mouth of yours?" He grabbed the butcher knife menacingly gesturing it at him. "One..."

"Hemlock, I just want to apologize for everything I did. I know it was wrong but could you blame me for acting the way I did? You knew I loved Matt-" Shrieking he dodged the large knife that shattered the priceless vase his mother bought in Japan on a trip there but Hemlock didn't care. There was a viper in his house that he had to get rid of. Raising his other hand he showed the double-faced Judas no mercy.

"Two..." Samael's eyes widened as he started running towards the door the knife flying past his head nicking his ear. Opening the door he ran out and disappeared into the night. Hemlock rushed towards the door locking it tightly before checking the security alarm. Surprisingly enough it was working so now Hemlock had to split his head in two trying to figure out how the hell that worthless piece of shit got in. Checking the back door and the garage door they were both intact with the security system working just fine. Pulling out his phone he quickly dialed his mother's number. She picked up on the first ring. "Samael got into the house."

"WHAT?" She screamed into the phone making him cringe pulling away from it. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need an ambulance or police? Both?"

"I'm fine, Rikel had texted me a while back that he wanted to talk to me and said some bullshit about apologizing which he tried doing tonight. Very poorly may I add since he started making jokes at me about Matt. I started throwing knives at him until he finally left. I nicked him in the ear and I broke your vase throwing a butcher's knife at him. I'm sorry for breaking it but not for throwing the knife." He ranted into the phone putting it on speaker as he began turning on all the lights to make sure there were no more unwanted guests but other than him, there was no one else. "The security system is still working so I have no idea how he got passed it but I'm going to call Rikel after to ask him what the hell Samael really wants."

"Alright, I'm going to report a break-in just in case he tries calling the police again like the last time. This time he fucked up real bad, keep your knife on you if he comes back. I won't be home until later but Melia gets off in an hour." Marina ran a hand through her hair not caring if she messed up her hairdo. "I love you, call me if anything happens okay? Don't worry about the vase as long as you're fine, it doesn't matter. Its nothing we can't fix but clean it up please."

"Already on it," He yanked his switchblade out of the wall, closed it and put it in his pocket before setting his phone on the counter. Getting the broom he started sweeping the broken shards into a pile. "I love you."

"I love you too, be safe." She hung up. Going back to his phone he dialed Rikel's number putting it on speaker before going back to sweeping.

"What?"

"Samael got into my house."

"Excuse me?" Rikel snapped angrily. "What the fuck do you mean that bitch got into your house? Don't you guys have a security thing or whatever?"

"He got past it, don't know how but I need to know exactly what Samael told you when he said he wanted to talk to me because this bitch was insulting me the minute I walked through the door then tried to apologize. Then he had the audacity to start talking about Matt as if he didn't try pushing getting us together."

"I was home staring into nothing because life is fucking meaningless but then this unknown number calls me and it turns out to be him. He was letting me know that he was coming back and all this shit about how he was going to set things straight. A bunch of fucking bullshit. I told him to stay the fuck away wherever the fuck he was but he kept on insisting about apologizing. I yelled at him saying it was too late and that he was going to end up dead if he came back. I hung up after that. Asshole didn't get it the first two times I said he shouldn't fucking come back." Hemlock set his jaw as he dusted the shards on the dustpan before throwing it out. "Your turn, tell me what happened?" 

Hemlock retold the story word for word as he continued to clean up the mess. With a heavy heart, he threw the chocolates in the garbage after saving a couple that looked safe enough to eat. The roses were thankfully left untouched and nothing seemed odd about them. Carefully he put the lid back on the box slowly calming down. His heart started racing when he saw he had received a text from Hudson fifteen minutes ago.

 **Hudson** : Hey, I made it okay. I had an amazing night with you and I can't wait to see you tomorrow for our marathon. Goodnight, little nerd.

 **Hemlock** : I did too and neither can I. Sweet dreams, oversized delinquent.

"Bitch hello, I'm talking to you." The sweet moment was ruined with Rikel's demonic voice complaining from the other line.

"Sorry, I was just texting someone."

"Was it that guy you posted on Instagram because he's attractive but I personally wouldn't go for it. He seems like an uncontrollable problematic fuckboy."

"His name is Hudson and he goes to my new school. He's actually sweet he got me flowers and chocolates. That slimy filthy dickbag ate most of my chocolates so I barely had any left to save." He scowled at the thought of Samael his blood boiling once again. "He's coming over tomorrow for a movie marathon."

"Be careful, he might be a wolf in sheep's clothing or he could be a great guy the fuck do I know? Anyways, keep your knife on you and you know the rules. Stab first ask questions later. I have to go now, I have to let Ronnie know of this bullshit while you calm down before you have another breakdown." Without further discussion, he hung up. Hemlock finished cleaning the house before heading upstairs for bed. Taking his shirt and pants on he put his blade under the pillow. Slipping on some Harry Potter sweatpants with the logo of the four horses he slipped under his covers and stared at his dark ceiling. Slowly his eyes closed and he drifted off into sleep.  
  
  


His phone ringing loudly woke him up. Groaning he picked up his glasses from his nightstand putting them blinking slowly to get them to adjust. The sun was shining outside but thankfully his dark curtains kept him safe from the bright beams. Grabbing his phone he was thankful that the brightness was down and looked at the screen. His phone was full of Instagram notifications but he would go through those when he wasn't half asleep. A text from Hudson but he had two missed calls from Rikel. Pressing his cousin's name he put the phone up to his ear instantly regretting it.

"Hello?"

"Bitch, if you don't get off your sleepy ass and open the door right now I'm going to kick it down. I've been out here for ten minutes knocking. Hurry up." He snapped before hanging. Hemlock sighed as he got out of bed and quickly went to the bathroom to brush his teeth before heading downstairs and opening the door for Rikel who was tapping his black boot on the ground impatiently his jaw clenched. He was six feet tall and was medium skin toned. He wasn't tanned but he wasn't fair either. Too dark for beige but to light to be sun-kissed. Medium was the best way to describe him. His dark hair was in its usual long quiff or as he liked to call it 'white fuckboy haircut'. He wore black sweatpants with his black hoodie and Hemlock was going to bet he had a black shirt underneath it. Rikel refused to wear anything with color. "About fucking time."

Hemlock rolled his eyes at him and headed back upstairs to finish his morning routine. Once he was done with everything he went back downstairs looking at the text Hudson had sent him.

 **Hudson** : Hey, what time should I come around?

 **Hemlock** : Anytime you want but just a warning my cousin is here but don't worry he won't stay the whole time too much human interaction gives him a migraine.

A few minutes later he got a reply.

 **Hudson** : I'll be over in ten.

"What are you grinning about?" Rikel asked his black eyes narrowing down at Hemlock who ignored him as he took a seat on a stool by the counter. "It's that guy from yesterday? Please don't tell me he's coming over right now."

"He said he'll be here in ten minutes." Hem grinned at the annoyed face he made. "So you hate leaving the house so what's up?"

"Last night I was talking to Ronnie when Sam's sister calls me. Normally I want nothing to do with that family but I pick up anyways like the dumbass I am and this bitch has the audacity to fucking start yelling at me. I told her ass to calm the fuck down and she snaps. She told me that Sam came home crying his ear bleeding that you fucking tried to kill him. I then proceeded to curse her out and told her that her brother broke into your house." Rikel took a deep breath trying to calm down his rising temper. "The bitch called me a liar and said that she was going to call the cops on you next time."

"She's a stupid hoe who believes her brother can do no wrong." Hemlock shook his head. Aspen Adara was a lost cause just like her brother. He was a treacherous snake and she was a stupid bitch who had endless loyalty to her brother even when he crossed the line.

"Which is why I called her boyfriend and snitched on her about cheating on him with the basketball team captain," Rikel smirked coldly making Hem gasp covering his mouth in shock. "She fucked with the wrong family."

"It doesn't matter if she calls the cops either way cause mom already did that last night. Is that the reason you drove out here?" He scoffed as he walked up the fridge inspecting it as if he were in his own house. "Or did you come to eat all of our food?"

"I came here to help you figure out how the hell that little bitch got in here but I need to eat before I do-" Someone knocked on the door. They both looked up and stored it before staring at each other. Nobody moved for a second before they dove for the door at the same time. Hemlock jumped on Rikel's back bringing them both to the floor before rushing over to the door. Opening it he saw Hudson leaning against the doorframe with an amused look on his face. His brown hair was tousled falling into his eyes but he ran a hand through it pushing it back. He wore gray sweats with a plain white shirt one hand in his pocket.

"Hey." Hemlock breathed trying to steady his breathing as Hudson watched him with a silent smirk. "That was fast."

"Everything alright in there?" His deep was smooth like butter but still had the playful huskiness that made Hemlock shiver whenever he whispered in his ear.

"Damn bitch you're fucking tall." Rikel walked up behind Hemlock staring up at Hudson who raised his eyebrows at him. "And pretty in a grungy and messy way. The mustache and the hair under your lip ruin the pretty part but you make it work. How tall are you?"

"Six foot seven." Hemlock's eyes widened, he was even taller than he had originally thought. Rikel whistled lowly as Hem let Hudson in closing the door behind him. "You must be Hemlock's cousin, Rikel right?"

"Yup and you're Hudson. Well, now that we've all met Hemlock I'm going to look through the security cameras to see if they managed to get anything even though I doubt it. Sneaky bitch." Turning on his heel he walked upstairs to his aunt's office.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing, you hungry? I can make is some breakfast if you want?" Hemlock offered but Hudson shook his head politely.

"I already ate before I came here but thanks."

"Alright, you can sit in the living room while I get some cereal." Hudson nodded and went into the living room, his eyes widened as he slowly took in his surroundings. The living room was roughly the size of his apartment with a large black leather L shaped couch with fancy pillows and blankets. The walls were painted a soft cream color and there was a fireplace across from the couch with a TV the size of the wall placed above it. He sat on the couch taking his shoes off and placing them under the coffee table. Hemlock walked in sitting next to him with a large bowl of cereal.

"So, you guys have a big place for only three people," Hudson said casually as Hemlock turned the TV on while placing his feet on the coffee table. He hummed in acknowledgment as he began to eat quietly. Putting on Netflix Hemlock put on the first movie of the Hobbit. It was quiet between them but it wasn't awkward. Halfway through the movie he finished eating and put the plate in the kitchen before returning to the sofa. Accidently he sat down too close to Hudson and rubbed their shoulders together. Blushing he started apologizing under his breath scooting away shyly from him but the giant smirked winking at him playfully.

"I don't mind you being pressed up against me, especially without a shirt on." Hudson extended his arm out and pushed Hemlock's glasses up making him blush even darker. Suddenly he was very aware of his lack of clothing and hugged himself with his thin arms. It wasn't like he had anything to be embarrassed about. His body was pale and slim his tattoos exposed for him to finally see.

"I'm going to put on a shirt, I'll be right back." He whispered trying to get to his feet but Hudson reached out pulling him back down to his side keeping his arm around his shoulders to keep him from moving.

"Stop being so shy, you haven't got anything I've seen before now shh... I'm watching the movie." Hemlock blushed but didn't try to pull away. Slowly after the first two movies, he found himself leaning against Hudson's shoulder who was entranced by the film on the screen. Sighing feeling himself completely relax against the muscles of the older male who silently started to play with his hair making him hum in appreciation. They watched the first few movies silently at the end of the third movie Hudson blinked rapidly trying to process what he just saw. "After everything, they die just like that?"

"Wait till you see the next three movies." Hemlock grinned wickedly and Hudson paled as he started to play the first movie of the LOTR series. Halfway through the movie, Hudson cried out covering his mouth with his hand dramatically startling Hemlock who leaned away from him.

"Boromir!" Hudson cried his eyes wide. "It wasn't his fault the darkness of the ring was stronger than a man! He only wanted to help his people! Tell me he comes back!"

Hemlock stayed silent as he bit his lip trying not to spoil the movie, Hudson sat at the edge of his seat never once taking his eyes off of the TV. At the end of the third movie, he was silent as he watched the credits in defeat before he laid his head in Hem's lap. "I don't want to talk about it, my mind is too fucked right now."

"Now you know how the rest of us feel."

"Fuck you for doing this to me." Hemlock smiled kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"You're welcome. It wasn't that bad, you survived the journey and now you can live to tell the tale." Hudson glared at him with a pout. "You want something to eat?"

"Pizza, breadsticks and extra spicy wings." He mumbled as Hemlock picked up his phone to make the order. "Hemlock, do you ever think why ducks exist?"

"What?" Hudson looked at him straight into his eyes.

"Ducks are weird creatures."

"I like ducks."

"Of course you do."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Grinning the giant decided that instead of answering he laid on top of Hemlock who groaned at the sudden weight. "Ugh, you're heavier than an elephant. Fatass."

"You think this fatass is sexy." He stuck out his tongue at him like a toddler. Raising an eyebrow Hem silently gave him a judging look. "What? You don't think I'm sexy?"

"I think that you have pretty eyes. They're always welcoming and they have this warmth to them that I like so I think in a way they are 'sexy' as you so elegantly put it," Hemlock said carefully as he played with Hudson's hair since the giant made no indication of getting up. He hummed in thought.

"Are my eyes the only thing you find attractive?"

"Considering the majority of your personality consists of sex jokes or awful sarcasm I'm going to pass on it. You're physically fit and you probably have a lot of stamina-"

"Oh baby, you have no idea." Hemlock ignored the suggestiveness in his tone and continued as if the giant hadn't spoken. All he heard was gibberish.

"-and that's great for sex but looks aren't everything. You can be sweet when you want to and that sir is very appealing. What isn't appealing is you playing with your belly button and then smelling your finger afterward. Ew, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Hemlock made a face as Hudson started playing with his belly button. Pouting he looked up at him with an accusing glare. "You better wash your hands before the food comes or you won't be eating until you get home."

"Meanie," Hudson grumbled as he got off the couch and into the kitchen to wash his hands. Hemlock shook his head at him as he got comfortable now that he didn't have three hundred pounds of muscle on him. It didn't last long when Hudson came back. He laid on his stomach on top of Hem so they were face to face. "Hey, there sexy."

"Hi now bye. Bye as in get the fuck off me you lumberjack!" He snapped pushing at Hudson's muscular chest. A couple of years ago this position would have had him blushing in embarrassment and with a raging boner. Now, all it did was make him roll his eyes. How did they have all that muscle and never work out? Well, Hudson did play basketball every day and he was always fighting. Maybe there was logic behind the muscles.

"Excuse you, I would look great in flannel." Hudson scoffed as he took some of his weight off Hemlock supporting it on his elbows that were on either side of him. Inhaling loudly for effect he reached out towards the ceiling as he gasped in relief making the giant roll his eyes. "Dramatic much?"

"Fat bitch much?"

"You know, this is why you're single."

"Oh really? Do explain."

"That fucking attitude for one is a turn-off and the sarcasm is funny and all but it makes you look kind of like a douche and sometimes it seems like you're forcing it. Then there's the always-on defense thing you have going on. You've told me about your dad, friend, and your cousin, that's personal information but it isn't about you personally. It's like you're scared to let someone in about your actual self. You've told me things anyone else could have asked. I've seen a glimpse of the real you the boy who gets excited by art and finding weird things he can make a drawing of." Hemlock's eyes widened in shock as he stared up at him in disbelief. That wasn't the response he was expecting. His mouth went dry like a cotton ball. Turning his gaze away he put his hands on Hudson's chest lightly shoving him indicating that he wanted him to get off but instead he kept talking. "I'm not going to force it out of you, we just met and you don't trust me, I get that. I just want to let you know that you can trust me. I have no intentions of hurting you."

"Intentionally." He whispered under his breath still not looking at him. Before the giant could reply the doorbell rang. With a heavy sigh, he climbed off Hemlock so he could answer the door and pay the delivery man. Bringing the box in they ate in the kitchen quietly the awkwardness and ten minutes after they were done eating Hudson got up.

"I have to go, I promised I'd meet a friend." Walking up to Hem he wrapped his arms around his waist loosely giving him a light kiss on the cheek before whispering in his ear. "I'll see you on Monday."

"Bye." Without giving Hem another response he pulled away and walked out of the door. Sighting through his nose he dropped his half-eaten pizza on the plate.

He lost his appetite.


	10. Nine

_Hemlock laid his head on Jenna's lap his eyes red and swollen. The world stopped moving around him and at any given moment he expected it to light itself on fire. He couldn't breathe nor think. Nausea came over him but nothing would come up leaving the awful feeling twisting in his stomach. His body shook violently as if he were shivering but it may have been the shock of it all._

_This wasn't real. It wasn't happening._

_The doctor came back but the solemn look he had on his face told them everything. Ronnie fell to his knees, Jenna started sobbing again hugging Hemlock's torso tightly. Casper closed his eyes a silent tear ran down his cheek as Rikel hid his face in his shoulder. Silently the goth put his arm around him, pulling him into a hug. Sam stood there silently with an empty look on his face his hands shaking._

_Hemlock broke down sobbing and crying loudly in the suffocating agony that was losing someone he loved it. The reality that anyway could be there last started to settle in. They were broken, they could never be whole without him. Everything they ever knew and loved went with him. He was the first crack in the glass._

_It all started with him. It all started when Rian King died._   
  


* * *

Rikel had picked up Hemlock in his car and drove them back across town towards the rehab center. He had been there a few times before but barely ever saw Casper since he refused to have visitors. Rikel had told him that he had visited him a handful of times during the time of the 'Great Depression' as he liked to call it. A historical event in their relationship. He wasn't entirely off in the comparison. Hemlock's mother was there when he woke up and they had a lovely conversation about Samael. That was the exact topic of conversation he wanted to have at eight in the morning. A few hours later Rikel was knocking loudly and complaining about how long Hemlock took to open the door before dragging him out of the house.

His morning was wonderful, to say the least.

"So Ronnie called and he says he might be here next weekend but it wasn't solid," Rikel said casually as he made a turn. Hemlock hummed as he scrolled through his phone looking at his Instagram. They still had twenty minutes before they would arrive at their destination. Unfortunately, since Hemlock hadn't removed any of his ex-classmates the majority of Buckley High knew that he had moved on from Matt. Most of them didn't even know about Matt. The few who had his number tried calling him a few times but he never picked up. He didn't reply to the comments instead he went over to Hudson's page and scrolled through the various comments on his post. Most of them were his friends teasing him or jealous girls making fun of Hemlock. Rolling his eyes he continued to scroll through his page hitting like on a few pictures of him with his friends. As you would have guessed he had pictures of himself against his motorcycle and car.

Oh, he was one of those...

Snickering to himself he resisted the urge to comment. He continued to stalk his page until he got bored and exited out of Instagram. Not long after he got a text.

**Hudson** : Lurking are we?

**Hemlock** : I was bored and I was on Instagram. You have more followers than Beyoncé, damn. You're one of those guys.

A few moments later his phone started to ring Hudson's name popping up on the screen. With a knowing smile, he answered the phone and held it up to his ear. "Excuse me? What do you mean 'one of those guys?'"

He bit his lip to keep himself from laughing at the offended tone in the giant's voice. "You know the kinds that pose against their cars. 'Flexing' is the correct term I believe. I'm just surprised there isn't a picture of you smoking a blunt, a bottle in your hand and a thick wad of cash in the other."

Silence.

"Damn little nerd, roasting me this early in the morning?"

"You asked for it posting pictures like that. I rarely post, either my friends do it or I'm showing support through social media." Rikel raised an eyebrow at Hemlock but didn't comment as he pulled up at the rehab center. "Alright, I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow alright?"

"Fine but this conversation isn't over." He grumbled before hanging up. Rikel gave Hem a look before getting out of the car. Choosing to ignore it to avoid an argument he got out of the car as well and walked inside. Arguing with someone like Rikel was pointless at times, once his mind was made up about something or something along those lines he rarely changed his mind. One of his various flaws. Forgiveness was something he didn't know much about nor change for the good. Casper being an exception.

"That was Hudson on the phone?" Rikel asked as they walked in. Hemlock gave him a warning look.

"Don't start." He stated flatly as they walked up to the receptionist. After Hudson had left yesterday Rikel had proceeded to walk downstairs and express how much he disliked and distrusted him. For about twenty minutes he ranted about how Hemlock shouldn't be jumping right into a relationship after what happened with Matt. "Hi, we're here to see Casper Artego."

"Can I have your names please?" She asked politely as she began typing away on her computer. They gave her their names and answered a few routine questions before she escorted them towards Casper's room. All worrying thoughts vanish as they neared the room. His heart started racing and his palms started to sweat. How would Casper react to seeing him? Would he be angry? Would he not care? What if he tried kicking them out? She knocked on the door before a familiar gruff of acknowledgment come from the other side.

Casper wasn't one to waste words.

Opening the door she nodded at them both before walking off. Rikel walked in with Hemlock trailing behind him hesitantly. The walls were white and beige, the bed was simple and bland. There was a small wooden dresser pressed up against the wall across from the bed. The room looked normal but compared to Casper everything looked normal. Sitting on the bed was the seven-foot-tall giant with mid-back length thick straight ink-black hair with pale skin and dark emotionless eyes. His piercings were gone but if he had them he would have had double on his left eyebrow, one on each side of his nose and his favorite snakebites. All hoops. Casper clearly stated since the day they met that he refused to walk around with silver balls on his face. He had a few more but those were the ones Hem could remember off the top of his head.

He raised a thick black brow at them questioningly as if asking them what they were doing here. Being friends with someone like the goth in front of them, they learned that he didn't like talking much so they learned to read his expressions.

"Visiting bitch." Rikel scoffed making Casper rolled his eyes as he looked at Hemlock silently giving him a once over. Suddenly Hem was feeling very conscious of his astronaut cat t-shirt with blue jeans and galaxy converses. It was very bright compared to the all-black attire Casper wore. He patted the bed indicating that he wanted Hem to sit next to him. Rikel took a seat in the visitor's chair without care.

"You're not mad at me?" Casper frowned as he sat up straighter. Despite being as tall as the ceiling sitting down you wouldn't assume his tremendous height, he was probably a bit taller since the last time they saw each other but as far as he could tell, Casper was still Casper. Observant and only needing to say what he wanted. He cocked his head to the side questioningly reminding Hemlock of a curious black cat. "I-I didn't visit you-"

"I have no reason to. It's not like you didn't try." His deep voice was hoarse and scratchy from lack of use. Hesitantly Hem sat on the edge of the bed despite Casper's relaxed demeanor. "How have you been?"

Casper lifted his sleeve to reveal his healed but scarred arm. Only faded hypertrophic marks on his skin were left of the nightmare he had experienced. Needle and knife multiple marks to remind him of his past choices and that he was capable of change. He was clean and no longer felt the need to stick a needle in his arm nor run a razor along his skin to see what was beneath the pain. "The only reason why I'm still here is that I have nowhere else to go."

"My door is always open." Casper gave him a rare small smile, the holes under his lip stretching slightly as they both answered at the same time. Usually the goth wore an expressionless mask but once every blue moon he'd stretch his lips into a smile momentarily before putting his mask back on. Some things just never change. Instead of replying he shook his head silently making the nerd frown.

"I can help you get a job when you have enough money we can look for an apartment for you. My mom is always looking for waiters at the restaurant and they always leave generous tips in the VIP area." He shook his head again the look on his face left no room for discussion. Rikel glared at him.

"You plan on living here for the rest of your life then?"

"I don't plan on living off my friends." Casper stayed plainly giving Rikel a cold gaze as the darkness in his eyes held no emotion. If you didn't know him personally you would have thought he was dead. There was no light in his eyes and if there were a spark of hope in them he kept it hidden for himself. Casper Artego was a force no one could stand against not even Rikel.

"It's not living off us. You would have a job and it would only be until you get back on your feet. If it makes you feel better I can make you pay rent?" Hem said softly reaching out to touch Casper's cold hand. He was always cold if it wasn't for his pulse they would have declared him dead long ago. "Please, I've lost enough already. You don't have to answer right now but can you at least think about it?"

Nod.

At least he didn't say no.

"How have you been, Hemlock?" Casper gave him a knowing look. If Hem tried to lie he would see right through it. He always knew when he lied. It was just how he was, he could see through the facade, the masks people wore. There was no lying to him.

"I'm doing better. Am I okay? No one is in all honesty and I'm far from it. I still have nightmares but I don't wake up screaming anymore. For me, that's a step forward. I can leave the house without having a panic attack that paralyzes me. I was only in a mental institution for a month when my therapist said it was okay for me to go home. Another step. I can be around other people, I've managed to show glimpses of how I used to be to those around me but my guard is always up but I still don't condone violence. I no longer reach for the knife when I panic, I'm getting better at controlling my episodes but I'm still cautious." He whispered as he hugged himself. A silent tear ran down his cheek but he didn't bother wiping it away. Casper was someone he could trust because he was nothing like Samael. "I don't go to therapy as often but she calls to check up on me. It's not Matt that keeps me up at night. It's the what-ifs. What if Rian hadn't decided to drive that night? What if Casper didn't overdose? What if the doctor's had seen Jenna's tumor in time? Would everyone still be here?"

A sob shook his body as he pulled his feet up to his chest. He would have continued ranting but he choked on the words. All the memories he had worked on pushing down started coming back up. Fear clawed at his heart. Just when he thought he had it all he lost it all. All that remained of them were broken pieces struggling to put themselves back together. A pair of thin arms wrapped themselves around him in a protective hug. Casper.

"The world is cruel." He rubbed his back while Hem sobbed into his shoulder uncontrollably. The bed dipped which meant Rikel had sat next to them but kept his distance. Expressing his emotions were something he struggled with but that didn't mean he didn't care on the inside. "The innocence we are born with is bliss until we reach the age that we discover that if you don't fight nor care for yourself, no one will. People will come and go but you will always stay with you."

"You're your only friend." Rikel set his jaw but Casper gave him a neutral look.

"Your own shadow leaves when the light fades. There is no God, no messiah, no Devil, there is only the end. We live only to die. Death is our longest friend and our worst enemy but do not fear it. It always welcomes you with open arms when your time comes." Hem sniffed taking his glasses off so he could comfortably lean on Casper. Hearing his words was when he realized how much he had missed him. Everyone told him he would be okay but Casper was the only one who didn't because he knew that he wasn't. He wouldn't be for a long time. Clinging onto him like a koala he stopped sobbing but tears continued to stream down his face. Casper wiped them away as he rested his head against Hem's.

For a moment Hemlock felt like he was back in his old house and Casper was holding him after he had gotten beaten up. His ribs and face had been bruised from their punching and kicking. Rian, Rikel, and Ronnie or R3 as Jenna liked to call them proceeded to beat all of them up. Most of the snobby rich boy snobs who had decided to target him had left him alone for a long time after that. A couple of them even had to go to the hospital.

The moment was ruined when Rikel's phone started ringing loudly. Rolling his eyes he answered it before putting it on speaker. "Fuck you want?"

"Hello to you too sunshine. You guys with Cassie or did he kick yo asses out again?" Ronnie's loud voice filled the silence in the room. The goth rolled his eyes as Hem giggled before sniffing.

"Hello, Ronac." Hemlock could practically see Ronnie cringe at his real name. Since the first day they met, he always told them to call him by his nickname but Casper refused and called him Ronac. It drove Ronnie crazy so to get back at him he would either call him Cassie or baby just irk him but he never got a reaction. Pissing Casper off wasn't easy but it was foolish. Karma and death were something he believed in strongly. He never had to lift a finger, things would happen on their which freaked Hemlock out to no end but he learned to accept and respect it.

"Hey baby, you doing okay? I haven't seen you in a while." Ronnie asked but Casper just stared blankly at the phone. Hem and Rikel shared a knowing look. It was no secret that during high school Ronnie had a major crush on Casper but since the goth was dating that drug-addicted bitch he had to hold himself back from the flirting. Fortunately for him, she was dead and out of the way... "He's just staring at the phone isn't he?"

"Yup but to answer your question he's breathing and Hemlock is crying. We were having a moment when you ruined it."

"I'd say I feel bad but considering that you fake bitches had a moment without me keeps me from doing so. Why is Hemlock crying? Is it Samael again? That's it I'm heading over there now!" Casper's face darkened at the mention of the traitor's name.

"What did Samael do?" He asked carefully keeping his voice even and calm but there was a dangerous edge to his tone. Casper out of all of them had taken Samael's betrayal the worst. Despite never fully trusting him he hated and blamed himself for giving him a chance. Hemlock stiffened as the goth turned his intense gaze down to him but thankfully Rikel gave his short explanation of what happened. His expression remained the same and he kept his eyes on Hemlock. The nerd sniffed as he sat up rubbing his stuffy nose. "Is that true?"

"Yes but I'm handling it. My mother already called the police." He assured. Although his face looked tranquil Hem knew on the inside he was the exact opposite. Finally looking away Casper stared Rikel down once again who met his eyes. They had a silent conversation while Ronnie asked Hem a few questions about the event.

"I'll stay with you on one condition." Casper looked back at Hemlock who perked up.

"What is it?"

"Three hundred a month for rent." He scoffed putting his glasses back on.

"Two."

"Two fifty."

"Fine." Hemlock huffed pouting as he sniffed again.

"I'll come over Tuesday and I'll talk to your mother about it. If she says no I'm not going to try and argue. If I can't find a job I'm staying here, understand?"

"Completely." He grinned showing off his silver braces. Ronnie chuckled while Rikel rolled his eyes. The minute Hem laid eyes on his mother he would corner her and convince her to let Casper stay with them. She wouldn't argue too much, she always did have a soft spot for him since he helped Hemlock out a lot. When things would get rough with rent she would force him to stay with them, no arguing.

"I feel like I just signed my immortal soul to the Devil," Casper grunted making Hemlock pouted smacking his arm playfully.

"Even worse... an atheist." Rikel snickered.


	11. Ten

_"Admit it! You're cheating on me with King, aren't you, you fucking little slut? You think the world revolves around you eh? It's all about Hemlock Verona everyone else be damned!" Matt snapped as he pushed him to the ground angrily making Hemlock's glasses fly off his face and scatter across the room. He cried out in pain and hugged himself preparing himself mentally for the inevitable pain. Icy blue eyes looked down at him accusingly as he kicked him harshly causing Hem to let out a whimper in pain._

_It hadn't always been like this. In the beginning, they had been happy, Matt was the ideal 'bad boy' boyfriend who protected Hemlock despite their rocky start but with time he wanted something Hem wasn't ready to give. Since he spent almost all of his time with his friends Matt started to assume things. Out of all of his friends, Rian was the one he spent most of his time with since his girlfriend would give him all kinds of little things to argue about or cancel their dates. Usually, he would go to Jenna about girl stuff but he enjoyed Hemlock's strange personality. They would go to the park together to feed the birds, collect flowers and just talk about random things. Matt one time caught them cuddling at Hem's place watching alien movies. Rian tried explaining to him that he wasn't gay and didn't have any romantic feelings for Hem but Matt didn't listen and instead swung his fist hitting Rian in the jaw._

_The next day was when the beatings began. For a week Hemlock kept his mouth shut and hid the bruises until he couldn't anymore. He broke up with Matt and told him that if he ever came near him or any of his friends that he would call the cops on him. Almost two weeks later Rian got in the car crash. As it turns out the reason his girlfriend had been cheating on him with his best friend from the football team and he caught them at a party she said she wasn't going to be at. He got drunk and decided it was a good idea to drive. Nobody stopped him that was the part that pissed them off the most. Ronnie quit football after he got the news._

_At the funeral, she had the decency to show up. Without hesitation, Hemlock slapped her across the face busting her lip. He would have done more if Casper and Jenna didn't stop him. Ironically enough they were next._

* * *

"What is the meaning of life?" Hudson asked whilst he followed Hemlock through the large bookshelves. The question caught the nerd off guard as he took a momentary pause from his book search. No one but Casper had asked him that question before.

"To simply exist. We are born to live. Life may be hard but it's beautiful. Nature and her creatures. Humans may be chaotic but we can make amazing things happen. We can make cures to diseases for example. The universe is massive, beyond what the mind can comprehend. It has no limits but yet like everything else it will meet its end." He said as he scanned the spines of the books searching for the one he was looking for. The giant hummed in thought as he leaned against the wall watching him silently. "What's with the question?"

"Well since you refuse to actually tell me something personal about yourself I'm just going to pester you with questions." He shrugged stuffing his hands into his pockets casually. Hem rolled his eyes as he pushed up his glasses. For the past few days, Hudson had been asking him random questions like what was his belief system, how long he had his braces on and when would they come off. In return, he would ask him random questions as well as making sure they weren't too personal. He avoided topics like his family and juvie. The problem with that was everything about the bad boy was juvie or getting away with breaking the law because of his family. At first, he thought the whole cliché troublemaker persona was just that, a persona. Incorrect.

He was a troublemaker with the sense of humor of a perverted twelve-year-old. Rian and he would have made a fantastic duo. Hudson told Hem that for his senior prank he was planning on covering the entire inside and outside of the school in fluffy pink feathers that got stuck to everything and then fill the sprinklers up with soda instead of water so that when it went off everyone would not only get soaked but sticky as well. Hemlock gave him a weird look over his shoulder. Fluffy pink feathers wouldn't do much but annoy people but soda coming out of the sprinklers? "Why?"

"Because I'm a dick, when should I do it?"

"When I'm not here." He scoffed grabbing a book off the shelf.

"But I want you to be there." Pouting like a child Hudson followed the nerd back to their table. Usually, the giant would sit across from him but recently he found out sitting next to him would make it easier for him to get Hem's attention he was ignoring Hudson.

"So I can get covered in feathers and soda? Thanks but no thanks, I rather not walk around looking like a sticky flamingo."

"You would be a cute sticky flamingo." A light blush covered his cheeks making him look down at his lap where he fiddled with the book. Before he could reply the doors opened and two guys walked in as if they owned the place. Mrs. Daisy looked up from her book equally as surprised like them. She gave them a skeptical once over opening her mouth to question them. One of the guys handed her a pass from a teacher making her shut her mouth as fast as it opened. Snickering they walked to their table sitting across from them. Hudson gave them a smirk which they returned.

"So this is where your bitch ass be hiding." The taller one snorted looking around the room. He had a bush of dark golden curls on his head and pretty greenish-blue eyes. Hemlock thought Hudson's were prettier but he kept that comment to himself.

"With this bitch from your Instagram." The second gave Hemlock a distasteful glance that made him bite his tongue.

"This bitch has a name thank you." He snapped making them both glare at him. Rolling his eyes Hemlock looked up at Hudson who watched him quietly. "Who are they?"

"My friends who are being rather rude, I apologize on their behalf. Shall I add them on the list of bitches I have to kill because they were being rude to my little nerd?" Hudson as he fixed his glasses for him. Blushing again he silently shook his head. Chuckling he leaned down and kissed his cheek affectionately before giving his friends a hard look. "This bitch has a name, its Hemlock. Use it or I'll fuck you both up. Now be polite and introduce yourselves properly to him."

"Alrighty then!" The taller one held his hands up in defense before looking back at Hem. "I'm Liam."

"And I'm Isaac." Hemlock nodded at them both politely in acknowledgment before opening his book. Hudson rolled his eyes and put his heavy arm around his shoulders putting his weight on him. He continued to ignore him but discreetly leaned into his touch making the giant grinned goofily. "You going to Noah's party on Saturday?"

"Probably, you guys going?"

"Hell yeah, the entire squad is going to be there and I heard that Johnny is going to be there too." Liam grinned revealing the gold grills on his bottom teeth. Hem glanced at them silently raising an eyebrow to himself. Ronnie them and his were removable but somehow he doubted that Liam's were removable. They continued their conversation and every once in awhile Hudson would try to include Hemlock but he would give him a flat look before returning to his book. When the bell rang he grabbed his stuff and left without looking back. Their entire conversation involved getting under the influence, partying and hooking up with girls. He had been uncomfortable the entire time. Even Rian kept his stories about his conquests to himself. Since Ronnie arrived on Friday afternoon, the four of them, Rikel, Casper, Hemlock and Ronnie were going to go visit Rian and Jenna since they had been buried near each other. They were all going to spend the weekend together like old times. Just at the thought of all of his friends being together again made his eyes water. Taking a deep breath he tried to control his emotions.

"Hemlock!" Looking up in surprise he saw Hudson walking up to him with a frown on his face. Slowing down his footsteps he waited for the giant to catch up to him. "What's the rush?"

"Nothing just wanted to talk to Andre." He lied as he shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly. Of course, he was going to sit with him but it wasn't urgent. Hudson raised his brows at him but didn't say anything. "What?"

"Just wondering why you're lying." Hemlock scoffed taking a step back, adjusting the strap on his bookbag defensively.

"I'm not lying."

"Yes, you are. It's not the first time either."

"Listen, even if I am what does it matter?"

"The matter is I'm trying to form a bond with you but you want to be difficult." Hudson snapped making Hemlock glare at him his wall automatically coming up. All those were too oddly familiar. That was a line he had heard before and it didn't end well. 

"Well don't."

"You know what? I won't. I give up, can't say I didn't fucking try." Hudson snapped back walking in the other direction. Hemlock huffed looking away his face red with anger and disappointment. Angry with himself and disappointed in his actions. To him, every guy was like Matt but maybe he was wrong. Every time someone tried to get close to him all his walls came up and he pushed them away. Of course, he had good reasons to do so but how was he going to take the next step in his recovery if he couldn't get close to at least one person? Andre was great and all but he didn't exactly picture himself confessing all of his sins to him. If anything it seemed the other way around. Maybe he had been hurt too many times that he didn't know how to let anyone else in. His wound had just closed, he didn't want to reopen it or get a new one. "Oh no, I'm turning into Rikel."

"Whose Rikel?" He turned around in surprise to look up at Seth Oliver, the guy who had been constantly bothering him. For a while, he had been quiet, when he started hanging out with Hudson. His blonde hair was tied up into a messy man bun and his dilated blue eyes stared down at him teasingly. "Awe, what's wrong four eyes? Hudson got tired of you and left you? All defenseless and a completely easy target."

He shoved Hemlock roughly into his lockers. Unfortunately for Hem, everyone was either in class or outside skipping to get high. Nobody would come to his rescue and fighting was a last resort for him. Flashbacks of getting bullied made his freeze as Seth punched him roughly in the stomach making him hunch over in pain. The wind got knocked out of him and immediately he fell to the floor hugging himself as he felt as if his lungs were spasming. The glasses on his face fell on the floor near him taking his vision away. His old instincts kicked and he tried crawling away but Seth grabbed him by his legs dragging him back.

An awful memory came crawling from the darkest part of the back of his mind. Matt was pulling him back. He was back, he was going to hurt him again. Panic filled his mind and he started to struggle. Kicking his feet wildly he tried getting away from the monster that had tormented his mind for a year. He heard a grunt coming from behind him and the fear made his heart started racing painfully. His vision clouded by the memory he tried so hard to push down but all the progress he had made with his therapist went out the window. It was the beginning of his episode.

"Stop fucking struggling." Matt snapped which made Hemlock struggle even more. He would have screamed but all the noise that kept coming out of his mouth were loud sobs as fat wet tears ran down his cheeks.

_Not again, please not again..._

He was roughly turned on his back. Cold blue eyes glared down at him making bile rise from his stomach. He was going to vomit. Matt pinned his legs down paralyzing them. Another wave of panic made him react. Without hesitation, he used all the force his shaking body could muster and punched Matt in the nose knocking him on his back. His hand burned not from the punch but the skin contact. He couldn't stop shaking, a bit of spit and bile escaped past his lips dripping down his chin as he sobbed trying to back himself away from the monster in front of him. He couldn't see anything except those cold unforgiving angry eyes.

_Not again, please not again..._

Matt got up and his glare intensified as he lunged at Hemlock his nose heavily bleeding. He wrapped his cold hands around his throat and started choking him. Adrenaline rushed through his body as he started shaking more violently. It was as if he were having a seizure but instead of losing consciousness it made him more alert. Raising his knee he kicked him harshly in the balls making Matt let out a loud yelp in pain. Cupping himself he rolled off Hemlock groaning in pain.

"You little fucking bitch I'm going to kill you!" Snarling he pulled something out of his boot. A shine of silver. A knife. Another flash of memories clouded his being. More bile mixed with spit came out of his mouth as his body shook and jerked around in random movements. He was going to die. He was going to go see Jenna and Rian. His _father_...

Slowly Matt climbed to his feet as Hemlock attempted to back away from him but he could barely moving. The knife came down at him but he wasn't going to go down without a fight. With a shaky hand, he grabbed the arm that held the knife and dug his nails into his wrist deep enough to draw blood knowing it would cause him pain. The monster let out a cry of pain and dropped the knife. His biggest mistake. Quickly picking it up he didn't hesitate to try and stab him but his hand shook too violently. He almost dropped the knife. Matt backed up watching Hemlock cautiously waiting to see what the crying boy would do. Sitting on the floor pressed up against the cold lockers with tears, saliva mixed with bile covered his face, his black eyes were wide filled with panic and fear but his gaze wasn't on Seth but the monster who tried to hurt him. His small body shook and jerked around randomly but somehow he managed to keep the knife in his unsteady grip. Calculating his moves well he kicked the knife out of Hemlock's shaky hand and quickly picked it up.

" _Please... not again... stop... no... get off me_!" Hemlock cried as choked for air the acid taste on his tongue and the salt of his tears burning his eyes. He was going to die. He didn't want to die. Pain burned his lungs as he tried to breathe but all that came out of his mouth were choking noises.

Seth frowned and opened his mouth to say something but a hard fist connected with jaw throwing his footing off. Using the wall for support he saw Kade glaring at him his green eyes filled with loathing. Rubbing his jaw the blonde tried stabbing him but the giant easily caught his bleeding wrist and twisted it until his bones popped out of place making him cry out in pain. Kade grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the floor, shoving him against the wall causing him to drop the knife. He half expected Hemlock to pick it up but he seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

"You go near him or even look at wrong ever again." Hudson snarled warningly twisting his wrist even further his other hand around Seth's throat choking him against the wall his feet dangling a few inches off the ground. His green eyes seemed to darken as all the humanity in them vanished. "I'm going to fuck you up so badly then your pathetic ass in a ditch where they're never going to find you. Touch him again..."

He pulled him away from the wall only to slam back against it even harder than the first making his vision swim with black dots.

"I will fucking kill you. Understood?" Seth nodded weakly and Hudson let him go dropping him on the ground. He coughed loudly gripping his wrist in pain. "Now get the fuck out of my sight before I decide to kill you now."

Slowly Seth got to his feet and limped down the hall the angry animalistic glare in Hudson's green eyes burning against his figure as he turned around the corner and away from his sight.

Waiting a few seconds he turned his attention to Hemlock who watched him with distrust as he tried to get himself to stop shaking. He didn't want to blackout. That was what the monster was waiting for. Hudson's green eyes softened at the sight of the small boy shaking and crying. Slowly he took a step forward but stopped when Hem started sobbing again his bottom lip curling as more bile ran down from the corner of his mouth. Crouching down he held his hands out softly careful not to make too many unpredictable movements that would cause him to worsen his condition. Through the corner of his eye, he saw Hemlock's glasses on the floor.

"I'm to get your glasses." Hudson pointed to them but Hemlock didn't dare take his eyes off him. Moving slowly he reached over with his long arm and picked them up careful to not put his fingers against the glass. Sitting across from on the floor he sedulously placed the glasses near Hem. Stealing a glance to his glasses vomit stopped coming out of his mouth but his breathing was still uneven. "Hem? Can you take a deep breath with me?"

" _No_! No means _no_!" He started shaking violently again making Hudson curse mentality but physically he remained calm. If he started panicking it would make everything worse. Slowly when he saw Hudson wasn't making any movements to him he stopped shaking and jerking as violently. "Get away from me, Matt."

"I am _not_ Matt." Hudson emphasized making Hem blink in surprise. Not Matt? "I am Hudson."

"Not Matt?" He whispered questioningly as his shaking lessened his breathing started steadily getting even.

"Not Matt. Hudson." Hem with a shaky hand cautiously tried grabbing his glasses keeping his eyes on him. Once they were in his grasp he backed away but Hudson's calm demeanor never once faltered. Clumsily he put them on his face and slowly the memories started to fade. Instead of staring into cruel cold icy blue eyes he was looking into warm, soft and welcoming green eyes that looked at him calmly. Matt didn't have green eyes nor did he ever look at Hem like that. He didn't love him, he wanted to own him to manipulate and control him. Take advantage of him.

"Hudson?" Hemlock asked hesitantly as he stopped jerking around randomly but he kept visibly shaking.

"It's me, little nerd, are you hurt?" He asked giving him a once over looking for any bruises or wounds resisting the urge to crawl over to Hem to clean and patch him. Not yet. Furrowing his brows Hem glanced down at himself, his stomach hurt and the acid in his mouth stung his tongue but other than that he was fine. He shook his head-hugging himself. "You're a little dirty. Do you want to get cleaned up?"

Nod. "I have extra clothes in my locker."

Hudson held his hands out again. "I'm going to get up so I can take you home so you can shower and get changed okay?"

"Okay." Hem whispered never taking his eyes off the giant as he stood up to his full height. Leaning down he offered his hand to the nerd who stared at it with wide eyes for a minute before taking it with caution. He let the giant pull him to his shaky feet but his guard was up the entire time. Not letting go Hudson picked his bag and put it over his shoulder. Hand in hand they left the school taking Hudson's car and driving to Hemlock's body. Whenever the giant had to use the hand for something it would result in the boy looking up at him with wide eyes. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he held his hand out again so Hem could take it. He would immediately lace their fingers together tightly so each time Hudson had a harder time making Hemlock let go. Despite being covered in vomit and spit he thought Hem looked adorable. They pulled up to Hem's house and went inside. Without bothering to attempt to open the door, he held the keys out to the giant who took them silently.

"You go upstairs and take a shower, you want some food?" Hemlock nodded, he had stopped shaking and was on his slow way of turning back into his normal self. "Pizza?"

"With breadsticks?" He asked hopefully making Hudson grin.

"Yes, we can get breadsticks."

"Okay." Nodding in approval he went upstairs to shower whilst Hudson ordered their food. Hemlock once in his room breathed a sigh of relief. Familiar territory. This was his sanctuary. Realizing how awful he smelled and looked like he rushed to the shower. Throwing his clothes in the hamper and taking his glasses off he turned the warm water on waiting a few minutes to get it to the temperature he wanted. Stepping he didn't waste any time mindful of the fact that he had a guest downstairs. A guest who saved him, helped him calm down, took him home and now was ordering him food. The entire event changed Hem's perspective on the troublemaker positively. Maybe he would give him a chance. That is if he still wanted to form a bond with Hemlock after their small argument. He cringed at the thought and mentally prepared himself to apologize. After all that he owed it to the big guy.

It had been a while since he had an episode like that and he felt numb mentally and physically. Some things he remembered vividly but other times he couldn't remember. He had been living in the nightmare he called a memory. What would his mother say when she would find out? Would she send him back to therapy? He didn't want to go back just yet, he had been doing so well. If he went back it would mean he would be back in square one. No, he refused to go back. It was Seth who started it, he pulled out a knife on him. Pushing the negative thoughts aside Hemlock finished his shower feeling clean and refreshed as he stepped out. Grabbing a fluffy white towel he started to dry himself. Wrapping it around his waist he brushed his teeth approximately four times until the taste of bile left his mouth, especially his braces.

Putting his glasses back he went to his room to get dressed. Marvel boxers, black sweatpants, and a long-sleeved maroon Harry Potter t-shirt seemed like the best option since it was started to get chilly outside. Returning to the bathroom to quickly dry his hair before going downstairs to find Hudson sitting on one of the stools around the island scrolling through his phone. Hearing approaching footsteps he lifted his head and saw Hemlock walking towards him hesitantly but not out of fear. "Everything okay, Hemlock?"

"Yeah." He bit his lip to hide his disappointment. Since when did Hudson call him by his real name? Taking a deep breath he prepared himself for the next storm coming his way but at least this time he saw it coming. "I'm sorry and thank you."

"About what?" Hem gulped nervously feeling his heart speed up.

"Our argument. I was an asshole, I'm sorry. You were just trying to get to know me but I was being a douche." He admitted lamely. Hudson blinked rapidly his facial expression blank. "I understand if you don't forgive me, I get it and if you want to walk out that door and never talk to me ever again I get that too."

"Do you know why I went back to look for you?" Hudson asked randomly. "I was actually going to apologize to you and ask you for another chance. That we could take it at any pace that you felt most comfortable. I'm a pushy asshole and-"

Feeling a wave of courage pass through him he leaned in and lightly pressed their lips together for a minute before pulling away blushing darkly as he fixed his glasses. Hudson froze his lips still puckered into the form he was kissing. Hemlock fiddled with his sleeves nervously waiting for him to say something his anxiety eating at him. Instead of saying anything the giant cupped Hem's face and brought their lips together again. It wasn't a tongue kiss but it was enough for Hemlock to take his glasses off. Like the first time, the giant's lips were soft and sweet moving against his mouth expertly making him blush darkly when he licked his bottom lip teasingly. His hands were on Hem's hips under his shirt stroking the skin softly. Wrapping his arms around his neck even sitting down he had to get on his tippy toes which made Hudson chuckle.

"You're not mad at me?" Hemlock asked out of breath as he pressed their foreheads together.

"Nope, not even a little bit. I wanted to kill that little bitch right there on the spot but I don't think it would have been a good idea to do it in front of you. I would ask you what that bitch fucking did but I don't want to trigger you again. I've learned that if you wanted me to know something you would just tell me." He whispered as he ran a hand through Hem's damp black hair.

"It wasn't Seth himself but someone who looked like him." A flash of memory instantly made him put up all his walls but this time he kept the one that blocked Hudson out down. In case he had another panic attack someone needed to know. After today he'd take the risk to say that Hudson could be trustworthy. "It's kind of a long story, I-I can try to tell it to you if you want?"

"Little nerd, you have the reigns. You have a choice and if you want to tell me it's up to you. I'm going at your pace from now on." His heart soared at his words. Somewhere in his heart, he could feel it. It was going to be inevitable. Hemlock was going to fall for Hudson, hard. Putting his glasses back on he grabbed his hand and led him into the living room so they could talk.

It was time Hemlock told Hudson about his past.


	12. Eleven

"His name was Matthew Grustev, well technically speaking he's still alive." Hemlock sighed deeply through his nose. _He had to talk about it_. It was a step in his recovery he needed to make that his therapist recommended. If he had a panic attack at least he was home and away from the knives. "Well, let me start from the beginning so you aren't confused about anything since everything connects somehow in the end. Ever since I was little I've been bullied and called a weirdo. When I got to middle school it just got worse and it made me realize that being different wasn't okay. If I was going to be different it had to be by society's rules. I attended Northern Buckley High School which is why I didn't want to tell you. Everyone thinks that if you go there you're rich and lived this perfect life but that's bullshit. Buckley is just like Markson except with fewer fights and everyone doesn't have tattoos. My cousin Rikel, you've met him before. He was in the same grade as me and attended Buckley middle school while I went to a private one. Then my mom thought it would be a good idea for us both if we attended the same school together."

"And let me guess, you got bullied there too?" Hudson set his jaw shaking his head having a slight idea where this story was going. He didn't like it.

"On my first day was when I bumped into him, Matt. I had been in the lunchroom looking for Rikel when I accidentally ran into him. He called me four eyes and told me to watch where I was going before I could apologize. After that, I didn't see him much. It had been Rikel and me for a while until I met Jenna, her real name was Jennifer Chesterfield but she hated it with a passion. She was your typical girl next door. Wavy dirty blonde hair, gray eyes and she was a total sweetheart with the voice of an angel. She had moved into the house a few down mines. We had science together and since she wasn't very good at it, I offered to tutor. After that, we became best friends. Since Jenna was a popular girl she made a lot of friends. One of them included Ronac Zaveri, the biggest jock I have ever met and to this day still is. Since he hated his real name we called him Ronnie."

"I've heard you mention him a few times before." Hemlock nodded in agreement before continuing.

"Unfortunately, he wasn't doing so hot in class but I added him to my tutoring sessions. Rikel didn't need any tutoring but he would join us either way. One day at lunch we go up to get food while Jenna kept our table, Rikel and I always got her food since she always forced us to. When we got back some pretty fuckboy was flirting with her and trying to get into her pants. I had never seen her so uncomfortable in my life. Turns out pretty boy was actually Rian King-"

"The senator's son? I've met him before but he stopped showing up to the boring mind-numbing events with his family. Gabriel never told me what happened to him." Cringing silently he touched the fabric of his sleeve that covered the tattoo on his arm.

"After him, I met Casper Artego, the one I told you about. The cheerleaders were making fun of him and he looked alone so I thought he could use a friend. I knew all about being alone and the struggle of being accepted. At first he wanted nothing to do with me or my friends but eventually, he joined our little group of weirdos." Hudson smiled softly squeezing his hand lightly. All joy vanished from Hemlock's face as he mentioned the treacherous snake. Blood in his veins boiled and his facial features morphed his face into an ugly sneer. "The last one to join our group was Samael Adara. He was on the cheerleading squad and was one of the bitches that gave Casper a hard time. Of course he ' _apologized_ ' to him but Cas never liked him only tolerated him. There were seven of us in total, us against the world. Before I tell how it all went to shit let's go back to the one who I rather not talk about but I'm already here aren't I?"

Hudson rubbed his back watching the facial expressions he made carefully trying to comfort him physically without actually saying words. Taking a deep breath Hem tried to calm himself waiting as much as possible to show him his dark side. He chose to do this and he needed to prepare himself for what he was going to make himself relive but he wouldn't lash out on Hudson. It was all his choice.

"After our first encounter in the lunchroom, he saved me from bullies and would scare them off so they would leave me alone. Since most of the time he was behind bars they never took him seriously, he wasn't there most of the time to protect me. Later on, I had Rian and Ronnie but Jenna knew I had a small crush on him but I wasn't part of that world he was in. At first, I thought I could change him and turn him into a good guy you know? I let my friends drag me to parties so I could see him outside of school. Eventually, we started dating. In the beginning, everything was amazing. My mother's business had skyrocketed and she was getting married, my friendship bonds were stronger than ever so I thought, my grades were perfect and I thought I had won the lottery in the romance department. I was on top of the world and nobody could take me down."

The light in his dark eyes dimmed as he fixed his glasses solemnly but found comfort in Hudson's back rubs. It wasn't much but it kept him from completely losing himself in his memory and losing consciousness of his surroundings like back at Markson's. 

"Rian started dating Vanessa Garcia the prettiest girl in school and would constantly be stressed because she was canceling on him to do other stuff. Casper once again shut us out and became a dark hollow being everyone saw him as. Jenna started to forget small things and would get migraines. That was the first sign, Matt would get jealous when I spent too much time with my friends and started obsession over me. He wanted to control and manipulate me telling me I was nothing without him. The asshole wanted me to have sex with me even though I told him repeatedly no. Since Rian was having girl problems and didn't have anyone to spend time with since everyone else was too busy he found comfort in me."

Hudson stopped rubbing his back and dropped his hand. His eyes turned wary but he kept his face neutral. If he made the wrong facial expression indicating that he assuming Hemlock cheated and assumed wrong he didn't want Hem to know.

"Matt caught us one day on the couch. Watching movies and cuddling. That's it, that's all we were doing. Rian didn't even swing that way and when he tried to explain that to Matt he didn't listen and punched him in the face. A while later he started to beat me until I couldn't take it anymore. I threatened to call the cops on him. If he got arrested again he would go to prison instead of juvie. Two weeks after that it all went to shit." Letting go of the giant's hand he lifted his sleeve to his elbow to reveal the seven animal heads. "I got them in order from the beginning of our downfall. The lion is Rian, the reason he didn't show up to the events anymore was that he died in a car accident. He caught his girlfriend cheating on him at a party, got drunk and decided it was a good idea to drive."

"You got the lion because of his name."

"That's part of it yes, the raven represents Casper. He was the one who used to cut himself before he started doing drugs. See these tears? The heroin he injected himself with. When we found him on the floor tears were stained on his cheeks. He's alive and he's moving in with us. We're going to help him get on his feet." Hemlock sniffed as a silent tear down his cheek but a faint smile tugged momentarily at his lips before it vanished. "Then... Jenna and I were going to class. She told me she had to go to the bathroom, that she would catch up. Thirty minutes later there were no signs of her. A phone call from the hospital told me that she forgot where she was, started to wander around not knowing where or who she was. It got worse from there, she started having seizures and would have no idea who we were. The doctor scanned her brain and it turns out she had a tumor."

A sob shook his body as he cupped his mouth with his hand staring down at the hummingbird. Hudson wrapped his arms around his small frame and pulled him in for a tight hug. Hemlock buried his head into his shoulder crying softly, grateful for the warmth Hudson wrapped him in. The giant rubbed his back soothingly whispering sweet nothings into his ear in an attempt to calm him. They stayed in that position for a few minutes before Hem sniffed resting his temple on his shoulder looking at the wall. "You don't have to keep going."

"I do, I want you to know that I had my reasons for being an asshole. If you want to form a bond with me you need to know the possibility of one of my episodes. I need to give you the chance to either stay or walk away." Hemlock pulled his head but didn't move from Hudson's embrace. Not yet. Not when he was going to talk about the monster. His palms started to sweat and felt lightheaded but he gritted his teeth through it. _He needed to talk about it_ , he repeated to himself. "I had broken up with Matt but in his mind, I still belonged to him. He had been stalking me, watching my routine figuring out when I was alone and which was the best time to intercept me. Since my mother rarely ever used the garage I used it as my art room where I would paint, draw or work on my photographs that I had taken. I spent all my alone time in there."

"Baby no." Hudson's heart clenched as his grip on Hemlock tightened. He knew this was coming but that didn't mean he wanted either one of them to talk about it. Hem was just a kid, he didn't deserve what had happened to him. No one ever deserved to have that happen to them. Just the thought of that son of a bitch putting his hands on Hemlock...

"It was Saturday night and I was working on one of my paintings with my headphones in, both my mothers at work. I was completely alone and vulnerable. I didn't hear or see the side door of the garage open. All I knew was one moment I'm in peace and the next..." He felt bile rise again and his adrenaline kicked in. Without knowing it he had started to shake again.

"Skip that part. I know what happened, skip it." The giant urged looking into Hemlock's wide dark eyes that slowly started to calm down. If he wasn't trying to calm the nerd down he would have acknowledged the fact that his voice sounded as if he were begging him not to relive it. "What happened after?"

"I had started to get into wood carving and so I had a set of knives, they weren't very big but they were sharp." Anger and hatred burned sinisterly in his eyes making Hudson hesitate. Where was this story going? "I managed to get him off me long enough to grab a knife. Without thinking I stabbed him three times and ran into my house. Melia had a security gun upstairs in a safe. I managed to get it but we ended up fighting for it and when I got the chance I didn't hesitate to pull the trigger. It hit him in his arm so it wasn't fatal but the thing was were at the top of the stairs. He stumbled down the steps and hit the back of his head. He wouldn't wake up but he was breathing. I didn't know what else to do so I called my friends, the ones that remained anyway. I called the police, the ambulance I was both terrified and numb. My friends got there first."

Hudson glanced down at the elephant with blood on its tusks knowing exactly what it meant and who it represented.

 _Hemlock_.

"I always knew Samael had a crush on Matt yet he pushed me to be with him for some odd reason. When he saw him on the floor covered in blood with a stab and gunshot wound he thought Matt was dead. We all did at one point. He accused me of being a murderer, told the police I killed him and a bunch of crazy lies that I still this day have no idea where they came from. He didn't bother trying to let me explain what happened instead when my court date came he was entirely against me. If it wasn't for Ronnie and Rikel I would have been in jail for murder. As it turns out there was a security camera in the garage that had caught the entire scene. None of us knew it was there but Rikel discovered it. They gave it to my lawyer who showed it to the judge. I walked away a free man who acted out on self-defense."

Silence.

"Where's Matt?" Hudson knew it was a risky question to ask but he had to know.

"In a coma, has been for almost a year. Samael left town right after the trial, Rikel's misanthropy worsened along with his paranoia and Ronnie left as well to live with his aunt. As it turns out his parents were abusing him, somehow he managed to hide that from us for years. He wanted a fresh start and honestly, I didn't blame him. I became a shell and locked myself in my room, I started having episodes and at one point my therapist forbid me from being anything sharp I could use as a weapon. I constantly had nightmares and at times I felt like I was beyond repair. Why bother with life? But I managed and I kept going. I became stable and almost an entire year I could return to school to get my diploma." Hemlock sniffed pulling away completely from Hudson who didn't try to keep him in his arms anymore. He was seeing Hem under a new light and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. "I knew I couldn't go back to Buckley so instead I attended Markson trying to keep a low profile in case anyone there knew Matt."

"Why didn't you just go to school online?"

"Because that would be isolating myself even more. I don't need to make friends with people but I at least need to be around them. I meant what I said, I don't like violence and I use it as a last resort, I don't like causing people pain unless you're Samael." Hudson raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Oh, after our date you won't believe who was sitting in my house. The bitch managed to sneak in after a year and tried to apologize to me. I chased him out of the house and called the police."

"Is that why Rikel was checking the security cameras upstairs?"

"Yeah, and what freaks us out the most is somehow he managed to get past them and the security system." Hemlock rubbed his brows stressfully. "We know he's been by his sister's house but my restraining order against him prohibits either one of us to be near each other. Since he went against it the police have been looking for him but shockingly enough they haven't found him and I doubt they will."

"... Is there anything else I should know about?" Hudson raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Friday Ronnie's coming over and the four us are spending the weekend together like old times and we're going to visit Jenna and Rian," Hemlock said softly playing with his fingers. Hudson watched him for a while as if debating with himself about something that made Hem paranoid. "How are you feeling after all of that?"

"Confused but not about what happened but about other things, angry and sad for what happened to you, impressed and an itty bitty bit afraid that you'll stab me in the face if I piss you off on a wrong day." The look he received told him his attempt to a joke had not been well received. He held up his hands defensively. "Kidding! Speaking on a serious note, I just felt so many emotions all at once I felt like my mother's funeral all over again. Don't cry or give me pity, we'll talk about that another day. Today we're going through your traumatic past not mine."

"Hudson!" Pouting he poked him in the chest making the giant smirk pulling him into a chaste kiss just to make Hem blush. Which, of course, he did. His lips burned as the desirable sensation of having a pair of soft lips pressed against his. Crawling into Hudson's lap he looked up at him to see if there were any indication that the giant didn't want him there. He didn't find any instead Hudson wrapped his arms around Hem and lightly kissed his forehead. The spot where his lips touched Hem's skin tingled softly. A feeling he didn't get too often whenever someone kissed him no matter on what part of his body.

"You're safe and no one will ever hurt you again," Hudson whispered in his ear, catching Hemlock off guard. His heart swelled with emotion as he hugged the giant tightly sniffing. That was the last thing he expected from him but Hem welcomed the words with open arms. Thankfully he managed to control himself from crying again but a few tears escaped from the corners of his eyes. It had been a while since someone had told him that and he felt that the words were true but something was nagging him in the back of his mind.

"What about Seth?" Hudson's eyes darkened at the mention of the name. It went much deeper than what had had happened to Hemlock.

"He won't go near you but if he does tell me. If he even looks at you for too long tell me and I'll take care of it." Oh yeah, it definitely went deeper. The dangerous glint in his eyes told him to ask him another day. It was all still too fresh. Feeling drained his wrapped himself around Hudson like a monkey cuddling him. Chuckling the giant laid on his back so Hemlock was resting on his chest. "Is it okay to ask you questions or are we doing that another day?"

"You can ask."

"What triggers you so I know what I can and can't say."

"He used to call me four eyes, pet, he would take my glasses off to make me get contacts which we almost broke up about, when he got mad he would call me names like whore, slut or sometimes bitch but since Rikel uses the word bitch so much it doesn't really affect me."

"You dated this asshole because...?" Hudson scoffed as he played with Hem's hair looking up at the ceiling with a frown on his handsome face.

"Because I thought he was cute and he saved me from being bullied."

"I'm cute and I saved you. You going to start dating me now?" Hemlock sat up glaring at him. The doorbell rang and without a word he got off Hudson's lap and answered the door. Paying for the pizza he went to the counter, sat on a stool and began eating without waiting for him to join. Getting up from the couch he pouted his brows furrowed as he sat next to him brushing their legs together. Ignoring the heat coming off the other male Hem focused on eating his food. "I didn't mean to sound like a jerk."

Hem chewed his food and swallowed before talking knowing Hudson would punch him in the face if he talked with his mouth full. "I was young and naïve. I learned my lesson, don't trust a guy just because he saves you once and because he's pretty."

"I'm sorry that happened to you... what did his family say when they found out?"

"Foster care, he'd been staying at his friend's houses or whenever he slept with someone he would spend the night."

"There's a lot of people like that at Markson's." Hudson frowned as he took a bite of his food.

"As I said before, Buckley and Markson's aren't that different." They ate the rest of their meal in silence but not in an uncomfortable silence. Hudson would make funny faces at Hem which he returned with sticking his tongue out at him like a toddler. Once they finished they cleaned up before Hemlock led him upstairs to show him his room. "Excuse the mess, I'm usually more organized but you've caught me on a bad day."

Opening the door Hudson walked in with a raised eyebrow. The room was the size of his apartment with a king-sized bed with a _Lord Of The Rings_ comforter with matching pillows and a black wooden headboard with designs carved into it. Next to it pressed up against the wall opposite to them were bookcases as tall as the ceiling filled to the brim with books but Hudson felt like somewhere there were more. Definitely. The curtains were black and the floor was a soft dark gray carpet. There was a large black dresser pressed up against the wall covered in all different kinds of stickers of all sizes. Next to it was a black door with a movie poster from _The Chronicles Of Narnia_ , he was going to assume that was the closet. On the other side of the dresser was an opened the door to reveal the black and white themed bathroom. On the nightstand next to the bed were various sketchbooks and scrapbooks that spiked his interest. Walking towards it he froze before glancing on the wall he hadn't seen since he was standing by the doorway.

The wall was covered in images whether they were from animals or landscapes with dates or quotes written in perfect cursive on the given space underneath. Against that wall was a small table with drawers that took up the majority of the lower wall. On it were the roses Hudson had given Hem on their first date, some other flowers, more books and some random objects that he would probably use for a drawing or something along those lines. At the foot of the bed was a chest covered in stickers. It was closed but once Hudson got to exploring it wouldn't be. On the ceiling above Hemlock's bed was a medium-sized replica of the solar system that in the dim lighting glowed in the dark. Stickers of glow in the dark stars covered the black ceiling.

Taking in a deep breath the smell of paper, flowers, and cleanliness. Nowhere was there a mess.

"I like it, it's very... Hemlock. There's a lot of things I want to go through. From what I've seen this place is the size of my apartment damn." Hudson said as he walked around. Smirking he touched the ninth planet in the solar system. He was tall enough to touch it but then again he was tall enough to reach any place he wanted. "I thought Pluto wasn't a planet anymore."

"It's always been a planet and NASA can kiss my ass though they've recently made it a planet again. Nobody talks about it and schools still keep teaching about the solar system excluding Pluto. Its a planet again people, you know what?" Hemlock snapped fixing his glasses angrily. "Who the fuck does NASA think they are telling the planets if they are or aren't a planet. Bitch you ain't shit, you don't own the solar system. You didn't make Pluto to be telling it if its a planet or not. Viva La Pluto motherfucker!"

Hudson sucked in his lips to keep himself from laughing at the angry look on Hem's face. It wasn't like the one from before where he got all dark and betrayed, the giant didn't like that Hemlock. He liked the one standing in front of him who liked to draw weird things and defend small planets of the solar system. "I genuinely don't know how to answer any of that."

"Do you think Pluto is a planet?"

"Yes." He said without hesitating, he didn't even think about it. Even if he didn't he would have said yes. Truthfully he didn't care but he didn't dare say that in front of the nerd who stared up at the planet with sorrow in his eyes.

"I saw this stuffed Pluto planet online since Pluto has a marking on it like Jupiter it looks like a heart so its Pluto hugging its heart with a cute smiley face. I want it. I'm going to get it along with a Pluto shirt." Grinning Hudson kept looking around the room before walking over to the chest. Curiosity was eating at him and Hem didn't make an indication that he should stop. Opening it inside was a bunch of old stuffed animals, shirts, jackets, an old football, black and green football jerseys, and other stuff. On the back of one of the jerseys, it said King on it. It was Rian's jersey. Understanding what the chest was he side glanced at Hemlock who was staring at the chest with a bittersweet look. "Rian quit the team before he died but didn't want to tell anyone since he was the star quarterback. After he quit the football team he gave me his jersey since he knew I liked collecting memories. Ronnie gave me his as well after he quit the team."

"I'm sorry I keep making you sad-"

"No, it's good to remember him. It keeps him alive in a way." Hemlock laughed lightly as a tear ran down his cheek which he quickly wiped away. The giant nodded before closing the chest. Instead, he moved towards the small table before opening one of the drawers to reveal three cameras on a velvet display. One of them was a professional black photographer camera, the other was a dark olive green polaroid camera and the third was an old school film camera. Hem blushed at the sight of them, he hadn't used them in a while. "Those are my cameras, as you can obviously see I'm really into art. Many people don't think so but photography is an art and not as easy as many people think."

"I can tell, are you going to start taking pictures again? These are good." Hudson noted as he looked at the photos on the wall with admiration that made Hemlock blush even darker his ears turning pink at the compliment.

"Thank you, I was actually thinking about it. I gave up on art after what happened and I have been slowly getting back into it with my notebook. Matt never really liked my drawings he said that they were weird and he didn't see the point of taking pictures of nature when you could just look at the pictures that were already taken online." The giant scoffed, turning to look at Hem with a stern look.

"He's a fucking idiot, these are amazing and I really think you should get back into it. You have talent and you shouldn't let that go to waste because of what people are saying."

"Thank you." Hem whispered playing with his fingers shyly. It had been almost two years since someone had appreciated his work other than his parents. It made him feel like butterflies were flying in circles in his stomach. Hudson kept looking through the drawers until he got to the bottom one and found a bunch of video games new and old, robotic stuff, _Pokemon_ cards, sci-fi comic books and other nerdy stuff that made him snicker. Hem's face turned white at the sight of it and he quickly closed the drawer with his foot. "Erm, you weren't supposed to see that."

"Oh my... Hemlock I knew you were a nerd but really?"

"Moving on swiftly." Still snickering under his breath he went to the nightstand to look through Hem's sketchbook looking through the drawings with a smile. The house door opened downstairs making them both look up at the same time. Hudson put the sketchbook on the bed and they both rushed down the steps to see Marina and Melia standing there expectantly with stern looks on their faces. Dread made Hem want to throw up, he wasn't the kind of child who got in trouble a lot and he didn't plan on starting now.

"Why aren't you in school?" Melia raised a ginger eyebrow at them.

"I had an episode and Hudson drove me home." Both their faces paled as Hem told him as much as he could about what had happened but since he was lost in his memories most of the time there were parts he couldn't remember. Hudson told them about going back to talk to Hemlock when he caught Seth with a knife in his hand and Hem on the floor in the middle of an episode. "He managed to calm me down and drove me home. Also, he knows, I told him about what happened."

"You did what?" Marina snapped making Hem flinch slightly cowering away from his mother's harsh tone accidentally bumping into Hudson. Melia glared at her, giving her hand a tight squeeze.

"He can tell whoever he wants, Mari." Melia gave Hem an understanding look before looking up at Hudson. "Was anyone hurt?"

"I choked the son of a bitch against a wall and threatened to kill him if he even looked at Hemlock the wrong away." Marina raised her eyebrows at him while Hem's eyes widened in horror. Hudson threatened to kill someone for him? "It's safe to say he won't be bothering Hem any time soon."

"And how do I know you can be trusted?" Marina crossed her arms over her chest glaring at him warily. "How do I know you aren't going to hurt my baby?"

"Because if I wanted to hurt him I would have let Seth stab him."

"He has a point."

Marina stared at him for a while before holding her hand out to Hudson which he took politely. "Where are my manners? I'm Marina Verona."

"The owner of _Verona's Corona_." Hudson nodded but her grip on his hand tightened enough to crack his knuckles making him wince in surprise at the vice grip she had on his hand. Her eyes narrowed down and all politeness vanished from her face. Darkness in her eyes, a look that Hudson recognized.

"Correction. I'm Hemlock's mother, retired Navy SEAL, and friend to many high ranked workers at the pentagon. I'm a very powerful woman who everyone underestimates because they think I'm a simple restaurant owner. I can call the hospital right now and pull the plug on the little shit who hurt my son but I won't. Not because I can't get away with it." Her grip tightened making him bend over in pain trying his hardest not to cry out. "But because Hemlock asked me not to. Your daddy ain't shit compared to me kid, just remember that if you ever think about hurting or betraying my son. Am I understood?"

He nodded but she didn't let go of his hand.

"Words. Use them."

"Yes, ma'am I understand." Satisfied she let go of his hand which was bright red. Melia gave him an apologetic look before dragging her wife upstairs. Once they were out of sight Hemlock stared up at Hudson.

"I am so sorry, ignore everything she said. If you still want to leave it's fine she's just overreacting-"

"Little nerd, I've dated girls who have fathers that are members of the NRA. Overprotective parents are something I'm used to." He shrugged whilst rubbing his hand. "But a warning would have been nice."

"I'm not really supposed to tell anyone, well I can but I have to be careful who I tell for reasons she already told you. It gets too political fast so I just pretend she's a normal restaurant owner." Hem took his hand and massaged it gently making Hudson smile at the size difference. "She's going to do a background check on you."

"I had a feeling." His phone vibrated. Pulling out of his pocket he looked at the screen and saw he had a few texts. "Hey, I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Hem walked him to the door still holding his hand. Giving him a small smirk Hudson leaned down and kissed the corner of his mouth making Hem blush.

"Bye, baby boy." He whispered in his ear his warm breath tickling his skin before pulling away and walking out of the door closing it behind him. Hemlock's eyes widened but he couldn't help the shy smile from appearing on his lips showing off his braces.

Matt never called him that.


	13. Twelve

Andre chewed on his French fry with concentration, his brows were furrowed as he stared into the distant his dark eyes glazed over as if his mind were in a different dimension. His black curly hair was growing into a small Afro since he skipped his haircut Thursday to spend time with his brother who had been working jobs under the table to pay his bail so then he could work a real job. Even Andre got a part-time after school to help him but Jason had been upset with him. He wanted his brother to stay in school and graduate. Make a future for himself, something no one in their family ever did.

"Hey, how have you been? Haven't seen you in a while." Hemlock asked as he pushed his glasses up. Andre didn't understand why the boy didn't wear contacts but he had too much on his mind to ask.

"Stressed but its good kind of stress in a way. We're close to having half of the money for the bail. Hopefully this time next month, my brother will be able to walk a free man on the streets. In a way, everything is okay, not great but okay." Andre sighed through his nose slightly pushing his plate of food away from him. He'd just lost his appetite. "His friends call him all the time to ask him to go to parties, do drugs or anything illegal."

"And you think that one of these days he's going to say yes to one of them." Cringing at the words like they had burned him Andre look away. Guilt settled in his stomach making him feel like throwing up the fries he had eaten. Hemlock had read him perfectly. As much as he wanted to believe in his brother Andre couldn't help that somehow Jason was or was going back to his old lifestyle. The only difference he could think of was that of his brother got arrested again, Andre was done with him. If he got arrested he was dead to Andre and he told him that. Jason hadn't been too happy with that but the world didn't revolve around him. Andre had a life, friends and he dared to say it, a future career he was trying to achieve. Spending time with Hemlock made him realize that living in the present was good but he had to keep the future in mind because sometimes you have to look ahead to make choices in the present.

"I hope not because if he does he's dead to me. The first time was a mistake I can look past and forgive but the second time is a choice. He's a grown man, he needs to start taking responsibility, all of them do." He snapped but his anger and frustration weren't directed towards Hemlock. Taking a deep calming breath he ran a hand through his curls. "I'm giving him a chance. The only one but getting upset isn't helping the situation either. How have you been?"

"I'm surprisingly okay. My friend is coming to visit out of town and Hudson wants to meet him. Apparently meeting each other's family is part of the bond he's trying to form with me." Hemlock blushed at the thought of Hudson who was sitting a few tables away talking to his friends. Hudson brushed his light brown hair from his warm green eyes with a smooth movement from his hand. His white button-up had half of the buttons undone revealing his chest tattoos and his tie rested around his neck undone. They'd just left the gym and the majority of those who played in the game had their shirts unbuttoned a few buttons or down all the way. The girls in the room appreciated the sight very much. Hemlock was silently enjoying the sight as well.

"Form a bond with you." Andre echoed smirked knowingly raising an eyebrow to Hemlock who blushed, stuttering trying to find the words to correct what he had said but it was too late. "And you're letting him?"

"I-I mean I think I'm starting to l-like him but it's nothing serious. He's just good company." Hemlock fixed his glasses before they fogged up from the heat coming off his face. The look on his friend's face told him that Andre didn't believe a word he said. "He's a good friend, to say the least, and we have a good amount of classes together. If he actually puts his mind to something he's actually very smart. He's sweet, when we went on our date he brought me flowers and chocolates both my favorite kind. He pays attention to detail and-"

He stopped himself, realizing the truth behind his words. Andre leaned forward resting his chin on his palms staring at Hem with a smug look on his face. "I'm sorry what were you saying?"

"That Hudson is a good _friend_."

"Who just happens to be ridiculously hot and sexy. His voice sounds like a demon disguised as an angel trying to make you fall in love with him, don't even get me started on his body- He is one sexy piece of white chocolate."

"You sound like you like him!" Hemlock scoffed fixing his glasses aggressively making Andre grin in amusement. "Besides, you're only describing him physically. There's more to him than just his looks!"

"Hemlock-"

"He's caring, considerate, a-and he's-!" Andre covered Hemlock's mouth with his hand trying to hold back his laughter at his friend's flustered demeanor. His cheeks were warm with a dark blush, dark eyes wide and his glasses were falling down his nose.

"Hemlock, he's all yours. I don't like him in that way like that but as you said, I appreciate him physically _sometimes_ but obviously, it seems as if someone has claimed him for themselves." Hemlock rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. Andre glanced at something from the corner of his eye and panic filled the warm brownness of them. Frowning he turned to look behind him but Andre kept his head looking at him and away from the threatening storm that was coming.

"Andre, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, do you want to leave early and head to class before the mob of juveniles block the doors making us late?" He asked getting his stuff ready to leave. Unfortunately, he let go of Hem's face. Turning around he saw a petite girl in obnoxious bright red clicking tall heels strut confidently towards Hudson's table. Her thick long wavy black hair stood out against her beautiful pale skin. Big glossy red lips that matched her shoes were set on a smug smirk as her smoldering dark eyes were set on her target. Through the thickness of her hair, Hemlock could see two large golden hoops dangling from her ears. Her white button-up uniform shirt was unbuttoned all the way down to her chest to expose her cleavage and her skirt stopped an inch or two above her ass with black fishnet stockings underneath. She was beautiful and breathtaking to most. All Hemlock saw was a Latin girl with a curvy waist and although her breasts weren't the biggest they certainly caught the attention of many.

"Who is she?" Hemlock whispered to Andre as he watched her tap Hudson's shoulder with her long sharp red nail. The giant looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. She said something to him flipping her hair over her shoulder batting her eyelashes at him discreetly. Hudson didn't look amused and gave her a short reply back which made her pout.

"Davina Leon, your typical modern-day mean girl Chola except she looks more like a hooker than a Chola." Andre scoffed glaring at her with distaste. "She's pretty but that's about it. Her personality isn't cute, especially with the attitude she has most of the time. Also, she's a known groupie."

Davina tried to run her clawed hand through Hudson's hair to get it out of his face but he caught her wrist before she could touch him. The cold look he gave her could have frozen the Sahara desert. Usually, his eyes were warm and welcoming but now they were cold and distant. Like Matt's eyes were. He curled his lip and snapped at her about something before letting her go. Scoffing she flipped her hair over her shoulder dramatically giving him a snappy reply back making Hudson's friends started laughing loudly like a pack of hyenas. Hudson shook rubbed his forehead in annoyance. One of his friends who Hem recognized was Liam, said something to her whilst pointed in Hemlock's direction. His blood ran cold when the table's eyes turned to him making him look away in panic holding up his hand in an attempt to hide his face from them.

"Please tell me they aren't looking at me," Hem begged fixing his glasses but the apologetic look on Andre's face told him today wasn't his lucky day.

"Hemlock!" Hudson called out to him making him cringe slowly lowering his hand so he could see the giant staring at him. With his finger, he gestured for Hemlock to go over to where he was. Silently he shook his head in disagreement. Hudson raised a brow at him questioningly.

"I'd go, if you don't he'll come for you and it'll make everything worse," Andre said sympathetically but sympathy didn't help Hem out of his situation. Unwillingly he stood and shuffled over awkwardly towards Hudson being aware that now a good majority of the lunchroom was staring at him. Davina placed her hands on her hips glaring at him with judgment that made him self conscious. He stopped in front of Hudson who was just staring at him.

"Yes?" Hemlock asked him as he pushed up his glasses.

"I know you're busy this weekend but what are you doing, let's say next Friday?" The giant smirked smugly as the jocks around the table started hooting and hollering. Hemlock shrugged, he was probably going to be in his room locked up reading, drawing or planning Samael's murder. Most likely all the above.

"I'm going to assume I'll be home. Why?"

"Do you want to go on a date?" Davina gasped in horror before sneering in pure loathing at Hemlock who calmly fixed his glasses. This didn't surprise him at all. While Hudson was different than Matt in various ways this wasn't one of those times. For their fourth date, Matt had gotten on top of one of the lunch tables and asked Hemlock to go on a date with him from across the room. He had tried calling out to him before as Hudson had done but Hemlock hadn't gotten up like he had done this time. Instead, he hid his face in Jenna's shoulder and begged her to tell him it was all a dream. She had laughed without a reply.

"What time?" The guys at the table started hollering even louder but he ignored them. Dealing with them made him lose brain cells.

"Wait!" Davina looked at Hudson with wide desperate eyes but he didn't even glance her way.

"Depends, want to go out to eat again?"

"We could but I want to go to the park and look at the leaves. It's been a while since I've used my camera and I wouldn't mind some company. We can go out to eat afterward." He said shyly fiddling with his fingers. Hudson nodded in agreement. "Say around four o'clock, meet at my place?"

"It's a date."

"Excuse me! Huddy, since when are you gay? I thought we had something last time we were together! I mean you can't deny the fact that we had amazing sex and that we have some serious chemistry between each other." Davina scoffed flipping her hair over her shoulder before giving Hemlock a once over before rolling her eyes. "Besides, you would rather be with this pale little _four-eyed_ nerd who obviously seems to be paying you good money to do all of this?"

They both stiffened at the same time. Hudson curled his lips into an ugly snarl why Hemlock was fighting a memory trying to crawl its way to the present. The room suddenly became stuffy and dark. Swallowing down his fear he looked at her in the eye fighting against his past. He came here to make progress not have a panic attack every time someone called him a name Matt used to call him. "First of all, if you have to resort to the fact that I don't have perfect eyesight by calling me the most unoriginal insult in the book than that tells me everything I need to know about you. Second of all, whether he's gay or not that's not really your business it's his, he may like both genders or maybe he got tired of using public holes like yours-"

Gasps echoed throughout the room.

"Which I bet is even expired as well. Third of all, I don't need to pay someone to ask me out because I have a personality that doesn't only have desperation and sluttiness. Lastly, get a life. He rejected you, his friends are laughing at you and it's obvious that he doesn't like you! Don't take your anger of being rejected and humiliated out on me, I don't know you and I don't care about you. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to head off to class now. I've wasted more of my breath on you than I'd like." He pushed up his glasses standing straighter giving her a cold stare to her shocked face before looking at Hudson who looked at him with pride in his warm green eyes. "Are you still coming over to hang out?"

"Wouldn't miss it, little nerd." The giant gave him a cocky smirk making Hemlock blush slightly before nodding. Turning on his heel he marched back to his table where Andre who has a fry dangling from his opened mouth. His dark eyes were wide as saucers as they stared at him. The entire cafeteria was staring at him but he didn't care, it wasn't about them.

It was about him.

Suppressing a smile he grabbed his bag and walked out of the room.  
  


Hemlock chewed on his nails nervously whilst Hudson looked at him pace back and forth with his eyes. It had been almost a year since he had seen Ronnie. While Hem had a breakdown life went on without waiting for him to get back up. Thankfully now he was starting to catch up but that didn't answer his question. How much had Ronnie changed? Did he still like watching romantic comedies while stuffing an entire box of pizza and spicy buffalo wings into his mouth? Did he still have his long dreads? Did he still wear his grills?

"Baby boy, you're making me dizzy with all the pacing." Hudson placed his hands on Hem's shoulders to keep him from moving. Placing his hand under his chin the giant made him look up so they were staring into each other's eyes. Hem felt himself slowly relax making Hudson smile comfortingly. "Everything is going to be fine, nothing bad is going to happen."

"You're going to be in the same room as Rikel and Ronnie. I don't think you understand, Rikel doesn't like you more than normal and Ronnie... well, he's an acquired taste." He pushed up his glasses cringing at the thought.

"And Casper?"

"The only one I'm counting on to behave. He doesn't talk much so he'll just do a lot of staring or nodding. A warning, he doesn't like physical contact from people who aren't his friends and even then he still doesn't appreciate it. So no handshake, a simple nod of acknowledgment will do. You've met Rikel, if you try to touch him he will snap your neck." Hudson raised his eyebrows to his hairline. "Honestly, Ronnie might be the only one who will greet you like a normal person."

"Anything else?"

"How do you feel around people who are taller than you?"

"Normally they freak me out but I do have one friend whose a seven-foot two nudist."

"Well, mine is a seven-foot-tall ex-druggie goth." There was a loud knock on the door and Hem's nerves skyrocketed as he stared at it with wide eyes. _Ah_ , _anxiety my old friend_ , he thought sarcastically. The obnoxious knocking continued telling Hem exactly who it was. Cautiously he walked up to the door and opened it. Rikel's dark eyes glared at him.

"What the fuck took you so long bitch?" He demanded walking in as if he owned Hem's house. Like always he was dressed in black or dark colors, a simple outfit that must have been the first thing he saw in his closet. His eyes met Hudson's and they instantly narrowed. "I thought you were lying when you said this bitch would be here."

"Hello to you too Rikel." Hudson rolled his eyes standing up. Hemlock shook his head at them, were they ever going to get along?

Through the corner of his eye, he saw Casper's dark figure bend down low enough so he wouldn't bump his head on the door trying to get in. A problem he would often find himself in but nothing he wasn't used to. His black hair was covering most of his pale face, all of his piercings were back making him look like his old self. Since it was cold outside he had on his long black leather trench coat over his black shirt. Around his neck were several silver necklaces of skulls, animals, animal skulls... Casper had a thing for skulls. Even though he was seven feet tall he still wore six-inch spiked platform shoes.

"Hey!" Hemlock hugged the goth's thin waist. Standing next to each other their height difference looked utterly ridiculous but neither one of them minded it. Everyone looked ridiculously short next to him. Casper patted his head fondly his silver rings were high in contrast with Hem's dark hair when they made contact. Pulling away he saw Hudson and Rikel bickering in the kitchen. He cleared his throat loudly to get his attention. Rikel glared at him and took out his phone, it was a surprise to no one that he didn't care much about introductions. "Hudson, I want you to meet someone. Casper this is my friend Hudson from school, Hudson this Casper."

Hudson turned his head at the sound of Hemlock's voice and yelped at the sight of tall goth towering over everyone and everything in the room. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped at the sight of him. He looked like death and a biker had a baby. A very tall thin baby. "Holy shit."

Casper snorted rolling his eyes but didn't say anything. A reaction he often received. Unfazed by it, he walked to the kitchen and took a seat next to Rikel who was scrolling through his phone ignoring the world around him. It would take a miracle to get him interested in something that didn't involve going home and locking himself there.

Typical.

"Is that Hemiliano Romualdo Verona?" Hem cringed at the sound of his real name. He couldn't wait till he was eighteen to get it changed. The name had gotten him bullied a lot when he was younger. When he was eight he begged his mother to change it to Hemlock, she called the school and to convince them to change his name in the attendance but by law, his name was still Hemiliano. Rikel snorted making Hem glare at him as Hudson bit his lip to hold back his laughter.

"Shut it, Ramikael Gabriele Verona." Hem snapped making Hudson crack up not bothering to hold in his laughter anymore. Rikel glared at him warningly but he ignored it and continued to laugh but stopped when someone strolled up to Hemlock.

He was almond toned skin, around Hudson's height maybe an inch or two shorter. His dark brown dreads went past his shoulders. Muscles from head to toe bulged which indicated he worked out often. Big pink lips were set into a wide grin showing off his pearly white teeth. His goatee was neatly trimmed and so was his mustache. From what Hudson could see the jock had a few scars on his left side of his face. He wore a black and emerald college jacket over a white t-shirt with black jeans and matching boots. On his fingers, he wore thick golden rings and a heavy gold diamond chain necklace. An expensive Rolex watch on his wrist.

"Hemmie!" Ronnie tackled Hem to the floor in a massive bear hug that cracked his spine. Hem yelped clinging onto him like a koala out of instinct. All fear of Ronnie being a completely different person went out of the window as the jock fussed over him. He hadn't changed at all. The familiar masculine cologne he wore attacked Hem's senses and made him feel nostalgic. "My fucking god you're pale."

"I've always been this pale, I don't tan I sunburn." Hem giggled as Ronnie stood up picking him up in his arms in the process. Setting him on his feet the jock cupped his cheeks tenderly looking into his eyes.

"I've missed you, nerdy. You look good, a bit different but good. Shit better than I had anticipated. All you need is your flower crown and your 3DS and it's like I never left." Hemlock blushed at the memory. He still had both of those things in his room but he hadn't seen them in over a year. Ronnie looked around the house and whistled lowly. "And this place is even nicer than your old one."

"We have so much to talk about!" Hem grinned showing him that he still had his braces. Ronnie grinned back at the sight of them. Someone cleared their throat turning their attention to the kitchen where Hudson was looking at them with a weird look on his face. "Oh right, Hudson this is Ronnie, Ron this my friend Hudson."

Ronnie held his hand out to Hudson politely who stared at it for a second before slowly shaking it. He looked right into his eyes ignoring the scars on his face. It looked as if someone had been torturing him for years. Knowing there was a story behind them he didn't say anything corresponding to them but instead something polite. "It's good to finally meet Hemlock's friends."

"I would say the same but he never mentioned you." Ronnie shrugged seeing the weird look on his face. "I'm afraid that you know more about us than we know about you."

"It would seem that way, yes." A moment of awkward silence passed through them. Even Rikel glanced up from his phone screen before going back to through surfing through Instagram.

"So, how was your trip?" Hemlock asked breaking the silence that seemed to suffocate throughout the room. His voice echoed making him involuntarily cringe. Ronnie and Hudson both glanced at him before going back to their staring match.

"It was fine." Was the short reply Hem received.

"Ronac." Casper gave him a hard look making him stiffen before pouting like a child. Ignoring Hudson he walked over to the goth and rested his chin on his shoulder looking at him like a scolded child.

"Wait." Hudson raised his hand. "You two are together?"

"No."

"Yes."

Casper and Ronnie glared at each other. Rikel snickered but didn't look up from his phone. Hudson turned to Hemlock waiting for an explanation. "Ronnie likes Casper, Casper isn't gay but if he was he would totally date Ron."

"True." Casper shrugged making Ronnie grin widely in victory. The goth raised an eyebrow at him unimpressed. "But as Hemlock clearly stated, I'm not gay."

"Bisexual works or Ronniesexual is accepted!" The corner of Casper's mouth tugged but his expression remained blank. Ronnie wrapped his arms around his waist giving him a soft look. "You never know until you try. I mean, if Rikel didn't try he wouldn't have figured out he liked men."

"I hate men, I hate women, I hate everyone and everything," Rikel said in a monotone voice making Ronnie roll his eyes.

"Not the point." Casper shook his head but didn't say anything. This wasn't the first time they've had this conversation, Ronnie in high school begged him to break up with his girlfriend so they could be together. Obviously, he had refused and look how well that turned out for him. "You know what, we'll talk more about this later. Hemlock, tell me how has everything been?"

"Better, a little episode at school but everything is okay. I'm not okay but at least I'm not terrible, right? Like my cousin over here says-"

"Just trying to make it to Friday." Rikel finished the sentence with a nod of agreement.

"-which I did by some miracle. How have you been since you left?"

"Amazing, no one is beating me or threatening to kill me if I don't do the dishes. I missed you guys obviously but I'm sorry to say, if I had stayed you would have someone else to bury and mourn over." They cringed at the thought. Rikel glared at him whilst Hemlock gave him a look of understanding. The goth in his arms stiffened at the thought but remained silent in his arms. "My aunt is great, one day maybe you'll meet her. I finished school early and now I'm onto college. I still plan on playing football professionally and if I don't go down that road I'll go into child services. If I can stop what happened to me from happening to other kids than I will gladly give up football for it. Other than that, my life has been pretty normal, can't complain about anything not that I want to."

"That's great, I'm happy for you." Hemlock gave him a genuine smile which he returned.

"I'm single as well," Ronnie whispered in Casper's ear making the goth rolled his eyes.

"We're all single," Rikel replied without humor. "I don't know why since I'm a complete catch."

"I agree, dating you would be like catching an STD." Ronnie scoffed making Hem choke on his spit. Rikel set his jaw and glared at the jock who gave him a mocking grin. Hudson snorted putting his arm over Hemlock's shoulders. Hem looked up at him pushing his glasses up. Chuckling he bent down and gave him a light affectionate kiss on the forehead. A smile lit up Hem's face a healthy flush of pink covering his cheeks. Ronnie raised his eyebrow at them. "I don't think all of us are completely single. It's good to see the past hasn't completely fucked up our futures."

Hemlock cleared his throat awkwardly not looking into Ronnie's eyes knowing that there would be a teasing look waiting for him.

"Speaking of the past, I overheard Aspen talking to her friends today at school," Rikel spoke up making them all look at him expectantly except for Hudson who frowned in confusion. "Hemlock, she was talking about you and what happened to her friends. One of her friends was Camila, normally I don't pay attention to Aspen for obvious reasons but we warned that bitch about keeping what happened to herself. Camila is undoubtedly going to tell her boyfriend who just happens to be friends with Stefan. I don't know about you but I'd be worried."

"I'm confused who are all of these people?"

"Why are you now just telling me this?" Hemlock demanded angrily pulling away from Hudson's embrace.

"You were having a moment with Ronnie, it would have ruined your reunion from not seeing each other in almost a year. You've had your moment, now let's return to reality for a second. Stefan by Monday will know what happened between you and Matt. He's going to hear Aspen's version of the story which that alone will cause problems. She was saying how you killed Matt, got away with it, that he he's vegetable and the reason why the cops were now after her brother. Oh, speaking of her brother it turns out Ronnie isn't the only one back in town who plans on attending the University of Buckley. Acheron is back and he's been back to Aspen's house. He knows that Samael's back and we all know they have a score to settle."

"Samael has a score to settle with a lot of people!" Hemlock began pacing once again trying to process all the information being thrown at him.

"Still confused over here..."

"Aspen is Samael's sister, Camila her friend is the biggest gossiper in all of Buckley High, her boyfriend is on the football team with Stefan who is Matt's best friend. They were like brothers and he never really liked Hemlock. Acheron is Samael's half older brother who hates him because Samael is the reason he's blind in one eye. The son of a bitch did on purpose too so it would ruin his athlete career. We didn't find out until after he left."

"Holy shit."

"Oh, you have no idea what world you just stepped into. Well, maybe you do since most of Matt's friends go to Markson's." Hemlock stiffened as he stared at the mention of his current school. How did Rikel know all of this? "Samael used to rant to Jenna and I about him. Apparently, Sam's cousin goes there too and he was friends with Matt."

"What was his name?" Hudson demanded slamming his hands on the counter making them all jump in surprise. Rikel frowned trying to remember. Hem started breathing heavily and grabbed his forehead. A cold shiver ran down his spine at the possibility. He tried to deny it and calm his anxiety down but was having a hard time doing so. Ronnie and Casper both gave them concerned looks.

"He doesn't have the same last name as them because he has his father's last name but I know his name starts with an S and his last name reminds me of food."

"Seth Oliver?" Rikel snapped his fingers and nodded. Hem felt his knees weaken and fell forward. Quickly reaching out Hudson caught him as they all stood up looking at him with wide eyes. Picking him up he placed him on the counter keeping an arm around his waist. Hemlock was shaking again, his dark eyes were filled with various emotions none of them pleasant. Reaching out he wrapped his arms around Hudson's shoulders to keep himself upright. He felt lightheaded and that he was going to faint at any given second. This was supposed to be a good day yet everything was going to shit. "Hey, look at me. You're going to be fine. I won't let anything happen to you."

"You know this Seth guy?" Ronnie asked suspiciously as he watched Hudson attempt to calm Hemlock down.

"Unfortunately, he's a major dick and likes to prey on people weaker than him. Let's just say he and I never got along." He set his jaw in anger at the vulnerable look in Hemlock's eyes. "He's also the asshole who attacked Hemlock with a knife."


	14. Thirteen

_Hemlock dragged his tired body up the stairs of his old house. He had just arrived from the hospital; he had been visiting Jenna. Rikel and Ronnie had also been there. She wasn't getting any better if anything, she seemed worse, but she was Jenna. The whole time they were there, she pretended that she fine, that she would be okay, but they all knew she wouldn't. Sniffing, he wiped the tears running down his cheeks with shaky hands. His mothers were at the restaurant, so Ronnie had to drop him off at his place. Opening the door to his room, he tossed his bag in the corner and closed the door quietly. The light next to his bed mysteriously turned on, making him freeze._

_"Hemiliano Romualdo Verona, I've heard quite a few things about you." A deep voice laced with a thick foreign accent came from behind him. Turning around sharply, he found a sharply dressed man sitting on a chair next to his bed. He had a black button-up shirt; the first three buttons were undone to reveal a hint of a tattoo on his chest. Over the dress shirt was a black blazer over with golden chrome designs, and he even his loafers matched his blazer. Even though he was sitting down, he had long legs. If he stood, he would have probably been Ronnie's height maybe even taller. His skin was dark chocolate; dark eyes held amusement in them as he placed his interlocked hands on his lap. "It's good to meet you finally."_

_"Well, it appears you have me at an advantage." Hemlock gulped as his heart raced wildly in his chest, threatening to burst. The stranger cocked his head to the side curiously. "You know who I am, but I no clue who you are, but judging by your accent, you're probably from South Africa. You're a long way from home. Unfortunately, this still doesn't tell me who you are or why you're in my room."_

_"Ah, very good. Not many recognize it. You're right. I was born in Northern Cape." The stranger nodded, impressed, stroking his long thick black beard. "I'm sure you have plenty of questions. I am Zephan Jarabi, and the reason why I am here shouldn't concern you too much considering what my informant told me."_

_"What did your informant tell you?" Hemlock narrowed his puffy eyes, pushing up his glasses before they fell off his face. Jarabi smiled, knowingly ignoring the question, but all humor in his eyes vanished as he sat up straight, staring right into Hem's eyes._

_"Matthew Grustev, do you know where he is?" He set his jaw, balling his hands into tight fists. Should he have been surprised? After everything he put Hemlock through, putting him constantly in danger... No, he shouldn't have._

_"No, I don't. If I did, I would gladly tell you, but I told the fucker if he ever came near me again I would kill him. Considering you're looking for him, I'm going to assume he owes you money or something along those lines." Jarabi smirked without, but he didn't agree nor disagree with the statement. Hemlock looked at the man with an even look trying to keep his composure. "Last time I saw him, he was at Nova's place. If you know who I am, I do not doubt that you know who he is. You want to find Matt. I suggest you go there next because you won't find him here. If you do, I assure you, he won't be alive."_

_Jarabi sat there for a moment looking at Hemlock intensely, searching his eyes for any lie, but he found none. The nerd was telling the truth. Nodding, he stood buttoning up his blazer. He started making his way towards the door, walking past Hemlock silently. Hem caught a whiff of his expensive cologne, which tickled his nose pleasantly. Jarabi paused his hand on the doorknob. Looking over his shoulder, he tossed Hem a knowing smirk. "Something tells me this won't be the last time we will meet, Hemlock Verona. Goodnight."_

_Without another word or look over his shoulder, he opened the door and left._

* * *

"Tell me again why they ever let you near knives again?" Rikel scoffed as Hemlock lifted his switchblade in the air ignoring his cousin's comment. He closed one of his eyes, aiming before throwing it over his head. The blade sliced through the cool air for a few seconds before sinking its silver into its indicated target.

Bullseye.

The Verona's were a wealthy family, thanks to their hard work and dedication. Hemlock's mother, Marina, loved going on vacation with her family, especially out in the countryside, with a beautiful view of the mountains. Since Buckley was high north, it had a handful of breathtaking mountains called the Minyolas. Marina had bought eight hundred acres worth of the land not too far from it. There wasn't a town for miles, and the only thing to be heard was nature. She even had a few farm animals on the estate, and of course, she had farm crew to take care of it while she was away.

The estate had been Hemlock's home for a month when he had his breakdown. When he reached the point where he couldn't be around people anymore, he went up to the Verona property and lived there until he felt like he could be around others again. It was therapeutic being away from civilization. He helped the farmhands around the property, rode the horses, and did chores all around. He didn't have an episode for an entire month.

It was the only reason he came back. His mother would visit him often but understood he needed his space. She was relieved that her son had made some sort of progress. His therapist was pleasantly surprised when he came back much calmer and healthier looking. He had started eating properly again; farm work took a toll out of him, so he had to eat well, or he would faint mid-work. For the majority of that month, he hadn't had nightmares or any dreams at all. Exhaustion would make him blackout every night. During that time, Hemlock had also decided to do something he found extremely stress-relieving, and that was throwing knives at rotten crops. Sometimes he could use the rifle, but he preferred the knives, especially his switchblade. Sometimes he would take out his mother's old hunting bow and give it a try. His aim became flawless, and he rarely ever missed. After that, he hadn't reached for a knife or any weapon of sorts. He scratched the anxious, burning itch of paranoia and fear.

"Because I'm innocent, and I didn't do anything wrong." Hemlock scoffed a vapor cloud appearing from his mouth when he spoke. Rikel sat on the bench, watching him warily as his cousin threw sharp objects at a wooden board. The four of them, after their little discovery about Sam's family, had grown into a panic. It resulted in them going to the Verona estate for some sort of peace. Ronnie and Casper were currently inside talking about something which Hem suspected had to do with their 'relationship.'

"Innocent my ass, when did you get so good at throwing knives?" Rikel demanded as Hemlock turned to the table, ignoring his question. His months of recovery weren't something he shared openly to people other than his parents or therapist. The old wooden target painted with two rings, and a red circle in the middle was a reasonable distance from them; last time Hemlock checked, it was nine to ten yards away. During his time here, he would have had it farther back, but his aim was a bit rusty. Knife and gunshot holes covered the target. It had been the victim of one of Hemlock's episodes. The red circle in the middle currently had three knives on it, excluding his switchblade. Soon it would be four.

"Fine, if you won't tell me about that, tell me about Hudson. What's been going on with you two? After yesterday I expected you to be more... I don't know lovey-dovey with him. I mean, he saved your life and all. He's not a total asshole from what I've seen-"

"I didn't tell him everything, and I don't plan on doing so until I know I can completely trust him. I know he won't hurt me for now, but things change. I asked my mom to run a background check on him just in case. He's helped me out through my panic attacks, but I can't become dependent on him, that's not going to help me get better." He threw the knife and hit his mark confidently. Rikel blinked in surprise at his statement. "No offense, but the last time I met a guy who saved me from bullies, I ended up almost killing him for trying to kill me after he sexually abused me."

"So you don't trust him?"

"He hasn't given me a solid reason not to, but I'm keeping my guard up as of now. I find it a little coincidental that Sam's cousin goes to Markson's. I think Hudson knows something, and he isn't telling me." Sighing, he glanced at the table. Talking and throwing knives weren't making him feel better about the situation, although it might have something to do with the topic of conversation.

"You think he has something to do with Samael?" Hemlock shook his head, sighing deeply through his nose.

"What I think is, and this is just a theory that hasn't been proven officially, that he knew Matt somehow. After Hudson left yesterday, I called my friend from Markson's and asked him a few questions while you guys were in the living room catching up. Apparently, Hudson and Seth were friends, but something happened, and now they aren't. He would have told me more, but his brother had come in the room, so he had to hang up."

"What makes you say that?" Walking towards the bench, Rikel was sitting at he took a seat next to him, pushing his glasses up. He paused to think over his answer, looking at the scenery in front of him. The tree leaves were turning yellow and orange, which made Hemlock ache for his camera. It reminded him that he had a date with Hudson next weekend. It was always colder in the estate, but Hem didn't mind. He preferred the cold over the heat.

"Two reasons. One, when I said Matt's name, I saw a flicker of recognition in his eyes. It was small and lasted less than a second, but it was there. At the time, I didn't think or acknowledge it since I was so set on getting through telling the basics of the story. He masked it pretty well. If it weren't for yesterday, I would have thought I had imagined the whole thing."

"And the second thing?"

"Yesterday. All the signs were there. Seth turning out to be Sam's cousin and Matt's friend, being ex-friends with Seth, leaving in a hurry after the discovery yesterday I mean you saw his reaction. Can you blame me for being suspicious after everything? It might be paranoia, but there's definitely more there if you ask me, and I'm most certainly going to investigate. You, on the other hand, should transfer schools." Rikel raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Stefan is a stubborn bitch, and above all, he was friends with Matt. We both know the type of people Matt surrounded himself with."

"This situation is just getting messier and messier by the minute." Ronnie walked out, stuffing his hands into his jacket, his warm breath visible in the cold evening air. His dreads were tied up into a messy bun, although a few strands were falling out of place. "Guess who just called me?"

"Stefan?" He shook his head.

"Acheron. He wants to know if we've seen his brother. Don't worry, he doesn't care about any of us this time, but he most definitely wants to find Sam. I told him what I knew. I don't know about you guys, but Acheron Adara isn't someone I want to piss off." They nodded in understanding as Casper walked out of the house and sat down next to Hemlock, avoiding Ronnie's eyes. Oh, they talked, Hemlock thought to himself looking between them. "He said to call him if we find anything else."

"Samael's found himself once again pissing off the wrong people. I mean, why is Acheron looking for him now? It's been a few years since he went blind."

"It might have to do with the fact that Samael owes two million dollars to a certain gang leader who Matt and his merry little band of friends knew all too well. He pretended to be Acheron while doing so, don't know if it's from drugs or gambling, but things are going to get real ugly." Hemlock choked on his spit while Rikel stuttered to find a sarcastic retort, but he couldn't find one. Samael owed Jarabi two million? Is that why he was back in Buckley? Hiding from a ruthless gangster who was known for tracking down his clients when they owed him something? Suddenly a cold realization ran down his spine, making him shake.

"That's why he fucking wanted forgiveness from me! He fucking needs money to pay off his debt!" Hemlock stood up angrily, startling all of his friends, but he didn't care. His blood started boiling with anger and hatred as puzzle pieces started appearing and placing themselves in the correct spot. The cold autumn air blew against him, but it did nothing to soothe the heat burning under his skin. "He doesn't give a shit that he almost locked me away; he needs me to help him pay off his debt. That's why he came back! He knows I'm the only one who could give him that amount without it being suspicious."

"That son of a bitch!" Rikel snapped, grabbing at his hair in frustration. "Hemlock, if he mentions your name to Jarabi-"

"Knife on you at all times. Even at school, I don't know how but sneak it in as Seth did. We're not trusting anyone anymore from this point on, not even pretty boy Hudson. None of your new friends at Markson's no one. If Acheron and Jarabi are both after Samael and he's pointing fingers at Hemlock, then we might have to get the police involved again." Ronnie pulled out his phone from his pocket and started typing some rapidly on the screen until Casper but his hand over his, making him cease all movements.

"We don't know for sure if Jarabi is after Hemlock, and even if he is, he won't hurt or do anything to him. He knows exactly who Hemlock is, a Verona. Even he knows he's no match for them. Jarabi is not stupid." His dead eyes stared right into Ronnie's, turning colder by the minute. "What we need to do is take a deep breath. Right now, everyone is safe. The main focus right now shouldn't be what we don't know for sure but what we do know. Stefan and the majority of Buckley High must know or have heard about Hemlock and Matt by now. Since Hem doesn't go there anymore, who do think they're going to look at for answers?"

"Rikel." Ronnie slowly put his phone away but kept Casper's hand interlocked with his own. Under different circumstances, Hemlock would have squealed and clapped in delight at the sight, but his negative emotions were getting the best of him. He made himself a mental note to talk to Casper about it later.

"I can handle Stefan." Rikel snorted as if the idea of Stefan being a threat to him was comical, but none of them were laughing.

"You should know better than to underestimate Stefan, yeah you could probably take him if he were alone, but he won't be. The entire school hates your antisocial ass, Rikel. This isn't a joke. I think you should transfer." Rikel shook his head, stubbornly making Ronnie glare at him.

"Why not?"

"He's under protection by the school, all Rikel has to do is yell and the security guards will be all over him, and if they hear Matt's name be mentioned they'll call a cruiser, and they'll personally escort him home. That was what my mother was going to do, but it was easier just to transfer." Hemlock explained, making Casper roll his eyes before giving Rikel a cold look.

"What, Yoda? Come one, lay it on me. Give me your best quote for me being a dumbass and that I'm probably going to get jumped for not selling my cousin out because I have loyalties." He spread his arms dramatically with a bored look on his face.

No reply.

"Wow, no comment. Is the great Casper Artego at a loss for words?" Rikel mocked, making Ronnie set his jaw. Casper's expression stayed the same as he stared the misanthrope down. The wind picked up whispering wordless words to their ears. Hemlock suppressed a shiver hugging himself, putting his hands under his arms. Casper said nothing cocking his head to the side slightly. Rikel broke eye contact looking away. His eyes were burning as if someone has lit a match right next to them. "Alright, fine! I'm sorry, I'm a bitch, okay?"

Hemlock shook his head at them before walking over to his target to retrieve his knives while Rikel rushed inside to get away from the upset goth. An upset Casper is not a good thing. Although his face and body seldom moved or changed, it was easy to tell when he was upset after being around him for a while. Yanking all the knives out, Hemlock pocketed his switchblade while marching back to the table of knives. He put them back in their correct slots before closing the lid on the black case. The three of them headed back inside the main building of the estate to look for Rikel. Another mansion. Marina loved her mansions.

It honestly looked more like a castle than a mansion. The stone walls were painted cream and brown, the roof instead of being flat was coned shaped with diamond cuts. All the windows were made of bulletproof glass, and it stood proudly at four stories high. The estate was where they also hosted the holidays. Despite only five Verona's living in Buckley, there were even more in Italy and even some in Spain. They would all fly out during the festive seasons; the entire estate would be filled to the brim. The names Hemlock and Rikel would fly out the window replaced by their birth names. It wasn't like they had a choice; their family refused to call them those 'silly' names. There were various other buildings on the estate for the animals and the workers. For the summer, when it got hot, there was an underground pool behind the main building since winter was coming. It was currently covered.

Rikel was in the master living room sitting on the dark couch, bouncing his leg impatiently. There were a total of four living rooms in the mansion. The living room had a more ominous, homier feeling. The somerset floor was made of maple pine with a dark rug placed in front of the large dark brown shiny leather sofa. Above the fireplace was a large flatscreen TV that took up the entire upper wall. On top of the rug was a dark brown coffee table that matched the color of the sofa. To the right was the kitchen with a brown marble counter and leather stools around it.

Hemlock walked over to the dark fireplace and put logs in it before taking out his lighter and lighting them as Rikel explained to them that his phone had died and was now charging. Taking off his jacket, he made his way towards the kitchen to make all of them some hot chocolate. Casper followed Hemlock into the kitchen while Ronnie sat next to Rikel on the couch. Time passed by slowly when a phone in the kitchen started to turn on vibrating loudly against the marble. Rolling his eyes, Rikel grumbled something under his breath before getting up from the couch and marched towards his phone, snatching off the counter. An annoyed look crossed over his face when it wouldn't stop vibrating with notifications. Hemlock shifted in his spot, nervous at the annoyed look on his cousin's face. "Stefan?"

"More like everyone going to Buckley high." He rubbed his face with one hand stressfully. After a few seconds, he gave up and threw his phone on the counter. "It won't stop vibrating, give me yours I have to make a call."

Hemlock reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone, and handed it to him before grabbing Rikel's phone. Stefan and various unknown numbers kept blowing up his phone. It took a few minutes for it to stop vibrating so Hemlock could unlock it. Rikel held his cousin's phone up to his ear as he talked to his dad about something. Hemlock clicked on Stefan's name with Casper looking over his shoulder.

 **Stefan** : You son of a bitch. You thought you and your little weirdo cousin could hide this forever? Monday, you're dead meat, you piece of shit.

 **Stefan** : I want answers, Verona, and I want them now, or else people are going to get seriously hurt.

 **Stefan** : You're by yourself this time. Don't got your little gang with you anymore. You fuckers think that just because you're Verona's, you get away with anything, eh? Not this time.

 **Stefan** : And you better believe I will figure out where your nerdy cousin is eventually. Probably hiding behind his mother's money like always. He's always hiding. He hid behind his family, friends, and even fucking Matt. A little bitch is what he is, and when I find him, I'm going to fucking kill him for what he did to Matt!

Hemlock covered his mouth with his hands dropping the phone on the counter. He knew, they all knew. Casper put his arm around his shoulders comfortingly. A knot formed in his stomach, making him feel nauseous. He couldn't seem to form a coherent sentence as he kept stuttering on the first word. His hands were sweaty and shaky. Rikel tossed him a concerned look over his shoulder but kept on going with the conversation. Casper moved Hemlock from the kitchen to the sofa where he would be more comfortable. Thankfully the ceiling of the mansion was tall, or else Casper would have had a hard time getting around the house. Hemlock closed his eyes, leaning against the cushions. "Fine, but if I get into any fights and send someone to the hospital, I'm blaming you. I will also be sending you the medical bill."

Silence.

"Alright, I love you too, old man. Yes, he's fine. His anxiety is acting up right now, so he can't talk much, but he's going to be okay. He always is. Alright, enough with the goodbyes dammit... Bye!" He hung up abruptly, tossing the phone on the coffee table before groaning loudly. "I talked to Marina and my dad, and they both said the same thing. If something happens, then they plan on transferring me to Markson's with Hemmie."

Hemlock gave him a small smile, but it was forced and looked more like a grimace than a smile. Rikel gave him one equally as awkward.

"You two at Markson's? Alone with no one to supervise you," Ronnie scoffed playfully, trying to lighten the mood. "Yeah, that's a wonderful idea."

"Shut up." Rikel grabbed a pillow from his seat and threw it at Ronnie's head, who easily dodged it. "So, what did the idiot text me?"

"Oh, the usual, all kinds of threats." Ronnie rolled his eyes as he played with a strand of Casper's ink-black hair. He didn't need to read the messages to know what Stefan had been texting Rikel. Eventually, when he found out Rikel wasn't going to Buckley's anymore, he would start to text Ronnie. Try to cash in a favor, but what he didn't know was that the jock was free, no more favors to cash in. A phone started vibrating, making them all look down at the coffee table. Hudson's name popped up on the screen, making Hem pale. Instead of answering the phone, he let it go into voicemail. If it were severe, he would call or text again.

"You want me to punch him?" Rikel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"N-no, he hasn't done anything wrong... yet. The benefit of the doubt." Hemlock stated, finally finding himself able to speak although he was shaking and stuttering. Normally it would take hours for him to calm himself, but with practice, he managed to cut the time by more than half. Rikel glowered at the floor, crossing his arms over his chest. Hemlock's phone started to vibrate again.

Hudson.

"Persistent, isn't he?" Casper rasped out, staring at the phone warily. Silently the four of them watched the phone until it stopped ringing. By the fifth call was when Hemlock stood grabbing his phone on his way out of the master living room. Usually, after Hem didn't pick up the phone by the second call, Hudson would stop to assume that he was busy or showering, he never called consistently like this. Something was wrong. He was stepped into one of the other living rooms he picked up the call holding the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hemlock! Are you okay?" Hudson's deep voice was urgent. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand.

"I'm fine. Why what's wrong?" He didn't want to ask that question, afraid of the answer.

"What does Samael look like?" Frowning, he pulled the phone away from his ear in confusion. Why was Hudson calling about Samael?

"Um, shoulder-length blonde hair, blue eyes, roughly six foot something I think and skinnier than me. Why?" Silence. Hemlock checked to make sure neither one of them had hung up by the call was still intact. "Hudson? Is everything okay?"

"Have you met Andre's brother yet?"

"No. Can you just please tell me what's going on?"

"I was at Jason's house in the kitchen when this guy in a leather jacket comes into where Jason was asking him about me. The thing was they knew each other. I walk out of the kitchen and ask them what's going on, and he seemed to have recognized me." Hemlock's eyes widened as he froze. The picture on Instagram of them kissing, Sam must have seen it somehow. But why would he go to Jason's house? "He then started asking me questions about you, how often you went to your mother's restaurant, what school you went to if you still went to the same as before after school. I asked who he was, but he kept dodging the question. He seemed extremely desperate, even grabbed my arm. I punched him in the face; he got scared and left. Pussy."

"You punched him?" Hemlock grinned momentarily, forgetting about how serious their conversation was. He would have loved to see that. "Did you break his nose?"

"Nah, it was more to scare him, but it was bleeding a lot." He would have preferred if Hudson had broken his nose, but if he made Samael bleed, that was fine as well. For now. "I asked Jason how they knew each other after they left, and he got real quiet. Told me not to ask too many questions and to keep my nose clean. Something tells me he's been lying to Andre about staying out of trouble."

Hemlock's heart dropped to his stomach at the thought. Andre had been so much happier knowing his brother was back, and he was finally on the right track. If he found out that Jason had been lying to him, it would break his heart. "Or maybe his past that he's trying to bury keeps coming up?"

"I hope your right because I would hate to stop being friends with him."

"Why would you stop being friends with him?"

"Because you told me I couldn't be involved with drugs or any of that sort of thing. I rather not have you angry at me when you find out my best friend is a drug dealer."

"Or have me call the cops on you." He joked, laying on the couch, looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh please, cops showing up at my house isn't exactly something that worries me. I care about you more than them. Why do you think I hang around those morons at lunch? They're the only ones who don't get involved with drugs or gang shit. A bunch of harmless ants." A broad smile painted itself on his lips against his will. Maybe he had been wrong about Hudson, but that didn't mean he wasn't hiding something. Perhaps he didn't want to look guilty, being friends with a guy like Matt. "Any ideas why Sam would know Jason?"

Jarabi.

"No, not yet, but I'll be discreet when I ask Andre about it on Monday. Speaking about school... you won't believe who might be attending Markson Hill High School?" No reply. "Rikel, if it's too dangerous for him at Buckley my mother is transferring-"

"No." Hemlock had to bite his lip to hold back his laughter. "Absolutely not, no, nope, end of story. No discussion. He would kill everyone there, including me, and I don't want to fight your cousin. It won't go well over dinner with your family. Oh, how was school today, boys? Wonderful, I kicked Rikel in the balls and slammed his face into the lockers. How was yours?"

"I told him he would have to behave." Hemlock went into a fit of giggles clutching his side with his free hand.

"Mhm. Behave my ass." He snorted. "Why would it be too dangerous for him at Buckley?"

"Stefan found out through gossip at school about what happened to Matt, and now he's throwing threats to Rikel and me." They continued to talk on the phone for what seemed like hours. They changed the topic various times. Hemlock would go into a fit of giggles whenever Hudson said something funny and accidentally let out a snort, which resorted to them laughing for about twenty minutes. The giant then proceeded to tease Hemlock about it making the nerd blush in embarrassment. It wasn't until someone cleared their voice that Hemlock realized that it was four in the morning.

"As adorable as it is to see you fall in love with the delinquent from Markson's over the phone. Your giggling has awoken all of us. If you would please keep your giggling to the volume limit of five instead of fifteen, it would be greatly appreciated. Some of us like to sleep and need to so they won't act like a grumpy bitch tomorrow." Ronnie stood there, calmly with his hands behind his back. He had ditched his shirt, exposing all of his past scars on his tattooed skin and wore only gray sweatpants. His eyes were drowsy and puffy from just waking up. He gave Hemlock a politely, sarcastic smile. "Please, and thank you. Goodnight, lovebirds."

Without waiting for a reply, he turned on his heel and went back upstairs. Hemlock sucked in his lips to keep in his laughter.

"Is he still there?"

"No." Hem covered his mouth to muffle his giggles.

"Damn, he left before I could say goodbye. Here I am wanting to be tucked in and no kissy on the forehead goodnight." Hudson sighed with fake disappointment. Turning on his stomach, Hemlock grabbed a pillow to laugh into. The giant chuckled into the phone before yawning. "But he's right, and sleep is needed. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright, goodnight."

"Goodnight, baby boy." Hemlock ended the call with a smile on his face.


	15. Fourteen

Hemlock looked down at his phone screen anxiously. He had texted Rikel five minutes ago and he hadn't gotten a reply. It was Monday morning and they all had to go back to school except for Casper who was currently at work and Ronnie had to go back to Maryland but he promised he would visit as soon as he could. Sunday morning Hemlock had woken up late since he had been on the phone with Hudson until four. It took him a while but he remembered the conversation they had and he told the others what Hudson had called him about. They all thought the same thing.

Jarabi.

"You okay? You seem stressed, normally on Mondays, you're either cheery or quiet." Andre frowned at the sight of Hemlock in the corner with his face pressed against the screen of his phone. The device shook in his hands but he realized that Hemlock was shaking. He put a hand on his shoulder but all it did was make Hem jump in fright. Andre took a step back and held his hands up. "Woah, easy there tiger. Just worried about you is all."

"Sorry, just waiting for my cousin to text me. How have you been?" Hemlock pushed his glasses up looking around anxiously in case he saw Seth. Did he know about Hemlock? A cold shiver ran down his spine created goosebumps all over his fair skin.

"Fine, things are going good. Jason is home more often but something weird happened over the weekend because he seemed nervous about something. When I asked him about it he just kept changing the subject and dodging my questions. Has Hudson mentioned anything to you?" For a second he hesitated then shook his head. As much as Hem was finding Andre to be a good friend he couldn't trust him completely, not yet. It was still too soon. He had to have his guard up, now more than ever. Not everyone's cards were on the table and it wasn't his turn yet. "I'm not surprised, he and Jason are pretty close, especially after what happened with Seth."

Before Hemlock could ask Andre anything else a certain green-eyed giant walked up to them casually. His light brown hair was tousled per usual and falling into his eyes. With a swift movement, he ran a hand through it pushing it back. The facial hair on his face had been trimmed but was still present. Warm green eyes were still drowsy with sleep as he walked over to Hemlock. It was like he had tunnel vision whenever he saw him. Hem looked up at him with a smile. "Hey."

"Hey." Hudson leaned down and kissed his cheek lightly making Hem blush as people all around were staring at them. The crowd was surprisingly big for a Monday, either a big fight was going to happen today or something important was happening academically. Hudson saw that Hemlock was growing uncomfortable by the stares and gave the crowd a harsh look. Almost immediately everyone turned to look away. Andre mysteriously disappeared when Hudson showed up and Hemlock couldn't find him in the sea of teenagers. Hem caught a glance at the giant's dark look as he looked at the crowd before it turned back to normal. At least, what he considered normal.

"Hudson, I have a question to ask you but I'm afraid you'll react in a not so quietude or convivial way. What I mean to say is that I want to ask you something I don't want you to get upset yet I find myself needing to ask you this." Hemlock susurrated pushing up his glasses nervously. It was a question he had been meaning to ask for quite some time but could never find the courage to ask Hudson. The giant frowned furrowing his brows as he stroked Hemlock's cheek affectionately with the back of his fingers. Although the wind was cold his fingers were pleasantly warm against his skin. He found himself leaning against his touch his eyes fluttering lightly.

"You can ask me anything," Hudson stated firmly despite how soft he spoke. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just..." Before he could finish his sentence the doors opened. Standing in the front per usual he was one of the first few to go through scanning. He put his bag, shoes, and belt on a tray as the guard had instructed him and sent it through the machine as he stepped through the scanner. Hemlock had a lot of pins on his tie and every time he went through it would beep loudly but the guard would let him through assuming it was the pins. They didn't suspect the switchblade in Hemlock's breast pocket. Knowing that Seth could be walking around the halls probably knowing all about him made him listen to Ronnie's advice. Knife on him at all times. Especially since he knew now that he was related to Samael. Gathering his belongings quickly he made his way down the next hall and waited for Hudson.

Most of the holes on the wall were either covered in duct tape or had gotten bigger. Whoever put the duct tape over the holes didn't do a very good job since most of the holes weren't covered all the way. They had looked as if someone had either put their fists through it (the most likely possibility) or their foot. Leaning against a dented locker the light above him flickered wildly but that was normal for Markson's. The preponderance of the school was old and needed to be replaced but that wouldn't happen anytime soon. It was a miracle the school was still running. Hudson turned the corner and found Hemlock waiting for him. Taking his hand the giant led them through the school towards a part where Hem had never been before on the other side of the basement. Most of the lights had burned out while others still flickered with a bit of light. No one was around which meant they could speak freely without worrying about eavesdroppers. Hudson without dropping Hemlock's hand looked at him with a raised questioningly eyebrow.

"It's about your reputation here." Hemlock started slowly playing with the silver rings on Hudson's long fingers. The giant stayed quiet silently waiting for him to continue. "When I first got here the first person to talk to me was Andre. It was at lunchtime and there was an empty table-"

"You sat on my table didn't you?" Hudson raised a brow giving him a scolding look. Hem gave him a sheepish smile making the giant shake his head. "No wonder Andre was acting so weird when he saw us hanging out at first."

"Yes. Apparently, you have quite a reputation around here. Don't like people sitting at your table, don't like people staring, don't people talking about you. I've heard you're perilous and that almost everyone here is apprehensive of you. I was warned myself to be prudent of you." Hemlock avoided eye contact feeling the giant's intense gaze on him. He let his hand drop to his side. If he looked into his eyes he would have backed out. "It was just a wonder of mine to know why I haven't seen that side of you is all."

"Do you want to?" Hudson insinuated looming over the nerd backing him slowly into the dark corner. Hem shook suddenly feeling like a sheep being cornered by a wolf. There was a safe distance between them but he felt that if he said the wrong thing that distance would be filled. A strange emotion which Hemlock hadn't felt in over a year stirred in him. "I've tried to keep you in the dark but if you really want to see me for what everyone knows me for, then I will if you're that curious..."

"W-what I mean is why have you never showed me that side of you." He stuttered over his words pressing himself against the wall. The bell rang signaling that they were late but neither one was paying attention. Hemlock's eyes were on the floor while Hudson's green eyes were looking right at him. He wasn't afraid of Hudson, he knew the giant would never hurt him. Unfortunately, that didn't stop his heart from racing in his chest, from his heartbeat loudly ringing in his ears mockingly reminding him how easily the delinquent could manipulate his body without even touching him. A heatwave passed through his body despite having goosebumps appear all over his skin. His fingertips tingled with both anxiety and excitement. The knot in his stomach twisting and turning as Hudson got closer.

"We both know why." Another step closer.

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking." Closer.

"You're very smart, Hemlock. Why do you think I treat you differently from everyone else, why do you think I went and got you flowers and chocolates for our first date? Why do you think I made such an effort to get you to go on a date with me in the first place? Why you get away with doing things to me no other is even allowed to even think about?" Hudson mocked lightly standing only a few inches away from Hemlock who had started to shake. It wasn't a panic or anxiety attack that had him reacting like this.

"I don't know." He murmured digging his nails into his palms. His thoughts were scrambled and nothing made sense to him. How did he end up in this situation? All he had planned to do was ask Hudson about his reputation, not end up being cornered in a dark basement by the giant. Without warning or reply, he closed the distance between causing Hem to gasp as he jumped in surprise. He put his hands out in front of him out of instinct placing them on Hudson's firm chest. Placing a hand over his, Hudson guided his right hand over the left side of his chest right above his heart. Hem could feel it racing rapidly against his clammy palm. Wide-eyed he finally looked up at the giant in shock. The warm green eyes were as welcoming as ever, no sign of malice or any ill emotions were in them.

"I have a soft spot for you. I want to form a bond with you. I want to kiss you. I want to be there for you. The minute we met I knew something was bound to happen between us." Hem gulped as the heatwave he felt travel downward. Dipping his head so his mouth was next to his ear Hudson whispered, "I like you, Hemlock Verona."

Not knowing how to reply he did the only logical thing his instincts told him to do. Getting on his tippy toes he pressed their lips together into a wet kiss. Immediately Hudson leaned down wrapped his arms under Hem's thighs lifting him off the ground. The kiss wasn't soft like their first one but hungry and passionate. Feelings that Hemlock forgot he could feel resurfaced. For a second Hudson pulled away making him whine but the giant took his smudged glasses off his face before pressing their lips together with tongue first. While he still had his confidence he wrapped his legs around Hudson's waist and reached up to run his fingers through his light brown hair. Hem's heart raced in his chest with excitement and adrenaline. His lips were as soft as he remembered and although he still wasn't used to the facial hair above and under his lips tickled him he was growing quite fond of it.

Although he and Matt had dated for a good while the bad boy was only into kissing when he needed something from Hemlock whether it was money or someplace to sleep for the night. Hem would have to wait near his window for his boyfriend to show up with a duffle bag so he could spend the night. They cuddled but Mat always wanted more and with every 'no' he would receive it would only make him angry or annoyed. He'd push Hem off him and sleep on the floor. Then Hem would cry himself to sleep but Matt never comforted him, only if he knew he would need something from him soon. It was a toxic cycle that never seemed to end.

"Hemlock..." Hudson whispered kissing down his chin and neck. He let out a low whine feeling himself harden. The giant grinned before making his way back up to lick Hem's lips with his tongue causing the nerd to shiver. "Oh, you like that."

Hemlock stiffened as a memory pushed itself to the front of his mind. Thinking about Matt had made it easier for it to escape through the wall he had built up to keep them from blinding him from his present. He was on his back on the cold hard floor, Matt on top of him holding his wrists down with a bruising force, he watched with sick fascination as Hem cried and begged for him to stop. Bruises and blood covered his body, Matt's handprint was around Hemlock's neck like an angry red brand. It was to get him to stop screaming, he could have woken up the neighbors. Leaning down he bit Hem's ear making him whimper in pain which Matt mistook for pleasure. He could feel the vile white-haired male smirk sinisterly as he whispered. " _Oh, you like that._ "

Hudson pulled away the minute Hemlock stiffened. Concern tugged at his heart at the small panic beginning to grow in the dark depths of the nerd's eyes. Cursing at himself mentally he carefully lowered Hemlock to his feet and put his glasses back on his face. "Hemlock?"

"Matt?" He asked hesitantly taking a small step back.

"No, its Hudson. Matt's gone, he's not here. It's just you and me." The memory was stubborn but when Hem looked into Hudson's warm green eyes he found the strength to push it back. They weren't cold, they weren't blue, they were everything Matt's eyes weren't. Taking a deep breath he grabbed the reigns of his emotions and chanted his therapeutic words to himself.

_He can't hurt you, not anymore. You're free and he has no hold on you._

"I'm okay. I'm fine, nobody is going to hurt me." He breathed placing a hand over his racing heart. Hudson watched him silently knowing that Hemlock wasn't speaking to him but rather himself. Once he had full control over himself again he looked apologetically at the giant. "I'm sorry I ruined the-"

"You ruined nothing, this is all at your pace like I said before. I would just like to know how far we can go and what I should do and not since panic attacks aren't exactly on my list to do when I think about spending time with you. Again, not your fault. It was that fucking asshole." Hudson assured holding his hands out to Hem who silently took them. "I'm going to take the fact that you kissed me first as a sign that you like me back."

A blush covered his cheeks as he looked down shyly. Whenever he did that to Matt he would just look down at Hem with a suspicious look and demanded to know what he wanted. With Matt there was always something one of them wanted, unfortunately for Hemlock his boyfriend only wanted sex and money from him. Hudson gave him a small smile and interlocked their fingers together. To him, this was another step forward for them. He managed to kiss Hemlock without him having a full panic attack, they were holding hands, they told and showed each other how they feel about each other. Of course, they had a long way to go but he was fine with taking it slow. He wasn't someone who was looking for someone to marry but he couldn't deny how he was feeling towards the male in front of him looking down at his shoes fiddling with his rings. 

"I do, I mean yes, I like you too," Hemlock confessed making Hudson grin like an idiot. Without thinking he leaned down and hugged him tightly making him squeal before giggling. Suddenly something in Hemlock's front pocket vibrated causing Hudson to raise his eyebrow. Hem pulled away awkwardly pulling his phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen to see Rikel's name.

 **Rikel:** I'm fine, no sign of Stefan though which I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. I know you're worried about me but like I said before I'm fine you little bitch.

Smiling down at his screen with relief he sent back a quick reply before putting his phone away. Hand in hand they walked out of the basement. For a few minutes, silence filled the space between them until Hudson cleared his throat quietly. "So, no dirty talk?"

"More like no shaming. He had a big shaming kink, liked to make fun of me when I enjoyed something or degrade me. One of his favorite words were slut or saying that I was his bitch and that he owned me. He used the first one more often, the second one was when he thought I was cheating on him with Rian for example. When he used to beat me he could degrade me till I had no pride left, I felt insecure, worthless. Since I've been bullied the majority of my childhood it takes real talent to make me feel that way to the extreme that he did. Hate to do it but I have to give him credit for it." Hemlock whispered biting his lip as he looked at his converses as he walked. Although his skin looked clear aside from a few acne scars that he fought so hard to get rid of his skin thank the gods was mostly clear, the bruises Matt had given him had faded but mentally and emotionally they were still there.

But at least now he had the balls to talk about it. Of course, his hands shook and his palms were so sweaty they felt as if they had been dipped into a river of anxiety but talking about it to someone who wasn't looking at him like a paycheck was a bit of a relief. Not that he didn't get along with his therapist but it felt good to talk about it to someone who wasn't getting paid to listen to him.

"Asshole." Hudson scoffed setting his jaw as he squeezed Hemlock's hand comfortingly. They slowed their pace neither one of them in a rush to get to class. "No degrading or shaming you, not that I would ever do either one of those but that's not the point. The point is, you didn't deserve to get treated like that."

"Thank you," Hemlock whispered squeezing his hand back in appreciation.

"Is kissing okay? I mean, correct me if I'm wrong but I thought everything was going smoothly until I fucked up." Hemlock nodded blushing shyly making the giant smirk. "Do you like kissing?"

"Yes, your facial hair tickles me when you kiss me but I like it." He admitted bashfully making the smirk on Hudson's face grow even wider. "Your lips are warm and I don't feel like you're going to shove your tongue down my throat or rush it just to get it over with. I don't feel like a sex toy when we kiss."

Hudson stopped and swooped down stealing a quick peck from his lips. Hemlock smiled widely flashing his silver braces at the giant who grinned back. Grabbing him by his loose tie Hem pulled him down for another quick peck. "Anything else I should know?"

"I may be into kissing but I'm also into someone who can hold a conversation. So talk to me, what do you usually do after school?" Hudson stiffened before sighing stressfully through his nose. Running a hand through his hair he didn't meet Hemlock's dark eyes. Concern courses through as he looked up at the giant. "Hudson?"

"I either go home, a bar or someplace like it. On good days I go over to Jason's house. That's during the day time, usually during night time I go over to someone's house and we'll..." Hemlock frowned at the suggestive town in his voice. "If it makes you feel any better I haven't slept with anyone since our date. I don't drink as much, I just go on my phone most of the time and I start working next week during the afternoon on weekdays."

"Where are you working?"

"On some property doing some farm work. Nothing too crazy, more like carrying things here and there. I have to go over to the estate for a full month straight to get the hang of things and then my schedule changes." Hudson shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal or an interesting topic of conversation. "The family who owns the estate calls themselves the Ramasco's, I've only been up there once and woah-"

Hemlock stopped listening to Hudson after the name he had dropped. The Ramasco's? They left Buckley years ago, why were they still here, why did they come back? They were the other side of Hemlock's family, his father's family. He had met them only a handful of times but he knew that there was a rivalry between the Verona's and Ramasco's. He never knew why and he never dared to ask his mother why. It was a topic that he needed to approach carefully, after his father's death everyone left. He was the only one keeping them all together. From killing each other.

"I've heard of them." Hemlock nodded in acknowledgment but didn't provide any further information. Best to keep topics he barely knew of to himself, especially about his family. "They were out of town though last I heard of them."

"I don't know the full story but I heard that they always owned the land but when one of their family members died they couldn't bear living in the estate anymore. So they left, went back to Spain until they returned recently. Don't know why but they're here and they've been hiring for a while now since most of their former employees left. Real quiet, aren't that talkative and they look at me funny, calling me weird nicknames-"

"Like a _Gringo_ or _Americano_." Hudson nodded frowning hearing the terms. He knew what the second one meant but he had heard a handful of his Latino friends call him the first one. It wasn't exactly the best name to be called. He knew somehow it was an insult by the look on Hemlock's face. "Yes, families like the Verano's, the King's, the Gustavsen's, the Ramasco's and the Adara's all have something in common. All European and they all have money. Some use it to help their families while others use it to gain power."

"Out of all of them which are the most powerful?" Hudson raised a brow questioningly. Hem glanced at him through the corner of his eye, the image blurry past the end of the thick black frame of his glasses.

"Honestly? The King's, Rian's family is well known and not only wealthy but powerful as well. You may think they're just another regular snobby rich family. Don't let yourself be fooled by their public appearance, they're power-hungry sociopaths. I think the only time I saw Emilia King ever cry publicly was when her brother lost her twenty million dollars gambling in Vegas and entertaining transvestites at a brothel. It had been the biggest gossip amongst the higher class families. The paparazzi managed to sneak into the funeral." The giant choked on his spit making Hem give him a wry smile. The King's seemed like a calm and polite family. Some would say they were one of the very few powerful families that weren't always in drama or on the news. Of course, not everyone was best friends with one of the heirs and youngest son of the King's. If Rian had lived he would have inherited part of his family's business. "Aleksander King isn't someone you hear about anymore, eh? Well, that's because he's dead. He was in London, in his house and during the night it mysteriously caught on fire. Authorities say it was a gas leak or some bullshit like that. Yet they found signs of sedative in his system just before he died."

"You think someone killed him on purpose." Hemlock pushed up his glasses looking around slowly and cautiously to make sure no one was around to hear his next words.

"I don't think anything, not when I know the truth. The point is, it was a freak accident and even though he cost his sister a great deal of money they couldn't find anything on her although since she was in the states when it happened. Many argue about the fact that Emilia could have paid someone but those voices were silenced. The King's aren't people you want to anger but don't let them step over you." Neither one of them moved a suffocating silence between them as Hudson looked over Hemlock's head towards the wall with a frown. His jaw was set and he was working the muscles as he thought to himself.

"What about when..."

"When Rian died? She cried her heart out and it was genuine. Now that I come to think of it I think that's the only time I've sincerely seen her shed real tears. Those were crocodile tears at Aleksander's funeral, it was just a show. Maximum security at the funeral and only his family and his close friends were there. Rian's ex-girlfriend and her new boyfriend skipped town as soon as they heard the news. Hate to say it but I wouldn't be surprised if they were dead. No one has heard about them since the death. If Emilia King killed her brother for spending her money imagine what she would do to the bitch who cheated on her son."

"My god this seems like some modern-day Game Of Thrones bullshit," Hudson whispered shaking his head before looking back down at the nerd whose eyes were glassy. It had been a while since he had talked about Rian so openly, especially about his funeral and he felt the same familiar empty ache inside of him. As if a piece of him was missing and it was. Rian had been a large part of his life despite only knowing each other for a handful of years. "After the King's who would you say is next."

"It's a tie between two families and with good reason." A hint of amusement tugged at the corner of his mouth as he began walking again stuffing his hands into his pockets. He could feel the giant burning holes into his back as he followed him. The class was almost over so there was no point in going so he walked towards his next one. "I wouldn't necessarily call them rivals since there has never been any bad blood between them."

"Well don't keep me in suspense and tell me. This is a surprisingly entertaining topic and normally I don't care for politics but you make it seem so much more interesting." Hem fought the smile on his face, careful to keep his face hidden from the giant.

"It's between my family, the Verano's and the Gustavsen's. Although my family name hadn't been much of a knowing one here in America, in the beginning, my mother made it so and made it seem like we were born with our name painted in gold. Everyone thought my mother was just a simple restaurant owner like you did. Very few know who she really is and what she did for this country. Unlike the other families, we like to keep our noses clean, help the ones in need. We don't let money get to our heads, we have power and we can use it to help others. Don't make the mistake of taking our kindness for weakness." Hemlock spun on his heel sharply and pointed a warning finger up at Hudson who held up his hands in defense. "Understood?"

"Completely," Hudson said calmly lowering his hand so it was on top of Hemlock's. With a slow movement, he interlocked their fingers together. "And the Gustavsen's? You said that you were tied with them?"

"I've only met one member of the family but she was nice, they're mainly doctors and surgeons. A handful of fiscals here and there and I think one of them is a judge but I'm pretty sure they retired. I don't know what they're like behind closed doors but they seem like decent people, they don't care how much money you have and about social statutes like most rich families. At least that's what I've heard, my mother knows more about them than I do." Hemlock shrugged nonchalantly. "The only reason why I ranked them with my family is that Adela Gustavsen saved the nephew of a five-star general from being crippled and from my understanding the general is now in debt to the family."

"Seems like being in debt with you lot isn't something I should be tripping over my feet to do," Hudson observed narrowing his eyes down. "And the other two?"

"Adara, they aren't as powerful as they are rich. Blackmailing, doing illegal favors, unfortunately, I had the pleasure of meeting them. A bunch of snakes, Acheron is the only decent one in that family and that's because he's the one who went through the most but that isn't my story to tell. Long story short, Acheron gave up his family name after he went blind. They have a few businesses in Vegas, where Aleksander was ironically enough." A look of realization appeared on the giant's face as he understood the hidden meaning behind Hem's words. There was a slight chance that the Adara's were involved in Aleksander's death. "And then it's the Ramasco's. They're very quiet but they're a military family. Like my mother, they don't flaunt it as much. Although they are a quiet lot, be careful, four of them were snipers and two did service with my mother."

"What?" Hudson's voice cracked, his usually deep voice was high and squeaky. "Oh sweet baby Jesus, I'm going to die."

"Oh stop being dramatic, despite all that they mainly keep to themselves. Just do the work and then leave. They're like a pack of wolves who don't like meddling too much with outsiders." Hem scolded playfully biting his lip to keep himself from laughing at the horrified expression on the giant's face. Truth be told, Hudson did have a good reason to worry. Even the King's didn't pester the Ramasco's much knowing their background very well. Rian would always make fun of him whenever they spoke about the topic. He would tease Hemlock about being in the secret service and that his dorky nerd with braces was a cover. That he was sent to spy on him. "I promise you it'll be fine."

"Promise?" Hudson pouted like a child making Hemlock let out an involuntary snort as the bell rang.

"Promise, now let's get to class you little pussy."


	16. Fifteen

"So, how did you do?" Hemlock asked nervously as Hudson walked up to him. The giant walked with his shoulders slump, avoiding Hem's eyes as he walked up to him. The nerd leaned against the lockers fiddling with his fingers anxiously. When seeing Hudson's face, sadness tugged at his heart. For the past month, Hem has been helping him out with his schoolwork; they would study together at the library, skipping lunch, only going on certain days so they could eat and take a break. It was the third week of October, and the giant had a significant math test he needed to pass the marking quarter. "Hudson, I-"

"I got an eighty-nine. The bitch didn't give me the one point because I didn't fucking close the parentheses on one of the equations," He huffed in annoyance, rolling his eyes. Hem let out a relieved sigh before hugging Hudson tightly around his waist in joy. Grinning, the giant leaned down and planted a kiss on top of his head. Since the first date they had grown close, they would hang out after school, go on dates, study, and have all sorts of small adventures. Their bond was slowly growing, and it was starting to become strong. While they still had a long way to go, Hudson was slowly earning Hemlock's trust. He was loyal, dependable, patient, and open-minded when it came down to it. All which Hem would return. Almost every night, they would stay up late talking on the phone about random things, everything in Hem's life was going smoothly.

Casper had moved in and started working at the restaurant. He was making good money and got to spend time with people who accepted him the way he was. That didn't look at him as if he were a freak. Marina had praised him for his hard work and would discreetly slip newspaper articles of apartments for sale that she knew he could afford under his door at night. A gesture which Casper appreciated, it helped with his search. Rikel was protected by the school, which meant Stefan couldn't touch him or else he would get into serious trouble, which included losing his scholarship. Ronnie had accepted Buckley's offer and, by December, would be moving back into town. There had been no more news Samael or Jarabi, but Rikel had told him a few weeks ago Acheron was spotted picking Aspen up from school. Out of all of his siblings, Aspen was the only one he tolerated, and that was only she told him everything he wanted to know about Samael. Hemlock hadn't crossed paths with Acheron yet, but he knew it would undoubtedly happen.

"I'm so proud of you!" Hem grinned as he took the paper from Hudson, looking at it with pride. Hours spent studying in the library, or Hemlock's living room had finally paid off. In the top corner was the eighty-nine written in red marker with the teacher's signature underneath to authenticate it. A favor Hudson must have asked for to prove that he earned himself the high score fairly.

"Now, this is a paper I can show David." Hudson nodded, approvingly making Hemlock frown. The giant had mentioned him before, so the name was familiar to him but couldn't remember where he had heard it before. Seeing the confused look on Hem's face the giant elaborated, "He's my father's lover, the only one who gives an actual fuck about me. I think I mentioned him vaguely on our date. He always made sure I was fed, and when my mother died, he was there for me. I owe him a lot; he's been more of a father to me than Gabriel. I don't talk much about him-"

"Because you don't like talking about your dad." Hemlock finished handing him back the paper. "Well, I would like to meet him one day."

"One day," Hudson agreed as they walked towards the cafeteria. A few weeks ago, Hemlock and Hudson had walked hand in hand and sat in Hudson's table. Gasps echoed, and then the room was consumed by stunned silence. It was quite comical in Hem's perspective because it was just a table. Ignoring the crowd, they had continued to eat and had a lovely conversation about showering and dirty towels. Well, it was more like an unprofessional debate (Hemlock won undoubtedly), which Hudson had started when they were at the library.

Andre had been one of the many to have gasped at the sight but soon recovered. He and Hemlock had grown close over the past month. The bail was close to being paid off, and Andre had refused the help of any sort from Hem or Hudson. He claimed that he and his brother had it all under control. In a way they did, Andre was happy to report to his friends that his brother was turning over a new leaf, he was drinking less, going to fewer parties, doing less suspicious things and was focusing on doing better for himself and his brother. Hemlock, later on, pulled Hudson aside, cornering him and pressuring him to tell the truth. The giant had confirmed that Jason Xamori was getting his life together.

Seth had ignored Hemlock and Hudson. He only gave Hem dirty looks in the hallway and would occasionally bump into him, making his books and papers all fall on the floor. Actions he committed when Hudson wasn't around, of course. Hem thought about telling the giant about it but decided not to. He didn't want to sound like a whiny child constantly telling on the bully for every little thing they did, so he bit his tongue and picked up his books. Unfortunately, those events had started to become more frequent, the bumps were starting to leave bruises, and his pride was taking a hit every time his body did. But he was used to holding his tongue, look how well that turned out.

"I have good news as well!" Hemlock stated excitedly as they took their usual seats across from each other. Hudson raised a brow at him questioningly. Hem pulled out his sketchbook from his book bag; it was thicker since the first time he had shown it to the giant. "You said you wanted to take a step away from the skulls, and while you liked the dragon that I showed you, you weren't really into it. You asked for a wolf, so I went out this weekend on my mother's property for some inspiration, and it just happened to be a full moon that night-"

"You were in the woods in the middle of the night by yourself?" Hudson demanded his eyes were narrowing down to slits. He received a sheepish smile in return, which made his groan covering his face with his hands. "Baby, what if you had gotten hurt?"

"But I didn't, I'm right here. It's fine. I promise I didn't wander too far from the house. Anyway, I also did some research on wolf myths because Fenrir and werewolves are overly done, so I wanted to look for something different and came across this creature called an Amarok. It's a gigantic wolf from the Inuit mythology that hunts and devours those who hunt alone at night. Wolves normally hunt in packs, but this creature hunts alone, and for some odd reason, it reminded me of you. It took me a while, but I finally settled on a design, I think you'll like." Opening his sketchbook, he turned to one of the most recent pages and showed it to Hudson. A large black, snarling wolf head with emerald eyes glared into his soul. The eyes were narrowed and malicious with extreme detail; for a second, he thought they were real. On its left ear, it had two silver hoop earrings. Its lips were pulled back, revealing its long sharp teeth in an apparent threat not to approach. On its forehead was an odd symbol Hemlock must have looked up online, but it glowed emerald-like its eyes but a few shades lighter, it was a mirrored seven with two lines underneath inside a circle. It was beautiful, powerful, and frightening. The penman's work was highly detailed even to the shine of the earrings. Hemlock chewed on his bottom lip nervously as he watched Hudson's reaction. "Do you like it? If you don't like it, I made another one just in case you didn't like this one."

"I love it. I have a question, though, the symbol on its forehead. What does it mean, or did you make it up?"

Sighing with relief, he pushed his glasses up. "I googled the mark of Cain, but the ones I could find were the one Dean had in _Supernatural_ , in _Lucifer_ the show Cain had it on his arm. It was a circle like that, so I gave up and combined the two calling it a day. Why you don't like it, do you? I can change-"

"Hemlock," Hudson stated, firmly taking his hands in his looking deep into his dark eyes. "Enough, I love it, alright? I was just curious about the symbol; you don't need to change anything. It's perfect the way it is, I think your work is amazing, and you need to stop questioning and doubting yourself." He scolded firmly, making Hemlock took down at their hands. They fit so nicely together, Hudson's tan and Hemlock's fair skin.

Why hadn't he met Hudson sooner? Why did he come into his life now? Why now when he felt like he couldn't love anyone anymore? Is this what Casper felt like? Ronnie had always been there for him, even before Casper went into rehab. Ronnie loved him since the day they met. In the beginning, their relationship had been bizarre. Casper wanted absolutely nothing romantic to do with the jock, but Ronnie was stubborn and would do almost anything and everything to win the goth's heart. It would have worked if it hadn't been for Aspen, she had a crush on Ronnie and would sabotage his attempts to woo Casper. Before Ronnie could redeem himself, he then started dating the drug-addicted bitch. The jock had been heartbroken and begged Casper to break up with her so they could be together. Hemlock didn't know their full story, but Casper could have loved Ronnie; they could have been happy, but he made the mistake of pushing him away. Now they were fixing their bond even though Casper is stubborn; he claims he doesn't like men.

It was an excuse. He doesn't have to. He just has to love Ronnie; he doesn't need to love all the men in the world. The only one who is willing to give up everything for him. Why couldn't he just see it like that? It wasn't any of his business, but he couldn't help but watch them whenever they were together. They were odd together, yet Hemlock couldn't find a better match. Ronnie was loud, talkative, playful, and someone who was always there to cheer you up when you were down, helping you look on the brighter side of life when Casper was the complete opposite. He wanted to blend in with the shadows, quiet, reserved, and instead of sugar coating things, he told you the blunt truth.

Hemlock intertwined their fingers together. Was Hem going to use traumatic past as an excuse to push Hudson away eventually and let Matt win? The thought made his stomach twist into a knot. No, he didn't go through months of therapy and working hard to get better only to get stopped by someone who was in a coma.

"When I went over to your house this weekend, why was Rikel in such a bad mood?" Hudson asked, snapping Hemlock out of his depressive thoughts. At first, he was confused, but then it hit him. Rikel was always in a bad mood, but Saturday, he had been bitchier than usual as Ronnie would so elegantly put it. He usually was sarcastic, and his comments were filled with dry, dark humor and bluntness. Whenever someone talked or asked him a question, he would give back a harsh and cold reply. After everyone had left, Hemlock had cornered him and demanded to know what had him in such a mood. At first, Rikel had been stubborn, cursing at Hemlock, snapping at him, telling him that it was none of his business. If they hadn't grown up together if Hem didn't know his cousin like the back of his hand, his words might have been hurtful. Might.

"Family drama. I'd tell you, but I'm afraid that if you two get into an argument, you'll bring it up just to be petty. Don't bother telling me otherwise because I've seen you do it every time." Hemlock scoffed, pulling his hands away, crossing them over his chest as he stared the giant down. "I rather not have Rikel angry at me because I told you his business." Hudson pouted, leaning down trying to kiss Hemlock, but the nerd turned his head at the last minute. His lips connected with his cheek. "Nope."

"Hemlock," Hudson whined, batting his eyelashes at him, but Hemlock maintained his poker face. "I promise I won't bring it up; I never mention anything from your past when we argue, do I?"

"Because I'm capable of murder, you idiot." Hemlock huffed, pushing him away with a cold look in his dark eyes. "If you ever mentioned anything from my past, you would be the hospital room next to Matt's. I told you all of that in confidence, and you better never repeat that story to anyone."

"I got it." Hudson exasperated calmly, trying to calm Hemlock, whose pale face was turning a light shade of pink. "I would never just like I would never use something that personal against Rikel no matter how much I want to throttle the little asshole. Just like you said, you can confide with me. I haven't given you a reason not to, right?"

"Yet." He whispered under his breath, careful not to let Hudson hear him. Suspicion and doubt still clouded his mind when it came to trusting, and he gave in even if he lost some friends to it, better safe than sorry. "Just drama with his father and his past actions that are catching up to him. There, that's all I'm going to say in the matter." He stated firmly leaving no room for argument. Hudson sighed through his nose but nodded. He wasn't going to get anything else out of the nerd.

"His dad, your uncle, right? You don't talk much about him."

"You've met my mother; my uncle is worse. Why do you think Rikel is the way he is? Don't get me wrong I adore the man, but he's... something." Hem shrugged as he pulled out his lunch from his bag. The giant watched in amusement as he opened the ziplock bag full of organic fruit. Silently he began to eat a carrot munching on it while getting lost in thought.

Rafael Verona was the eldest of five siblings and Rikel's father. After Rafael was Hemlock's mother, Marina, his uncle that lived in Florida Pietro and the twins Rocco and Vivienne that lived in town but were currently on vacation in Italy visiting their family, they all had children. Still, out of all of his cousins, Rikel and Hemlock were the closest they grew up together, and they're the oldest. Pietro had three daughters that were fourteen, twelve, and eight. Rocco had one son that was five, but Vivienna had four, twin girls that were six and twin boys that were four. To the world, that was what the family picture looked like. Rafael met Rikel's mother, Giorgia Rossi, two years before he was born in Italy. They had fallen in love and decided to move to Buckley near where Marina had lived. From what Hemlock's mother told him, although they were in love, they fought a lot. Rafael wasn't a man who shouted if he got angry he would leave for a couple of hours before coming back.

Hours turned into days, and Giorgia would spend weeks without knowing where he was. Rikel was born, Rafael stopped disappearing to be around for his son. He felt that would have been enough for her but unfortunately, Giorgia didn't feel the same. She demanded and yelled at him, wanting to know where he would go. Every time he refused to answer, it caused her to become angrier. Eventually, she got tired of him constantly dodging her questions, and left him to raise Rikel alone. She didn't want anything to do with him, even if it meant leaving her son behind.

For years Rikel would ask his father why his mother left but wouldn't received an answer. When Rikel turned fourteen, he corned Rafael and demanded to know the truth. Finally caving in, he told him everything but hadn't told him about where he would disappear off too. After a year of asking and empty threats from Rikel, Rafael confessed to him that he had been having an affair with another woman and had gotten her pregnant. All of his 'business' trips, he would go off to see his other family. Rikel had an older sister named Romina. Hemlock had only met her a handful of times, but from what he could gather, she wasn't the most likable person. She kind of reminded him of Davina Leon, who was currently glaring at him. She was still bitter that Hudson liked him.

Looking up, he saw Hudson looking at him, munch on his carrot. Blushing awkwardly, he pushed the bag towards him, silently offering him some. Shaking his head, he pushed the bag back, quietly declining. Shrugging, he grabbed another and continued to munch.

"You chew like a horse, and a cow had a baby then sent to a laboratory to be experimented on, ended up having to wear braces before being turned into a human when one of the experiments went wrong." Hudson retorted, shaking his head. Hem paused mid-chew, carrot in the air, looked at him dead in the eye, his glasses hanging off the tip of his nose for a few seconds before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"What?" He coughed, pushing his glasses up. "How the fuck did you come up with that?"

"It just comes to me." Shrugging nonchalantly, he reached for one of Hemlock's carrots only to get his hand slapped away harshly. Letting out a startled yelp, he pulled his red hand against his chest, where he held it delicately. "Ow, that hurt! I thought you didn't condone violence, you little shit?"

"I gave you a chance to get some." Hemlock popped the rest of the carrot into his mouth, chewing obnoxiously, knowing it would piss the giant off. Green eye twitched in irritation, making him smile cockily. "But you refused."

"Don't chew with your mouth open." Hudson scolded, kicking him under the table, making Hemlock yelp before glaring at him. Instead of being annoying and chewing louder in his face, he controlled himself. Unfortunately, the giant was right. He didn't condone violence, and he was damned if he was going to start because of some everyday troublemaker, bad boy, riding on a motorcycle with sunglasses on like a biker douchebag delinquent. Looking away, he ate the rest of his carrots in silence. When lunch was over, he packed away his things, including his sketchbook, before marching off. Hudson followed him silently, while never of them were upset with each other things had gotten a bit quiet and awkward between them. Something that didn't happen often.

The rest of his day was quiet after lunch, he talked to Andre in the hallways, or during class, he would nod or wave at Hudson whenever they saw each other, but the giant didn't catcall at him whenever he made his way to call or tried to hug him lifting him off the ground. The affection was both annoying and endearing, mostly annoying—a typical, uneventful afternoon.

Until he was making his way to the library ninth period, sometimes Hudson would meet him there other times he didn't. Today wasn't one of those days. While Hudson wasn't in the library when he arrived, someone else waited for him when he got there.

Seth Oliver was seated on the table where Hudson and Hemlock would usually sit at. His black biker boots were propped up on the table as if he were in his home; his blue eyes were calm along with his body posture. The usual man bun was undone, leaving the messy blonde hair to fall a bit below his shoulders. He hadn't shaved in a few days, having dirty blonde facial hair above and under his lip and along his sharp jaw. Seth wasn't ugly. If it weren't his personality and the fact that he was related to Samael, Hemlock would have thought he was hot despite how aggressive-looking his silver eyebrow piercing looked.

Other than him, the library was empty. Not even Mrs. Daisy was behind her desk, reading her usual novel. Looking up at the sound of the door opening, Seth smiled that was anything but welcoming. "Well, well, well, look who's here. Hemlock, please take a seat." It wasn't a question nor a request. While thinking about the idea was utterly absurd, and it would probably end up with him having another panic attack, Hemlock thought about running, leaving school, and going home. Nobody would say anything because nobody would notice. But there was also the chance that Seth would follow him, leading the situation into something more severe and dangerous. No matter what he decided, he couldn't have a peaceful one. Despite everything inside of him telling him to turn back, he curled his sweaty palms into fists and forced his feet to the table, sitting across from Seth, who sat stiffly. The blonde gave him a satisfied look never once taking his eyes off him. "Good choice, I thought you were going to run there for a second. Would have hated to chase you, I'm currently comfortable, I don't want to move."

"What do you want, Oliver?" Hemlock said in a cold, dry tone getting straight to the point. Grinning like an idiot Seth took his feet off the table and sat up properly.

"I just want to have a little chat with you while you weren't under the constant surveillance of your watchdog or his little bitch followers. I figured you're a nerd, and since you're a nerd, I knew you'd be hanging out in the library. Got lucky to have you here all to myself." He placed his folded hands on the table surface, the smile permanent on his face as if he had won the lottery. "Do you know why I want to talk to you?"

"Samael." Hemlock curled his upper lip into a sneer. Seth lightly tapped his nose, indicated that he had given the correct answer. Hem was rarely ever wrong, especially about things like this. "I'm not going to give him the money. If he owes Jarabi money, then that's his problem, not mine."

The smile vanished from Seth's face at the mention of the gangster's name. Leaning forward, he glared into Hemlock's eyes. His voice was low, dangerous yet remained calm, "You know who Jarabi is?"

"I've had the pleasure of meeting him in person. Now tell your cousin to stop looking for me. I know he went to Jason's house asking about me." The blonde tried to contain the look of surprise in his eyes, but Hemlock saw it before he could mask it. He didn't know Samael had gone to Jason's house. "If this is what you wanted to talk about, then I said everything I needed to."

"Not completely. Since you already know about the part of my cousin wanting you to give the money, I think I should skip to the part where I give you an excellent reason why you should give him the money." Seth's smile returned, but this time something was knowing and predatory about it that sent a cold shiver down his spine. "I know about Matt, I know what you did, but not everyone does. Matt was quite popular around here and had many friends here. Not everyone took it too well when they heard he had gone missing. Rumors started going around that Jarabi got to him, or some other gang-involved issue caught up to him. Nobody thought that it was his boyfriend who shot him, which led him to fall down the stairs and into a coma. Imagine how his friends would react if they found out the guy responsible for all of this was walking around the halls as a free man."

His blood turned cold; he began to hyperventilate silently, and the overwhelming urge to take his blade out and stick it inside of Seth's neck was overwhelming. All his hard work was being thrown in his face. The time in therapy, trying to get better, to move on was slipping past his fingers as if it were sand. He was going to lose it all again.

"Now, I wouldn't have any problem staying quiet on the subject if you just gave the money to my cousin. Normally, I would let him handle this on his own, but I owe the guy one, and besides, it's bad having so much money-"

"Why doesn't he just ask his parents for it?" Hemlock snapped all pretense of acting like a decent human vanishing. "The Adara's aren't exactly poor, just have them pay off for him."

"Can't, the King's are keeping a close eye watch on them. Apparently, when you do business with them, you can't do business with gangsters. You should know this; you hung around their son a lot. You know... before he died." Seth gave him a cruel smirk. Blinding anger clouded, making him lose the ability to think the fury made his ears ring loudly, blocking all reasonable thought. A dark part of him started to surface, making his hands shake as he tried to hold it back, but his tongue was proving to be complicated.

"If you say a word to anyone, I will tell Acheron where Samael is hiding."

"You wouldn't dare!" Seth snarled, slamming his hands on the table standing up. Hemlock stood up as well, glaring up at him.

"You want to bet asshole? I'm a fucking Verona, I keep my nose clean, but the minute you start threatening me is when I'll fucking get my hands dirty. I walked a free man for more than just making Matt a fucking vegetable, and we both know it. If you think threatening me into paying off the snake's debt is going to work, I have another thing coming. Go ahead and tell the whole school about what I did. Someone lays a hand on me, and their ass is going back to jail. No community service, no overnight arrest, not even fucking juvie. Jail. J-A-I-L. And if I want to milk it out, I'll even throw some of you fuckers in prison just for shits and giggles." Hemlock snapped, pushing up his glasses that were falling during his rant. Seth tried to maintain his face angrily, but there was a small flicker of fear in blue eyes that gave him a sick satisfaction. "Stay away from me and tell your fucking cousin to stay away from me, my family, and friends as well. I'm not going to give him a damn penny, and if he keeps insisting I'm going to make two phone calls. One to Acheron and the other to the police. He's a wanted man anyways, violated the restraining order I have against him."

"So you think you can do whatever you want because you're a fucking Verona? You do realize how bad this will look on your mother's reputation?" Seth tried to regain dominance of the situation, but it was evident that it wasn't going to happen. Hemlock gave him a sarcastic smile showing him his silver braces.

"She would drag all your asses to jail herself if you so much as to make me pout. Messing with me and her business at the same time is just a death wish. Besides, I think I've made my point." Without another word, he started to make his way towards the doors.

"And Hudson?"

He froze.

Not turning around, he asked, "What about him?"

"Does he know?"

"He does as a matter of fact. Told him myself, actually."

"Is that so? Does he know you cheated on Matt with Rian? That Matt had an actual reason to be jealous?" Seth teased, knowing he was stepping into dangerous waters. Hemlock stiffened before slowly turning around, a murderous look in his dark eyes.

"I. Never. Cheated! It was after I broke up with his crazy abusive ass is when I started to form a romantic relationship with Rian. I remained loyal to the very last day, and I refused to be accused of disloyalty! If I were you, I'd shut your mouth because the hole your digging yourself is just getting deeper and deeper." He warned before spinning on his heel marching towards the door. The second his hand touched the door, Seth spoke up.

"They slept together."

"What?" Hem glanced at him over his shoulder, frowning in confusion. _Who slept together?_

"Ask your boyfriend," Seth smirked as he sat back down, placing his feet back up on the table, the smugness had returned to his face. "I'm sure he'd be willing to tell you all about it since your so close now. I mean you said you told him about Matt, I'm surprised he hasn't told you everything. About his mother, his connection to Jarabi, the drugs you know the one about his big arrest."

Silence.

"Or how you were the one that called the cops on him," Hemlock said in a dry tone, making Seth choke on his spit. "I mean, I'm surprised that you're alive, or maybe he thinks it's someone else."

"Fine." Seth gritted his teeth, narrowing down his eyes to slits. "I get it. I'll leave you alone... for now."

Without any further interruption, Hemlock stormed out of the library, his head spinning with questions and suspicious none of which would be sated if he didn't talk with Hudson. Once he was a reasonable distance away and near an exit, he pulled out his phone to send a quick text.

 **Hemlock:** Hey, can you come over today? I need to talk to you about a few things. Kind of important.

A few seconds later, he received a reply.

 **Hudson:** Sure, you okay?

 **Hemlock:** Yeah, just need to talk to you. Can you drive me, or do you want to meet up at my place?

 **Hudson:** I can drive you, meet me by the exit near your locker in five

Taking a deep breath, Hemlock rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache start to form. Today was going to be one of those days.


	17. Sixteen

_Hemlock scrubbed his hands as hard as he could to get the blood off. No matter what he did, it wouldn't have changed the past—the monstrosity he had done. The screams, the flesh being cut and torn... nightmares would haunt his dreams for sure for his conscience was permanently stained. Despite it all, he didn't regret it, and if given a chance he would have done it again. A dry involuntary sob shook his body as he cleaned the dirt and blood out from under his fingernails. It wasn't that he enjoyed it, no, it was to get what he wanted. Something that he needed with utter desperation. It took longer than he had wished to, but he obtained what he had needed._

_Now he would make himself forget, but there was no doubt in his mind that things would trigger his memory. His heart ached as he looked at himself in the mirror. His face was pale, his eyes wide and dark without his glasses to frame his face. Dried splatters of crimson covered his face. Matt would have been proud of him, of what he had turned him into. This wasn't who Hemlock was, but there was no denying that the light had faded from his eyes. All innocence was gone, taken from him by the brute reality of the world._

_Everybody thought that because he was rich, had a caring family and friends that everything was fine. His life was picture-perfect, with the sun shining down on his face every day when he woke up. No, everything was falling apart around and inside of him. He was drowning in his insanity, yet he made no effort to swim to the surface to save himself. Glancing at his phone, which rested on the porcelain counter of his bathroom, he thought about calling his boyfriend. Matt would be the only one to understand what he had done and why he had done it. The only one and he needed someone to drown with him._

_Without further hesitation, he grabbed his phone and dialed Matt's number._

* * *

The drive was quiet. Thankfully Hudson had decided to take his car to school today instead of his motorcycle thanks to the dropping temperature. When he had met up with Hemlock at the exit, the first thing he did was a full-body exam making sure the nerd didn't have a single injury on him that he might have been hiding from the giant. The gesture made Hemlock blush darkly, momentarily forgetting that he was about to interrogate the giant. After passing inspection, Hudson then proceeded to butterfly kiss his entire face just because he wanted to. Hem didn't know if he was just ass-kissing or just being himself, but he didn't mind. He had giggled in delight, letting himself enjoy the moment of peace before letting reality settled on his shoulders again.

They left and went into Hudson's car. Hem had texted his mother that Hudson was going to drive him home and that she didn't need to pick him up anymore. She and Melia were both at work, so it worked out with their schedules anyway, so Marina didn't mind. Upon arriving and going into Hem's house, tension settled into his stomach, twisting it into a knot. Seth's mocking words bounced off the walls in his head, landing right into the cloud of suspicion and paranoia. Sitting on the couch, Hudson waited for him to begin talking.

"I went to the library." He started as he loosened his tie. "Seth was there; nothing happened before you freakout. I'm fine; we just talked." Jumping in surprise when Hudson suddenly stood at the mention of Seth's name. Tugging at his hand, the nerd gave him a reassuring smile. Reluctantly the giant sat down, grumbling something under his breath. Taking a deep breath, he continued, "As I said, we just talked. About Samael, mainly, but the conversation shifted as I was getting up to leave. He mentioned you, obviously, to get a reaction out of me."

"What did he say?" A strange look on his face as he asked quietly. His eyes wouldn't meet Hem's, and his posture was stiff.

Frowning Hemlock said, "He didn't say who, but he said, 'They slept together.' When I questioned him, he told me to ask you. Do you know who he's talking about?"

All the color drained from his face. When Hemlock reached out to touch his shoulder, he stood up and put a few feet of distance between them. Hurt stabbed his heart at the rejection as he lowered his hand. The giant looked anywhere and everywhere except the nerd looking at him. "Did he say anything else?"

"Hudson, what's wrong-?"

"Hemlock." Hudson snapped, finally looking at him. Green eyes were guarded, jaw clenched, and his demeanor unwelcoming. "Did Seth say anything else?"

"The fact that you have a connection to Jarabi. About your arrest and... your mother." Hemlock crossed his arms over his chest, observing the giant's expression. "That you haven't told me everything. Which I can see he was right about. Want to tell me what he was talking about?"

"No." Hudson looked away again, clenching and unclenching his jaw. "I didn't pressure you into telling me about Matt. I respected you and your wishes by letting you tell me on your own. I never forced you to tell me anything."

"I'm not forcing you to tell me." Hemlock stood frowning. "But I want you to know you can trust me. I trusted you with my secret, and you can trust me with yours, that's all. If you don't want to tell me now-"

"Or ever," Hudson grumbled, but it was loud enough for Hemlock to hear.

"Then, I understand. Some topics are sensitive to talk about. If anyone understands, it's me." Hemlock explained as he pushed up his glasses. They were oily and dirty again, but it didn't seem appropriate to clean them at the moment. Hudson remained silent, giving no reply. Slowly he walked towards the giant who watched him cautiously. "If you don't want to talk about it, I won't mention it again, but I have one question for you. Just one and I need an answer. It has nothing to do with your mother, I promise, but knowing Jarabi is something I can't ignore or take lightly. I asked you when we first met if you were involved with drugs or anything like that. You told me no, but has that answer changed? Were-are you in a gang?"

"No." Was the short reply he gave, and by the look on his face, it seemed he was not going to offer further explanation. When he narrowed his eyes down, Hudson leaned down and cupped his chin with his jeweled hand. His green eyes softened as he stroked the skin tenderly. "I'm not, I know how you feel about that and I wouldn't do something as stupid as joining a gang or get involved with drugs."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Closing the distance between them, Hudson placed a small peck on Hemlock's lips before pulling away. Putting a foot of distance between them, he shoved his hands into his pockets, looking down at his feet. "I'm not mad. I promise I'm not, but I need to go. I just need some time for myself."

Hurt twisted in Hemlock's stomach, but he nodded in understanding, not trusting himself to say anything. Pushing his glasses up, Hem took a few more steps back as Hudson walked towards the door. He heard the door open before being closed, and emptiness filled his heart as he sat on the edge of the couch. Replaying the conversation in his head, he tried to think of anything he could have said not to drive the giant away. Hudson was right, and Hemlock was embarrassed and triggered at the thought of forcing the giant to talk about his past.

Sighing, he laid back against the cushions taking his glasses off and throwing them on the coffee table. He was an idiot, for various reasons but mainly for paying attention to Seth. A relative of Samael's. His phone vibrated, but he ignored it, he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. It continued to vibrate, making his irritation grow. When it stopped ringing seconds later, it began to ring again. Growling in frustration, he grabbed the device, pressed the answer button, and held it up to his ear without looking at the screen. "Hello?"

"Bitch, why the fuck wasn't you answering the phone?" Rikel's angry voice made Hemlock's mood worsen.

"What the fuck do you want?" Hemlock bit bitterly as he rubbed his face.

"Hemiliano." A stern familiar Italian accented voice made him freeze. "It's bad enough, Ramikael curses, but now you as well?" Rafael Verona demanded making his nephew swear under his breath. He loved his uncle, but he was certainly an acquired taste, he was stern but extremely playful. Once Rikel turned eighteen, he stopped scolding him for swearing and now didn't even bat an eye. Unfortunately, Hemlock was seventeen until February, so every time he swore around his uncle, he would get a stern scolding while his mother watched in amusement. As long as he kept his grades up and was doing okay, she didn't care about what he said. Before, she wasn't so on him about boyfriends, but after Matt, she would scare every single guy away. Not that there were many or any at all, but he knew what she was trying to do when she met Hudson, the only reason why she didn't just flat out make his life hell was that he was helping Hemlock and not only that, the giant had saved him as well. Something Marina didn't take lightly.

" _Zio_." He said in a calm voice or what he thought was calm. "How have you been?"

"Fine, we'll be there in ten to fifteen minutes. Your mother told me you were home." Rafael stated bluntly, making Hemlock mentally cursed his mother. "Your boyfriend there?"

"He's not my boyfriend, and no, he's not here." Inhaling sharply, he stood abruptly, feeling like he was suffocating suddenly. "Call me when you guys get here." Without another word, he hung up. The memory of his conversation with Hudson began playing in his mind again, making him cringe. Leaving his living room, he rushed up to his stairs to his room to get changed into different clothes. Hudson said he wasn't upset, but it was apparent that he wasn't, but Hem couldn't text him. It would only make things worse, make him seem clingy and needy. Which he was neither, no he would just talk to the giant the next time he saw him in person.

Stripping off his school uniform, he slipped into sweatpants and a purple long-sleeved graphic shirt. He was overthinking, and it wasn't going to help his situation. What he needed to do was mentally prepare for his uncle and Rikel in the same room. For the holidays, he needed to prepare a month earlier. The whole Verona clan would come back to the estate from Thanksgiving to New Year; then everyone would go their separate ways until the summer when the family would go on vacation together. Verona tradition.

The sound of his phone vibrating made him snap out of his thoughts. It was Rikel, which meant that they were outside. Grabbing it and answering, he made his way downstairs to open the door. "I'm on my way."

"The tramp is with us, just as a warning, but you said Hudson wasn't there so you won't have to drag her ass over the pavement," Rikel whispered into the phone as he got out of the car. Hemlock stopped mid-step, almost falling down the stairs. A dry snort mocked his ear, "Yeah, I know." Then he hung up.

Romina was with them.

It wasn't that Hemlock hated her, no Rikel loathed his sister with every inch of his being. Hemlock just didn't like her attitude and almost everything about her. She had an ego bigger than his house, and while she was stunning, her personality made her rotten on the inside. He preferred Davina Leon over her; at least Davina knew she was a bitch and owned it, but Romina pretended to be someone she wasn't. Mainly around her father. Rikel and Hemlock weren't the only ones who weren't fans of her. Pietro told Rafael that if he invited her to the holidays that he would stay in Florida. The little bitch had caused various fights amongst the brothers. Vivienne and his mother didn't care much for her. As long as she stayed out of their way, they paid her no mind. Unfortunately, Pietro didn't think like that. If he didn't like you, he would tell you right in your face, which was precisely what he did.

Resisting the urge to tell Rikel that he wasn't going to open the door to that bitch, he forced himself to walk down the rest of the steps. Opening the door, he was greeted by the sight of three faces. Rikel's pissy face (it was always like that, but now it was even pissier), his uncle Rafael who looked like the older version of Rikel with a similar haircut, skin tone, and jawline. The only difference was that Rikel had black eyes, but Rafael had electric blue eyes; he was taller as well and buff. He gave his nephew a grin showing off his pearly white teeth. The bastard knew that Hemlock didn't like his daughter, but he brought her anyway.

She was short, barely reaching her father's chest and long dark wavy hair that reached her waist. She was pale with pink pouty lips that were set in an arrogant smirk as she clung to her father's arm. Her dark eyes twinkled with greed as she looked inside of Hem's house. Containing his glare, he gave his uncle a small smile. " _Zio_."

"Hemiliano." Pulling away from Romina, he walked up to his nephew, leaning down to give him a tight hug. Inhaling the familiar scent of his uncle, he hugged him back equally tight. It had been months since they had last seen each other. Pulling away, Hem nodded at Rikel, who nodded back at him before taking a step back so he could greet his daughter. Hemlock set his lips into a thin as Romina walked up to him and placed a loud, obnoxious kiss on either side of his cheeks.

"Hey, Hemmie!" She gave him a fake grin that made his eye twitch. Her airy tone made her sound like a mindless bimbo, which she was the exact opposite of. She was a smart bitch but a bitch, nonetheless. "How have you been? Considering everything that's been happening to you."

"I beg your pardon?" He raised a brow at his uncle who hadn't moved from the spot he was standing outside. Romina walked inside, paying no mind to Hemlock's tone. "What do you mean 'everything that's been happening to you'?"

"She knows. About everything." Rikel exasperated from inside the house. Hemlock's eyes widened in disbelief, his blood slowly starting to boil. "You have my father to thank for that." Glaring at his uncle, Hemlock cleared his throat before crossing his arms over his chest, demanding an explanation.

"She's family, and she promised me she wouldn't tell anybody," Rafael said dismissively as if it weren't a big deal. "Anyway I just came to drop them off, I have to go. I have a very important business meeting and its taking place at my house."

"I don't care if she does tell anyone or not. It's not any of your business." Hemlock snapped angrily, not over the subject being changed. Rafael gave his nephew a hard look and promised him that they could talk about it later. If he didn't leave soon, he was going to be late. "You do realize they're both adults and can go wherever they want, correct? If they try to leave, I'm not going to stop them."

"I feel like your going to kick them out first." Rafael snorted as he pulled the keys out of his pocket. "They keep bickering, and I need it quiet in my house. They both promised me that they would be on their best behavior, so they shouldn't cause too much trouble. They both know what you're capable of if they piss you off." He gave Hemlock a playful wink, but there was no humor on the nerd's face.

"Don't worry, cousin, I won't even mention it," Romi promised, but Hemlock could see and hear right through the lie. The minute Rafael stepped left; she would make his life a living hell about it. Then he would have to get away with murder all over again because the minute she mentioned Matt or Hudson, he would forget all about his peaceful nature of not condoning violence. Inhaling loudly, he bit his tongue to remain quiet. His mother wasn't here to hold him back if he started an argument, nor would she be thrilled if he got arrested again.

"If anything happens, it's on you," Hemlock said in a monotone voice.

"As I said, they'll be on their best behavior. I promise." No, they won't, Hemlock scoffed mentally but kept his face blank. Arguing with him was pointless, and it only made his head hurt. When his daughter turned up dead in a ditch with no tongue, it would be on his conscience, not Hemlock's—nodding in a wordless reply he watched as his uncle got into his car and pull out of the driveway.

Once the car was out of sight the siblings went inside leaving Hem to close the door. Glancing over to the kitchen, he saw his cousins on opposite ends. Romina flipped her hair over her shoulder as she took a seat on the stool as if she owned the house. Rikel was sitting on the counter, laying his head against the cabinets. Walking to the counter table, he sat on the stool across from Romina and pulled out his phone. As much as he wanted to lock himself in his room, he had to keep the two monitored for two reasons. One, so they didn't kill each other, and two, he mainly didn't want to lose sight of Romina. He didn't trust her. Not even a little bit, she was selfish and devious. She would no doubt would try to find something to her advantage; he didn't know what, but Romina wasn't to be underestimated.

"So, I thought your new boyfriend was going to be here?" She asked sweetly, looking around as if Hudson would magically appear from thin air.

"Well, you thought incorrectly." He said dryly as he pulled out his phone. Much to his surprise, he saw he had a text message from a certain giant. At the sight of the name, his heart started racing, and he had to force himself to act neutral. Pretending to be unaffected, he opened the message.

 **Hudson** : Hey, sorry I left like that. Want to hang out tomorrow? We can go glow in the dark mini-golfing. I know you mentioned that you wanted to try it once or twice.

 **Hemlock** : It's fine, and sure what time? I did mention it, but it was a while ago.

"How disappointing, I would have loved to meet him before... well, you know." Romina sighed loudly in fake sadness. Hem rolled his eyes, keeping his eyes on the screen, waiting for the giant to respond. His mood had slightly improved, making the corner of his mouth twitch in a smile. Maybe he hadn't screwed things up completely. "Since none of your boyfriends ever seem to last."

"I could say the same to you." He said calmly, looking up to see her fake smile drop into her bitch face. Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she wrinkled her nose at him in disgust.

"Real talk coming from a guy who kills his boyfriends." His phone vibrated in his hands, but he didn't look at the screen; instead, he kept his eyes locked on his cousin. He could feel his eye twitching, but everything around him was blurring out from his anger. "How much did your mother have to pay to keep you from going to jail again?"

"Romina shut the fuck up, you bitch!" Rikel snarled, hopping off the counter, taking a few threatening steps towards her. She scoffed at him before flipping her hair over her shoulder again. Her other hand rested casually on the counter as she turned to smirk cruelly at Hem. Not reacting at all, he casually looked back at his phone, replying to Hudson's text as if she hadn't even spoken. Giving her attention was what she wanted, and if he ignored her, he took away the power of her words. Besides, it didn't bother him. If she wanted to act like a bitch, then he was going to treat her just like he did with Davina Leon.

"I'm talking to you _four-eyes._ " She snapped, making him flinch, not at her tone but what she had called him. A brief flashback of Matt insulting him while he was on the floor beaten and bleeding made his skin crawl with goosebumps.

' _You're a good for nothing four-eyed cheating slut! This is what you deserve, you whore!_ '

"And I'm obviously not, you gold-digging bitch." He snapped back coldly, catching her off guard. He had never raised his voice at her or called her out, which he should have done long ago since she thought she could talk to him whichever way she wanted. Pushing up his glasses aggressively, he pocketed his phone. She set her lips into a thin line before crossing her arms over her small chest.

"I'm not a gold digger." She said as a matter of fact. "I just want what belongs to me."

"News flash, the head honcho of the family who makes the most is my mother even though Rafael is the eldest. None of her money belongs to you, nor will it ever because Rafael has nothing to do with the restaurant." Hemlock stated having given this speech before to his family in Italy only then he had said it in Italian. "Get the picture?"

"Isn't he, her business partner?" She demanded while looking over at her brother accusingly—Rikel, a smug, slow smile that lit up his dark eyes in evil glee.

"This is why you should pay more attention. Rocco is her business partner, not Rafael, and Rocco only invested in her, which she paid back. He has his own business in Italy, so he doesn't care about her money. The only thing he cares about is his son, Amadeo." Casually walking up the fridge, he opened it scanning the inside for a snack. "Dad, if you ever paid attention, is a Physician, but as we know, he has other work and hobbies that are more under the table. Nothing illegal, but I wouldn't get too involved if I were you."

"So, he has money." She smirked in victory.

"Yes, but he won't give you none anymore since he doesn't have to pay child support, and you aren't going to college so..." Rikel shrugged, grabbing a water bottle and a microwavable mac n' cheese.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, little brother." Romina grinned, knowingly making Hemlock narrow his eyes down. She knew something that they didn't obviously, or she would have smiled like that, but there was no way they would get the information out of her. Well, he could, but he had locked that part of himself away and threw away the key the day he broke up with Matt. After everything he had done for him, he had the nerve to beat him and accuse him of cheating. Anger boiled inside of him, making his hands shake in his lap. The itch to grab his switchblade and hold it up to her throat made him freeze. Gulping, he looked down to see he had the weapon in his hand but hidden under the counter out of the line of sight. As quick as lightning, he slipped it back into his pocket and stood up abruptly. He could picture the proud smile on Matt's face if he were there. The siblings looked over at Hemlock with curiosity, but he couldn't look at either one as he rushed towards the bathroom.

Throwing the guest bathroom door open, he slammed it closed behind him before falling on the tile floor. His heart raced wildly in his chest, making it impossible to hear anything else. The floor beneath him seemed to be slipping right from under his feet. Crawling to the counter, using the edge to pull himself up, he struggled to regain his balance. Matt laughed lightly in his ear, making him whine helplessly.

' _Get up; if I help you, I'm going to be pissed. I'm not going to have my boy walking around like a damsel in distress. I don't have superpowers; I don't know when you're in trouble. Even if I did by the time I get there, it would be too late. Save yourself until I get there._ '

Taking a deep breath, he found his balance and managed to stand by still used the edge to hold most of his weight. Looking into his reflection, he saw a pale boy with large black-framed glasses dangling from the tip of his nose. Lips chapped and eyes wide. Behind him stood a ridiculously tall male, he had wild white-haired with cold blue eyes that looked down at him with odd fondness. Hemlock never knew why Matt wanted to be with him, was it because of the money?

"Look at you." Matt's deep voice echoed off the walls making Hem claustrophobic. "If I were still around, you would have slit her throat. I taught you better than that."

"You taught me to be a monster." Hemlock spat weakly eyes watering as his heart ached at the sight of the familiar cold eyes. He had found comfort in them in his darkest times. Matt smiled knowingly at him. "If it weren't for you, my life wouldn't be the way it is; I would still be me!"

"That's a lie, and we both know it. It would have been worse if I hadn't, I helped you see who you truly were." Matt whispered, lowering himself down to whisper in Hemlock's ear. "If I hadn't, you would be dead; those bullies would have eaten you alive. I taught you to survive, to be cautious and paranoid. I taught you loyalty until you betrayed me."

"I never betrayed you; I told you time after time!" He finally broke as he lost his balance again, but he didn't fall. Holding himself up with his arms, he sobbed loudly, letting his glasses fall from his face right into the sink. The reality was catching up to him, and he wasn't ready to face it. Not again, not after everything. "You beat me, you used me, you... you _raped,_ and you _broke_ me!"

"You were already broken." Matt stood up, setting his jaw. "I just saw the potential in the shards of what was left of you when I saw you on the floor being kicked by those assholes. I wasn't with you for money nor pity. I was with you because I wanted you not because I loved you. Was I fond of you at times? Perhaps but you were and still are mine."

"No, not anymore." Hemlock shook his head stubbornly letting the tears fall freely from his eyes. "I killed you. You have no hold on me anymore." He shook violently as he gasped for breath. Matt was gone, and this was just a figment of his imagination. "I don't love you anymore!"

"My heart still beats; I'm not dead." Matt mocked as he watched Hemlock breakdown in front of him. A small smile painted itself on his handsome features as he stroked Hem's dark hair softly. Although Hemlock couldn't feel the heat of his hand, he still found some form of comfort in the gesture. "You could have killed me if you really wanted to, I taught you how. I taught you how to be who you are now. I taught you to be yourself. You knew that you couldn't live with yourself if you did kill me. You'll always belong to me, no matter what you do or say."

"I hate you so much." Hemlock wiped his nose before letting out another sob. "Leave me alone! I don't want to see you anymore." _It was a lie_ , he thought pathetically, _don't leave. We'll figure something out, but don't go, we both have made mistakes. I'll learn to forgive you..._

Matt gave him a small grin before giving him a little kiss on the cheek before walking out the door. The spot where his lips touched Hem's cheek burned as if a light had been lit right next to it. He wanted to call out to Matt, pull him back, and tell him everything. Matt always knew how to make him feel better, especially about the things he would do. Wipe the blood off his face and scrub the blood off his hands... off his conscience. Would Hudson embrace that side of him just like how he embraced the light? Or would he turn his back on him just like Rian had done? Matt never turned away any part of him despite how he acted. It was Hemlock's darkest secret, the reason why it took him so long to face the truth, the world.

Despite everything Matthew had done, the dark part of him still loved him, and he hated it.


	18. Seventeen

A handful of students had been expelled from Markson, not an uncommon thing at the school. A bigger handful dropped out, and among them were Liam and Isaac, Hudson's friends. At least that was what Andre told him when they walked inside the school together. Hemlock hadn't been in his usual spot in the corner by the doors; instead, he decided to hang out with Andre. He used him as an excuse to avoid Hudson after canceling their date yesterday through text, after his meltdown in the bathroom, a lot of things had dawned on him. Hem wasn't over Matt; he loathed himself, and if both of those things were still bothering him, how could he let someone else into his life? Especially someone who wanted to form a 'bond' with him. That didn't mean he didn't care about the overgrown giant, but he wouldn't be able to give him what he wanted.

After Hemlock had texted Hudson, he turned off his phone and spent the rest of his day arguing with his cousins. Rikel had kept giving him side glances evident to the fact that his cousin had been crying but thankfully didn't say anything... yet. Romina had decided to drop her act all together and was a bitch the whole time. Mentioning things she wasn't supposed to, making him remember and overthink stuff he shouldn't have. His therapist told him that if he ever had dark thoughts like that again to call her immediately or he would end up right where he started.

He didn't.

The memories and what-ifs kept him awake at night. He didn't get a wink of sleep. In the morning, he was tempted to tell his mother he was sick but thought otherwise and got dressed for school. _No matter what_ , he thought he wouldn't miss school because of his thoughts. Upon arriving, he waited for Andre to appear and was cautious of a giant with green eyes. When he had turned on his phone, it continuously vibrated with notifications for five minutes straight. A few notifications were from his social media app, but the majority were from Hudson. After his phone stopped giving him notifications, he cleared them from his screen without even bothering opening them. There was no point in reading them and texting him back. Hem had nothing more to say to him.

The doors opened, and despite hanging out with Andre and his friends, he was still one of the first to go through scanning while the rest hung out in the back, enjoying their last few minutes of freedom. Once he inside, he wasted no time to get to class, mentally preparing himself for what he would say to Hudson because there was no doubt the giant would try to get an explanation out of him. Sitting in his usual spot, he sat down, pulling out his needed materials for class. His phone vibrated again, catching him by surprise. Pulling the device out from his pocket, he saw it was from Hudson.

 **Hudson** : Saw you going through security, good to know you're okay. Asshole.

Guilt tugged at his heart, but he swiped the notification away before pocketing his phone. This was how it needed to be; he wasn't stable enough for... whatever he and Hudson were. The door swung open to reveal a small mob of kids that Hemlock had never seen before. They murmured amongst themselves, not a single one of them wearing the school uniform, but they looked like ordinary Markson students, seniors most of them. Some of them gave Hemlock curious glances but left him alone as they made their way towards the back of the class. Among them was a tall, muscular guy that was covered from the neck down in tattoos. He was tall, but from what he could tell, shorter than Hudson, although he had more muscles than the giant. He had ice blue eyes that made Hemlock get a cold shiver running down his spine whenever he looked at him. While his were more on the green tone side, the coldness of them reminded Hem of Matt. He even had the same dangerous vibe rolling off him, but he was more silent, not as loud.

The stranger stood there for a second, having a short staring contest with Hemlock as if daring him to keep eye contact. A dark predatory look swam in his eyes, warningly telling Hemlock to look away, but for some reason, he couldn't. It was as if he were the reincarnation of Matt. Yesterday's events came to him, teasing him and finally made him look away. Alarmed out of instinct, he pulled out his phone to text Hudson but stopped him before he could click on his name.

 _No_ , he thought to himself, _you need to grow a pair and handle things on your own from now on._

Regaining his composure, he looked straight ahead, waiting patiently for the teacher ignoring the cold stare he was continuing to receive. The whispering behind his back had him on high alert, not letting his guard down. Minutes passed by, and slowly the students came into class, taking their seats in the back until there wasn't any more room, which forced them to start sitting in the middle. They would sit on the floor rather than sit in the front, which Hemlock never understood. What was so bad about sitting in the front?

Mr. Fordes walked in, looking as miserable and tired as ever. Sighing, he walked over to his desk, scanning the class briefly before sitting in his chair. Usually, the class would be buzzing with loud conversation, but there were only hushed whispers that were quickly quieted down. "Hello class, today we're going to be doing a small group project. Get into groups of three and four minimum. No more nor less. That includes you, Mr. Verona, and I'm going to assume that you're the only one who did the homework?" Wordlessly Hemlock picked up the piece of paper, making Mr. Fordes nod in acknowledgment before continuing, "It's a small assignment that should be easy to complete. Unfortunately, knowing the pace you delinquents work at, I'm going to assume that you'll need tomorrow as well to finish it. That is if you even finish it. Now I'm going to-"

The door opened, and four people walked in. One, in particular, made Hemlock's heart race wildly in his chest. Hudson was wearing his usual leather jacket over his buttoned-up white shirt and loose tie. Accompanied him was a girl with dyed red hair and a baggy dressed average height guy with spiky brown hair and a scruffy two-week beard. The fourth was a security guard with a bored look on his face. "Delivery for Mr. Fordes."

"Hm... what's the return policy?" Fordes asked with distaste as he looked at the teenagers. The guard snorted but didn't reply as he left, closing the door behind him. "Well? Take your seats; I don't have all day." The two unknown teenagers walked towards the back while Hudson took his usual seat next to Hemlock but didn't look at him. There was a small wave of whispering, but Mr. Fordes waved his hand, quieting the class down. "Oh, be quiet. It's too early for all the constant yapping. I originally planned on letting you choose your groups I've decided against it because none of you know how to behave. I'll be doing attendance first, and then I'll tell you who you're working with."

Hemlock couldn't control himself as he sneaked a glance at Hudson. His tousled brown hair was slicked back by his fingers, no doubt, and his facial hair was thick since he hadn't shaved in a while, but it looked good on him. For some odd reason, he looked different even though there wasn't a single thing that had changed about him. It was as if Hemlock were looking at him in different lightning or for the first time. Hudson looked great, and for some reason, it made his chest ache in longing. He wanted to run his fingers through the soft hair and look into the warm green eyes that had saved him so many times from various panic attacks.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that staring is rude?" Hudson asked sarcastically without looking at him. Eyes widening, Hemlock looked away, feeling his cheeks redden. "So, you going to tell me why you canceled on me then ignored my calls and texts?"

"I don't think we're good for each other." Hemlock blurted without thinking, making Hudson's head snap to the side to look at him with wide angry eyes. Cringing, he cleared his throat and tried again, "What I meant to say was that you want something from me that I can't give you."

"Oh?" Hudson laughed humorlessly. "And you know what I want?"

"Well..."

"Well, what? You think you know everything, but let me educate you on something Hemiliano," Hemlock winced at the harsh tone he used when he pronounced his real name. "You don't fucking know shit. You don't know what I want, what I've been through, how I feel, you act as if everything revolves around you. You're not the only one going through shit."

"Benjamin Arsen." Mr. Fordes called out.

"I know I'm not, and I'm not claiming to be the only one going through things, but it's obvious you and I aren't going anywhere in whatever we're doing. I'm just saving us the time that we would be wasting on each other." Hemlock said, trying to reason with the giant who seemed to grow furious by the words coming out of his mouth.

"You think I'm a waste of time?"

"Of course not!" Hemlock snapped his emotions, getting the best of him as he turned his body completely, so he was facing Hudson who had done the same. "You make me the happiest I've been in a very long time, but you've only liked what I've shown you. If I showed you the rest of me, will you stay or will you leave me? I've been hurt enough, and I don't need any more pain."

"And you think you've seen the real me? You haven't even gotten a glimpse." Hudson gritted his teeth. "The basement? I was just showing you the waters; you haven't even tested them yet. Again, you, you, _you_... you don't think I'm afraid that you'll leave me? Everything is about you and has to be about you." Scoffing, he turned his body back around to the front waiting for the teacher to call his name for attendance. Hemlock's bottom lip wobbled lightly, making him bite down on it. Sighing deeply, he slowly turned back to the front. This wasn't what he had planned at all. While there was some truth in what Hudson had said, it still didn't make him feel better. Hudson was right, he was selfish and only thought of himself. He didn't know what Hudson had been through because rumors were just that. Rumors. Sniffing, he pushed up his glasses before they fell off his face. He should have told his mother that he was sick and couldn't go to school. He shouldn't have come.

"Hudson Kade."

"Here." He said in a gruff tone as he cracked his knuckles.

"I'm sorry," Hemlock whispered, glancing at the giant who stiffened momentarily before raising a brow.

"Sorry? Why you have nothing to be sorry for. You were just honest. You don't want to be with me because you think I'm a waste of time. If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me. Sorry for wasting your time." Hudson gave him a sarcastic smile, his green eyes no longer welcoming, but instead, they were guarded and distant. Hemlock sucked in his lips to keep himself from crying, why did it hurt so much?

"No, I don't think you're a waste of time."

"Nope."

"What?"

"No, you don't get to twist your words and think everything is fixed. That's not how the real world works, Hemlock."

"What do you want me to say then?"

"I wanted you to give me a chance and not just throw it away whenever you felt like it. I'm not made out of stone, you know." Hudson shook his head while looking at the wall chuckling without humor. "I was so worried about you, at first I thought something had happened, my dumbass even called your cousin to make sure you were alright."

A punch to the gut, that was what if felt like.

"I didn't mean to make you worry." Hemlock licked his lips, struggling to find the right words to say.

"You're right; we are wasting each other's time."

"No, you're misinterpreting the situation!"

"Hemlock Verona."

"I'm right here." He said, not even paying attention to Mr. Fordes. He should have never listened to Matt; nothing good ever happened whenever he listened to the white-haired devil. He was gone, and yet he still had a hold on him. "Hudson, I'm sorry I made a mistake."

"Why weren't you at the front this morning?" Hudson turned his head to look down at Hemlock with a frown.

"I was with Andre."

"I texted you again this morning." _I know, and I'm sorry_ , he thought to himself.

"I-I..." Everything was falling apart. He was drowning again, but this time he had no one else to drown with.

"Forget it."

"But I don't want to, nor will I."

"Should have thought about that before, eh?"

"Alright, Hemlock and Hudson, you two will work together with Benjamin in a group of three." Mr. Fordes said, snapping their attention back to their teacher. He handed the assignment to Hemlock, who took it silently. "Mr. Arsen, come up to the front to be with your group." Mr. Fordes continued walking around the class assigning groups and handing out the papers. Hemlock looked up at Hudson, who was picking at something under his nails.

"So what? We act as if nothing happened?" Hemlock asked quietly, knowing he wouldn't like the answer he would receive.

"Nothing did happen."

"Something did happen between us!" Hemlock glared up at the giant who met his glare with his own.

"The only thing that happened between us was a waste of time."

"You two done?" Looking up, he saw the blue-eyed stranger from before looking at them with a bored look. Blushing, he looked away down to the paper in his hands. This is what he chose to do, and he regretted it, but Hudson had a point. His actions had consequences, and now he lost someone he cared about. Sitting down in the empty seat on the other side of Hem, the stranger rested his cheek on his elbow. "Let's get this shit over with."

Surprised by the fact that the new delinquent hadn't just dumped all the work on Hemlock, he gave him his part of the assignment before looking up at Hudson. The giant ran a hand through his hair involuntary flexing. "Just tell me what you want me to do."

 _I want you to forget everything starting from yesterday when I told you about Seth_ , Hem thought bitterly as he handed Hudson the paper. Sighing through his nose, Hemlock turned to his paper and started to work. It was a struggle to concentrate when his thoughts and emotions were scattered, but he managed to get it done, a bit slower than what he was generally used to but still before his other members of the group. Unfortunately, he couldn't hand in the assignment until all parts were finished, so he sat there quietly, waiting for them to finish.

"You two together?" The stranger which Hemlock then discovered was Benjamin asked without looking up from his paper. He had a thick New Yorker accent, which meant he had recently moved here.

"Nope," Hudson said, not missing a beat. Hem bit his lip as the knife in his heart twisted painfully. "Not even friends, barely acquaintances." Glaring at the giant accusingly, he pinched his bicep, making him grunt in pain. "Don't condone violence, biggest bullshit lie I've ever heard."

Not replying, Hemlock reached into his book bag and pulled out of the textbooks he had been currently reading. It was on botany, and when he had found it in the library, he instantly was hooked on it. Not only would it serve as entertainment and education, but it would aid in him in tuning the giant out if he wanted to run his mouth that was his problem. Benjamin looked at them with amusement as he continued to work. Opening the book to the page where he had left off, he started reading. He was almost done with the chapter when he felt a kick being delivered to his right foot. Looking up, he glared at Hudson, who was scrolling through his phone.

"Aren't you suppose to be doing your part of the work?" Hemlock asked, huffing in annoyance.

"Finished, we turned it in while you were reading your big ass textbook, nerd." Hudson retorted poking the cover of the book, throwing it off balance in Hemlock's hands. Gripping it tightly so it wouldn't fall, Hem glared up at the giant.

"Reading is educational. It helps you get smarter, something you need to start doing, delinquent." Returning to his book, he ignored what Hudson said as he read. Until he received another kick to his leg, gritting his teeth, he ignored the giant. _He just wants attention_ , he thought to himself, _if you ignore him he'll eventually get bored and leave you alone._

Kick. Ignore. Kick. Ignore. Kick.

"Will you just fuck off?" Hemlock looked up at Hudson, who was now grinning like an idiot. An odd sense of déjà vu made him shrug uncomfortably. Shaking his head, he went back to his book, moving his legs towards the left side of his desk. Unfortunately for him, Hudson was an overgrown giant with long legs. The kick was harder than the others making him drop the book as he muffled his cry of pain. Rubbing the tender spot, he glared at Hudson, who watched him with a satisfied look. "What do you want?"

No answer instead, he got kicked that would surely leave him a bruise.

"Leave him be, Kade," Benjamin interjected, making them both look at him in surprise. He was leaning back in his seat, scrolling through his phone with a bored look on his face. "It's obvious that you're annoying him."

"How about you mind your business, Arsen?" Hudson's eyes darkened as he gave Benjamin a sharp look. All the playfulness and humor left his face as he set his jaw tightly, taking its place was a dark look he had briefly seen but not in the same context. Goosebumps covered his skin as the giant glared at Benjamin who paused before looking up from his phone. Cold blue eyes met dark green eyes in a silent battle right over Hem's head. Their staring match lasted all period and had the nerd on the edge of a nervous breakdown. For a moment, he didn't want to move in case either one of them decided to start throwing punches. The hostility was thick in the air, and it was suffocating.

The bell couldn't ring fast enough in his opinion. Packing his things up, he pushed his chair back; he stood up. Pushing his chair in, he rushed towards the door leaving the two delinquents to their staring contest. If a fight broke out, he wanted to be far away from it as possible. Then he would stop by the infirmary to check on Hudson to make sure the giant was alright. He didn't doubt that Hudson would be fine, but that didn't stop him from worrying. Hem cared about the giant more than he was willing to admit. Whenever he was around the giant, all his plans of leaving him behind went out the window. Even if he forced himself, it would just be a disaster that would end up blowing up in his face. English, for example, when he tried to follow his script, most of his lines changed or were instantly scrapped. His emotions got the best of him, and he found himself wanting to take it all back, cursing himself for even thinking of it in the first place. He tried to blame Matt, but he knew it was his fault.

A surprising weight of arm was put on his shoulders, making him stumble. Looking up, he saw Hudson with an annoyed look on his face. "I swear I was going to punch that nosy fuck."

"Aren't you upset with me?" Hemlock asked innocently, looking up at the giant who looked down at him with a raised brow. "I mean-"

"I am." He scoffed, pulling Hemlock's ear. "And since you broke up with me-"

"Broke up with you? I never broke up with you!" Hemlock pulled away, slapping his arm off his shoulders.

"Oh? I thought you said I was a waste of time."

"No, I said I don't want to waste our time because I can't give you what you want." He specified making Hudson hum in thought.

"Yes, because that makes it better. So tell me, smart guy, how do you know what I want or better yet, what I want?"

"Because... because I just do!"

"Tell me then, what do I want, Hemlock?" The bell rung again, but neither one of them was paying attention to the bell. "Answer me, Verona. What the fuck do I want that you can't give because so far I had everything I wanted until you opened your fucking mouth!"

"What did you have?"

"I had you, and to me, that was enough! Everything was set at your pace. If you asked me to slow down, I would have damn it. Waste of time... Give me a real fucking reason why we shouldn't be together, and I'll drop the subject. I'll leave you alone, and we'll go our separate ways, won't even bother you in class." Hudson grabbed his waist, pushing him against the lockers. Dropping his book on the floor, Hemlock grabbed the collar on Hudson's leather jacket, bringing their faces close together. The warmth of his body was welcoming, and the familiarity of his fit body made him lean against it as he looked into the intense green eyes. It had been a while since they had been this close. "Give me a reason, and I'll walk away."

"I'm broken." He whispered weakly, looking into the desperate green eyes which searched his. For what he didn't know.

"And I'm nothing," Hudson argued weakly.

"You are everything." Hem shook his head, rubbing their noses together Hudson's silver nose piercings cooling his heated skin.

"Then will you shut up and let me fall in love with every broken piece of you?"


	19. Eighteen

_"I want to forgive him. I need him; I'm nothing without him!" Hemlock cried as he hugged himself on the leather couch. His therapist looked at him with hard eyes, and without pity, a blank look on her face as she watched him break down. It wasn't the first time, nor would it be the last. It was something she wanted to end, not because she was getting paid but because she knew the Verona family. She knew they were strong, and seeing one of them being broken like this was something she couldn't live with. "I love him."_

_"No. Love isn't what you're feeling." She said calmly, placing her notepad aside, a gesture she did when she needed to pay her undivided attention to him. When he was like this was when he was at his worst because when he was like this, it was nearly impossible to get him out. "No, what you are going through has no word that I can think of to describe. You hate him for betraying you because, in your eyes, this is a betrayal. He hurt you and called it discipline. Hemlock, you are not his slave nor his pet, you aren't anything of his. You are your own person."_

_"I'm nothing!" Hemlock screamed as tears rushed down his cheeks as he grabbed his hair. He never got physically violent with anyone, but there were times where he would scratch himself a bit too deeply or started to pull out his hair._

_"You are everything." She snapped her eyes hardening leaving no room for discussion. "The minute you realize that is when he will have no hold on you."_

* * *

Hemlock bit his lip as he adjusted his shirt for what seemed like the hundredth time. Tonight was his date with Hudson, and he was a nervous wreck. His palms were sweaty, he felt a bit nauseous, and he desperately wanted to curl up into a ball under his covers. All the scenarios and possibilities of what could go wrong were mocking him in his mind. What if he said the wrong thing? This date meant just as much to him as their first one, maybe even a bit more. He was wearing blue jeans with a graphic Pokemon shirt that glowed in the dark and his jean jacket over it. Grabbing his book bag, he put his switchblade inside along with his wallet. Hudson had already texted him that he was on his way to pick him up. Sighing deeply through his nose, he walked out of his room keys in hand, walking down the steps towards his kitchen.

Marina, Melia, and Rafael were all seated around the kitchen counter, talking in hushed tones. Still, there was an annoyed look on Melia's face, which meant they were talking about family drama. The kind that shouldn't be talked about lightly, like Hemlock's father, for example. Salvador Ramasco wasn't a topic that was spoken of, especially if it was in front of Marina, who had punched various family members for even mentioning him. His death was something she never got over, and frankly, neither did Hemlock. All the pictures he had of his father, he had them in a box under his bed. He couldn't stomach looking at them, seeing him healthy and smiling. The chemo treatment was killing him more than the cancer was, and all the light in his eyes had faded into hopelessness, just like Jenna, when she had the tumor.

His mother and his uncle were in the middle of an argument, and he could see it slowly start to escalate as Marina raised her voice, her eyes widened in anger. Rafael didn't raise his voice, but he did let his tongue loose at times and would say things he shouldn't. For instance, he should not have mentioned Hemlock's father in front of Marina. Melia had to jump in and hold her wife back from attacking her brother, who cursed vigorously in Italian. Her stern face turned red as she thrashed in the ginger's arms. Rafael scoffed, calling her a few names that Hemlock had never heard his uncle use to describe his mother. While the Verona siblings argued just like any siblings, they always limited themselves in what they said (except for Pietro), and it was what kept their relationship so strong despite living far from each other.

"You talk about me, but what about you? You cheated on the mother of your son with other fucking women. You've fucked all of Buckley, Rafael, and what's even worse is that you got a prostitute pregnant. A gold-digging whore, and her daughter is just like her!" Marina snapped her dark brown eyes blazed with anger as she shook Melia off her. "You make Ramikael's life miserable by having her around. Nobody wants her around you moron. We barely want you around. All she wants is your money; she doesn't care about you or anybody else for that matter, and since we're on the subject of not wanting her around. I know damn well you didn't invite her mother to Thanksgiving because I won't open the fucking door when you knock if she's with you."

"You're judging my parenting skills?" Rafael raised his brows incredulously, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "I'm sorry, haven't you met your son? Hemlock is a walking ticking bomb; he's violent, unstable, he should still be in therapy, and on top of that he's just like his father!"

"Don't you fucking dare mention Salvador you _figlio di puttana_!" Marina seethed her hands clenched into tight fists, her knuckles white. "He was a great man and a great father. Both things you will never be."

"He was a murdering psychopath until the day he died. Just like the rest of the Ramasco's. How many innocent lives did he take when he was in service?"

"If you say one more word-"

"Marina." Melia whisper-yelled, cocking her head to the side, pointing to Hemlock's direction. Hemlock stood there looking at them with a shocked expression making Marina's face softened at the sight of her son. Walking up to him, she wrapped him in a tight embrace.

" _Va tutto bene_?" He asked as she ran a hand through his hair softly. The scent of her expensive Dior perfume brought him comfort. The smell made him nostalgic, making him remember when she would attempt to teach him how to cook when he was younger.

" _Va tutto bene, non ti preoccupare_." She whispered comfortingly kissing his hairline. That was a lie; her eyes were bloodshot, which meant she had been crying earlier before the argument broke out. His heart broke at the sight of seeing his mother crying wasn't something he noticed often, nor did he want to. His mother was the hero; he looked up, and he would do anything to make her happy and keep her smile on her face. Looking in his uncle's direction, Rafael looked away, not meeting his eyes. "Your uncle and I were just disagreeing on something."

"Disagreement my ass," Melia grumbled, giving her brother-in-law a side glare before walking up to Hem and Marina, placing her arm over the both of them. "Hey kid, thought you'd be on your date by now."

The doorbell rang, bringing their back to the door. Hudson was going to take him mini-golfing. Glow in the dark mini golfing to be exact, and it sounded like fun even though he'd never golfed in his life. Melia walked over to the door and opened it to find Hudson standing there leaning against the doorway. His tousled hair was slicked back by his fingers looking neater than usual, his facial hair trimmed to a decent look that made him look more mature and less like a caveman who didn't know what a razor was.

On cue, his heart started beating so fast in his chest that he had to place a hand over his chest in fear that it would beat out of it. Giving Melia a charming crooked smile, Hudson gave her a greeting kiss on the cheek, " _Ciao, como stai_?"

Blinking in surprise, Melia greeted him back politely, giving Marina a surprised/impressed look when he wasn't looking. Hemlock's mother raised a brow at the delinquent who nodded at Rafael, who nodded back. Frowning at the sight of Marina's swollen eyes, he was wise to keep any comment to himself as he greeted her. He then turned his attention back to Hemlock, who looked up at him with a smile that showed his silver braces. Warm green eyes stirred that old feeling inside of him, but the old feeling shook his core in a way he hadn't ever felt before. Something that Hudson could only do to him. Grabbing Hemlock's hand gently, he lifted it to his lips and placed a light kiss on his knuckles that made his heart skip a beat.

"I should go," Rafael announced, walking towards the door with no further goodbye.

"For once, I agree with something you've said today," Marina said coldly as she watched her brother walk out the door, slamming it shut behind him. Hudson watched him go with a curious look. It was silent as they heard a car turn on and pull out of the driveway. Once he was gone, she sighed loudly through her nose. "I apologize, I'm afraid you caught us at a bad time but no matter. You two have fun on your date, and Hemlock, you better text me when you've arrived. Understood?"

"Yes, mamma," Hemlock said, walking over to her and giving her a light kiss on the cheek. He pulled away and hugged Melia before he and Hudson stepped out of the house. Getting into the giant's car, he gave his parents a final wave before Hudson pulled out of the driveway.

"Everything okay?" He asked once they were on the road. "I saw your mom was crying."

"Family drama. Don't worry about it." Hemlock waved his hand dismissively. He didn't know why they were arguing, and he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to. Although there was one thing he knew for sure. If Rafael didn't play his cards right, Hemlock wouldn't be seeing him around much. Marina was known for holding grudges, and she wasn't one to forget things easily. "How have you been?"

"Fine, I have to ask you something, though. As you know, next week is Halloween." Hudson started slowly speaking in a calm voice that made Hemlock narrow his eyes down. He knew that tone, that was his 'I'm going to tell you something you aren't going to like' voice. His sinful lips turned upright into the same charming smile from before, but Hemlock was smart. He knew damn well he couldn't trust that smile. No matter how cute Hudson looked. "I happen not to work on that day, and as you know, I like to party occasionally. Just occasionally, I promise, but..."

"But?" Hemlock asked, crossing his arms over his chest, raising his brow.

"I've never heard you talk about parties or anything, so I was wondering if you've ever been to one. Maybe even go to one with me." Hudson kept his eyes on the road, glancing at Hemlock every few seconds to see his reactions. Hem opened, then closed his mouth, his mind going blank.

He had gone to a few parties before, but that was when all his friends were still alive, and he wasn't a traumatized nerd filled with depression and panic attacks. The first one he had ever been too was to see Matt, and while he did see the white-haired Devil there, they only shared a brief moment where he kept Hemlock from drinking a drugged cup. Then he picked him up and brought him to Jenna, who practically handcuffed him to her after chewing him out. The other times were after-parties with the football team whenever they won a game.

"I don't mind them but where is this party going to be at, who is going to be there and when is it?" He questioned rapidly, listing his questions off with his fingers.

"At Manny's, he's a buddy of mine, Jason is going to be there along with a few other friends of mine, and it's going to be on Halloween, so it's going to be a Halloween party which means costumes." Hemlock scoffed, making Hudson frown. "What?"

"Manny. Is he one of your friends from Juvie?"

"All of my friends are from Juvie."

"And that's why I don't like your friends."

"You like Andre." Hudson pointed out as he pulled up to the black building with the neon lights.

"Andre isn't your friend; he's your friend's brother."

"Baby, please." Hudson pouted, leaning down kissing Hemlock softly, but the nerd wasn't taking the bait.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to a party where the cops are most likely going to show up within the hour. I have to keep my nose clean if you haven't realized because this one here can't be doing anything illegal for two significant reasons. One, I go to jail. I'm completely fucked for obvious reasons and two, have you met my mother? She would kill me if she found out if I were in the same building as drugs."

"You do know which school you go to, right?" Hudson asked with a playful smirk as he turned the engine off. "Even the principal smokes joints. Why do you think he's in his office all day? Well, he's also fucking his secretary all day too, but that's beside the point. The point is, I want you to have fun and not be stuck in your room reading books thicker than my biceps when you could be having fun."

"But reading is fun." He argued defensively thinking about the new books he had ordered on Amazon. He had been tracking the shipment for over a week now, and the website said it would arrive in a few days.

"Baby, you're seventeen, and you think staying inside on a Saturday night watching the Discovery Channel and reading books are more entertaining than going to a party." Hudson grabbed his hand, bringing up to his lips so he could place a gentle kiss on them. "Do it for me. I promise you'll have fun."

"I'll think about it." No, he wasn't, he was just telling Hudson that so the giant would drop the subject. Later, Hem would find an excuse for why he couldn't go. He used to do it with Jenna and Ronnie all the time when they tried to get him to put his book down. Skeptical, Hudson narrowed his green eyes. "I promise I'll think about it."

"Promise?"

"Promise, now let's go." Climbing out the car, they headed inside. Pop music was playing through the radio all over the course. The place was decently crowded, but others were arriving as well, and the line was a tad long, but Hudson and Hemlock didn't mind waiting as they continued to converse. "I'm just saying I would understand if you felt that way considering what you've told me and what I've heard."

Hudson was easily the tallest person there, and his looks combined with his style; it got him plenty of attention. The girls who were behind them kept giggling to themselves, pointing, glancing at the giant before bursting into another fit of giggles. At first, it didn't bother Hemlock, but once he started receiving dirty looks for holding Hudson's hand, he couldn't help give them a small glare in return from the corner of his eye. The giant smirked devilishly, running his free hand through his hair involuntarily, making his muscles flex. Behind him, Hem heard the girls swoon and drool, making him resist the urge to roll his eyes. Yes, Hudson was extremely physically attractive, but he didn't go around drooling himself. He showed self-control, something those girls didn't have. "I feel a lot of things, baby, but they're all for you. Sure do I get the urge to do it? Of course, I'm still a human with needs and desires, but I would never do that to hurt you, especially with all the progress we've made."

"So, you haven't done it with anyone else?" Hem looked up hopefully, momentarily forgetting where he was. Hudson smiled, pushing his glasses up for him before he could get the chance. A blush crept up his neck, turning his cheeks rosy, but the lack of light near them made it difficult to see. Tugging him closer, Hudson let go of his hand, placing it around his waist, looking down at him with a look of fondness.

"Not since our first date, unless you count my hand, then no, I haven't. My eyes are set on you, Hemlock." Leaning down, he placed a small kiss on his forehead and either side of his cheeks. A deplorable thought crossed his mind making him bite down on his bottom lip. While he was far from ready to have sex but that didn't mean he didn't have desires. Of course the thought of having someone naked and on top of him made him break out into a cold sweat, however, Hemlock wasn't completely chaste. Despite everything that had happened to him, he still had dark desires. Could he act out on them? Most of the time, he didn't, knowing how it would end up. Panic attack, lost in memory, and with his luck, someone would end up getting hurt.

"You really like having your lips on me," Hemlock said without thinking. He had thought about it but hadn't planned on saying it, but his lips moved before he could stop them. Eyes widening, he slapped his hand over his mouth, but it was too late. The damage had been done. His heart raced in his chest, threatening to break from his ribcage, and his blood ran cold. Hudson grinned devilishly, leaning down to whisper into Hemlock's ear.

"We're in public, Mr. Verona," Hudson said in a mock scolding tone his smirk turning into a false stern line. "You better behave or else."

"Or else what?"

"Are you two together?" A voice behind them spoke up, making Hudson and Hemlock pull away from each other to look at whoever had ruined their moment. One of the girls was twirling her hair in her hand, looking at them with a judgmentally curious look. She had brown hair that faded into a pale blonde at the ends, Hemlock believed it was called an ombre, but he wasn't impressed. When he attended Buckley, the hallways always were overcrowded with girls like her, the ones that thought they were unique and different from the others. In reality they were all the same.

"Yeah," Hudson stated, casually pulling Hemlock to his side and kissing him lightly on the lips. The nerd blushed but smiled up at him. While that may not have been entirely true, he was happy the giant didn't have shame in telling strangers they were together. Matt would have pushed him away in an instant if that girl had asked him if they were a couple.

Only with what he considered competition did he claim Hemlock. It was toxic, and he knew it, but he never said anything. Looking back, he cursed himself for not doing so; his entire relationship with Matt was unhealthy from all kinds of abuse, neglect, insecurity, jealousy, and rage. The worst part, putting Hemlock in a spot where he had no other alternative but to get his hands dirty.

"You guys go to Buckley?" Hem stiffened slowly, turning to look at the girl. When he didn't recognize her face, he scanned her friends for any familiar faces. If they attended Buckley, there was a good chance they were friends or knew Aspen, Samael's sister. It was too dark for him to pinpoint every girl since there were quite a few of them. A pack just like how Aspen likes it, to be surrounded by girls like these so she could remain supreme. At least in her eyes.

"Nah, we go to Markson's," Hudson observed Hemlock's face, seeing the flicker of alarm in his eyes.

"I heard only delinquents go to Markson's." One of the girls standing towards the back whispered to another, but it was apparent she didn't know how to since Hemlock could hear her. Hem took Hudson's large hand into his own and gave it a tight squeeze. The voice seemed oddly familiar, and it made him internally panic. It wasn't Aspen, no he would recognize her voice in a heartbeat if it had been her. No, this was someone else, someone he hadn't seen awhile. Daring to look back, he caught sight of her obnoxiously bright dyed red hair and almost bolted from towards the doors. It was no wonder he recognized her voice; it was nearly as annoying as Aspen's.

Camila Rivera was not capable of keeping a secret even if it could save her life. If you told her gossip, a secret, or anything within the hour, all of Northern Buckley High would know. Aspen was a gossiper, but she wasn't at Camila's level of gossiper. Not only did she yap her mouth off, but she was nosy, intrusive, and her favorite pastime was to eavesdrop on other people's conversation. Unfortunately, when Hemlock had started dating Matt, he painted the target on his back for her. Whenever something went wrong or right, it didn't matter what, she would find out. Everyone at Buckley knew that Matt didn't claim Hemlock unless he felt threatened. At one point in his life, Hem hated her, and Jenna even punched her in the nose for revealing the fact that she had a brain tumor. Ronnie and Rikel had been so proud of her.

Instead of replying, he gave the girls a smirk before ushering Hemlock forward as they finally reached the counter where a middle-aged woman with dyed blue and purple hair greeted them with a warm smile. While Hudson talked to the lady and paid for everything, Hemlock tried to keep himself calm. He knew he would eventually run into kids from Buckley, but he hadn't expected it to be so soon. If he had known that he would have told Hudson, he wanted to stay home. They could have tried to cook something, a cute little house date where Hemlock didn't have to panic about the biggest gossip of Buckley discovering him on a date with someone. She would undoubtedly tell her boyfriend, who, as a loyal bitch, would tell Stefan in a heartbeat.

"I'm going to assume by the look on your face you know one of them," Hudson said casually, pretending to have a casual conversation with Hemlock so the girls behind them wouldn't suspect anything. "On a scale of one to ten, one being you're just embarrassed to be seen by one of your old classmates and ten being if shit hits the fan, you'll ditch me and leave."

"I wouldn't ditch you." Hemlock frowned as Hudson handed him his club. "I'd take you with me."

"Awe." Hudson grinned as they walked up to the first course. Since it was October, the course was decorated with Halloween ornaments, glowing skulls, pink vampire lips dripping with blood. The course had all kinds of monsters placed on it. It was cute and festive in Hemlock's opinion. They put thought into it, and it showed. It was the little things that mattered. Hudson handed Hemlock a neon green golf ball. "I don't think I thought this completely through."

"Why?"

"My arm is longer than my club." Hudson pouted lifted his club, which was, in fact, an inch shorter than his arm. Hem laughed, covering his mouth with his hand. "This isn't funny; you're a decent height for your club, but this shit is just ridiculous, and this is the biggest one they had."

"A regular club in your hands would look mini." The giant sighed in defeat, bowing his head. Walking up to him, Hem got on his tippy toes and kissed his cheek. "It's adorable, but if you don't mind, I'll be going first." Hudson nodded and stepped back as Hemlock placed his ball on the floor in front of his feet. Rolling his shoulders, Hemlock got into his stance, placing his hands in the correct position and started to aim. Making sure he didn't raise his club above his waist, he swung, hitting the ball. Hemlock watched in amusement as his ball went under a black cat whose back was arched exaggeratedly. Its yellow neon eyes glowed maliciously. The ball stopped rolling a foot away from the hole. Considering Hemlock didn't do this often, he wasn't disappointed by it and let Hudson set up.

Although he probably shouldn't have Hemlock was enjoying watching the giant squirm and struggling to find the correct angle. Hudson, on a daily basis, made fun of how short Hem was compared to him. But as the saying goes, revenge is sweet. The giant huffed as he was forced to bend over to use the club properly. Hemlock couldn't stop himself from looking at his round ass. It was sticking out due to the position Hudson was in, and in his opinion, it looked great in the ripped jeans the giant wore. A mischievous thought occurred to him, making Hem grin evilly. Just as Hudson got ready to swing, Hemlock used his club to spank the giant, making him yelp in surprise. Caught off guard, he swung his club too hard and sent the ball flying.

"Oh, fuck." Hudson cursed as he watched it hit the black cat's leg bending it back, so it looked like it only had three legs. Hemlock gasped, lifting his hand to cover his mouth. Laughter shook his body as he forced himself not to break out into roaring laughter as the giant straightened up. Trying his hardest to stay sober, Hem couldn't help let out a few giggles at the angry look on Hudson's face. After a minute of glaring, he started laughing, but there was something inauthentic about it that made the nerd stop laughing. "You think that was funny?"

"Yeah." Hem chuckled nervously, taking a small step back.

"Yeah," Hudson said, sarcastically moving his jaw around a bit as he talked. Placing the putter on his shoulder, the giant took a step toward Hemlock, making the nerd take a step back. "Real funny, eh? You have a sense of humor, Mr. Verona I must admit you caught me off guard. An honest mistake on my part."

"It's alright, all is forgiven," Hem smirked up at the giant who stared at him with a glare. Hudson was most likely going to chase him all through the course. He may as well have some fun with it. "I hope I didn't bruise your tender cheeks."

Hudson sucked his teeth as he placed his club over his shoulder. "Oh, don't worry, that little pathetic lousy hit didn't bruise anyone but the cat."

"Ah, good. I was worried there for a second."

"How sweet."

They got Hudson a new ball and continued on the course. Hemlock forced himself to behave and didn't tease the giant any further until they got to the tenth hole. Hudson, much to Hem's surprise, was winning despite how uncomfortable it was for him to position himself to hit the ball. The giant was competitive, and after Hemlock's stunt earlier, it ignited that competitive spark even further. With determination in his eyes, Hemlock placed the ball on the ground as he got in his stance, preparing his aim to hit the ball. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him. Stiffening, he glanced over his shoulder to see Hudson leaning down to put his arms over his. The smell of his masculine cologne invaded Hemlock's senses, and his body heat pressed against Hem's back.

"Relax. I'm going to show you something." He whispered in his ear as he placed his large calloused hands over Hem's. With their bodies pressed up against each other's it made Hemlock's heartbeat loudly as it pulsed throughout his body. His mouth went dry as if he were trying to swallow a cotton ball. "You're hitting the ball either too hard or too soft. You need to hit it with a mix of both." Hemlock let his hands relax to Hudson could take over. Aiming the ball, they hit it together and watched as it traveled through the course right into the hole. Hemlock blinked in surprise, turning his head to look at Hudson, who was looking down at him.

"Thank you." Blushing, he cleared his throat, looking away.

"You're welcome." Pulling away, Hudson went to up his club but stopped and turned around. "Oh, and Hemlock?"

"Yeah?"

Grabbing the collar of Hemlock's jacket, he brought him close, so they were nose to nose their lips inches apart, lowering his eyes to Hudson's pink lips held in a gasp feeling as if his heart were going to burst from his chest. The sinful flesh lifted upward to a cocky smirk as a pierced pink tongue snaked out and licked them. Gulping, he felt himself leaning in to close the distance between them, but at the last second Hudson pulled away, causing a small whine rise from the back of his throat in protest. Placing his hands on the giant's waist, he tried bringing him closer, not caring that strangers were staring at them. Whenever he was around Hudson, he forgot the world. The familiar large hands cupped his face keeping him in place. Hudson used his thumb to trace Hemlock's bottom lip and slowly pulled it down to peek at the sight of the nerd's silver braces.

"Hudson..." Hemlock muttered as the giant finally leaned in, letting his hand travel through the dark hair. Gripping the back of his head, Hudson yanked his head back softly, causing Hem to let out an involuntary gasp. Looking directly into the warm green eyes that made his heart flutter and thoughts scramble, he practically melted into a puddle right in the middle of the course. Every single intelligent thought left him only leaving the desire to have the delinquent's lips against his. The other hand that rested on Hemlock's cheek slid down, so it was lightly gripping the side of his neck, Hudson's thumb still on his lips. Moving his thumb from his lips, he let it slip down his chin to graze Hemlock's Adam's apple with his nail.

Leaning down, he captured the bottom lip that stuck out, calling his name like a siren's song between his own. Moaning Hemlock lifted Hudson's shirt and slipped his hands under the fabric to feel muscles. Sucking on it hungrily, he felt the blood rush towards his cock. Hemlock moaned again, digging his nails into the giant's sides, making the giant groan. Keeping his bottom lip between his teeth, Hudson slowly pulled away tugging at Hem's mouth.

"The things I could do to you..." Hudson growled before licking his lips. Gasping for breath Hemlock's hooded eyes blinked slowly up at the giant. Leaning down, he pressed their lips together in a slow but passionate kiss that left them feeling as if they were floating. Eventually, they pulled away for breath, and while Hem wanted to go in for another kiss, Hudson gently pecked his forehead affectionately before taking a step back. Grabbing the nerd's hand, he pulled them away from his skin. Whining Hem tried to pull him back, but the giant didn't budge. Instead, he fixed Hemlock's crooked glasses with an amused smile on his handsome features. "As much as I'd like to continue this date is far from over due to the fact that I'm hungry."

"Food?"

"Yep, want to finish and go to your mom's restaurant or just go straight there?" Clearing his throat, Hemlock gathered his wits his entire face as red as a tomato. Straightening his clothes, he began to regain his coherent thoughts again.

"We can go now."

"Alright, I'm going to pee, and then we can leave," Hudson said as he handed Hemlock his club. "Meet me by the entrance, okay?"

Nodding, they went their separate ways. Making his way around the course, Hemlock walked towards the wall and put the clubs and balls back. Leaning against the wall, he pulled out his phone and started scrolling through his social media feeds viewing and replying to comments from his scandalous picture Hudson had posted on his Instagram when they first went to his mother's restaurant.

"Hemlock?"

Fuck.

His blood turned cold at the sound of the familiar voice from earlier. It was Camila. He glanced up and saw the bright red hair and swore under his breath. All joy left his body at the sight of her, all his time here, he had managed to avoid her, but the sneaky bitch managed to find him. Stiffening, he pretended he hadn't seen nor heard her quickly sending a text to Hudson to urinate faster.

"Hemlock Verona, is that you?"

He shouldn't have stayed. The minute he recognized her voice, he should have left on a heartbeat without thinking it over. This was all his fault, nobody to blame but himself for the idiocy.

"Hemlock! Dammit, I'm talking to you!" _Of course, you are_ , Hemlock thought sarcastically, _so then you can chat with your little boyfriend about it_. Maybe if he just ignored her, she would eventually give up and go away. Snorting at the thought, he checked if Hudson had even opened his text and frowned when he saw he hadn't. "I heard about what you did to Matt."

"Listen, bitch." Snapping, he looked up to glare into her brown eyes. He wasn't going to get rid of her by ignoring her, so he decided to do the next big thing, especially if she was going to bring Matt up. "It's not what I did to him, it's what he fucking did to me, and if someone is ignoring you, it obviously means they don't want to talk to you. I don't care about what Aspen told you; it's probably not true anyway."

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Home."

"We've stopped by your house, and they said you didn't live there anymore."

"Gee, I wonder what that could mean." He said, sarcastically looking around desperately wanting to see an overgrown delinquent walking towards him.

Huffing, she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Where did you move to?"

"None of your business."

"Aspen said you killed Matt." Curling his lip, he resisted the urge to pull his switchblade out and stab her in the neck. She was just as annoying as he remembered, but at least this time, she didn't beat around the bush as much. Got straight to the point, and Hemlock didn't know whether that was a good or bad thing. "Which I don't know if I believe considering you're not in prison or maybe she was laying. Thing is about Aspen though is she doesn't lie, she just-"

"A fucking cock sucking whore just like her brother?"

"Exaggerates the truth." She narrowed her eyes down at Hemlock. "You're different. You're swearing a lot, bitter and mean. Last time I saw you-"

Walking up to her, he looked right into her eyes, his dark ones lit with black fiery rage, making her back away her eyes widening. The hint of fear in them brought him a sick satisfaction in his heart. If Matt had been there with him, he would have told him to cut her tongue out. They'd clean up the mess together. It was dark and not that crowded as before. They could get away with it.

Shaking his head Hemlock took a step back in disgust. He promised himself he wouldn't think like that anymore. "It's been a fucking year since you saw me, and let's get something straight. If Stefan or anyone at all lays one finger on Rikel, I will personally go to Buckley and fucking kick everyone's ass. It's not a threat; it's a promise. If Stefan has a problem with it, he can deal with it with me, don't touch my family. That is unless they want to end up just like Matt."

"Hemlock." Looking up, he saw Hudson walking to him with a cold look on his face. His shoulders were stiff, and he walked with urgency as he passed by Camila without even looking at her. "Let's go." Stepping back, he followed the giant out of the building without glancing back to see the horrified look on Camila's face.

Hemlock wasn't the one she used to know, not anymore.


	20. Nineteen

_Giggling in delight, Hemlock let Rian pick him up and carry him up the stairs towards the nerd's room. The blonde whispered dirty things into the nerd's ear, causing him to blush as he hid his face in his neck. "Love, have I ever told you how beautiful you look when you blush? It's as if you have roses painted on your cheeks."_

_"Stop it." Hem's blush darkened at the compliment but more so the way Rian called him 'love.' The way his accent, although a bit faded compared to how thick it was when they first met, still made his heart skip a beat whenever he called him one of the many pet names. He often found himself just staring at him, wondering how he managed to get someone so amazing to give him the time of day. Rian was tall, blonde, and beautiful. He was smart and strong despite all the stereotypes being said about him at Buckley's._

_Kicking open the door, Rian carried him inside, using his foot to close it. Softly dropping Hem on the bed, he wasted no time in removing his shirt to reveal his muscular torso. Bright eyes darkened as he unbuttoned his pants before taking the rest of his clothes off, slowly teasing the nerd who watched him in awe. He stripped until nothing was left but his boxers. It was if the goddess of love and beauty herself carved him from stone and brought him to life—the smooth, flawless skin, the neatly combed golden hair, and the eyes as blue as the sky. Hemlock was entranced by him, letting himself fall deep in the spell of passion Rian was casting on him._

_"Now, this isn't fair." Rian teased as he crawled on the bed and over Hemlock looming over him with intense eyes. "Why am I almost naked and you still fully clothed, hm?"_

_"I-I don't know." Hem confused suddenly at a loss for words. His palms were sweating, and his throat was dry as if he hadn't had anything to drink in days. The thick cock being held behind the white fabric twitched and teased Hem with the precum leaking from the tip. It wasn't the first he had seen it, but every time he wondered to himself how Rian managed to fit it in._

_"You don't know?" The blonde echoed in amusement as he flashed Hemlock that charming smile he fell so deeply in love with. Leaning down, he traced the nerd's jawline with his nose, barely grazing the skin. The action made Hem's skin tingle with need, and his cock was fully erect in his pants, ready to be released. "Well, we're going to have to change that, won't we, my love?"_

* * *

"Hello?" Hemlock asked sleepily into the phone as he got dressed for school.

"Good morning, baby, how did you sleep?" Hudson's deep voice came from the other line. "I'll be at your place in five, so tell your mom she can sleep in." Leaving no room for discussion, he hung up before Hem could even process what just happened. Looking at his phone with a frown, he shrugged, throwing his phone on the bed. He finished getting ready before going over to his mother's room, softly knocking on the door. She opened the door with a sleepy frown.

"Ready to go?"

"Hudson's picking me up so you and Melia can sleep in." He explained. Marina narrowed her eyes before nodding slowly. Kissing his forehead, she told him to have a nice day before going back to bed. Going back to his room, he gathered his things and went downstairs to wait for Hudson but was greeted by the sight of Casper sitting on one of the stools with his head resting on his arms. "Good morning."

"Morning," Casper mumbled quietly, tracing a pattern on the marble. Ever since moving in, he had been adjusting well; he'd help out the maids in cleaning the house even though Marina told him not to. He worked hard every day, and when he wasn't hanging out with Hemlock or Rikel, he was in his room. At first, Hemlock thought the goth would be sleeping, but without meaning to, he overheard Casper talking to Ronnie on the phone. Of course, Hem didn't dare say a word about the subject, but it was evident that the pair were reconnecting. "Ronnie's coming over this weekend, and he's staying with an old friend of his until the second."

"Really?" Hemlock raised his brows as he opened up the fridge. At first, he was confused, why was Ronnie coming over for such a long time? Then it hit him. Casper's birthday was the thirtieth. Smirking, Hem glanced over to the goth. "Does it have anything to do with the fact that your birthday is coming up?"

Silence.

"I'll take your silence as a yes." Pulling out the bread, he popped two slices in the toaster. "Will, you guys, be spending some alone time up in the estate?"

At first, Casper remained silent, and if Hemlock weren't paying close enough detail, he would have missed the soft murmur of his friend's voice when he spoke, "I asked your mother for a few days off so I could spend time with him."

"So what I'm hearing is that I should call Rikel so he can help me start planning the wedding?" Hem asked as he casually put the bread away and pulled out the butter. Peeking a glance at Casper, he found the goth glaring at him coldly, making him grin. "I'm teasing. It's good that you two are, you know... reconnecting."

"And you? How are you and Hudson doing?"

"Good, he's the one picking me up. After the run-in with Camila, we went to the restaurant and had a quick bite. He didn't even ask me about it, either he saw my face, or maybe it was something else, but we had a good time. Drove me home, we kissed goodnight and went our separate ways." Hem shrugged. Although he did find it odd that Hudson hadn't drilled him with questions, he was glad he didn't. Seeing Camila just reminded him of what he left behind him. All the negativity, Matt's bipolar moods, Stefan constantly making fun and teasing Hemlock. What made it even worse was the fact that Matt, his supposed boyfriend, let it happen. He never let it get physical, but that didn't matter because a few months later, he beat Hemlock black and blue. "He asked me to go to this Halloween party with him, but I'm going to tell him I can't go."

Casper cocked his head to the side, and although his face was blank, Hem understood the meaning behind it. "All of Hudson's friends are a bunch of delinquents. Most of them should be behind bars if I get caught in a place like that-" He was interrupted by a loud knocking on the door in sync with the slices of toast popped out of the toaster. Placing them on the plate, he rushed over to the door rushing before his food got cold. Throwing open the door, he saw Hudson leaning against the doorframe sporting a lazy smile on his handsome face. The sight of it made Hemlock's heart start to race momentarily, forgetting about his toast. "Hi."

"Hey, you ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"School?" His smile widened, making Hem smile back out of habit. He couldn't help it; the overgrown delinquent had a beautiful smile.

"Oh right, let me get- Casper, are you eating my toast?" Hemlock scoffed as he stomped into the kitchen, seeing the seven-foot-tall male munching away. The corner of the goth's lips twitched as he resisted the urge to smirk. Snatching one of the slices from his plate, he stuck out his tongue at him. "I hope it gives you diarrhea, asshole."

Turning on his heel, he went back to Hudson, who stared at him with an amused look. Locking the door behind him, they went towards the car, Hudson opened the door for Hem who blushed silently thanking him as he nibbled on his toast. Climbing in the driver's seat, the giant whistled a happy tune as he started the car. Hem narrowed his eyes down at him distrustfully, Hudson was never in a cheery mood during the morning. He didn't speak much either or whistle. Hem usually did all the talking at this hour. Hudson stopped mid tune when he saw the nerd staring him down suspiciously. "What?"

"Why are you in such a good mood?" He took a bite of toast, never taking his eyes off the delinquent as he pulled out of the driveway. "You either did something, or something happened to someone you don't like. That is the only reasonable conclusion I can make at this moment."

"I'm just in a good mood today. Why am I not allowed to be?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"What you did."

"What makes you think I did something?"

"Because your grinning from ear to ear, your whistling, and I'm pretty sure I saw you skip over to the car earlier." Hudson snorted, shaking his head, his lips stretched into a playful smile that made Hemlock melt. The bad boy was aesthetically beautiful, and he wouldn't let Hem forget it, even if he did it unconsciously. From his skin down to his piercings that decorated it or the edgy tattoos. The male was a damaged work of art that Hem loved to look at every chance he got. Of course, the inside was beautiful as well, despite how often Hudson got in trouble. He never told Hem about it, but Andre would murmur in his ear the real reasons why the giant missed school for a couple of days. Although Hudson stopped provoking fights, others provoked him, and he would never turn down a good fight. "At this hour for you, it's unnatural."

"Unnatural." Hudson echoed his voice laced with amusement. "I would say out of character, but that isn't insulting enough for you, is it?"

Blinking rapidly at the sudden turn in the conversation, Hem frowned. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant to say it's not like to act this way at such an hour, but if saying that offended you, then I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound... churlish. I'm glad you're happy, you being happy makes me happy, but if you're joyful because of not so legal reason then I will not be ecstatic."

"Hemlock, I was joking with you. I think it's cute when you call me names. Delinquent, overgrown, giant, and my current favorite miscreant hooligan. I have no idea what I did to deserve that one, and I'm not sure I want to know." Hem scoffed, rolling his eyes as he finished his breakfast, not replying. His stomach had formed into a knot earlier when Hudson had accused him of continuously insulting him. He never thought his small side marks affected the giant, Hudson always seemed momentarily shocked by the comebacks before he would burst into loud, obnoxious laughter. Never once did it cross his mind that he was hurting Hudson's feelings, and that made the toast he just ate not settle well in his stomach.

How could he be so inconsiderate?

He knew nothing concrete of Hudson's past other than what Andre and the others at Markson's told him. Yes, he knew his mother died of an overdose a few months ago, and he used to harm himself, but other than that, Hem didn't know much about the giant. Although it bothered him, he learned from past mistakes that accusing or simply asking Hudson wasn't precisely the best method to get him to open up. When he was ready, the giant will open up and tell Hem willingly.

"I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Being selfish and a complete asshole to you." Hem whispered as he played with his tie. "I haven't been acting fairly with you lately and-"

"Are you apologizing for calling me a hooligan?" Hudson snorted with laughter, hitting the steering wheel as if he heard the world's funniest joke. "Hemlock, I'm going to explain something to you, and I don't want you to get upset. All my life, I've been pushed around, bullied if you want to go there, until one day I learned that if you punch someone and break all their teeth, they'll leave you alone. The most offensive thing you've ever called or done to me was trying to call me a waste of time, and we agreed to put that behind us. Everything else is plain fun, don't forget I poke fun at you quite a bit myself-"

"Excuse me? A bit?" Hemlock snapped, dropping his tie and crossing his arms over his chest. "I walk down the halls, and you catcall at me. Whenever I bend over to pick something up, you wolf whistle at me, you rest your arm on my head and call me a midget. I am regular-sized thank you, overgrown unprepared-"

"Ah, there he is." Hudson grinned, taking Hem's hand and kissing his knuckles. "I knew that would get a reaction out of you."

"Dimwit."

"Did you just call me a dimwit?" He raised a brow giving the nerd a side-eyed glance. "Really, that's the best you've got?"

"Best I've got?"

"Yeah, I was expecting some weird long big word insult from you since you have the nerdy vibe going on. I mean, you read all those textbooks you'd think you would come up with a more intelligent insult than 'dimwit.' You know sometimes I think that you fake the whole nerd thing, not the glasses but the whole being smarter than everyone else thing you have going on." It was Hemlock's turn to smile in amusement as he watched the giant rant. He waited patiently until he was done the grin on his face, never once faltering. Hudson glanced at him, suspiciously. "Why are you smiling at me like that?" 

"Ronnie and Rian used to say the same things you are right now. Both on different occasions but both equally amusing. I'm going to let you in on a little secret of mine; I have the ability to lower my IQ down so I may talk to simple-minded people like yourself. You know, so you can understand what I'm saying instead of looking at me as if I were speaking in Latin, which I can, by the way, along with various other languages." Hem smirked as he watched Hudson's jaw drop in disbelief.

"Simple-minded? I'm not simple-minded." He scoffed as he pulled up to the school's parking lot, going to his usual spot before someone else tried to take it. From where they were the buses covered the school, blocking it from sight. "I'm very..."

"Cognizant?" Hem offered making the giant momentarily frown.

"I take it back; you're a mean little nerd." Pouting like a child, he turned the engine off.

"Aw, baby." Hemlock cooed, taking his hand into his own. "I was kidding. You're actually very smart. I was messing with you."

"Really?"

"Really, you do well in school when you try. As of right now, you currently have a passing grade in almost all your classes, and we're only in the first marking quarter. Are you the world's smartest person? No, and neither am I because we're constantly learning something new every day, but you're not stupid." Hemlock stated matter of fact as he kissed the giant's hand. Hudson gave him a crooked smile leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"I love it when you praise my intelligence." Grinning like a fool, he gave Hem a quick peck on the mouth before reaching towards the backseat and pulling out what had to be the biggest black handle umbrella Hemlock had ever seen. Glancing outside, he didn't see a cloud in the sky despite how chilly the weather was outside. Furrowing his brows in confusion, he looked back at the delinquent who was once again whistling a cheery tune and dancing in his seat. He narrowed his eyes down into slits as his suspicion grew as the giant seemed eager to get into the school. Now that was absolutely out of character for him, Hudson hated Markson's, and he found every excuse he could not go, but for some odd reason, today was different.

"Alright, that's it. Neither one of us is going anywhere until you've told me what you'd done, you street hoodlum." Gasping Hudson placed a hand on his chest, his face displayed with mock disbelief. "Oh don't even try it, I know you did something. Fess up, what did you do?"

"Why, my dearest little nerd. I have no done absolutely nothing. I just heard that it might rain later on. You wound me with your suspicions and accusations. I am innocent until proven guilty, and as of now, I have nothing to be guilty of." He huffed, sticking his nose high in the air as he climbed out of the car. Sighing deeply through his nose, Hem shook his head as he watched the giant strut over to his side of the vehicle. Opening the door, he gave a little dramatic bow holding out his free hand, offering it to the nerd. It made Hem's mouth twitch with a smile as he took it.

He was such a goofball.

Hand in hand, they walked around the buses towards the school, and the sight that greeted them made Hemlock gasp in horror.

Every last inch of Markson Hill High School was covered in the most obnoxious neon pink fluffy feathers Hem had ever seen. Covering his mouth with his hand, he saw all the students either laughing, in amused shock, or just plain shock. The flagpole had been bedazzled with rhinestones of every color and shape imaginable. In the flag's place was a black flag that had the naked body of a transgender pornstar with the head of Mr. Fordes photoshopped onto it. Students all around were pointing and laughing at it while taking pictures of it on their phones.

"Hemlock!" Snapping out his state of shock momentarily, he saw Andre rushing towards him with a face splitting grin on his face. His dark eyes sparkled with humor and mischief as he walked up to the pair. "Did you see the llama?"

"What?" Was the only weak reply Hemlock could muster up.

"He asked if you saw the llama." Hudson leaned down to whisper yell in his ear teasingly. Setting his lips into a thin line as the vague memory of the giant telling Hemlock, he wanted to cover the entire inside and outside of the school in fluffy pink feathers that got stuck to everything. Then fill the sprinklers up with soda so everyone would not only get soaked but sticky as well. Even though Hudson had told him his crazy idea, he never thought he would do it or go all out as so bedazzle the flagpole and put Mr. Fordes face on a pornstar.

Taking this all in only thing stood out to him. "Where the hell did you get a llama?"

"Who?" Hudson asked innocently as Andre covered his mouth to contain his laughter. The securities guards stepped out of the school covered in feathers, and they didn't look happy. They were trying to get the students under control since they were scattered everywhere and causing a ruckus. From what Hemlock could see, the entire school was stuffed to the brim with the pink feathers.

"You! You didn't think I would remember our conversation about this! What I don't comprehend is how you managed to do it, and I'm not entirely sure I want to even know. I do not doubt that this involved your little juvenile friends who are a terrible influence on you." Hemlock rubbed his temples, feeling as if his head were going to explode.

Shouting turned the crowd's attention back towards the entrance of the school. Mr. Fordes threw open the glass doors glaring hatefully at the crowd. When his eyes landed on the flag, his eyes widened in disbelief. Hemlock cringed at the look of pure rage on his face and glared up at Hudson, who looked pretty pleased with himself. "That's it! I've had it with you, disrespectful delinquents! Where the fuck is Exavier? I fucking quit, I'm retiring, I'm gone, good luck finding some other desperate sorry son of a bitch to try and teach these animals!"

The crowd started cheering and clapping; meanwhile, Hemlock went into shock once again. Everything that happened in front of him seemed like it was in slow motion, and he was more of an audience member than a participant. He didn't want to be a participant. Andre and Hudson were laughing and cheering along, but Hem kept his face blank. He didn't see anything funny about a teacher quitting their job because the students didn't know how to behave. The feathers were harmless, annoying, but harmless, the flagpole being bedazzled was a bit much, but the flag itself was going overboard. Principal Jones and the rest of the staff walked out of the school, going after Mr. Fordes trying and failing to calm him down. Shoving past everyone, he marched over to his car that had been decorated with spray paint and keyed. His face was red with anger, embarrassment and Hemlock couldn't help but feel bad for him. Teenagers were cruel and bratty at this school who didn't know the meaning of respect.

One of the security guards had been on the phone for a while now. After a few minutes, they handed the device over to the principal. With the look plastered on his face, Hem knew this wasn't going to end well. Snatching the device, he held it up to his face, barking snarky remarks to whoever was on the other line. Hanging up abruptly, he tossed the phone back to the guard before grabbing a bullhorn from another. Holding it up to his mouth, he shouted, "Quiet down! All of you, to the gymnasium. NOW!"

Still cheering and hollering, the pack of feral delinquents rushed inside the school. Some even grabbed armfuls of feathers and tossed them in the air as if it were confetti laughing like maniacs. The scanners had been broken with what looked like a bat then hung from the ceiling by metal wires.

Hudson grabbed Hemlock's hand leading him through the crowd using the umbrella to shove people out of the way when they were taking too long to walk. Biting his lip, Hem let him for one reason only. The show wasn't over; although he may not know everything the overgrown delinquent was planning, he did know one thing. Those sprinklers were going to go off, and everyone was going to get wet. As far as he could see, Hudson was the only one with an umbrella, and that spoke to the nerd. Not in the best way. The guards were all around. Some had brooms to try to reduce the number of feathers in the hallways. But it was as if they were glued to the walls. Hem lost sight of Andre a long time ago, probably went off to be with his friends.

"Alright, keep it moving. We don't have all day." Mr. Vikedal snapped at a group of girls who were started to slow for whatever reason. They scoffed at him, pushing past him, grumbling to each other about how they wished he would have quitted as well. Shaking his head Hemlock silently hoped for the day to be over; his day started fine, but now all he wanted to do was to go home.

After what seemed like the longest walk of his life, they reached the gymnasium. Guards were standing at every exit and some at the entrance that led underneath the bleachers. It seemed as if they didn't plan on anyone sneaking away today. Unlike the rest of the school, the gym was the only place that wasn't stuffed with feathers and remained untouched.

For now.

Hudson continued to lead Hemlock up the bleachers taking their regular seats. Everyone knew better than to get in Kade's way, especially if he had his boyfriend around. At least that was what Andre told him. Taking a seat, Hem pulled his book bag into his lap, hugging it to his chest. The giant frowned, seeing the look on his face and leaned down, kissing his temple tenderly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just want to go home is all." It wasn't a complete lie, nor was it the whole truth, but he didn't care at the moment. Hudson frowned, pressing his palm to Hem's forehead in an attempt to check his temperature. The action made Hemlock crack a weak smile. "I feel fine; it's not a health thing, I promise. I have to ask, though, was it necessary to key and vandalize Mr. Fordes's car?"

"Believe it or not, I wasn't the one who did that," Hudson confessed as he played with Hem's black hair fondly. "I'm not the only student here at Markson's who can't stand the sight of that old bastard. Even the other teachers hated him."

"Do you know who did it?"

"No, but yes, it's complicated. There were some who planned on pranking Fordes. Some more brutal than others." Hudson stated vaguely, shrugging, making Hemlock nod in understanding. In other words, he knew who did it, but out of instinct or a promise he wasn't going to say who it was.

The guards brought out all the bleachers they could fit to seat the students. It took approximately twenty minutes to get everyone seated, during those twenty minutes three fights happened, Hem managed to spot Andre, who was a few rows down from where they were. One of the students attempted to get past security planning on sneaking off. The authorities had been called earlier, that was who principal Jones had been speaking on the phone.

Principal Jones marched into the gymnasium, accompanied by a few staff members he saw with him outside earlier. A podium with a microphone had been set up for him by the guards. Walking over to it stiffly, he tapped the mic, making it ring loudly, causing the crowd to wince at the high pitched sound. Straightening his tie Jones cleared his throat. "Attention juvenile delinquents, as you can clearly see one of you or maybe a group of you vandalized the school today and property of a teacher. The authorities have been called and are on their way now. I have a list of suspects to give them to interrogate when they arrive unless the culprits wish to speak up. The consequences will not be as mild if you step forward now and confess. This will be your only chance."

Silence.

"Very well, no one is to leave until the authorities have given the clearance for you to do so. Anyone who tries to will be held and interrogated and possibly even tested for drugs." Jones stated, pompous manner making Hem roll his eyes. "Any questions?"

A couple of hands went up surprising Jones, but he took them in stride, answering them swiftly. Most of them were surrounding the llama, which he got tight-lipped about. His face hardened as he announced he wouldn't be answering any more questions. Yawning Hem laid his head on Hudson's shoulder, getting comfortable. Chuckling Hudson put an arm over him lazily, continuing to play with his hair. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine; you're worrying about nothing."

A few moments of silence passed between them before Hudson spoke up, "Have you thought about it?"

"About what?"

"Going to the party with me."

"I don't know, it's the day before is Casper's birthday and I don't have a costume." Hem sighed as he started to think of random excuses that would get out of having to go.

"I have something you can borrow. Come on, baby, it would mean a lot to me if you went. You're always cooped up in your house doing nerd stuff, and while I find that to be infinitely adorable, I want to see wild Hemlock." Hudson pouted, poking Hemlock's cheek with his finger. "Please? It's just one party. I promise you'll be safe the entire time."

"See, the fact that you have to reassure my safety at a party says a lot." Hem scoffed, pushing his hand away, sitting up. It was the giant's turn to lay his head on the nerd's shoulder. He whined and pouted lightly, kicking Hem. "Can't we do something else that doesn't involve getting drunk at some criminal's house, and that won't most likely get us arrested?"

"You only get arrested if you get caught." Hudson sang teasingly, kissing his cheek. "Please? I'll go on a nerdy date for you if you want afterward?"

"Museum?" Hem perked up. "There's this new science museum opening up in the city, and it has this huge botany exhibit, and I've been planning on going. It also has an exotic animal exhibit, not made with real animals, of course, I'm highly against animal containment unless its for the animal's safety. It also has-"

"Hemlock, baby boy, as fascinating as that all is who the hell goes to museums anymore?" Hudson raised his brow, sucking in his lips, trying his best to maintain a straight face. "I just want to go to a party with you."

"Well, if you don't want to go, you don't have to, but I will be going with or without you to the museum." Hem stated firmly crossing his arms over his chest.

"If you go with me to the party I'll go with you." He offered with a sly smile making Hem pause. "That way, we get to do something I like, and we get to do something you like. Life is short, shouldn't we try to step out of our comfort zones?"

Biting his lip, Hem found himself considering it. Honestly, it wasn't a bad offer, and they both would spend time together. The more experiences they went through together, the stronger the bond got, but at what cost was Hem willing to go for this? Glancing at the giant, he saw him looking at him with an expectant look on his face. The warm green eyes held bright hope in them that he would say yes and that they could go to the party together. After a minute of staring into them, Hem sighed in defeat. "Fine, but I'm bringing my knife, and if anyone tries to touch me, I'm going to stab them. Understood? I want to make it very clear that I'm doing this for you because this, for some odd reason, means a lot to you and you mean a lot to me."

"Yes!" The giant cheered, pulling Hemlock into his lap, making the nerd squeal in shock. Without a care of the audience he had around them, Hudson started showering Hem's face with butterfly kisses that made him blush darkly. Unlike the bad boy Hem was very aware of the staring they received from their display of affection and hid his face bashfully in Hudson's shoulder. "Thank you, baby. I promise you'll have fun."

"I better." He grumbled playfully as he managed to wriggle out of Hudson's grip and back into his seat. Pouting at the loss of contact, he nudged Hemlock with his head lowly whining. Smiling in amusement, he lifted his hand to play with the tousled dark hair on his head, making the giant grin in satisfaction. "You know, the more time I spend with you, the more you remind me of a bratty puppy."

"Arf." Hudson barked in a high pitched tone making Hem burst into a fit of giggles. The giant grinned at the sight of the silver braces and leaned down to kiss Hemlock on the nose making him giggle again. It was a siren's melody to his eyes as he found himself moving closer to him. "Have I ever told you how beautiful your laugh is?"

"No, I don't think so." Hem said in amusement as he pushed his glasses up.

"Well, it is." Glancing at his watch, he swore under his breath, closing the gap between them. Just as he opened the umbrella, the sprinklers went off, making the crowd erupt into chaos. Girls were squealing that their hair was wet and others that their phone was getting ruined. Gasping in shock, Hem wrapped his arms around Hudson, who held the umbrella secure above them, keeping them dry from the soda that rained down on them. He watched with wide eyes as people fell and slipped down the bleachers while others laughed at them. Principal Jones started yelling and barking orders telling the staff and guards to shut them off. The disorder lasted for about a minute or two before the sprinklers mysteriously were shut off. Even Hudson frowned in confusion, which meant that they were turned off earlier than he planned.

Closing the umbrella, being careful that neither one of them got wet, Hudson frowned, looking up at the sprinklers suspiciously. Hem could see the gear moving and working in his mind as he thought of all the possible reasons his mischievous prank didn't follow through according to plan.

The gymnasium doors flew open, and a group of men and women wearing matching uniforms stepped into the wet floor of the gym without care. In a place like this, they had expected worse than some punk kid filling the sprinklers with soda. Unlike the rest of the people in the room, they were dry, which meant that they had been the ones to shut the sprinklers off. One of them whose uniform was a bit different from the others walked up to principal Jones who was trying to maintain what was left of his pride by slicking back his graying hair out of his face and straightening his ruined suit.

Hemlock frowned at the male who greeted the principal, finding something almost familiar about him. Then when the officer turned, he happened to make eye contact, and instantly Hem recognized him. Almost finding it hard to believe that he didn't recognize him on sight made him baffled. He let his inky hair grow out longer than a buzz cut since the last time they saw each other, and he had on a different uniform on, but there was no doubt about it.

It was him.

"Hemlock?"

His blood turned cold, and he felt himself start shaking involuntarily, but it wasn't a panic attack. No, this was something much darker that ran through his mind. It was a memory that he hadn't visited in a long time and with good reason. He tortured himself enough involuntarily; there was no point in doing it consciously. The memory of him was something he pushed back along with the other memories he found unnecessary to remember. The cold dark eyes seemed to lose all empathy in them and turned black. He recognized Hemlock. How could he ever forget the infamous Verona? 

_You have the right to remain silent-_

"Hemlock!"

Why did he have to come here out of all places?

Snapping out of his trance, the officer ignored Jones snatching the list of names out of his hand and walked up to the podium. He had the crowd's undivided attention, but despite having over two hundred eyes on him, there was only one person he was looking at. "Hello, students of Markson Hill High School I am officer Drake Locke. My colleagues here will be interviewing a handful of you, and the rest may go home, but please be aware that we may contact you in the near future to obtain further information." Principal Jones rushed over to his side and pulled out a damped paper from his breast pocket. Locke took it silently, barely glancing at it before continuing, "The following students, remain seated; if your name is not called, you may leave."

"Hemlock? Baby talk to me, what's wrong?"

_You think you can get away with whatever you want because your mother has money? Murder isn't something you can pay people to forget!_

"Hemlock!" Hudson cupped his face and forced him to look into his comforting green eyes, and for a moment, Hem did although he didn't stop shaking. Taking his eyes off _him_ brought him temporary serenity until reality came back crashing down on him. Concern and worry ate at the giant as he searched Hem's face for any answer that would have provoked such a reaction from him. "Baby boy, tell me what's wrong?"

Without a word, he glanced back at the officer who still hadn't taken his eyes off Hemlock. Hudson frowned, turning his gaze to glare over to the man who was staring at them both with burning curiosity. "Who the fuck is that?"

"Benjamin Arsen." Locke read off the damped paper the principal had given him. "Seth Oliver, Davina Leon, Hudson Kade..."

"That's Drake Locke," Hemlock managed to rasp out, not being able to tear his eyes away from the cold eyes that made him feel the cold metal pushing his wrists together behind his back. "He's the officer who arrested me the day of the incident."

Curling his upper lip in disgust as he said the next and final name, "Hemlock Verona."


	21. Twenty

_"I have a game on Friday," Rian whispered as he played with Hemlock's hair staring up at the ceiling with a blank look on his face._

_"I know, we're all going." The nerd glanced at him with a smile, but it faded once he saw the expression on his handsome features. "What's wrong?"_

_"Hemlock, I love you." Turning on his side, Rian cupped Hem's face bringing it close to his rubbing their noses together affectionately. Hemlock's heart started racing in his chest as he wrapped his arms around the jock's neck. Leaning in, he planted a small, shy kiss on his full pink lips. Smiling softly, Rian kissed him back, but his kiss wasn't as chaste. "Have I ever told you how amazing you truly are? Such a uniquely exquisite creature. I often ask myself why it took me so long to finally make you mine."_

_Blushing darkly, Hem hid his face in Rian's shirt, mumbling unintelligible words that made the blonde chuckled in amusement. "Come on, love, don't hide that beautiful face of yours. I want to see it so I can kiss it."_

_"Rian." Hem whined, poking his side. A few seconds later, he managed to pull himself away from the jock's shirt long enough to say, "I love you too."_

_Grinning like a fool, he rolled over, so Hemlock was lying on top of him on his chest. Squealing in surprise, the nerd clung onto his lover's arms to maintain his balance. He then tossed a playful glare at the blonde who smirked at him. Rolling his eyes, Hem began to trace the patterns of Rian's shirt with his finger. The smile slowly vanished from his handsome face as he watched the nerd with adoring eyes. At that moment, he decided to take a big step. "Baby, I want to tell you something, and I want you to keep your mind open about it, okay?"_

_"What is it?" Hem stopped and blinked up at Rian with innocent big dark eyes._

_"I'm going to break up with Sky, and I want us to be officially a couple."_

* * *

Locke glared at him from across the room; arms were crossed over his chest as he silently waited for Hemlock to say something.

After his name was called, the crowd immediately all turned to look at him. He could already see the gossip start to form in their minds, and tomorrow everyone would be talking about him. Hudson had been looming over him protectively, and he put up a fight when they tried to separate him and Hemlock. He punched and fought the officers, and it wasn't until Locke pulled out his gun and pointed at the giant that Hem snapped out of his trance. Standing from where he sat on the bleachers, he glared at the officer before walking down the steps going over to where Hudson was giving Locke a death glare. Cooing, he soothed the giant, telling him that it was okay and to do as the officers told him. Reluctantly Hudson let them drag him out of the gymnasium. At the same time, the other officers took the remainder of the kids to different classrooms where the interrogations were going to be held. Lowering his gun, Locke gave Hemlock a cold gaze before walking towards the exit with Hem silently following.

"Fitting," Locke said, finally breaking the silence. "You, the top ex-student at Northern Buckley High School that was probably going to get an amazing scholarship to Buckley University or even Harvard if you wanted to go out of state. Here, in a place like this, Markson Hill High school. It's very fitting. Unfortunately, you little convict, that won't be happening unless your mommy pulls out that good old trusty checkbook of hers so they'll even consider letting you step foot on campus."

Hem raised a brow as he continued to stare at the board but gave no reply, not taking the bait.

"Because although you may have everyone in Buckley thinking that you're a abuse and rape victim but I know there's more to you than that. You've lost more than just your friends and family. How much therapy did you have to go through not to try to stab anyone? You think I wouldn't figure it out, eh?" Using his weight to bounce off the wall, slowly inching towards where Hemlock was sitting stiffly. His face and eyes gave nothing away, but Locke knew that he was slowly getting him to crack. "You're a killer, Hemlock, and I'm not talking about Matthew Grustev."

"Is that why you brought me here?" Hemlock asked his voice laced with amusement as he managed a small smile. "To accuse me of murder? Again?"

"Almost two years ago, a gang member was found dead in an old warehouse. A sadist had tortured him because no sane person would have done half of the things that were done to him. Most of his skin had been peeled back, fingernails and teeth ripped off, he'd been wired up to car forensics discovered. There were electric burn marks on his tongue, feet, and armpits. He'd been beaten in areas like his groin, his lower back on his kidneys, and such. Whoever it was wanted him to feel pain, but that wasn't what got me. Although this man endured extreme torture and excruciating pain that wasn't what killed him," Locke sat at the edge of the teacher's desk, his arms crossed over his chest, his body language calm. "No, he was poisoned, and you won't believe what he was poisoned with."

Hemlock struggled to stay still in his seat, but he knew if he either moved or reacted indifferently that Locke would see that he had gotten through to him. He knew exactly what the officer was talking about but with his previous experience with the police he knew to keep his mouth closed.

"Hemlock. He was poisoned with hemlock and left there to die. Within two to three hours, he was dead."

_You made him go through all of that just to poison him? What are you, a woman?_

"The point in telling me all of this is what? Do you think I did it?" Hem asked, raising his brows in disbelief, being careful not to exaggerate his reaction. He had to be careful and calculated. The wrong move could cost him the game, and he didn't have Matt around anymore to help him play.

"I don't think. I know. I don't know how but I'm going to prove it, and I'm going to take your psychotic ass down once and for all." Locke moved faster than what Hemlock could react, slamming his hands down on the surface of the beige desk. His face was a few inches away from Hem's. The nerd could see every line and detail on his aging face, feel and smell the warm breath that lingered a mixture of mint and coffee. A combination of smell Hemlock grew to hate over the past year. Forcing himself to remain serene, he met Locke's cold eyes with his unfazed dark ones.

"Is that a threat?" He asked calmly.

"Take it as you wish," Scoffing, he pushed himself away from the desk he put distance between himself and Hemlock. "Just know, I'm watching you, and I won't put this to rest till I figure out who did it."

"That does sound like a threat. Very well, if that's how it's going to be, then so be it." Hemlock hummed while nodding slowly. "Is that all? If so, I would like to take my leave."

"No." Locke snapped harshly, his eyes narrowing down to slits. Sighing in frustration, the officer rolled his eyes before raising a brow at the nerd. "You are many things, Verona, but a prankster is not one of them. Hudson Kade, on the other hand, is. Especially when he does it to anger his father on purpose, covering the school in feathers and the pole with rhinestones is childish, but keying a teacher's car is something we can't overlook. We've already contacted his father, and he's on his way. He didn't sound pleased when we told him what his son had done."

"First, why are you telling me all of this? Second, he didn't key the car. Some other delinquents did that." Hem crossed his arms over his chest.

"I thought you'd like to know how your boyfriend was doing." The officer bit bat sarcastically. "Or was I wrong? Are you paying him to be your bodyguard or something? If so, you must be paying him quite generous for him to react the way he did in the gymnasium."

"Since when do you care for my love life?"

"Since you turned your last boyfriend into a vegetable."

"How long do you plan on keeping me here? Unless you're going to arrest me, I would like to leave." Hem huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Locke opened his mouth to reply, but a sudden knock on the door interrupted him. Giving Hem a warning glare, he walked over to the door, opening it, revealing another officer standing there with a grim look on his face.

"What is it?" Locke grumbled, rubbing his forehead.

"The governor wishes to speak with you in the principal's office. Now." Turning on his heel, the officer marched off without instruction. Locke cursed under his breath before straightening up to face Hemlock. He gave the nerd a cold hard warning look.

"Don't move. This shouldn't take long, and when I come back, we're going to have a long discussion about Matthew Grustev's involvement with the Jarabi gang." Although Hemlock kept his face neutral slightly on the disinterested side on the inside, he was anything but. The blood in his veins pumped with anxiety and adrenaline. Jarabi's name was not something thrown around so carelessly. When Hem was arrested, Samael had also accused him of being a member of Jarabi's gang. They stripped him down and searched his entire body for any tattoo or mark that could have been used against him. While they didn't find one, they found something much worse.

Marina's anger.

Stripping down and heavily interrogating a recent rape and abuse victim wasn't the smartest thing BPD had done. A lot of people were fired after a few phone calls were made. Most of them were made by Emilia King, Rian's mother, who shamelessly had a soft spot for the nerd. She knew since the beginning that Hemlock and Rian had a secret relationship and that they had feelings for each other. At Rian's funeral, they cried and mourned him together. Despite everything that had happened between them, she understood. Emilia always preferred Hemlock over Rian's girlfriend because of a simple reason. Hemlock loved and cared about her son if given a chance; he would switch places with Rian in a heartbeat.

When the incident occurred, and the King's were informed of what had happened, Emilia raised hell on the officers when she found out how they had treated him. She went to his trials and would continuously check up on him. She was like a third mother to him, and he appreciated her.

The door was kicked open, making Hemlock jump out of his seat. A tall, pale woman with long thick wavy black hair that stopped a bit past her waist stormed in with anger and purpose. It was his mother. Her dark eyes landed on her son standing in the corner, looking at her with wide eyes. They softened as she held her arms open to him, and without hesitation, he ran into them. He felt the sudden urge to break down; his mother was his everything. The frightening thought that he might be hallucinating her due to his internal panic attack made him want to sob. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she brought him close to her kissing his temple. " _Stai bene_ , Hemiliano? _Non ti hanno fatto del male, vero_?" He didn't reply but instead nodded, laying his head on her shoulder.

"Melia is waiting for us outside. We're leaving." Marina stated, firmly grabbing his hand, pulling away. Hem nodded and followed her out of the classroom. They made it halfway down the hall until a deep voice called out to them, making them stop and turn around. A red-faced Locke stormed up to them seething at Hemlock.

"Where the fuck do you think-?"

"Home." Marina snapped, stepping in front of him, blocking his view of Locke. She met his glare unwavering with as much ice. "If you have an issue, you can call our lawyer. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to tell you to fuck off, although he'll probably do it more professionally." Pride swelled up in Hemlock's chest as he resisted the urge to cackle in Locke's face.

Taking a peek over her shoulder, he saw Locke's face had morphed entirely into one of mixed rage and frustration. "We were in the middle of an interrogation-"

"As far as I'm concerned, it was Hudson Kade who was behind the prank, not Hemlock." She cut him off with a disinterested tone, which left no room for further argument. "You do not need to interrogate him further."

"Trying to keep your little murderer from going back behind bars, eh, Marina?" A male voice asked sardonically from behind Locke. Hemlock's mother visibly stiffened as she saw a tall ginger man with bright eyes walking up to them. Discreetly, Hem gives the man a once over finding something about him familiar. The man was ridiculously tall with ear length loose curly ginger hair. His cheeks were sprayed with brown freckles that stood out against his pale skin. He was sharply dressed casually, wearing gray slacks and a matching blazer. None of that was what caught his attention. Looking further into the man's eyes, he saw that they weren't just bright; they were shockingly familiar.

Warm green eyes met his dark ones making him soundlessly gasp. Hemlock didn't know whether it was the movement of his head, the angle from where he was standing, or the lightning. What he did know was that for a split second, he felt like he had been looking right into Hudson's eyes. If he replaced the orange curls with tousled brown hair, removed the freckles and made his nose a bit bigger the male in front of him could have passed as Hudson's older brother or even his-

"Governor." Locke cleared his throat as he stood up straighter, fixing his posture. Marina let out a low grunt of an acknowledgment as she turned back to her son, who was gawking up at the ginger. She hit his shoulder softly, snapping him out of his trance. Gabriel raised an unimpressed brow at the nerd before turning to look at Locke.

"Drake, if you don't mind, I'm going to take my delinquent home. I have some other business to attend to, but I'll stop by the station later to fill out the necessary paperwork." Gabriel said, making Locke nod in understanding. Turning over to Marina, the ginger gave her a humorless smile. "I see I'm not the only one picking up their little delinquent from school and keeping them from getting arrested."

"Yes, but unlike you, I care about my delinquent and not about my name being in everyone's mouth. Unlike you, I don't care what others think of me." She spat in disgust crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

The smile turned into a scowl as he looked down his nose at her, "Unlike you, I'm the governor of Buckley. I set an example."

"Ha! Unlike you, I don't make excuses and pretend to be a good parent. It's no secret that you're a terrible father, and you can't stand the thought of others judging you. Especially if your son sits behind bars because you didn't help raise him." Marina snapped, taking a step forward towards him. "So stop acting all high and mighty because you're a pathetic excuse for a man and an even bigger one for a father. Hemlock, let's go."

Grabbing his hand again, Marina led him down the hallway towards the exit. Walking out of the school, Hem glanced over and saw men scattered all over the school, scrapping feathers and rhinestones of the property. Melia sat in the driver's seat, clicking her screen rapidly, which meant she was playing one of her games. Instead of complaining when Marina took too long to do something, the redhead would just sit somewhere and start playing games on her phone. Opening the door of the car made her look up in surprise. "So, how'd it go?"

"Ran into our admirable governor." Marina rolled her eyes as she put her seatbelt on grumbling under her breath in Italian. Hemlock smiled softly as he took his phone from his pocket and sent Hudson a quick text. Melia grinned, putting her phone down as she started up the car. Looking in the rearview mirror, Hem saw her bright blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

"She told him off?"

"Yup. Locke too but Kade showed up before she could squash his hopes and dreams. Just a few more minutes and he would have turned in his resignation." Hem grinned at her, making her cackle hitting the steering wheel she drove away from Markson's and toward home. Marina rolled her dark eyes at them but couldn't help but smile.

"Damn. Next time Mari, I'm going in with you."

"Last time I took you with me, you ended up punching one of the officers." Marina scoffed, glaring at her wife. Melia smirked, nodding to herself.

"Hell fucking yeah I did, looking at my wife's ass like I wasn't there. Even if I wasn't, he shouldn't have looked at you like that. No matter who or what she is, every woman deserves respect. Men do too, but that's not the point in this situation." She rambled as she stopped at a red light. Glancing in the rearview mirror again, she frowned at Hemlock, who had been mostly quiet during the ride. "What's wrong, bud?"

Turning in her seat, Marina stared her son down. "What did that asshole do?"

"Nothing. He didn't do anything," Hemlock said calmly. "Just gave me a hard time about the usual stuff. He threatened me about how he was going to start watching me. Usual bullshit."

His mother narrowed her eyes down at him staring him down. Blinking innocently at her, he struggled to meet the same dark eyes he inherited. Hem's father had bright hazel eyes and deeply tanned skin. He had dark eyes and was pale, just like Marina. His father was decently tall around six feet and loved to play soccer. Hem was an inch shorter than his mother, and sports made him anxious. The only thing he got from his father was his awful eyesight and his love for nature. Although he took them off for pictures, Salvador was just if not even worse sighted than his son. There were some pictures Marina took of them off guard where they were both wearing their glasses.

His phone vibrating snapped him out of his thoughts. Looking down at the screen, he saw Hudson calling him. Picking it up, he held the device up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey baby, you okay? I was trying to find you, but my dad told me you left." The giant's deep voice washed over him like a sea of calmness. A smile made its way to his face even though Hudson couldn't see him. "Did Locke do anything to you? If he did, I'm going to-"

"I'm fine. Just a bit irritated but nothing more, if anyone should be worried it's me. How is everything with you going?"

"They were originally going to arrest me, but my dad came strolling in like he owned the place. As usual, that fucking asshole. I heard Gabriel and Marina had a little disagreement in the hallway. That she told him off and that he needed to get off his high ass and start acting like a parent." Hemlock could practically see the smirk on his handsome face. "Next time I see your mom, I'm to give her a hug and a kiss."

"Mamma, Hudson says next time he sees you, he's going to give you a hug and a kiss for telling his dad off." Hemlock giggled, making Marina roll her eyes, but he saw the corner of her mouth twitch with a smile. Melia snickered as she pulled up in their driveway. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. School won't be in session until next month. That was what I was told anyway, which means we get to sleep in. You're welcome." Hem rolled his eyes as he climbed out of the car. It seemed he had forgotten that next month was in a few days. "I'll be over tomorrow so we can pick your costume for the party."

"Right." Hem frowned, closing the car door following his mother inside the house. The memory of agreeing to go to the party was slowly coming back to him. With Locke showing up and accusing him of committing murder, he had completely forgotten that he had decided to attend the Halloween party with Hudson. Biting his lip, he silently started thinking up different excuses he could make to logically back out of the party without hurting the giant's feelings. It was proving to be a difficult task considering Hudson had told him that going to this party together was a big deal for him. That didn't help his situation. Hem cared for the giant, but he didn't know if he was willing to risk his freedom for some party. Especially now that he had Locke breathing down his neck once again, his lawyer would only be able to do so much. The officer would find some way to make Hem's life hell, and he did not doubt that he would watch him like a hawk. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. What time are you coming over?"

"Around two or three sound good to you?"

"Yeah."

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, baby."

"Bye." He whispered into the phone before hanging up. Tapping his phone against his palm, he walked up the stairs to his room. Dropping his bag on the bed, Hemlock sat on the edge staring at his black screen, silently debating with himself. While he didn't seem like a whiny child who always needed help from others, he couldn't do much. There was also the option of just waiting it out to see what Locke's next move was, but by then, he could have found evidence to use against him.

Sighing, he let himself fall back against the bed, closing his eyes. Now that he was alone in his room, he felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest, threatening to burst. His anxiety and nerves were slowly peeking through the adrenaline, making him open his eyes. Honestly, he was surprised with himself for not breaking under Locke's cold gaze. Mentally praising himself for holding together during the interrogation, Hem smiled despite feeling emotionally and mentally drained. His therapist would have been proud of him. Locke was someone he had a hard time talking about, but with her help, he managed to open up.

When he was first arrested, Hemlock had tried to cooperate, telling the authorities his side of the story. That didn't mean many or, if any, had listened to him. Although Locke had no evidence that Hemlock had tortured and killed that gang member, that didn't mean he was safe. During one of his trials, Samael and Locke worked together to try and put Hem behind bars. The officer hadn't considered his word, only believing what the blonde told him. It didn't matter to him whether Hem was innocent or not. Even after there was no proof that the nerd wasn't part of Jarabi's gang Locke still believed he was in some form or shape that he was involved. All because Matt was, and the police officers were very aware of it. Four hours they would interrogate him trying to find whatever piece of information they could about Jarabi.

It wasn't until one of the officers backhanded him that he finally snapped. He had called the one person he knew could keep the officers from making his life hell. That person was Emilia King.

After one phone call of him crying and breaking down everything that had happened to him, she came in a hurricane. If he told his mother she would have set the station on fire and would have gotten arrested. He needed someone who would think level headed; his mother was anything but, when it came to his safety. She killed first and would pay her lawyer later to clean up the mess. The law was erased from her memory when she saw her baby being hurt. He didn't know how she did it, but Emilia strolled the next day into the station, and from what he gathered, all she did was talk. Not for long because twenty or so minutes later she had left the station with a pleased smile on her face. The blonde had refused to tell him what she had said the officers claiming there was no need for her to repeat such vulgar words.

A loud crash made him jump to his feet, switchblade in hand. Swearing under his breath, he rushed out of his room and down the hallway towards the stairs. He saw his mother being held back by Melia, who had a stony look on her face. Running down the steps, he suddenly stopped when he saw who was standing at the door. All his uncles and aunt were standing near Marina and Melia. They were glaring at a group of people standing at the door. Glancing at the entrance, his blood turned cold when he saw the reason behind his mother's glaring.

Soledad and Manuel Ramasco were the first two he recognized. They were his father's younger siblings and his aunt and uncle. Behind them stood Alejandro, Salvador's uncle, and Marisol Hem's cousin. There were a few more relatives there that Hemlock hadn't seen since he was a child. Marina and Salvador would take turns each year with who they would spend their time during the holidays. Manuel would take Hem into the kitchen, and they would always make Spanish food together. He would dance with Marisol in the living room, and while Salvador was still alive, they all got along. One year, the year before he died, both families came together and spent Christmas and New Year together. It was one of his fondest memories; it was the first and last time that had ever happened. The upcoming year Salvador left, and the rivalry returned. The Ramasco's left without warning, and it had been the last time Hem saw any of them.

Until now.

Hemlock made eye contact with his aunt Vivienne who had electric blue eyes just like her older brother Rafael. She had shoulder-length wavy black hair, and unlike the rest of her siblings, she was a small thing barely a few inches above five feet. Vivienne whispered something to her twin Rocco who snapped his eyes towards the staircase where Hemlock stood frozen, watching the scene play in front of him. His mother was shouting in Italian while Soledad was yelling back at her in Spanish, with Manuel holding her back. Marina managed to break free from Melia's grip, rushing forward, but Rafael stepped in and wrapped his arms around her waist. She shouted at him, but his vice grip on her didn't budge or loosen.

"Hemiliano." A voice whispered harshly, snapping him out of his trance. His gaze turned down to see his uncle Rocco holding his arm out to him. Slowly he finished walking down the steps and took his uncle's arm. Unlike his twin sister, he had dark eyes like Marina with pale skin. The siblings always joked, saying that Marina and Rocco looked more like twins than Rocco and Vivienne did. He gave Hem a small lopsided smile as he ushered him into the living room where all his cousins were watching a movie on the TV ignorant to the shouting in the other room. His eyes landed on Rikel and Romina, arguing quietly in the corner of the room. When they spotted him, they quickly closed their mouths and straightened up. Furrowing his features, he gave his uncle a suspicious look.

"What are you all doing here? More importantly, why are they here?"

"We decided to come back early and surprise you, but when we reached the estate, _they_ were there looking for you. They went to your old house because apparently, no one told them you guys moved. An argument broke out, and they managed to follow us here." Rocco whispered in his ear, eyeing the switchblade in Hem's hand. Looking down at it, he saw he had a vice grip on the handle. Sighing, he closed the blade and put it in his pocket.

"You didn't answer my question. Why are they here?"

"It's complicated." Rocco sighed running a hand through his ear length messy black hair. "It's also not my place to tell you, it's your mother's, and she's currently busy right now."

Marina's shouting was drowned out by the movie keeping the children ignorant of the yelling. It made Hemlock feel better that they didn't have to hear or witness what he had. He hadn't seen his mother like this a long time, and he had never seen Soledad shout in such a manner either. "I'm not a child, I've been through enough shit to handle whatever it is they're arguing about."

"No one is saying you aren't, Hem. I'm just saying it's your mother that needs to tell you, not anyone else." He explained, placing a hand on his nephew's shoulder, squeezing it before walking out the living room. Rikel and Romina rushed to Hemlock's side; the second Rocco left the room.

"What's going on?" Rikel asked, keeping his voice low. Hem told them what Rocco had told him and even some of the bits of what happened today at Markson's. Rikel raised his brows but waited until Hem finished before commenting on anything. "What the fuck could they want that they followed them here for? I mean no offense Hem but after... after they left, they didn't bother contacting you unless they suddenly retook an interest in you."

"I don't know-"

"Hemmie!" He heard a high pitched voice giggle, and the nerd couldn't help but grin as he saw Carmelina running towards him. Carmelina was Vivienne's oldest daughter and Gianara's twin, who was currently entranced by the TV. She hadn't seen him yet, but when she did, Gia would attach herself to him. Reaching down he picked Lina up putting her on his hip making her giggle as she put her small arms around him. Like her mother she had electric blue eyes and the Verona black hair which she had styled into two pigtails. Unlike Rocco and Vivienne, Lina and Gia were identical twins who his aunt had to dress differently in order to tell them apart. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Lina." He cooed at the six-year-old, kissing her cheek loudly. Turning his attention back to Rikel and Romina he lowered his voice. "There's something my mother isn't telling me, and Rocco said that she was the only one with the right to tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Not a clue yet, but," He glanced at Lina, who was staring at the kitchen frowning as she heard the fighting and shouting happening. A loud crash made them all jump in surprise. Some of the kids began to whimper and get up looking for their parents. Setting his jaw in anger he handed Carmelina to Rikel. "I intend to find out. Make sure the kids stay here. I'll be right back."

The siblings nodded back, walking around and sitting with the kids who all grew excited to see them joining their movie marathon. Hem marched back towards the kitchen, walking past his uncles and in between Soledad and Marina, who were both red-faced with blind anger. They closed their mouths abruptly when he showed up. A vase lay broken a few feet where Hem stood, indicating that it either fell during the commotion or it was attempted to be thrown at someone.

The Ramasco's looked at Hemlock as if they were seeing him for the first time while his mother wore a grim look on her face. His face was calm but his black eyes held fury and confusion in them. Looking between the two sides of his family, he snapped, "Someone want to tell me what the fuck is going on?"


	22. Twenty-One

_Hemlock tried to muffle his moan as the male behind him, gripping his hips. His hands were placed on the tile wall as he tried to regain his steadiness, but the delicious grinding of his boyfriend's bulge against his ass was making it difficult for him to do so. Letting out a small gasp, Hem attempted to pull away, but rough pale hands pulled him back into place to continue the torturous grinding. Whimpering, he couldn't help himself from grinding back. He should be in class right now, in the front, probably taking notes or going over the homework. Not in the boy's locker room getting dry-humped. Glaring accusingly over his shoulder, he saw Matt's cold blue eyes twinkling with mischief. A look Hem had grown to be wary of knowing it would end getting him in trouble._

_"I love you like this. Look at you; you're shaking." He laughed, giving Hemlock's ass a harsh spank that made the nerd bite his lip. Hem couldn't deny that it felt good, the teasing, the rough spanking, and even the mere fact that he was breaking the rules. Reaching between Hemlock's legs, he gave the small bulge a tight squeeze. The nerd gasped scraping his nails against the tile the want and need flowing through his body made all reason leave him. All that was left was lust. Pressing his back entirely against Matt's chest, he craned his neck, looking up at the white-haired Devil. Smirking down at the nerd, he let his hand travel up to Hem's throat to stroke his Adam's apple. "So needy."_

_"Master," Hemlock whined slowly, grinding himself the swollen cock trapped behind the zipper. A pleased grin made Hem's heart beat faster, knowing that he pleased his boyfriend. It wasn't an easy task, but he always tried his best. His cock was hard, pulsing, and begging to be free from its confinement, but he knew better than to give in to his carnal desires. Matt suddenly pulled Hemlock away, turning him around, so they were chest to chest. Not given much time to react, the nerd looked up at the bad boy in surprise, but there wasn't a complaint being uttered from his lips. Grinding their cocks together, Matthew cornered Hemlock against a dark corner with a sinister grin that made a cold chill of excitement run down the boy's spine. He didn't stop until there wasn't any space for Hem to escape, but the nerd seemed to enjoy being cornered as if he were prey just as long as it was Matt who was doing the cornering. Looking up into the cold blue eyes, Hem whispered helplessly, "I want to please you."_

_"And you will." The white-haired Devil promised. Placing a hand tenderly on the black hair on his boy's head, he pushed it down slightly, indicating that he wanted him to get on his knees. Trying to hide his eagerness, Hemlock got on his knees, reaching up to unbutton Matt's jeans, but his hands were pushed away, making him look up in confusion. A fond look in the ice-blue eyes made his heart beat faster, threatening to burst out of his rib cage. Running his pale fingers through the soft black hair, Matt grinned as he watched Hem lean into his touch. "No hands, pet. If you want me so badly in your mouth, then you'll only be using your mouth. Understood?"_

_"Yes, master."_

* * *

"Go back into the living room." Marina snapped, glaring at Soledad. Hemlock narrowed his eyes down at her crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm not going anywhere until someone tells me what's going on." Their dark eyes met, and a silent battle began between them. The kitchen was quiet, for the exception of the movie playing on the TV in the living room. "Tell me the truth. What's going on?"

"He's old enough to know the truth, Marina," Pietro spoke up, glancing at his nephew before looking back at his sister. Marina visibly stiffened, but she didn't break eye contact with her son, knowing very well that she couldn't. "Hemiliano deserves to know the truth even if you aren't ready to tell it to him. You can't keep it from him for the rest of his life. If you don't tell him someone else will, it'll make everything worse. Just get it over with."

Melia stepped forward and placed a hand on her wife's arm gently. Marina set her jaw eyes watering, making Hem's eyes soften slightly. His mother was his weakness that was no secret. Walking towards her, he cupped her face wiping the stray tear that ran down her cheek. "Mamma, just tell me. I can handle it."

Melia stepped forth and placed a hand on her arm, giving her a soft knowing look. Marina shook her head, but the ginger's face didn't change. Sniffing, she nodded her shoulders slumping in defeat. "Very well, but promise me you won't view your father differently. Our problems were our own; there was no need to get you mixed up in them. While he was alive, Salvador was the greatest father to you, and I couldn't have asked for a better man to help raise you." Hemlock inhaled sharply, letting his hand drop from his mother's face. It was as if she had swung her fist at him hitting him in the gut knocking all the air out of him. It had been a very long time since Marina said her late husband's name so openly in front of others. "Remember, Hemiliano, that nobody is perfect, and your father loved you more than anything else."

"Mamma, you're scaring me," Hem whispered, looking at her suspiciously.

Marina shed another tear but quickly wiped it away before sniffing again. Straightening up, she looked her son in the eye, and he found nothing there but old bottled up memories—a trait he inherited from her, no doubt. "Before you were born, your father and I were going to get a divorce. While Salvador and I had a very strong relationship, our feelings for each other changed. It wasn't love what we had between us anymore. We had called our lawyer and had gotten the papers ready to sign." 

"What?" Hem's heart dropped to his stomach as the ground beneath him seemed to shake beneath his feet. All his childhood Marina and Salvador had seemed to be happy together. Had his entire childhood been constructed on a lie for his sake?

Not giving Hemlock any time to form any conclusions or assumptions, Marina continued with her story before she lost her courage to do so, "Despite our plan on separating your father and I cared about each other very much, just not in the same way we used to. A few weeks before our court date, I had been feeling a bit off, so I went to the doctor, and I found out I was pregnant with you. I told Salvador, who was beyond happy to have discovered that he would be a father. After we discussed certain things, he and I agreed to try to continue our marriage for your sake. At first, everything went back to normal; it was as if we had never planned on getting divorced. We had you, and we were happy just the three of us." Her dark eyes swam with sorrow as she looked into her son's eyes. No more tears came from them, but Hem could see it. All the pain they had both gone through when Salvador was diagnosed. He had been too young to understand what his father's condition meant at the time. At first, Salvador had tried to hide it, but when his nose started bleeding, and his body collapsed on the floor, his secret had been revealed.

He was dying.

"But nothing lasts forever, Hem. Half a year before your father was diagnosed, we were planning on going through the divorce again. It was nothing either one of us did, but it just wasn't working out. Then we found out he had- We didn't see the point in getting a divorce anymore, so we stayed together until the very end." Marina inhaled sharply, not bringing herself to say the words. Hem's lips were parted slightly in shock, but everything around him seemed to fade. All this time, he thought that they had been madly in love and that they would have been together forever the three of them if Salvador hadn't... "I didn't tell you before because I didn't want it to affect the way you saw your father."

Many emotions and thoughts swam in his heart. His heart racing as a new reality came crashing down on him. He didn't know whether to be angry or sad with his parents. His dark eyes met with Melia's blue ones, and she gave him a soft knowing look. In reality, all of this didn't matter. His father was dead, and his mother had moved on to another. He adored Melia, Hem saw her as his second mother, and he understood that all of this happened after his father died. That much he did know to be true. Glancing at his mother, he saw her looking at him expectantly. He couldn't form any coherent thoughts, let alone reply to Marina's shocking revelation. His childhood memories began to play like a documentary in his mind, searching for anything out of place. Hemlock couldn't find anything if his parents didn't have any romantic love for each other they hid it from Hem.

"Is that why they're here?" He glanced at the Ramasco's before looking back at his mother. Marina's dark eyes turned angry again as she shifted her gaze over to Soledad and glared at her. "Mamma, answer me."

"Hemiliano," Soledad spoke up, making him turn to look at her. She gave him a weak smile, which he tried and failed to return. "It's been so long. You're all grown up. You're a man now." Soledad licked her lips, and he saw her body language change. She fidgeted, her eyes didn't look into Hemlock's for long before she turned them away. Like his mother, Sol was hiding something from him.

" _Tía_ , why are you here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but it's been a couple of years. I sincerely doubt it's because you missed me." He raised a brow at her when she trained her eyes to the floor. When she wouldn't meet his eyes again, Hem looked at Manuel expectantly.

Like his father, Manuel had bright hazel eyes, which made looking into them difficult. Out of all his siblings, Manny was the one who looked the most like Salvador. Much like his uncle Pietro, Hem remembered Manuel to be blunt and outspoken. If something needed to be said, he would say it without consequence. Of course, he knew some things shouldn't be said out loud, but the majority of the time, he said what was on his mind. Manny glanced at his sister before taking a deep breath, "Hemiliano, when your father died, and the lawyer read our portion the of will Salvador had revealed a shocking truth to us that your mother knew but didn't say nor act on it. It was part of the reason we left to go back to Spain. Although my brother was a good father, he was also known to be quite the lady charmer. In other words, he was a man whore, especially in his youth. He and your uncle Rafael would-"

Turning his head sharply, he looked at his uncle Rafael with wide eyes. The Italian stood there, shamelessly with his hands in his pockets. There was an odd look in his eyes. It was as if he were expecting Hemlock to call him out or even hit him. Rafael gave him a rueful look, "Who do you think introduced me to Romina's mother?"

Hem's eyes widened his jaw hanging open as he looked at Rafael in disbelief. But Manny didn't let him recover from the shock as he continued, "Now I know where your mind is going and no. Salvador may have slept around, but he never cheated on Marina. All of this occurred after they agreed to the divorce. Marina and Salvador both had affairs and slept around with other people because they understood that the love between them was no longer there. One night while they were out in a bar, Salvador met a woman named Olivia Dawson. They had a one night stand since Olivia was supposedly in love with someone else and was just looking for some fun. After that, they never saw each other again until a few years later. You had been born, and Olivia had been an afterthought to him. Unfortunately, he had a run-in with her and-"

"No!" Marina snapped, walking up to Hemlock and putting her arm around his shoulders. Manuel closed his mouth, giving his mother a blank look. "That tramp is a liar! Salvador has done many things, but he wouldn't just get some fucking slut pregnant!"

"I have a sibling?" His eyes widened to their full capacity as he stared at his family in shock.

"Siblings," Marisol interjected, glaring at Marina, who glared at her back. "The will had stated that Salvador had three sons and that he and Rafael both got a DNA paternity test to see who was Romina's father, which resulted in Rafael. You're the youngest of the three, Hemlock. The reason we left was because of grief, but also Salvador gave us clues to where we could find his other children. It's not that we didn't want anything to do with you, but your father knew you would be in good hands while we went looking for your siblings."

"Good hands? He's been bullied, beaten, and raped. You call that being in good hands?" Soledad shouted, lunging at Marina, causing Manuel to act quickly. Rushing forward, he put his arms around her torso, pulling her back as Marina pushed Hemlock behind her. "If I had known that this would happen while he was under your watch I would-"

"You wouldn't have done shit because he's my son," Marina shouted back her face, reddening once again. She started yelling in Italian, causing Soledad to scream back at her in Spanish. Rafael and Pietro pulled Marina back before she could take any advance towards Soledad, but that didn't stop her from verbally attacking Sol.

Hem could only stand there in shock. Everything was moving too fast. Too many things were being said, and he wasn't ready for it. Trying to breathe, Hemlock momentarily lost his footing and fell to his knees. His mother was at his side in an instant, her brows furrowed in worry. Pressing the back of her hand to his forehead, she asked him something in Italian, but he couldn't hear her. The faint sound of a high pitched ringing in his ears blocked out her voice. His heart started beating painfully in his chest, and his breaths came out in short forced puffs. Looking into his mother's, he saw the concern. He wanted to tell her that he was fine so that she wouldn't worry about him. She was always worrying about him. Through the corner of his eye, he saw a ginger head. Melia managed to shove her way towards Hemlock and Marina. Kneeling, she placed a hand on his cheek, searching his face for what he didn't know.

He was numb. All the information in his mind seemed to fade as he stared up at the ceiling. There weren't voices nor faces. Instead, he blanked out momentarily, losing himself to nothing. No memories, no thoughts, just nothing. It wasn't blissful nor melancholic. Waking up, Hudson driving him to school, seeing the prank, Officer Locke interrogating him and accusing him of murder, his mother coming to his school to save him. All he had recently discovered about his parents, that he was no longer an only child. The lies he had been fed as a child didn't seem to bother him. There wasn't much he remembered much after falling. The last thing he remembered was the look on his mother's eyes. Gut-wrenching concern, a look he often saw on her face. He loathed that look; she had so much to worry about, Hemlock didn't want to add to the stress. All Marina did was worry about him.

* * *

Slowly his eyes opened. The sight of his pillow cover greeted him. It took him a few seconds to realize that he was in his room and that he was lying on his stomach. At first, he didn't move and stayed where he was too exhausted to move. Hemlock shifted around, trying to get more comfortable. The nerd was far from ready to wake up completely, to face the truth of the revelation. Instead of getting out of bed, he pulled his blanket over his head, closing his eyes. It was easier if he pretended it was all just a bad dream, but the faint sound of arguing made him realize otherwise. He could only sleep for so long; he could only escape his reality for so long until the world called him back to life. Hemlock would have gone back to sleep if the irritating need to urinate hadn't kept him from doing so.

Grumbling in annoyance, he pushed his blanket off himself, getting to his feet. Glancing at his nightstand, he saw his glasses sitting folded on the dark surface. Grabbing them, he stood marching towards the bathroom, mumbling curses in Italian. Quickly using the bathroom, he washed his hands without looking in the mirror. His reflection was not something Hem was eager to see. He could only imagine what he must have looked like. Drying his hands, he walked back into his room, going back to his bed. Putting his glasses back on the nightstand, he climbed in, pulling the covers to his chest. Hemlock closed his eyes, ignoring the fact that the yelling and arguing downstairs had ceased.

He was slowly drifting back to sleep when a knock on the door forced him to pry his eyes open. Groaning internally, he grabbed his glasses, putting them on his face before softly announcing to whoever it was who was knocking that they could come in. He half expected it to be his mother, one his uncles or even Rikel, but Hem hadn't expected for Casper to walk in. His inky black hair was covering half of his face, yet it didn't seem to bother him. It never did. Walking up and sitting down on the bed mindful of Hemlock's feet, the goth looked at his friend expectantly.

"Are they still downstairs? The Ramasco's I mean." He asked helplessly, dreading the answer. Casper shook his head, making Hem sigh in relief, physically relaxing against his pillows. The nerd gave the goth a weak smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Good. I don't think I can go downstairs and face them all. I imagine that you heard and now know everything. Sorry, my family isn't normally this telenovela, they usually hold it in and wait until the holidays. I promise that for your birthday, there will be no drama."

Casper shrugged dismissively, looking at Hemlock with his usual blank face, but his eyes betrayed him. Mild concern swam in the darkness as they looked at the stress lines on Hemlock's waking face. "Now that you've been told this shocking truth, what do you plan on doing about it?"

"I don't know if I'm going to even do something about it." He confessed, looking at his wall full of pictures, not focusing on any particular image. Sighing through his nose, he glanced at Casper. The goth had remained expressionless watching him. A few minutes of silence passed between them before Hem spoke up softly, murmuring, "What would you do if you found out you had siblings?"

"This isn't about me, Hemlock. But knowing that you're probably not going to talk to anyone else, I'll try to enlighten you. I wouldn't go looking for them. My friends are my family, all my biological family is dead, and if I did find out I had living relatives, I wouldn't care. I didn't get a good experience when it came to family, but that's just the thing. Not everyone has the same experience; your family loves you. You're the center of your mother's world, and she would do anything for you as should every mother. I envy you at times for that." Hemlock froze his eyes widened, but he didn't dare or say anything. That had been the last thing he had expected Casper to say. It was true that the two often confessed their troubles, but this was something the nerd never imagined the goth to tell him. Maybe about his relationship with Ronnie but never that he envied him for receiving a mother's love. Something Casper was a stranger to, unfortunately. "Whatever you decide to do, hear out the full story first before making your decision."

"You think there's more to the story?"

"There's always more. Listen so you don't make any mistakes that you might regret later on in life."

"Locke came to my school today," Hemlock whispered, curling into a ball, hugging his knees to his chest. "He accused me of killing a gang member."

"I know. I also know that he doesn't plan on leaving you alone until he brings you to justice." Casper took his eyes off the nerd since he first stepped into the room. He was looking up to the ceiling to see Hem's replica of the solar system. "I also know that you're not going to tell your mother. You're going to tell Emilia King because she's the only one who can keep you from falling into Locke's grasp. I'd go visit her with you, but if there's a chance, Hugo will be there, I would rather not go if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Hemlock found himself smiling despite his current situation. Hugo King and Casper Artego had a toxic relationship. Hemlock didn't know the full details, but he did know that Casper couldn't stand being around Hugo for too long. Ronnie and Hugo weren't allowed to be in the same room. The minute the blonde would start bothering Casper, Ronnie would react with punching and fighting Rian's older brother. "I have your present ready. I hope I get to at least get a chance to give it to you before Ronac steals you away." The corner of Casper's twitched, but he gave no other reaction, making Hem grin knowingly. Slowly the smile disappeared, replaced with a dismal look. "Thank you for everything."

"It should be I that should be thanking you. You and your family more for me than anyone I've known. You have a pure heart that has been tainted by the sorrows and darkness of others. Remember Hemlock; you're only a monster if you decide to act like one. Don't blame your choices on others; the past doesn't define you. It's who you decide to be in the present." Casper stood, giving him a small nod before walking towards the door. Putting his hand on the handle, the goth momentarily paused, glancing at Hemlock over his shoulder with a knowing look in his eyes. "Keep your nose clean, Hemlock. Things aren't what they used to be. Careful who you put your trust in."

Without another word, he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Hemlock sighed, closing his eyes. Casper's words were replaying in his mind. Like always, the goth had a point as always. Hemlock knew there would be consequences of showing his face around Buckley. There was no doubt in his mind he would be seeing or hearing from Jarabi soon, maybe even Acheron. He expected the blonde to show up to his doorstep randomly, but Hem could handle him. Cops, gangsters, powerful corrupted families, and even the delinquents at Markson's were all a walk in the park for him. His family secrets, however, were a very touchy subject that he wasn't confident he could handle reasonably.

Grabbing his phone from the nightstand, he turned it on, wincing at the high brightness of the screen. He lowered the brightness of the screen before going through his notifications half-heartedly, replying to a few messages. He had a few missed phone calls, but he didn't have it in him to speak with anyone. Maybe his therapist, but he didn't want to bother her, not unless it was necessary. With stepping back into the world, he was told he would have to keep her updated with his progress. They had agreed every few months, he would go into her office, and they would talk. Check up on him, his progress, and see what his next steps should be. While his recovery was a huge relief to many, he still needed to take it slow. A small smile made its way to his face at the thought of a certain giant. Hemlock wondered how his therapist would react to the tale of Hudson Kade. It would be amusing for a while, but it wouldn't last. She would probably scold him and instruct him not to pursue any form of intimate relationship until he was stable.

But would he ever be stable again?

Matthew had done great damage to him, and to some degree, Hemlock had let him. It wasn't just the physical abuse. It was the mental and emotional abuse that broke him. The trust Hem gave him was spat right back on his face. The beating was the final straw causing him to break up with Matt. Something he should have done a long time ago, but the white-haired Devil could understand and comfort Hem like no other. It was the main thing that drew Hem to him. All his life bullied and labeled a freak for being different. It was exhausting. To find someone who could finally relieve him of his suffering momentarily was bliss, and Hem mistook gratitude for admiration. Obsession for love. Emotional abuse for protection.

It was because of Matthew Grustev that Hemlock could never love himself again.

"Always blaming me." A hauntingly familiar voice whispered in his ear, making Hem stop breathing. The burning sensation of tears burning at the corners of his eyes made his vision blurry. Closing his eyes tightly, he refused to turn around to face the monster who constantly haunted him. "Don't ignore me, four-eyes. You know better than to turn your back on me."

"Go away!"

"I thought you were going to learn to forgive me?"

"He isn't real." Hemlock chanted to himself, keeping his eyes closed, not trusting himself not to turn around. " _He can't hurt you, not anymore. You're free, and he has no hold on you._ "

"You keep telling yourself that." The demon's voice was laced with amusement hovering over Hem's ear mockingly. "So, you have two older siblings, eh? Rikel wasn't kidding when he said that your life was a depressing Spanish telenovela. I miss the sarcastic little shit, how is he? From what I could gather in that little messed up psychopathic bipolar nerdy head of yours is that his sister is making his life hell."

"Please. Go away."

"Locke is back in the picture, huh? Bet you regret-"

"The only thing I regret was letting you into my life. I regret letting myself think that you cared for me as I cared for you." Finally, opening his eyes, Hemlock didn't bother wiping his tears away as he turned, so he was looking right into the cold blue eyes that made his skin crawl. Matt set his jaw but didn't say anything as he let Hemlock continue, "I didn't deserve what you did to me. You took advantage of me when I was literally on the floor being beaten. You saw a naive little boy who you could manipulate, to twist into a monster who could drown with you."

"I'm sorry, pet." Matt sighed, reaching up to play with Hemlock's hair. The action was so familiar Hem momentarily forgot that the bad boy in front of him was just a figment of his imagination. The real Matthew was in a hospital bed and would probably never wake up again. He would need machines to keep him alive and after a few years the doctors would pull the plug on him. Then and only then would he truly be dead. "But it was you who wanted to drown. I was already dead inside so I didn't see the problem in letting you pull me beneath the surface. I can see it in your eyes. You're still drowning, you won't stop fighting, and that's why you're suffering so much. You need to let it all go."

"If I let myself die as you did, then I would become a monster, not even you could control." Hemlock snapped, slapping his hand away. Matt's expression turned dark, but he remained silent, watching the nerd's face silently. After a few minutes of searching his dark eyes the bad boy nodded to himself standing up surprising Hemlock. "W-Where are you going?"

"Don't worry, pet. I'll return when you need me. When you're reaching the bottom, and you have no hope left. Waiting for you with open arms because I'm the only one who will ever understand what lies behind the morals and trauma you use as a defense. Remember, pet; I'm always with you no matter where you are." Giving Hemlock a final knowing wink, Matt disappeared in the blink of an eye, making Hem sit up. An unsettling feeling coiled in his stomach, twisting it into an awful knot that made him nauseous.

Maybe he should call his therapist.


	23. Twenty-Two

"Happy birthday!" Hemlock grinned, hugging the goth tightly wrapping his arms around his waist. Casper didn't celebrate his birthday not because he didn't want to but rather because he never had. Growing up, Casper's mother never threw him a party nor bought him a cake. No gift, no celebration, she would glance at him and grumble about how she couldn't wait till he was old enough to kick out. The tall goth patted Hem's head affectionately using his other hand to balance the plate of food he had made himself. Pulling away Hemlock frowned at the plate. "I was going to make you breakfast. Since when do you wake up before me?"

Dark emotionless eyes gave nothing away per usual, leaving Hemlock guessing what his reply would be if he had given one. Since Hudson had been so thorough with his prank, the school had postponed for the rest of the week. Which meant he had the rest of the week off to do whatever he wanted. One of his main concerns was Mr. Fordes quitting. There wasn't any doubt in Hemlock's mind that his car being keyed drove him away completely, and that was the last time Hem would ever see the English teacher. Not that he blamed him. He was surprised Fordes had lasted as long as he did. The delinquents at Markson had no respect for anyone, not even themselves, much less the teachers and staff.

Sighing, he opened the fridge and pulled out the carton of eggs. Through the corner of his eye, he saw Melia and Marina walking down the stairs whispering to each other. A dreaded feeling settled in the pit of his stomach, making him inwardly cringe. Instead, he kept his face neutral, mindful of the promise he made Casper yesterday. All family drama would have to wait until tomorrow or at least when the goth wasn't present. Last night his mother had gone into his room, and they just sat there on the bed. Neither one of them knew what to say, so after a while, Marina left him to his thoughts.

"Good morning, Hemmie. Happy birthday Casper. How old are you turning?" Melia asked as she placed a light kiss on Hemlock's forehead before turning her attention to the tall goth who quietly ate his food. "Nineteen, right?"

Nod.

"That's right; you're a year older than Hemlock." Melia hummed, walking over to the coffee pot. Marina walked over to Casper and kissed him on the cheek before hugging him, whispering in his ear. Hem saw the emotionless eyes twinkle for a split second before it disappeared. If he hadn't known Cas as long as he did, he would have thought he had imagined it, but after the goth's confession, Hem knew he hadn't. Casper wrapped his arm around Marina and hugged her tightly.

"Hemlock, someone is calling you," Melia said, pointing towards Hemlock's phone that was face down on the counter. Frowning at it, he picked it up to see Hudson's name on the screen. He hadn't even felt it vibrate. Excusing himself, he picked up, walking towards the living room.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, nerdy, at what time can I stop by later?" Hudson asked, making Hemlock's eyes widened in surprise. He had forgotten about the party he had agreed to go with all the drama that had occurred yesterday. Excuses swam through his mind as he began to panic internally. Going to the party seemed like a terrible idea, especially with Locke breathing down his neck.

"Actually, Hudson-"

"I'm glad you agreed to go." The giant let out a nervous chuckle making Hem cringe with guilt. A knot twisted in his stomach, causing him to clench his abdomen instinctively. "I know you were hesitant, but I promise we'll have fun. To you this might be a lousy party but this does actually mean a lot to me. You could have said no despite all my pleading you still can if you want to, and I don't want you to think that I'm guilt-tripping you. I'm being honest."

"No, I do want to go." Hemlock lied, frowning at the floor. _Not guilt-tripping my ass_ , he thought sarcastically. "You can stop by after two. Ronnie arrives around that time, and he plans on spending the entire day with Casper so we can hang out then."

"Alright, I'll see you then. Tell Casper I say happy birthday. See you, baby."

"Bye." Hemlock hung and tossed his phone on the cushion next to him before leaning against the pillows blowing an exasperated breath through his nose. He had just met Hudson, so why was he going through so much trouble to be kind to when he could have just told him no? Hemlock knew there was a reason and cause for everything. Some things had complicated answers, the gray area in the black and white. Then there were the simple answers. Some things just were. Casper was a mixture of both reasons. His mother treated him like a stranger, a burden she couldn't wait to get rid of was the reason he was cold and distant. That was simple, it was a logical outcome, but the more complicated side of the story was the love triangle. Ronnie had feelings for Casper, who had a girlfriend that got him into drugs. Some decisions were inevitable, no matter what we did to stop them. Even if Ronnie had made all the efforts in the world, some things were meant to happen.

"Hemlock, your phone is vibrating again!" Melia shouted from the kitchen making Marina glare at her. The ginger gave her wife a goofy grin before placing a playful kiss on her lips. "I love you, woman. I've loved you even when you were in denial about how you felt about me."

Marina smirked lightly, pulling Melia in for another kiss, making Hem shake his head at them. Picking up the phone, he held it up to his ear, "Hello?"

"Get ready to open the door for me, bitch," Rikel said. "Casper up yet?"

"Yeah, he's having breakfast. Tell me you're not bringing Romina with you. I rather not ruin his day with that bitch around."

"Nope, I told Rafael to fuck off when he tried to get me to take her with me. We're all adults here; if I don't want to spend time with her, I don't have to. He had the audacity of trying to threaten me but I told him that I had no problem moving in with one of my aunts or uncles. Or even by myself. Then I left, he's been calling and texting me ever since." Hemlock raised his brows up to his hairline. "I know he wants us to get along, but he needs a serious reality check."

"How is he telling you to get along with your sister when he barely gets along with his own?"

"Exactly!" Rikel exclaimed in exasperation as he pulled up to Hemlock's driveway. "I'm here, open the door."

"Alright." Hanging up, Hemlock got up and walked towards the door. Opening it, he saw Rikel wearing his usual black clothing and his scowl. They greeted each with a nod before Rikel went straight to the birthday boy.

"Happy birthday, you freak of nature. I'm proud of you for making it another year when I can barely make it to Friday." Rikel patted Casper on the shoulder who remained expressionless yet managed to murmur a thank you. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled a small lightbox with a white ribbon tied to the top. "Here, it's nothing too big, but I thought you would like it."

Casper took it silently, taking the lid off to find a dark blue velvet box lifting the lid his eyes momentarily widened. Inside was a silver book-shaped locket with a raven head engraved into it. Upon closer inspection, Hemlock saw it was the same raven he had tattooed on his forearm. The goth gently ran his thumb over the engraving, not taking his eyes off it. Rikel motioned for him to open it. Casper opened the locket revealing an image he hadn't seen in a long time.

All seven of them were posing for a selfie with Casper holding the camera since he was the tallest. The goth had his signature expressionless face on. Ronnie and Rian were on either side of Rikel trying to kiss his cheek while he was trying to push them both away. Samael was crouching down to be able to fit him and Jenna into the frame. She had decided to jump on his back at that very moment. Hemlock was grinning from ear to ear in the middle of the mess, a light in dark eyes that he didn't have anymore. All of them were wearing the flower crowns Hemlock had made for them, and more importantly, all of them were happy, even Rikel.

On the other half of the locket was an image no one put Hemlock and Rikel had seen before. It was old, back when they first started hanging out, Casper hadn't started dating his girlfriend, and Ronnie made various attempts to woo the goth. The picture was taken after Ronnie's football game, and they had gone to the estate to celebrate. The pair were sitting on the porch swing, looking at each other. Casper's six-inch boots were over Ronnie's legs. Casper's hair was a few inches shorter, and Ronnie's features weren't as defined, nor did he have as much facial hair.

A look of genuine shock made Casper's eyes momentarily widen before the mask he always wore returned. Looking at Rikel, he thanked him before pulling his long hair to the side, and with some help from Marina, put it on. The chain was long, but for him, it reached below his collarbone. Rikel patted him on his back before steering himself towards the living room. Hemlock grinned mischievously as he walked towards the back part of his house, where the private living room had the view of the backyard—heading towards the cabinet, he reached down to pick up a large box wrapped in black paper with skulls on it. Hemlock had hidden it there, knowing that Casper rarely spent time back here. Grunting, he carried the heavy box towards the kitchen, where he caught the attention of everyone in the house.

"Don't look at me like that. I was just going to get you one thing, but then I saw this thing that would have gone perfect with the present, and I went a bit overboard." Hemlock placed the box on the counter pushing it towards Casper who stared at it suspiciously. Hem motioned for him to open it jumping in place with both excitement and anxiety. The goth unwrapped the box lifting the lid to reveal various items. Blinking in surprise he looked up at Hem who grinned at him. "I knew you always wanted a pair but could never afford them, so I went and got them for you."

"What?" Rikel called from the living room. "What'd you get him?"

"Spiked steel-toed platform boots," Hemlock said proudly as Casper lifted one from the shoe box. Rikel stood from his place on the couch and walked back into the kitchen. He whistled at the sight of the large boots shaking his head. "I had to get them custom; when I told the lady I wanted them in size twenty in men, she looked as if she were going to have a stroke. It was quite amusing but they turned out great in my opinion at least. There's more too!"

Casper pulled out a black leather military drummer jacket. The buttons were made of silver, and it had spiked skull shoulder pads. The goth had one similar to it, but he lost a few years ago. His hadn't been made from leather, nor did it have silver buttons. Upon closer inspection, he saw that the boots and jacket went along together. A little detail Hemlock probably added. Glancing at the nerd, Casper saw Hem continue to motion towards the box, making the goth raise an eyebrow at him, "How many things did you get me?"

"Not as many as Ronnie got you. I can tell you that much." Hemlock giggled as Casper put the jacket down and pulled a pair of black ripped skinny jeans that had multiple chains attached to them along with buckle straps that had spikes on them. "I also got you a few accessories, those essential oils you like so much and some other little things."

"And speaking of Ronnie, I better get going. He's supposed to land in fifteen minutes. The airport is a good few miles away, and with Thanksgiving around the corner, it's going to be hectic." Rikel whispered to Hemlock so only him could hear before raising his voice. "Alright, bitches, I have to pick up Vivienne's offspring from school since she won't be able to. Lord forbid her children take the bus like all the other normal demons. I'll be back, bitches."

Hemlock turned his attention back to Casper, who was going through all the things that the nerd had gotten him. "Do you like them? I know it's a bit excessive, and you tell us every year that you don't want presents, but I wanted to get you these things. You're my friend and-"

"I love them. Thank you, Hemlock." Casper interrupted him petting his hair in reassurance. The smaller male perked up grinning widely from ear to ear showing off his silver braces. "I'm going to go shower and try them on when I'm done eating."

Nodding Hemlock went back into the living room lying down on the couch. Throwing his phone on the coffee table, he grabbed the remote, turning the TV on. With Halloween occurring tomorrow, all the channels were playing horror movies or something related to the holidays, settling on a movie he made himself comfortable putting his arm behind his head. Twenty minutes into the film, he felt the couch dip near his fear. Glancing to his side, he saw his mother. Grabbing the remote, he put the movie on pause and looked over the edge of the couch towards the kitchen. Casper was gone, probably went to shower.

"I want to talk to you about yesterday," Marina sighed, Hemlock looked at the floor, not finding it in himself to look her in the eye. "I know you don't want to talk to me, but we need to talk. I need you to know that I did plan on telling you. Obviously, it wasn't going to be now, but in the future. When you were older-"

"Mamma." Hemlock sighed, sitting up finally lifting his eyes to meet hers. "I'm not mad at you. I'm not upset with you either, not even with dad, but what does bother me is that I have two brothers out there who probably don't know me. Just like how I didn't know about them. It's the fact that the Ramasco's left, the entire family just got up and _left_ right after dad died. What bothers me is the fact that they only came back to tell me all of this. That's my problem."

"Have you decided what you're going to do then? Say the word, and I'll make sure they never step foot near here again."

"No, but thank you. I'm going to hear what they have to say then I'll make my decision. Something I do know for sure is that I'm not tripping over my feet to meet my new siblings. If I do, I'm going to wait until I'm stable enough. I might be able to be among other people, but we both know I'm not okay." He gave her a broken smile as her eyes watered. Crawling towards her he laid his head on her shoulder hugging her tightly. "Don't listen to Soledad. You're the best mother in the world, and I love you. If I have ever taken you for granted, please forgive me."

Sniffing, Marina wrapped her arms around him, kissing his hair. "I love you too. You're my entire world, Hemiliano."

"Hey, guys- I just ruined the moment, didn't I?" Melia walked into the living room, stopping mid-sentence once seeing the mother and son embracing in an obvious bonding moment. Hemlock let out a small chuckle as he pulled away, opening his arms to the ginger who grinned rushing over for a hug over the couch almost tripping on the way. Marina snorted, shaking her head at her wife but a fond smile lit up her beautiful features. "I don't know what's going on, but I love you both so much. It's almost unhealthy, like how much we hug and tell each other how we feel. We're kind of like one of those family drama sitcoms filmed in live studio audiences- I'm ruining the moment again, aren't I?"

"No, if anything, I appreciate you coming in. You've become an important part of this family." He squeezed her tightly before pulling away.

"Oh stop it you're going to make me cry." She scolded playfully ruffling his hair before turning to look at Marina. "I'm guessing your talk went well?"

"It did." Marina nodded before turning to look back at Hemlock as she stood up. "We have to get dressed and go to the restaurant. Will you be okay here?"

"Yeah, Hudson is stopping by later for a while so that I won't be alone. If anything happens, I'll call. I promise." They both nodded before walking out of the living room and upstairs to get ready.

Hem sat by himself on the couch, looking at the wall, getting lost in thought. He hadn't heard or seen Casper walk up to him dressed in the clothes he had bought for the goth. Looking up in surprise, a massive grin plastered itself on his face. Still smiling, he stood up and walked the couch so he could get a better view of the outfit. From what he could tell, everything seemed to fit perfectly, which was a relief. The new spiked steel-toed platform boots added to his height, making him look even taller. His dark hair was still damp from the shower hanging over his face covering half of it. In one of his hands, he held his duffle bag where his items were for his weekend with Ronnie. Hem whistled, waggling his brows at Casper, who gave him a flat look in return. "You look great. Everything fits okay, right?"

Nod.

"Great, so do you have your things ready to go over to the estate? I'm not just talking about your toothbrush and extra underwear." Hemlock giggled, making Casper's lip twitch, but otherwise, there was no reaction from the goth. "I'm teasing. I hope you and Ronnie have a good time. I made sure no one would bother you guys up, but as you already, please don't break anything. Honestly, my main concern isn't you, it's Ronnie. He has no self-control, especially when it comes to you."

"I know."

"Of course you do. Oh, Hudson says, 'happy birthday'."

"Tell him I say 'thank you'. He's coming over later, right?" Casper asked as he placed his bag on the counter.

"Yeah, we're going to hang out-" His phone started vibrating loudly against the coffee table. Rushing over to it, he saw Rikel's name on the screen and quickly picked up. Holding the phone up to his ear, he said, "Hello?"

"Get ready to open the door for us. We're around the corner." Rikel said.

"Alright, bye." Grinning like a madman, Hemlock almost tripped over his feet to get to the door while trying not to act suspicious, which he was failing at because Casper narrowed his eyes at the nerd who gave him an innocent smile. That didn't seem to work either. The sharp questioning look made Hem shrink back, but he kept his lips sealed. It wasn't until he heard a car pull up to his driveway did he grin again. His mothers came downstairs simultaneously as Hemlock opened the door. He saw Rikel climbing out of the car, walking towards him.

"What's going on?" Melia asked as she walked up next to Hemlock.

"I've returned," Rikel stated flatly as he passed by them, careful not to make physical contact. He kept touching other people to a minimum. Hem didn't know whether it was from his misanthropy or if his cousin genuinely didn't like being touched. As Rikel walked towards the kitchen, he pointed his thumb over his shoulder without looking back, "I brought an extra gift for Casper with me."

A tall young man got out of the car, closing the door casually. His almond, toned skin seemed to glow under the sunlight. The dark brown dreads that went past his shoulders were pulled back into a low ponytail with a dark green bandana. Ronnie's big pink lips were set into a smirk as he walked up to Melia and Hemlock. His goatee was neatly trimmed per usual along with his mustache. He wore a black leather jacket over a graphic t-shirt with ripped black jeans and matching boots. Leaning down, Ronnie squeezed them both in a quick hug whispering a promise of a better greeting after he got to Casper. "Where is he?"

They both stepped out of the way as the jock zeroed in on his target. Casper stood utterly still, looking at Ronnie with a blank look on his face. Typically the goth wore a cold mask that made him appear unwelcoming and distant. Now he just stood there like a statue, his lips slightly parted. If it had been anyone else, their jaw would have been hanging, their eyes wide in disbelief. Ronnie walked up to Casper and wrapped his muscular arms around the goth's thin waist. Leaning up the jock, boldly placed a passionate kiss. Casper's eyes widened before closing tightly as he put his pale hands on Ronnie's scarred cheeks, barely kissing him back. Several gasps echoed throughout the room as the pair pulled away from each other. Casper's cold, distant demeanor returned as he gave Ronnie a blank look. "You're here early."

"Happy birthday, my love. How's your day been so far?" Ronnie smirked cockily as he took a small step back to drink in Casper's appearance. His brown eyes darkened with desire and need. He didn't try to hide it either, Ronac Zaveri had no shame in admitting his love for Casper. While they were all attending high school together, it was no mystery to the students there that the jock was madly in love with the goth. Reaching up, Ronnie played with a strand of Casper's inky black hair fondly. So many emotions were evident on his handsome face that it was a stark contrast next to Casper's empty expression. "So beautiful. Sorry about keeping my early arrival a secret, but I wanted to surprise you, and judging by the small amount of movement I saw on your face, I can say I did catch you off guard. Something not many can say. Again, I apologize, baby."

"It's fine, Ronac." Ronnie cringed at the sound of his real name but kept his comments to himself instead he pressed himself against Casper again. The goth didn't pull away or try to touch him back but instead stood there looking down at Ronnie with void eyes. "And thank you."

Hemlock was in complete shock. He knew Casper and Ronnie had been working things out between them, but he hadn't known to what extent. The goth didn't talk about his problems nor his personal life, and Ronnie respected his privacy. If Casper weren't okay with other people knowing his business, then he would close his mouth and keep it to himself. Something was going on between them that Hemlock didn't know about because the last time Ronnie was here, they were barely holding hands. Now Ronnie waltzed in and kissed him in front of other people. There was certainly something more happening between them, but neither one of them were going to talk.

"As much as I hate to break this up, we have to go," Marina spoke up, giving the pair a knowing look. Ronnie grinned at the sight of her and momentarily let go of Casper to swoop down and hug her.

"Mama, you look great like always. Heading off to the restaurant with Melia?"

"Yeah, you guys coming by later?"

"Maybe, but we'll be there tomorrow." He winked at her pulling away just to slip his arms around Casper. As if he were afraid the goth might disappear into the shadows with Rikel. Marina nodded as she grabbed her keys and her purse. Melia was whispering inappropriate jokes into her wife's ear, making Marina glare at her. They both gave Hemlock a kiss on the cheek before leaving, closing the door behind them. "So, anything I missed?"

"Just family bullshit, but that can wait till tomorrow," Rikel said as he rummaged through the fridge. "Hemlock said no drama today, which is complete and utter bullshit but whatever. His problem, not mine."

"We have the same family, dumbass!" Hem glared at him shaking his head.

"Whatever."

"So is your transfer to Markson's final?" Ronnie glanced towards the kitchen, laying his head on Casper's chest.

"Nope, for some odd reason, Stefan hasn't been bothering me. I would be concerned if I actually gave a fuck. His friends on the other hand had been trying to provoke me into fighting. Like they're trying to get me kicked out of Buckley." Rikel shrugged as if the thought didn't bother him. Ronnie and Hemlock on the other hand looked at him without any humor making him stop. "What?"

"Do you think they're trying to get you suspended? Why haven't you told us this before?" Ronnie demanded.

"Because it's not a big deal, I told the principal like a good snitch and the bitch that they'd take care of it. If they don't, I'll take care of it. It seems no matter what I do, you assholes are trying to get me to go to Markson's." Rikel grumbled as he grabbed a bowl from the cabinets.

"What I find more concerning is the fact that Stefan isn't trying to punch information out of you." Hemlock furrowed his brow as he began to pace. He stopped when he saw Casper looking at him blankly, his head cocked to the side. "But, this conversation can wait till tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, no drama allowed on Casper's birthday," Rikel said sarcastically, making Ronnie and Hemlock glare at him. "What?"

"Right, like Hemlock said, this can all wait till tomorrow. Nerdy, I'll see you tomorrow, and we'll talk about everything then. Rikel, let's go." Ronnie pulled away and leaned down to give Hemlock one of his famous back cracking bear hugs. Hem couldn't help the giggle that passed his lips as Ronnie twirled him before putting him back on his feet. Then he reached over to the counter to grab the goth's bag for him. Casper patted the nerd's black hair softly before walking out of the door with Ronnie following behind him like a lovestruck fool. Rikel trailed behind them with a bowl of grapes grumbling under his breath about how he wasn't their taxi driver. Ronnie looked over his shoulder and pointed a finger at Hemlock who was standing at the doorway. "If anything happens, call us, and I mean it. Don't go stabbing bitches without me!"

"I make no promises!" Hemlock called out laughing at Ronnie's exasperated expression. He waited until they all got into the car and pulled away to close and lock the door behind him. Sighing, he glanced around his house. He was all alone. Temporarily, of course, Hudson was coming by later. At the thought of the overgrown delinquent, Hemlock found himself smiling. Maybe the party thing wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

* * *

Hemlock had been falling asleep when he heard a knock on his door. Jolting up, he blinked sleepily and found a random horror movie playing in the background. Grabbing the remote, he turned it off before grabbing his phone, a few texts from Rikel, and a few emails but nothing that caught his attention. Standing up, he walked up to the door, opening it, not bothering to see who it was.

Hudson was leaning against the doorframe with a single eyebrow raised questioningly. His light brown hair seemed more tousled and wild than usual, but he managed to pull it off. He wore all black, not counting his silver jewelry. "I don't mean to nag, but I've been knocking for ten minutes now."

"Sorry, I fell asleep without noticing. Why didn't you call?" Hemlock answered groggily, lifting his glasses off momentarily so he could rub his eyes.

"Cause my phone died, you got a charger?"

"Yeah, in my room."

"Alright, can you go get me it, and I'll bring in the boxes?" For a moment Hemlock was confused. What boxes? Then it all came back to him like a cold bucket of water being dumped on him. He had agreed to go to a Halloween party that was occurring tomorrow and today they had settled on picking costumes together. That's what the boxes were. Feeling his mouth suddenly go dry, he nodded instead of verbally answering. Turning around, he kept himself from running up the steps and locking himself in his room. Instead, he thought about all the positives of going to the party.

There weren't many.

The main one would be the fact that this party meant a lot to Hudson. Another one that came to mind was that he could benefit from it. Not much, but his social skills would improve if he went to a crowded event. Of course, it wasn't his ideal crowd, but beggars can't be choosers. When he couldn't think of any more positives, his mind went right into the dark side. He was going to a party with criminals. Most of them would undoubtedly have known Matt and possibly even him. Jarabi's gang members could be there, selling drugs, or carrying out some other gang business. They could recognize Hemlock, and they would report back to their boss that Hem was out and about again. That would lead to another visit from Jarabi, adding more fuel to the fire. If the police showed up and he got caught there, Hem would be in serious trouble, especially now that he had Locke breathing down his neck. Worst of all, Samael could be there, and he would try to make a scene to make Hemlock act out, knowing himself Hem would. There wasn't a doubt in his body that made him think otherwise. If Samael provoked him, he would kill him without a second thought. Revenge was something he thirsted for, and Matt taught him how to get it. How to toss his emotions to the side so there wouldn't be any remorse, not that Hemlock would feel any for Samael.

The more he thought about it, the more dread settled in the pit of his stomach. Going to this party was an awful idea, but for some reason, he couldn't find it in him to tell Hudson that he couldn't go. It would break his heart, and as dramatic as it sounded, it wasn't. He made a promise to go and would be going back on his word. The light in his green eyes would fade, and Hemlock wouldn't be able to handle it. So he had two options.

One, he could just tell Hudson his thoughts about going to the party and using logic to try to convince him that Hem was making the right choice. Maybe even suggest something else they could do instead, but their relationship was strengthening. This would be a significant step back since it involved trust and consideration of the other person's feelings.

Two, Hemlock could just keep his mouth shut and go to the party to hell with the consequences. Except those consequences would come back to bite him in the ass the next day. Not very ideal for him, but he was paranoid. His conclusions and predictions of the party might not even happen. He could go to the party, have a fun time with Hudson, strengthen their' bond,' and nothing outrageous like he had assumed would occur. Very unlikely, but it was still an option. Taking Hemlock's luck into consideration, statistically, something would occur whether it would be small or big, but something would happen. Someone from Buckley might be there and recognize him. They would tell Stefan, and the meathead would start picking on Rikel. Even worse, Stefan himself could be there.

Maybe he should go with option one.

Going back downstairs, he saw Hudson put the third cardboard box down on the floor. Silently Hemlock handed him the charger glaring at the boxes as if all of this were their fault. "Are these all your costumes?"

"Nah, a few costumes are mine, but the rest are David's. He used to work at a haunted house but it got closed down because some asshole sued. David didn't go into detail but since the owner didn't have any intention of reopening he gave the costumes and makeup away then moved to Florida and retired. David kept most of them for sentimental value or something like that." Hudson explained as he plugged the charger into an outlet. He glanced at Hemlock with a raised brow. "Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine." Hem lied, forcing a smile on his lips.

"Hemlock, if you don't want to go-" Hudson began his expression softening.

"No." He snapped the word coming out harsher than he had intended. Sighing, he closed his eyes counting to ten before reopening them. "Sorry, that came out sharper than I meant. I want to go to this party. I received some news yesterday that I haven't completely come to terms with, but let's not worry about that. It's not fair to you, it's not your fault."

"That was disgustingly mature of you," Hudson smirked as he walked up to Hemlock, leaning down to plant a kiss on his lips. Despite his current thoughts and emotions the nerd managed a small smile. "So, are you ready for this?"

"Yup."

Hudson opened the box pulling out a small black piece of clothing. "Sexy playboy bunny?"

"Absolutely not." Hudson snorted at the look of pure horror on Hemlock's face.

"Want to be a pair of boobs?"

"I'm gay for a reason."

"A banana dick?"

"I have dignity. What kind of haunted house did David work at anyway?" Hemlock raised his eyebrows at Hudson, who glanced at him with a mischievous twinkle in his green eyes.

"Who said those costumes belonged to David?" He laughed, waggling his brows at Hemlock as he rummaged through more boxes. For the next twenty minutes, they both went through the boxes. A few cliche costumes later, Hem was going to throw in the towel when he stopped and pulled out a black wolf mask with silver swirls around the edges and the snout. Its features were pulled into an angry snarl, its brow furrowed. Although there wasn't much resemblance, Hemlock couldn't help but be reminded of the wolf drawing he had made for the delinquent.

"Hey, what about this?" He held it up so Hudson could see it. The giant blinked in surprise as if this had been the first time he had seen it. Reaching for it, he softly took it from Hemlock, running his fingers through the designs and patterns.

"It kind of looks like the tattoo you made for me."

"Seems like great minds think alike. I had the same thought process."

"I think I saw a red cape over by that box. Little red and the big bad wolf?"

"I don't mind wearing a cape." Hemlock shrugged, but he could see the teasing smile in the corner of Hudson's mouth and glared at him. "If you crack a superhero or geek joke at me, I'm going to throttle you. It's not a threat, it's a promise. I'm wearing a cape for you, not for any desire to run around the living room with socks on, then make a superhero pose. Am I understood, Mr. Kade?"

"Of course, Mr. Verona. I would never crack a geek joke on you. What kind of person do you think I am?" Hudson scoffed, placing a hand over his chest pretending to be offended. Then he grinned from ear to ear taking slow steps backwards into the living room. "I'd crack nerd jokes on you. I know there's a difference, Batman."

Then he ran with Hemlock chasing after him.


	24. Twenty-Three

Hemlock was going to have a panic attack, not because of all the cons he had thought of. No, he couldn't go because his anxiety was eating him up inside. He laid in bed dressed in his costume, using his cape as a blanket in hopes that it would shield him from the outside world. Unfortunately, it wasn't working since he could still hear Rikel sitting on a beanbag in the corner of the room, scrolling through his phone mindlessly throwing sarcastic comments Hemlock's way. It was partially his fault for calling him over, but he had a good reason. His cousin had been the only person who knew that he was going to a party. Everyone else thought he was going on a Halloween themed date with Hudson. If he had asked his mother if he could go to a party she wouldn't have let him go, probably wouldn't have even let him leave the house. Melia probably would have been on his side if she didn't have her wife breathing down her neck. The ginger didn't like sleeping on the couch.

"A party with a house filled with low degree drug-addicted juvenile criminals, there is no possible way this could go fucking wrong." Rikel retorted, shaking his head, eyes never leaving the screen. Hemlock didn't move nor react to his comment, slowly starting to become numb to them. He hoped that if he tuned out, his cousin, along with his negative thoughts, would eventually go away, and he could have a good time with Hudson at the party. "Well, the good news is you can't get pregnant. The bad news is you are prone to getting into trouble. Neutral news is that you'll have your knife with you. So if it all goes to shit, you can get away with murder again, which your lawyer would love to hear along with your therapist. I still don't know how you fucking managed to go to therapy only instead of going to a psychiatrist. You, motherfucker, are a walking talking trauma bin."

Hemlock lifted the cape to glare coldly at Rikel, who looked up at the same time.

"What? It's true." Rolling his eyes, Hem hid under the cape again. Rikel shrugged before going back to scrolling through his phone. "I'm just saying. You still have time to tell Hudson you can't fucking go. Just tell him why, if he doesn't understand your reasoning, then move the fuck on. Markson's is full of tall leather jacket-wearing drug dealers. I doubt it would be hard for you to find a replacement for him. Besides, he's not that cute anyway. He has a big ass nose, and his hair looks like a bird's nest. He may look appealing now, but in a few years, all those muscles are going to look like big bags full of pudding."

"I like his nose," Hemlock grumbled, frowning his brow burrowing even though Rikel couldn't see him.

"Of course you do." Rikel snorted before glancing at Hemlock, raising his brow questioningly. "What the hell are you two going as anyways?"

"Little red and the big wolf."

"Well, that explains the cape." He said sardonically. "How silly of me to have not fucking noticed sooner. So whose original thought was that? Oh God, please don't tell me he's going to show up in one of those cheap werewolf costumes that look like an angry humanoid chihuahua. I really fucking hate those. I'm warning you now that if I punch him, it's his fault, not mine."

"No, he's going to wear this masquerade type wolf mask. You'll see when he gets here." Hemlock grumbled when his phone vibrated. Picking it up, he glanced at the screen and saw Hudson's name. His blood turned cold as his heart sped up. The device shook in his hand, making it difficult for him to answer it. Hesitantly he held the phone up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, baby. I'm like two minutes away. Can you open the door for me?" His deep voice sent a shiver down Hemlock's spine. Sitting up, Hem forced himself off the bed, making Rikel glance at him with a raised brow. Seeing the deathly pale look of dread on Hemlock's face, he knew that Hudson had arrived. Pocketing his phone, they both stood and walked downstairs. Rikel stayed back while Hem answered the door. The nerd watched as the black Bugatti pulled up to his driveway while he put on his pretend face. He was doing this for a reason, and that reason was turning off his engine. Hudson meant a lot to Hemlock, whether he was willing to accept or not. Hemlock's breath caught in his throat when Hudson walked out of the car. It was as if time had slowed down with each step the giant took.

His usually tousled, messy light brown hair was slicked back elegantly. He wore an expensive, completely black matte suit with a matching black tie. The wolf mask with silver swirls around the edges fit strangely perfectly on his ruggedly handsome face. He had his usual silver rings on his fingers and black dress shoes on. His intense green eyes were looking down at Hemlock with a playfully predatory gaze that made the nerd's stomach clench with butterflies. Hudson's pierced pink tongue snaked out from his sinful sexy lips and licked them.

"You look amazing," Hudson said, giving Hemlock a once over as he walked up to him. His outfit was simple with a loose white button-down shirt and dark pants with tall combat boots. The crimson cape tied around his shoulder, stopping around his knees. In his hand was a black velvet sack bag big enough to hold all of his belongings.

"You too," Hemlock said before standing on his tippy toes, wanting a kiss. Smirking, Hudson leaned down and pressed their lips together. Just like their date when they went mini-golfing, all intelligence seemed to disappear from his mind. He momentarily forgot about Rikel standing inside watching them and lost himself in the intoxicating scent of Hudson's masculine cologne. Wrapping his arms around his neck, all doubt and anxiety about the party seemed to dissipate slowly. The soft, warm flesh against his own made Hemlock realized how much he had missed being kissed by someone who cared about him. Pulling closer, Hudson closed the distance between them, letting his hands wander all over Hemlock's torso, knowing there was a limit to their passionate act.

"I know damn well you two aren't going to fuck right there in the damn doorway." Rikel's dry, sarcastic tone seemed to snap Hemlock from his trance. Glancing his cousin's way, he saw dark eyes glaring at them.

"Sorry."

"I'm not," Hudson whispered hotly in his ear, making a dark blush creep up his neck and cover his pale cheeks. Standing straight, the giant fixed his tie before nodding at Rikel, who continued to glare. "Hello, Rikel."

Rikel pointed to his watch, showing it to the pair, mainly Hudson. "I want him home by three. If he's not home by then, I'm going to track your ass down and kill you. You keep him safe, and you bring him back in the same condition he is now. He's only allowed to have four beers and one shot of strong alcohol. Any more and he'll throw up everything he ate on the dance floor. I know all of this from personal experience; I also know he won't tell you any of this because he'll be too embarrassed. If the cops show up, you get him out of there, no questions asked. Don't leave him alone but since I know at some point you will he has his knife on him but if he panics-"

"He won't be able to use it. I know." Hudson nodded in understanding, absorbing all the information Rikel was throwing at him. Hemlock's eyes widened in horror as his cousin lectured Hudson.

"Wrong. He will use it and probably kill someone. I don't know why your dumbass is taking him to this party because it's obviously a bad idea, but it doesn't matter now since we're already here. Don't let anyone touch him for the love of God, and I know this is a party, but don't drink too much. He needs a babysitter for where you're going to go. If you're not up for it, go without him because if something happens to him or the cops find out he was there, then Marina and our entire family will torture and kill you. Mainly Marina and you've met her. It's best if you stay as sober as you can. Do I forget anything?" He looked at Hemlock expectantly, but the nerd couldn't look at his cousin in the eye. Unfortunately, everything he was saying was right, but he would never admit it out loud.

"Not too much alcohol for either one of use, don't leave him alone, bring him back before three, or I'll have the entire Verona family on my ass. If the cops show up, bolt with turning back and take him straight home." Hudson listed off with his fingers making Rikel nod in approval. "Anything else?"

"Keep him away from people with white hair and blue eyes. That part should be obvious. You're a big guy, if someone causes trouble can you handle it?" Hudson snorted as if Rikel had made a joke. Hemlock shifted in his spot uncomfortably, knowing what the giant was laughing about.

"Yeah. I can."

"Great. Hemlock, knife?" Hem reached into his bag and pulled out his switchblade, flipping it around quickly before putting it back in the sack. "Phone, wallet, keys, and the other essential bullshit?"

"All in here." He held the bag up, shaking it so Rikel could hear the items inside shake. The misanthrope nodded in approval before turning to glare at Hudson and pointed his finger warningly at him.

"Three. Minimal alcohol. Hemlock safe. Got it?"

"Got it. What's next? The safe sex talk?" Hudson muttered the last part to himself as he played with the hood on Hemlock's cape. However, it seemed as if Rikel had heard him because his glare turned cold as he walked up to the giant. Unlike his cousin Hem, Rikel was tall, and Hudson's impressive height didn't intimidate him.

"Hemlock would gut you like a fish if you even suggested such a thing with him. If you aren't going to take this seriously, then you can go but not with him. This isn't a fucking game. You are putting his life at risk and everything he's worked hard to regain. He doesn't have to go to this damn party, but he is because he cares about you." Hudson's eyes hardened as he took a threatening step towards Rikel softly, pushing Hemlock to the side.

"I care about him, more than you think. What I don't appreciate is the fact that you think I don't. He has a choice whether or not he can go and I made that very fucking clear to him-"

"Oh, I fucking bet you did. I also bet you guilt-tripped him into it. When you first asked him, he said no, right? Because it's a stupid idea for some to go to this party!"

" _Enough_!" Hemlock snapped, causing them both to shut their mouths. The younger male's face was red with anger and embarrassment as he glared back and forth between the two men. First, he turned to Hudson and looked at him right in the eyes. "Hudson, Rikel has a point. I am unstable, but I also know that this means a lot to you. I'm willing to take the risk for you, and I made the decision myself. I perfectly understand if knowing all of this about you makes you change your mind about going with me. Rikel, I made this decision on my own. I knew to say no was an option, and I also know very well the consequences of going, but I can't live in the shadows for the rest of my life. Now can we all agree to disagree on this?"

"Fine."

"Whatever."

"Great." Hemlock nodded, knowing that was the best response he was going to get out of them.

"I still want you to go with me. I'll follow all the little rules Rikel set for me." Hudson turned towards Hemlock, holding his hand out. Smiling softly, the nerd took it, intertwining their fingers together.

"Alright, if you're going to go, just fucking go already." Rikel rolled his eyes, motioning with his hands to go out the door. Hemlock gave him a small kiss goodbye before walking out the door with Hudson trailing behind. Rikel scoffed but then sighed, watching the giant open the door for Hem. "Remember, you fucking asshole that I want him home before three!"

Hudson waved his hand at him, not even bothering to look at Rikel as he opened the driver's door getting in. Starting the car, Hudson backed out of the driveway and drove in the direction of his friend's house. At first, there was an awkward silence between them that made Hemlock shift in his seat uncomfortable. Sneaking a glance at Hudson, he saw that the giant's posture was tense, his hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, turning his knuckles white. Hem looked back down to his fingers that fiddled with the strap of his bag.

"I'm not mad at you," Hudson said, randomly taking a turn.

"I didn't-"

"Say anything I know, but I saw you looking at me. I'm not mad at you, not even at Rikel. Okay, that's a lie, but my issue isn't with you. I wasn't lying when I said that I cared a lot about you and your safety. I wouldn't have invited you to this party if I didn't think you could handle it or protect you." Hudson's grip on the steering wheel loosened, and he held his hand out to Hemlock to didn't hesitate to take it. The giant turned his green eyes on the smaller male, stopping at a red light, giving him a charming smile that made his heart speed up. Pulling Hemlock's hand up, Hudson placed a small kiss on his knuckles. "I promise you will have fun, and you will."

"Is Andre going to be there?" Hemlock asked hopefully, but Hudson shrugged carelessly as he turned his attention back on the road.

"I don't know, but I do know that Jason will be there." Ah, yes. Hemlock would finally have the honor of finally meeting the infamous Jason Xamori. Andre would talk his ear off about his brother and how proud he was that he was turning over a new leaf. He was happy for him, of course, because he knew it was difficult to love someone who spent their time being involved with gangs and committing illegal acts. "Along with a couple of kids from Markson's, but the majority of the guys there graduated already."

"Graduated, dropped out or flunked out?" Hem scoffed at the thought of those delinquents actually graduating. Not because he didn't want them to or didn't think they couldn't. No, it was because he knew they wouldn't do the necessary work to cross the stage and get their diploma. Very few students graduated from Markson's, and in recent years that percentage has dropped shamefully.

"That's not fair." Hudson scowled, giving Hemlock a side-eyed look. "Most kids at Markson's don't have an example they can follow. The majority don't even fucking have parents. Tell me what motivation would have to do well in school?"

"Alright!" Hem held his hands up in surrender, raising his eyebrows to his hairline. "I didn't know you were so touchy about this topic."

"It's okay, sorry I lost my cool there for a second. You have a point though, most of the guys that are going to be there got kicked out or flunked out, but that still doesn't change my argument." Hem looked out the window and saw that they were heading into the shadier part of town. Ronnie had lived in a neighborhood like this, maybe they were in the same one, and it was too dark for him to tell.

"What street are we on?" Hem asked curiously, turning back to Hudson, who seemed to have calmed down.

"Pedersen, why?"

"Ronnie used to live around here in Charleston. That's a couple of blocks away from here, isn't it?" The giant nodded but didn't reply verbally. The rest of the ride was silent, and Hemlock couldn't deny the awkwardness in the car. He could think up a topic they could discuss while they drove, but he didn't see the point if the conversation was going to die down into uncomfortable silence.

"Rikel has his own rules about you going to parties, but I have a couple of my own as well. By my side at all times but you know that, don't drink anything unless I give it to you, don't use the bathroom there. Please don't buy anything from anyone, and don't tell anyone your last name. But above all, don't piss off Loony Johnny. He's a good friend, and I rather not fight him if it's all the same to you." Hudson spoked up as they neared a house with music blaring from it. Lights in different colors flashed from the windows as teenagers of all ages crowded it. Some were wearing costumes, and others that were standing in the dark corners looked like they were there to sell merchandise. The kind people smoked, snorted, and injected.

"Loony Johnny?" Hemlock echoed in confusion, pushing his glasses up.

"You'll see." Hudson chuckled while parking the car on the side of the curb and got out walking to Hemlock's door, opening it for him. Taking his hand, Hudson led Hemlock towards the house. It was barely two stories high with the white paint chipping off the walls. The giant put his arm around Hem's shoulders, glaring at anyone who stared at them for too long. A familiar song started playing, making the nerd frown as he tried to identify it. As the song progressed, Hem knew why it sounded familiar; it was ' _Sweet Dreams'_ covered by Marilyn Manson. Inside the wild house, the colorful lights flashed by it were the only source. Aside from the neon necklaces and bracelets, the house was dark. Teenagers were dancing on each other sexually, and some were having actual sex, others were fighting or having a drinking contest.

Hemlock's dark eyes widened in horror as he turned his face away from a very passionate couple locked in a scandalous position pressed against the wall. Their moans and groans thankfully were covered by the loud music. Looking up, he saw that Hudson was having a conversation with a girl dressed up as a slutty cat with a rather revealing bodysuit that only covered the majority of her torso. Her dark lips were pulled into a suggestive smirk as she placed her arm on Hudson's arm. All humor left the giant's face as he leaned down to whisper something into her ear before walking away, pulling Hemlock with him.

"What did she want?" Hem asked, looking up at Hudson curiously.

A cold smirk twisted itself on the giant's lips as he looked down at Hem. "She asked me to ditch you so we could go upstairs and get better acquainted. I told her to fuck off and leave us alone."

"Oh. Thank you." A bark-like laugh erupted from Hudson's mouth, startling the nerd. "What?"

"Did you just tell me 'thank you' for telling her to fuck off?"

"Yes! You could have easily ditched me to go off with her. I'm gay, not blind, she was very attractive, and she looked like she would be your type." Hem said, defensively crossing his arms over his chest. Hudson shook his head, chuckling, placing a small kiss on Hem's lips, making the nerd blush.

"Why would I go with her when I have you?"

"Because I don't have a vagina and breasts?" It was a genuine answer to a question Hudson didn't think Hemlock would take seriously.

"Baby, you really haven't learned anything? My heart is set on you; everyone else blurs in with the walls. Now do me a favor and relax? Everything is going to be fine, as long as you follow the guidelines tonight should go by smoothly." _Should being the keyword there_ , Hemlock thought bitterly. "Come on, baby, let's dance."

Pulling Hemlock to the dancefloor, Hudson wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him to his chest. At first, Hem only swayed to the music awkwardly fully aware that they were in a room full of curious eyes, but slowly he started to loosen up. He put his hands on Hudson's shoulders and moved his body to the rhythm of the music. A devilishly handsome smile appeared on Hudson's face making Hem's heart speed up. Leaning up, he placed a small kiss on the giant's lips, giggling when his facial hair tickled his cheeks. Hemlock didn't know how it was possible, but Hudson's smile grew even wider. Closing the gap between them, they kept dancing to the beat of the next few songs.

"Having fun so far?" Hudson asked as they walked towards the bar to get drinks.

"It's not that bad. Although I am a bit disappointed, I expected a flame thrower and a naked midget riding horseback around the house." Hemlock joked as he took the beer Hudson offered. A knowing smirk appeared on his face as he looked at something over Hem's shoulder.

"We might not have that, but we do, however, have a fire dancing drag queen and a seven-foot-tall naked man with a panda head doing cartwheels and backflips heading this way." The sound of a deep roar and flames cackling made him spin around. Looking up, Hemlock couldn't help but let out a loud gasp at the sight before him. A man was entirely naked and much to his surprise Casper's tremendous height. The biggest difference was Casper was a thin skinny goth who wore layer upon layer of clothes and still looked like the wind would snap him in half. The man in front of him was the complete opposite wearing no clothes and extremely muscular. Every time the lights flashed, Hem got a glimpse of the scars on his body. They were similar to the ones Ronnie had, which probably meant that they had been abused as a child. Hemlock tried his hardest not to look at his gigantic penis, but the silver reverse Prince Albert piercing kept winking at him whenever the lights flashed. Despite all that, that wasn't the strangest thing about the man.

He was wearing a panda head.

"Oh my god, you were serious." Hemlock managed to squeak out, turning his gaze away from the male, not wanting to see his naked form any further. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so embarrassed or uncomfortable. All the parties he had been to had been very eventful, but they were just like in the movies. Wild, ridiculously unrealistic, most importantly, Hemlock could handle them. This party, however, was not his scene; the main problem with this party was the lack of restraint and clothing. Everyone was having sex or taking their clothes off. Most often doing both but not in that order. Unfortunately for the nerd, Hudson grinned like a maniac as he looked up at the naked man. "Johnny!"

Two large hands took the panda head off to reveal a surprisingly handsome face. The male had black shoulder-length messy wavy hair and two noticeably different colored eyes. At first, Hemlock thought he was wearing contacts, but looking closer, he saw the naked man had heterochromia. The right one is dark brown, and the other one is blue-gray. He had a sharp square jaw and high cheekbones with thick dark brows. He had four long claw marks starting at his hairline going down past his eyes (a miracle that they weren't damaged) and ended below his jawline. "Sup, Kade. I just got here a few minutes ago, had to lose the cops on my way here. Apparently, lighting raccoons on fire is illegal, along with walking around without clothes all of a sudden. You with this kid?"

"Yeah, he's my date. Hemlock, this is my friend Johnny. Johnny, this is my date, Hemlock." Hudson turned his attention to Hemlock, who was looking down at his shoes, refusing to lift his gaze. "Don't mind him; he's modestly shy."

"Aw, he's a tiny little thing. If I don't look down when I'm walking, I might accidentally step and squash him like a little bug underfoot without even noticing." Johnny cackled loudly before putting his panda head back on. "I'll see you around, Roxtrix is here, and I promised I'd dance with her."

Hemlock couldn't help but watch the man walk away and towards a woman with an exaggerated hourglass figure and uncomfortably looking high heels. She was the drag queen Hudson had been talking about. Turning his gaze up at the giant, he glared at him crossing his arms over his chest. "What the hell was that?"

"That was my friend Loony Johnny but don't call him that. He's sensitive about his mental health, but he's one of my good friends. Now come on. I want you to meet the rest of my friends. Afterward, we can go play beer pong." Retaking his hand, Hudson led him towards the back of the house away from the dancefloor. Walking into the kitchen, a cloud of smoke smacked him in the face along with the revolting smell of warm beer and cheap liquor. The light was dim, and there was rap music playing on a speaker. Once the gray smoke cloud cleared up enough for him to see, he saw the older kids hanging out around the kitchen counter. Most of them looked to be in the early to their late twenties smoking hookah that Hem had no doubt had weed inside. Among them was a man who had a resemblance to Andre. He was tall, nothing close to Hudson but definitely taller than Hemlock, but he had the same curly black hair as Andre. "Is that my fucking best friend, Jason Xamori?"

"Hudson Kade? Nigga you look as if you just joined the kinky mafia." Jason snorted, taking a sip from his drink. Hudson momentarily pulled away from Hem to embrace his friend giving him a rough pat on the back that made Jason choke on his drink. The guys around the kitchen started laughing and cracking jokes. Feeling slightly uncomfortable in the unfamiliar environment, Hem hid in Hudson's shadow and away from curious eyes. Pulling up his hood, he covered as much of his face as he could with it.

"You okay there, buddy?" Hudson asked, feigning concern making Jason pull his middle finger up at the giant. It made the laughing louder, and Hem couldn't deny it was endearing to see Hudson belly laugh. If Hem had told him he couldn't have gone, the giant would probably be having a drink with his friends and smoking. With Hemlock there, he had to act like a responsible adult who has to watch over someone; in other words, babysit. A knot of guilt twisted at the bottom of his stomach, making him look down. Hudson put his arm around one of the guys and started telling a story about when he was in juvie. It was probably the story of how he met Jason or something along those lines because Jason would add or comment on something every once in a while. The giant lost himself in telling stories, and the conversations that he didn't see Hemlock stand there behind him awkwardly not wanting to butt in the conversation.

It was just like when Matt would hang out with his friends when Hemlock was around. He'd ignore him on purpose until he wasn't, he knew Hem would eventually go away and leave him alone. Although he knew Hudson wasn't going it on purpose, it still stung like an old wound reopening. Matt was the worst when he was hanging out with Stefan, which he did a lot, unfortunately for Hemlock. He would continuously tease Hemlock about everything, picking at his most profound insecurities. Things Hem only told Matt, which indicated that he had told Stefan things he wasn't suppose to. It almost led to Hem breaking up with him, but obviously, that didn't happen because he was weak.

He was weak to stay with Matt and to fall for him. He was pathetic to see him still even though he knew very well; it was a hallucination. After everything he was too weak to let go, Matt was all he knew. He even compared Hudson to him on multiple occasions, it was shameful. Although they were different in various ways, they were also so similar.

Could that be the reason why Hemlock liked Hudson so much?

Because Hudson reminded Hemlock so much of Matt?

"So an informant of mine told me that the cops reopened the investigation on the murder of some guy. You know the one who died like a year ago or something like that." One of the guys standing next to Jason whispered as he poured himself another drink. All thought in Hemlock's head vanished as he tensed leaning in so he could hear more clearly using Hudson's height to hide.

"Some dick got killed, what's the big deal?" Another asked snorted while blowing smoke into the air. A round of laughter passed throughout the room, but the man's face grew deadly serious, a dark look in his eyes made a cold shiver run down Hemlock's spine.

"It was one of Jarabi's guys."

Silence.

Those who knew precisely who Jarabi was or had an idea of who he was judging by the reactions they saw scurried out of the kitchen. The gang leader was ruthless and extremely well known; he wanted it that way. He wanted to make an example of those who crossed him knew the price of doing so. Especially those who owed him money. Hemlock had heard rumors and stories of what Jarabi was capable of. Matt had told him that the gang leader himself did the torturing. Beating and jumper cables were his favorites allegedly he would go on for days until whoever Jarabi was torturing would give him what he wanted, or they would die. From pain or wounds, it didn't matter to him.

"What happened to him? Did he double-cross his boss?" A voice came from across the room, feminine, but Hemlock couldn't see who she was from behind Hudson.

"No, he crossed someone else though, and they were the ones who got to him. Because of him, whoever he crossed got on Jarabi's bad side. The best part is you wouldn't believe who the guys are. The gang member's name was Tegan McKinley, and the guy who he crossed was none other than Matthew Grustev." A wave of chatter and whispers erupted in the kitchen, but Hemlock paid no mind. He didn't even see Hudson's shoulders tense. Dark memories he had pushed down were making their way up, and he was struggling to shove them back down. To bury them and never relive them, but snippets were taunting him in the present. The name he forced himself to forget, the tearful pleas begging for mercy that would not be shown.

_Please! Have mercy on me. If I didn't talk, Jarabi would have- Oh God no, no! Please no! I have a family, PLEASE!_

"Wait! How do you know Matt didn't have someone else kill McKinley for him. The asshole was known for doing that." The girl spoke up again, making Hemlock curse her and her entire family for doing so. "How did he die?"

"He was poisoned after being tortured for hours. The cops said a psychopathic sadist had done it because what the poor guy endured was horrific. They even took inspiration from Jarabi, a smart move on their part, because the cops thought it had been him at first. But everyone knows that Jarabi doesn't poison people although it was a painful poison, supposedly." The guy took a sip of his drink before continuing while he still had everyone's attention. "The poison though is a big clue though according to my source, they say the murderer has some kind of connection to it. It has a weird name too. Um, what was it? Heather? Heliotrope?"

Hemlock bottled up his memories and emotions as he planned his escape out of the kitchen. He pulled out his phone to call an Uber to drive him home. He should have never agreed to go to this party. Rikel was right; he was one of the unluckiest, trouble attracting guys there was.

"Oh, I remember it was _Hemlock_!"

_You made him go through all of that just to poison him? What are you, a woman?_

_Hemlock. He was poisoned with Hemlock and left there to die. Within two to three hours, he was dead._

Without waiting any further, he rushed out of the room before anyone could notice his heart hammering in his chest. Thankfully everyone around him was either too drugged or drunk to care about him pushing and shoving his way towards the exit. Everything in his body was telling him to get out of the door before anyone recognized him; he should have left earlier the minute they mentioned Matt. All he needed now was for Stefan or the police to show up or even better yet, Jarabi. Hemlock felt the urge to cry, the emotions he was bottling up were escaping through the cracks. He wanted to call his mother to pick him up and take him home, but he knew better. Rikel would give him a hard time the entire time, so he decided to call an Uber was the best option. Walking if it was necessary but staying at the party was no longer an option for him. With his eyes set on the door, he hadn't seen the man dancing wildly in front of him.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." Hemlock rushed out, looking up to see the drag queen from earlier. She had a flaming red wig, her makeup done boldly, and her dress revealing her prosthetic body parts. The woman smiled over overdrawn lips down at him into a sly smile.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie. I'll forgive you if you tell Roxtrix why you're crying." Her feminine voice was deep and flamboyant. It fit perfectly with her personality. Frowning, Hem lifting his hand to touch his cheek to feel it was wet. He hadn't even realized he had been crying. Roxtrix leaned down to get a better look at him, cocking her head to the side. All around them kept partying, having no care in the world.

For a moment, he envied them. They were in their worlds; they were escaping what harsh reality they were in. Hemlock wished he could as well. His therapist, his mothers, and everyone around him tried to keep him centered when everything was crashing down around him. The tide on his sanity was rising, and nobody saw him go under. Everyone was trying to keep him from crashing that they didn't see him drowning. He wanted to forget everything. His sins, the sea of shame and regret of missing Matt. Of secretly still loving him, for seeing him in another. He had been fighting for so long to be even half of the person he once was, but he knew now that for him to move on, he couldn't.

This time he felt the hot tears running down his cheeks, his bottom lip wobbled uncontrollably as the silent sobs shook his body. Through the corner of his eye, before his vision turned blurry, he saw the pity in Roxtrix's eyes and managed to choke out, "I just want to forget. I just want to be happy again."

"Well, you came to the right gal." Roxtrix perked up, giving Hemlock a mischievous smirk. Taking Hem's hand in her gloved one, she walked towards one of the corners of the room towards the bar. She whispered something into the bald girl's ear, who nodded in understanding. Roxtrix turned around, standing in front of him so he couldn't see what drink the girl was serving. "I can make you very happy and carefree if you want. You won't remember the things that trouble you, and if you do, they won't seem to have any importance to you."

Hem looked down at his hands that fiddled with the strings on his bag. Did he want to forget everything? It wouldn't last, but he would be momentarily free. But that didn't answer his question.

_Was the momentary bliss worth it?_

Roxtrix grabbed the pink drink from the girl and waved it in front of Hemlock's face. Biting his lip, Hem took it from her and gulped the entire thing down in one swallow.

_Yes, yes, it was._


	25. Twenty-Four

Everything around him smelled like flowers, just like when he had gone to the garden museum with Jenna. She had loved the lilies, especially, and ever since she was sick, Hemlock brought her a bouquet, which always made her happy. Even when she couldn't remember who he was or why he was there. He took pride in making her happy, making her smile in her time of darkness. The room smelled of lilies, reminding him of her. Jenna was always happy, smiling, and above all, she wanted those around her to feel the same. A girl with blonde hair danced up to Hemlock and gave him a bright smile. It was Jenna dressed in a white flowing gown with a flower crown on her head. Orange lilies, yellow chrysanthemums, nightshades along with a few others were braided elegantly on her brow. Hemlock remembered every flower crown he ever made, but he never remembered making that one for her. Laughing, she grabbed his hand and twirled him, and the smell of flowers from her crown invaded his senses. It should have been a red flag for him, but he was just so happy to see her he chose to ignore it.

_Don't forget the good times. Sometimes remembering is good._

Throwing caution into the wind, he danced with her, laughing, and soon they weren't standing on the dancefloor anymore. Instead, they were in a meadow not too far from his mother's estate, where the flowers would grow wild in the springtime. Hemlock would draw or make them into flower crowns. Something he didn't have the heart to do since she died. Running his fingers through the grass, he watched her sing and hum a familiar tune, but for some reason, the more he tried to remember it, the farther away the answer to his question was.

He felt as if he were in a dream, everything distant and airy. The sun was not as bright as he remembered, but he still felt its heat. Jenna danced towards him, retaking his hand. Hem didn't recall letting go of it, but he just shrugged it off.

"I've missed you." Hem giggled as he twirled her watching her dress move along with her fluid movements like water. Her pale skin glowed golden under the light of the sun, bringing it warmth.

"Why? I never left you. I just left the pain. At some point in our lives, we have to let go of the pain and move on." She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. Hemlock couldn't feel her touch nor her warmth, but still, he clung onto her in fear that if he let go, she would disappear and leave him again. With each passing minute, he could feel her less and less. When she lifted her head to look at him, she had pitying sorrow. Cupping his cheeks, Jenna looked into his dark eyes with a bittersweet expression on her beautiful face. "Hemlock, can you promise me something?"

"Anything." The happy feeling he had been feeling was dissipating. The despondent was clawing its way up from the dark reality of his mind. With each blink, Jenna's glow was dimming. The sound of water made him panic. Looking down, he saw small dark waves lapping at his ankles. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes as Hem watched the tide rise. Looking back at Jenna, he saw the solemn smile on her lips.

"Promise me that you won't let yourself drown. Hemlock, you've been through so much sorrow and pain. It brought you below the surface, but look at you! Whether you believe it or not, you're making your way to the surface. Please don't give it when you've made it this far. Matthew Grustev does not own you, nor does he defy you. You and me, we'll see each other one day but that day better not come soon. Hemiliano Romualdo Verona, you are the strongest person I know despite what you think of yourself."

"I can't!" He cried the fresh warm tears running down his cheeks without warning. The pain and anguish were seeping through the fake world he lost himself in. Jenna smiled at him softly as she stopped glowing entirely and took a step back. The water was now up to his knees, making his panic rise. "Please! Please don't leave me again; I don't want to be alone anymore. I'm always alone, and I'm always in pain. I want it all to stop already!"

"Then fight!" She snapped as the waves struck the back of his knees, making him fall. "You want it all to end? Then fight for yourself but let others help you. It's alright to lean on others, and it's okay to ask for help. Call your therapist when you get home, get better for the people who care about you. If you don't see the light at the end of the tunnel, then make your light. It's okay to feel pain, but don't let it control you! Now promise me."

"I can't-"

"Promise!"

"Okay! I promise I won't give up, and I'll get help." He vowed weakly as he tried to stand, but the tide pushed him back down. Taking a deep breath, Hem managed to find his balance and fought the force of the water to stand back on his feet. Dark clouds covered the sky rumbling in warning of a powerful storm.

Jenna looked up at the sky with a frown before looking back at Hemlock with a sad smile. Taking his hand, Jenna placed something in it before she started to back away from him. "Oh, Hemmie, I wish I could stay longer, but I'm afraid I have to go."

Panic made him nauseous as he watched her figure begin to vanish. "No, don't leave!"

"I'm always with you, Hemlock." Her airy voice was nothing more than a distant echo as the water rose to his chest. She was gone, but her last words lingered in the air before the wind carried them off, "Remember your promise."

Those were the last blissful moments' Hemlock had before everything around him crumbled. Looking down at his hand, he saw that she had placed a flower in his hand. She must have taken it out of her crown when he hadn't been looking. It was monkshood. It started raining; the waves were crashing into him, making his feet leave the ground. Thunder and chaos roared from the clouds as the meadow was consumed by dark water. There was nowhere he could escape from what was to come. He was going to drown again, but this time he had no one to sink with. Jenna was gone, Matt was gone, and before he knew it, his lungs would be burning for air. His airway would begin to close to prevent the water from getting into the lungs. He'd hold his breath involuntarily for an average of two minutes before he'd open his mouth, giving in or losing consciousness. Breathing will stop, and his heart will slow. Hem's body would enter a state called hypoxic convulsion. His body would jerk around, making him look as if he were having a seizure. Without oxygen, his body would appear to turn blue and would jerk around erratically. Hem's brain, heart, and lungs would reach a state beyond where he could be revived. The final stage of drowning is called cerebral hypoxia, followed by clinical death.

His greatest fear was drowning, and now he had to face it. The rain poured harder; dark waves rose taller, taking him under. Even though he was beneath the surface, none of what he had expected to happen did. He just floated in the darkness. All of the memories Hem had pushed down were rising to the surface of his mind.

_Admit it! You're cheating on me with King, aren't you, you fucking little slut? You think the world revolves around you, eh? It's all about Hemlock Verona. Everyone else be damned!_

_Please! Have mercy on me. If I didn't talk, Jarabi would have- Oh God no, no! Please no! I have a family, PLEASE!_

_You think you can get away with whatever you want because your mother has money? Murder isn't something you can pay people to forget!_

_Hemlock. He was poisoned with Hemlock and left there to die. Within two to three hours, he was dead._

_I'm so sorry, Hemlock, but I just can't be with you anymore. I thought I could do this; I thought I could be with you. You've helped me grow as a person, but I can't be your boyfriend. I hope that one day you can forgive me, but I want to be with Vanessa._

_It was self-defense! He was raping him, what did you expect him to do? To become another traumatized victim that, in the end, no one will care about? He probably would have been dead if he hadn't acted._

"Hemlock!"

_I'm sorry to have to tell you this, Miss Chesterfield, but you have a brain tumor._

"Hemlock!"

_Hemiliano, I'm so sorry, but your father has passed-_

No, he made a promise to Jenna. Finding the courage and strength, he forced his body to move. Hem refused to drown anymore, to let his past define him. At first, he struggled; the pressure surrounding him was making it difficult for him to move. The faint echo of a man's voice seemed to fuel his need to breathe. His voice was calling to Hem, urging him on almost begging him. The urgency made his heart race faster as the adrenaline kicked in. He started kicking his legs and stroking with his arms. It wasn't much movement he was making, but Hem had begun to swim towards the surface. Fighting back against the pressure and the pain as the voice continued to call out his name.

_At some point in our lives, we have to let go of the pain and move on._

Hem felt something connect with his body and then a stinging sensation. The water was gone; he was floating with his eyes closed. Finding the inner strength in him, he managed to push back down the unwanted memories and reopened his eyes. At first, his vision was foggy and dark, but he could see two figures standing over him. Closing his eyes, he felt his stomach churn and groan. Hemlock felt as if he were going to vomit. His stomach grumbled in warning as a sour burp escaped his mouth. It left behind a foul taste in his mouth, coughing in disgust; he forced his eyes to reopen. Looking up, he saw a wild white-haired male with cold blue eyes glaring down at him. Panic and fear crawled up his spine.

_You'll always belong to me, no matter what you do or say._

"Get away from me!" Hemlock shrieked, swinging his fist towards Matt's face. Unfortunately, he caught it effortlessly, his glare darkening. Tears gathered in the corner of his eyes as Hem tried pulling away. The music in the background had been too loud for anyone to hear Hemlock struggling. A sob shook his body as he fought to pull free, but Matt kept a firm grip on his hand. "Stop! Let go of me, please!"

"And where do you think you're going?" The familiar deep voice brought Hemlock back to his darkest memory. It made him fight harder, when Matt wasn't expecting it, he raised his other hand and slammed his knuckles against his nose. Instantly the white-haired devil let him go allowing Hemlock to escape. Without thinking twice, he rose to his feet, stumbling as fast as possible, trying to create some distance between them. Diving into the crowd, Hem glanced over his shoulder and saw Matt had gone after with the second figure hot on his heels. All around, faceless bodies danced around to the dark music. Whenever he tried to distinguish someone's face, he couldn't make out any features. Adrenaline made his feet move faster; he was groggy, his footsteps were sloppy, but he refused to be anywhere near Matt or his friend. Spotting the door, Hemlock started running through the crowd as best as he could to get to it, but a pair of two strong arms wrapped themselves around him, pulling him away from his freedom. He screamed and kicked, trying to break free, but the second figure grabbed Hem's legs while Matt covered his mouth with his hand.

"Hemlock, it's me." His captor whispered in his ear, but Hem continued to struggle. Matt cursed under his breath as he and the second figure led him upstairs into an empty bedroom. The dark, painful memory that haunted him banging on the barriers of his mind. Screaming Hem thrashed around wildly, knowing very well what would happen if he stopped fighting. Tears fell freely down his cheeks as he tried kicking the second figure in the face.

_You are mine, you fucking whore. Do you hear me? You're mine, and you'll always be mine. You're fucking nothing without me, just a pathetic little four-eyed slut, and you'll never be anything more than that!_

"God fucking damn, he's strong for a little thing." The figure grunted as he dodged a kick to his jaw. Hemlock couldn't breathe; he was being pulled beneath the surface again. The ability to fight back and swim taken from him as Matt placed him on the bed.

"Hemlock-" The second figure made the mistake of loosening his grip on his leg. Seeing his window of opportunity, Hem didn't think twice before acting. Swinging his foot, he kicked Matt in the leg, making him let go of him. Then he turned his foot back around and knocked the second figure off his feet. Hemlock could hear Matt cursing under his breath, but Hem didn't stay to rub the victory in his face. Instead, he ran towards the door until he was stopped again by the second figure. He thrashed like a wild animal screaming and kicking trying to land another blow, but the figure who Hem was assuming was a male didn't make the same mistake twice. Through the corner of his eye, he saw Matt get to his feet, "Hemlock, stop."

_Stop struggling. It's not like you can get away; no one cares about you. You're alone, weak, and small. Maybe that's why your father died, so he didn't have to deal with his cock sucking whore of a son._

"Fuck you! _Fottiti maiale disgustoso_!" Hem cried, still struggling, but he could feel his adrenaline start to wear off. It made him panic flare up again; he couldn't give up and let Matt have his way with him again.

"I don't know what he just said, but I don't think he was apologizing for fucking your nose up." The second figure snorted, making Matt glare at him. "Hey, listen here, little guy, what did Hudson do to piss you off so much? I mean hey, I get it he's my best friend, but I want to fuck him up sometimes-"

"You're not helping, Jas," Matt grumbled as he rubbed his bleeding nose, wincing in pain. Hemlock stopped struggling frozen in place. He stared right into Matt's eyes, and much to his horror, they weren't icy blue anymore. Instead, they were warm green, a color he had grown rather fond of. Matt didn't have green eyes. Suddenly his hair wasn't white anymore but light brown. The man standing in front of him wasn't Matt.

It was Hudson.

 _I am_ not _Matt_

"Hudson?" Hemlock whispered, feeling emotionally and mentally drained. The giant nodded, his eyes softening. A relieved sob shook his body as he felt his knees go weak. Jason caught him before he fell to the floor and helped him onto the bed. All the adrenaline started to wear off, leaving him exhausted. Leaning back against the mattress, he let the satisfying feeling of numbness wash over him. The panic and anxiety slowly began to fade into the void of his feelings. The dark memory hissed at him as it was forced into the back of his mind as he put his barriers back up. Closing his eyes, he attempted to regain his breath and slow his heart. Hem felt nauseous, and tears kept falling from his eyes. He should have listened to Rikel and stayed home. Coming to the party was a grave mistake on his part. Even though he cared about Hudson, he wasn't going to risk his safety or sanity anymore.

Looking over at Hudson, he saw the giant looking down at him with a concerned frown. His nose was bleeding and swollen, but thankfully it didn't look broken. Cringing, he sat up pulling Hudson down next to him. The light that came from the window wasn't enough for Hem to see the extent of the damage he had caused. "Can someone turn the light on?"

"Yeah, sure." Jason shrugged as he flipped the switch. Hem tried to hide his wince as he softly touched the tender red nose, it looked swollen but wasn't crooked. In the darkness, it seemed as if there were more blood then what Hemlock initially thought there was. Thankfully when he kicked Hudson, he hit the side of his nose that didn't have the silver hoop. Guilt incessantly throbbed in his heart. He caused this; he hurt Hudson while being under the influence of drugs. A choice Hem made, nobody forced him to take that drink.

"Can you breathe?" He asked softly as he wiped a tear that escaped from the corner of Hudson's eye. A reaction from being his nose being hit.

"Yup, it's not broken. I know what a broken nose feels like. It'll be swollen for a few days, but I'll be fine." Hudson assured, placing his hands over Hemlock's. The warmth his eyes gave made Hem lean into him softly, double-checking him for any other injuries he might have given him without realizing. Hudson must have seen the guilt in Hem's dark eyes because a knowing smile made its way to his face as he started to play with Hem's hair. "Want to tell me why my eyes water so much to the point where I'm involuntarily crying?"

"The nose is sensitive. There's a nasal passage connecting to your eyes via tear ducts. It allows the lacrimal fluid or, as you commonly know it, tears, to drain through the nose." Hem explained knowing very well what Hudson was trying to do. He was trying to distract him from the current situation. It was ingenious on his part.

"What?" Jason raised his brows to his hairline as he looked at Hemlock weirdly.

"Your eyes and nose are connected. Anything happens to your nose; it makes your eyes water." Hudson explained, making Jason hum in understanding.

"It's also why your nose runs when you cry." Hem said as he reached into his bag and pulled out a small first aid kit pouch. Something he always kept on him since he had sour luck. Once again, he found himself agreeing with what Rikel stated before Hem left for the party. Although it wasn't much, Hudson was still bleeding, but it was stopping. "Tilt your head forward and pinch your nose. Breathe through your mouth, Jason I'm sorry for telling you what to do but can you get me some ice for his nose? Also, are you okay? I'm not entirely sure of what happened, but I do know I did hit you at some point."

"I'm fine, you got me but nothing to worry about. I'll be back, need anything else while I'm gone?" He glanced between the pair on the bed, but they both shook their heads. Nodding Jason walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"I'm so sorry." Hemlock sighed, feeling his eyes water again. Sniffing, he wiped his nose tenderly, cleaning the blood off the skin expertly. He had done this countless times for his friends and Matt. Whether it was a sports incident or a physical fight, Hem was used to bloody noses. What he wasn't used to, however, was causing them. A wave of pain and guilt made Hem shrink back into his mental corner. "I shouldn't have taken that drink. This is all my fault."

"What drink?" Hudson asked curiously, his deep voice changing sounding as if he were wearing a mask over his mouth.

"When you were in the kitchen talking to your friends, I went out to get some air," Hemlock lied, keeping his voice even and convincing. "I bumped into the drag queen and long story short she gave me this pink drink that was going to make me happy and carefree. Let's just say it didn't end very well."

"You what?" Hudson snapped, letting go of his nose voice returning to normal. His green eyes darkened with anger as he loomed over the nerd. Jumping back in surprise, he retreated his hand from its current action. He knew Hudson would be upset, but Hem hadn't expected the giant to react in such a way. "What the fuck, Hemlock? I thought we had a fucking agreement. You don't fucking know what the hell was in that drink. No wonder you thought I was Matt. I can only imagine what you must have been seeing. What were you even thinking?"

"What was I thinking?" Hemlock let out a humorless snort as he stood on his feet. His emotions were a mess, he was mentally, and frankly, he was physically as well. "I was thinking about how fucked up I am, how I'm probably never going to be happy or carefree again. I'm permanently damaged, and my life is never going to be the same again. I was crying-no, I was fucking drowning again. I'm always drowning, Hudson! Just for once, I wanted to know what it was like to breathe again. So yes, I took drugs because I was weak and wanted an escape. I envied those people down there because they didn't have this... this weight of constant fear and paranoia breathing down their necks. They were escaping their realities, and I wanted to escape mine even if it was only for a couple of hours. The momentary bliss was worth it, and if I had a choice, I would do it all over again. I was happy even though it wasn't for long. I saw Jenna, do you know what it's like to see your dead friend after a year? To finally think of her and not feel like ripping your own heart out?"

Tears were flowing down his cheeks freely, but he was too tired to wipe them away. He didn't see the point when knowing there would be more to take place the ones he wiped away. Hemlock was tired, and he wanted to go home. Hudson set his jaw but remained silent, letting him vent and get everything off his chest. He could see all the pain and frustration in Hem's dark eyes. All the pent up anger and resentment he had for himself, for what happened to him and possibly even things the giant knew nothing about.

"Rikel told me I shouldn't have gone to this party, and he was right. I am too unstable for this. This whole night I've realized nothing but that Rikel was right. He said I'm a walking talking trauma bin, and this was a bad idea. I should have been more firm with you, but I wasn't because I care about your feelings, but I can't do this. As much as I like you, Hudson, I can't do this. Once you asked me to tell you one good reason why we couldn't be together, and now I'm going to give you a real answer." Hem packed his things, putting them in his bag, and finally found the strength to wipe his tears away. "I can't give you stability, I can't give you sex, and above all, I can't give you me because I don't know who I am anymore! Look at what I did to you and don't blame the drugs. You got lucky this time because I almost stabbed my mother to death. In my mind, one minute you're Hudson and the next, you're Matt. Jason was there to help you restrain me, but what if next time we're alone and I go for my knife? What then?"

"Then I take it from you, and you know what? I am blaming the fucking drugs. Every time you think I'm Matt, I always pull you back. There is nothing wrong with leaning on people when you feel like you can't fight anymore. I care about you too, a lot actually, and I'm not giving you up without a fight. I'm not going to turn my back on you just because you kicked my nose a little. I've had worse, I've dealt with worse, and you have a point. I should have never asked you to go to this party, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I put you in this position, and I'm sorry I didn't see you drowning, but now I do." He took his mask off and tossed it on the bed carelessly before walking up to Hemlock, leaning down and cupping his face. Hem glanced at his nose and cringed; it swelled up even further, making his nose appear larger than it initially looked like. He felt a twinge of discomfort on his nose and saw that it was Hudson who had flicked his nose. "Stop looking at it like that. It'll heal. Besides, it's not like it's my best feature."

"I like your nose," Hemlock mumbled, reaching up to touch the swollen red skin. It was warm to the touch due to the blood rushing towards it to heal it, one of the many wonders of how the human body worked. Despite his swollen feature, Hudson managed a handsome crooked grin that made Hem's heart speed up. There was still some dried blood in the corner of his nose, but the giant didn't seem to mind.

"I think you're the only one because everyone makes fun of me for it." He chuckled, kissing Hem's forehead lightly. Abruptly the giant straightened a weird look on his face, then he completely stiffened. Frowning, Hem opened his mouth to ask him what was wrong, but Hudson raised a hand, "Do you hear that?"

Closing his mouth, he tried listening in, but he didn't hear anything. It was then when it hit him. The house was silent; there wasn't any loud music playing over the chatter of teenagers. Even upstairs in the room, they felt the vibrations of the beat of the music. Now an eerie silence had taken over. Hudson pulled out his phone and checked for any notifications, but apparently, he didn't have any since he quickly pocketed his phone. Walking over to the door, Hudson carefully opened it, making sure not to make a sound. Peeking outside, Hem heard the giant curse under his breath before closing the door. Regret was evident in the green eyes making the nerd rush back into full panic mode again. "Hemlock, listen to me very carefully. This time I can't have you wandering off again, okay? Everyone's gone, which means that either the cops are on their way or Jarabi's men are here." He whispered urgently, placing his hands on Hemlock's. The nerd hadn't even realized he had been shaking them.

Jarabi.

"Do we sneak out the window?" It was his poor attempt at staying calm, but in reality, he was rarely ever calm. It was a luxury he didn't often have. Hudson seemed to think about it and walked over to the window opening it, but Hemlock could see the problem before the giant did. Hudson's shoulders were too broad from him to crawl out. "Hudson-"

"It's not too high of a jump. Meet me in the car, okay? Here are the keys, don't talk to anyone-"

"Woah, wait a minute. What are you talking about?" Hem held his hands up, taking a step back. They were still shaking, but he didn't seem to care. "We're leaving this house together, okay? Fuck what Rikel side I'm not leaving you here."

"It's safer for you. Listen, we don't have time to argue about this. Will you just trust me about this?" Just as he said that a loud banging sound came from downstairs. His heart started racing in his chest as he looked between the window and Hudson. Everything inside of him told him to stay with him and not to jump. The feeling that something terrible would happen that the giant wouldn't meet him in the car was strong and overpowering. Setting his jaw, Hemlock shook his head.

"I'm not leaving you. We came in together, and we'll leave together." Hudson opened his mouth to argue, but Hemlock shook his head dismissively. "I've made up my mind. I'm staying."

Multiple gunshot fires rang and echoed throughout the house, silencing them. It continued for several minutes, it didn't get closer to them, but they could hear the battle downstairs. Glass breaking, bullets hitting walls, and even some men crying out in pain. Then the firing moved outside the house, but it didn't last long because, at the final shot, they heard tires screeching against the road as a car sped away.

Silence.

Without hesitation, Hemlock undid his left boot and pulled out his small handgun from his ankle holster. It was a Ruger LC9s. The gun had a reputation for accuracy and easy to control, which for him, was perfect. Hudson raised his brows at him in disbelief but didn't say anything. Quietly they walked towards the door, and cautiously opened it. The hallway was dark, quiet, and empty. Tiptoeing down the hall towards the top of the stairs, they waited, listening for any form of life. There was a wet cough that made them both stiffen. Slowly they descended the stairs, and the sight before them left them in shock.

Davina Leon was lying in a pool of her blood in the middle of the living room. Her hands were crimson, trying to apply pressure to her side. Her face was stark white as tears of pain fell from her wide dark eyes. Without thinking twice of it, Hemlock rushed to her side and took his cape off and applied pressure to her wound. She tried speaking, but blood spilled out of the corner of her mouth. Her breaths were forced short pants. The room was a mess, furniture was broken, glass shards were all over the floor, and bullet holes went straight through the wall. There was no weapon on or near Davina, which led Hemlock to believe she might have gotten caught in the crossfire. Behind him, Hem could hear Hudson talking to the emergency operator. Davina's eyes started to close, making him panic, "No! Stay with me, Davina."

"The ambulance won't be here until another six or ten minutes. She won't make it, come on we have to take her to the hospital." Hudson leaned down, putting one warm under her arms and the other under her knees, lifting her into the air. Rushing towards the car, Hudson got in the back with her making sure to keep the pressure on the wound while Hem grabbed the keys from his pocket and started the car speeding off towards the nearest hospital. Keeping his foot on the gas, Hemlock ripped through the road running all the red lights. In the backseat, Hudson kept the cape tightly pressed against the wound while trying to keep Davina conscious, but they might have gotten to her a little too late. The thought made Hemlock drive faster. He cut in front of cars and honked his horn loudly, but didn't slow or stop for nothing. Didn't even realize which hospital he was driving to. No, by the time he noticed, it was too late to turn back. Setting his jaw in anger, Hem slammed his foot on the brake in front of the emergency room doors. Kicking his door open, he helped Hudson get Davina out of the car and into the hospital. She had fallen unconscious, but thankfully she was still breathing. The nurses and doctors came rushing towards them, taking Davina away.

The relief didn't last long when he heard two familiar voices arguing. One was angry, sarcastic, and the other whiny like a spoiled child that wasn't used to being told 'no.' Looking over, he saw Rikel and Aspen Adara in a heated argument. His cousin's face was red with anger; hands clenched into tight fists that turned his knuckles white. Hemlock knew Rikel almost better than he knew himself, and he knew very well that if someone didn't step in, he would hit her. Aspen had makeup stained tears running down her cheeks as she waved her arms all over the room theatrically. Hem had never seen her life this way, her usual long wavy blonde hair was messy and looked as if she had run her hands through it a couple of times. Her blue eyes were puffy, and her nose was runny, meaning that she had been crying. "This is all your fault! None of this was supposed to happen. If it weren't for _your_ fucking psycho cousin, this wouldn't be happening! It's all your fucking fault! That's why your mother left you worthless cold-hearted-"

"Oh, shut the fuck up. If anything, this is your fault! If it weren't for _your_ cousin, I wouldn't be fucking standing here. Need I remind you that it was he who fucking shot my sister you idiotic bitch?" Rikel snapped, taking a threatening step towards her. Aspen raised her hand to hit him, but a tanned arm stopped her. Looking up in surprise, he saw Acheron Adara glaring down at his sister with his one good eye. His long straight light blonde hair covered his damaged milky white eye. Acheron was a few inches taller than Rikel and a bit more muscular but smaller than Ronnie. He was wearing all black all the way down to his shoes, just like Rikel. Aspen sneered at him, yanking her arm out of his grip.

"Why are you even here? You don't even-" She stopped once she saw Hemlock and Hudson staring at them. Her eyes darkened with hatred and resentment as she pointed an accusing finger towards him. " _YOU_!"

"Me," Hemlock stated dryly, glaring at her. Upon further expectation, he saw that both Aspen and Rikel were covered in blood, similar to him. Frowning, he looked at Rikel in confusion and saw that his eyes were also red and puffy. Something was seriously wrong. Rikel didn't cry often, and when he did, it meant that someone was dying. Ignoring Aspen's relentless accusing insults and screeching, he rushed over to his cousin's side. "What happened, what's wrong?"

"I was on the phone with Romina when I heard the door being kicked down and then fucking gunshots. Aspen's cousin, the one who fucking threatened you? He fucking broke into my house and fucking shot my sister. I rushed over and saw her fucking bleeding to death by the stairs. That's not even the best fucking part! This bitch and her good as dead cousin were pulling up next to us. Asshole looked as if they had used him as fucking target practice. Whoever the fuck it is will be expecting a fucking fruit basket from me. Karma is real a real bitch, eh?" Rikel shouted the last part in Aspen's direction along with a few curses in Italian. The blonde was now being restrained by her brother, who gave Rikel a cold look. "I called my dad, and everyone is on their way. I even fucking called Emilia because I knew damn well once Locke caught wind of our names he would be on our asses."

"Is she okay? Has the doctor said anything?" Rikel shook his head, running his fingers through his dark. Sighing, Hem pulled him into a tight hug wrapping his arms around Rike's waist, knowing that he needed it. At first, he didn't move but slowly caved and put his arms around Hem's shoulders. They both smelled like blood, but neither one cared for the moment. Closing his eyes, he sighed from exhaustion the night never seemed to end. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Rikel pulled away sniffing, wiping the corner of his eye. Although he and Romina may not always see eye to eye on things, she was still his sister. They may insult each other to the point where they don't speak to each other for months deep down. They cared about each other even though they were too stubborn to admit it. "She's going to be fine."

"Yeah, I fucking hope so. I'm tired of fucking going to funerals." He scoffed, straightening his clothes, glaring at Aspen, who was now talking to someone on the phone. Acheron and Hudson were standing in between Aspen and the Verona's just in case they decided to make another attempt to attack each other. All of a sudden, Rikel glared at Hemlock suspiciously, looking at him up and down. Seeing that he was also covered in blood, his head snapped in Hudson's direction. "Why the fuck are you two here covered in fucking blood?"

"There was a shooting at the party, and a girl got shot. She goes to our school. We found her bleeding out on the floor, so we decided to bring her here. The ambulance wouldn't have arrived in time, and she would have bled out on the floor." Hemlock explained calmly it was one of his tactics he was planning on using on Locke when he arrived. Once phone calls were made, everything was going to change. Everyone would start pointing fingers, friends would turn into enemies, and there would be no doubt that Rafael would blame Hemlock. It was no secret that he had favorites, Romina was his favorite child, and to him, Rikel was the burden Giorgia left him with. It's not that he didn't love his son, but Rafael sees Romina as his little princess that could do no wrong. The rest of his family could, and he very well let them know.

"Great, then what the fuck happened to Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer over there?" Rikel jerked his head in Hudson's direction, making Hem scoff at the insult.

"It was an accident."

"You had a panic attack didn't you? Let me guess; you thought he was Matt for some reason that I doubt you'll tell me and fought him. Your knuckles look fine despite being covered in some bitch's blood, so I'm going to take a wild guess and say you kicked him." Hem bit the inside of his cheek, looking down at his shoes. He heard Rikel click his tongue disapprovingly but thankfully didn't say anything else on the matter. Aspen and Acheron stayed in one corner of the waiting room while Rikel, Hemlock, and Hudson sat at the other conversing quietly amongst themselves. The tension was manifest in the room, thick and suffocating. It reminded Hemlock of his trial. He hadn't been allowed to speak with anyone but his lawyer beforehand. Occasionally his mother since he was underage, but the court had been very strict with him. His freedom was limited until he was proven innocent. Samael had made a compelling case against him. Manipulating the relationship Hemlock had with Matt against him. All the sketchy things he had done in his life were brought up, something that Samael had promised he would never bring up were displayed in front of the judge. Most of it had to do with Matt's involvement with being a member of Jarabi's gang. "So you think it was Jarabi's men?"

"We were upstairs, so it really could have been anyone, but our current guess is Jarabi. What I don't understand is why was Seth at your house?" Hemlock frowned as he pressed the ice pack the nurse gave him for Hudson's nose on the swollen skin. The giant winced softly but didn't pull away. His guilt hadn't subsided regardless of what Hudson had said. If anything, it was going to be another factor he was going to add to his list when he brought the subject back up.

"Seth is in Jarabi's gang. Well, he's trying to, he's not officially part of the gang." Hudson explained as he placed his hand over Hemlock's taking control of the ice pack. The information didn't shock Hemlock. Being a member of a gang was quickly becoming a new trend in Buckley. Especially in the youth department. It wasn't just students from Markson's that were joining gangs. Some were even going as far as the mob. Despite all of that, becoming a member of Jarabi's gang was no light topic of conversation. From experience, Hem knew that to get in, it took a lot, Matt had come over to Hemlock's house one night covered in blood. His face was paler than usual, which added to the main factor: he looked as if he had seen a ghost. It didn't last long. The white-haired devil quickly recovered from it. In vivid detail, he told everything he had done to Hemlock. Matt had needed to tell someone what he did, someone who could understand the way he thought. Someone who wouldn't judge him and would be there to comfort him. It was always Hemlock who Matt ran off to when he needed to be in the company of another. He knew Hem wouldn't turn him away because Hemlock worshipped the ground he walked on. "He's been trying to make his way up the high ranks. Why was he at Rikel's house? I don't know, but I do know that if it was Romina, Jarabi was after he may have led someone in the wrong direction."

Hem let out a small gasp covering his mouth, "You think Davina-?"

"May either have been the target or the girl Seth made everyone believe was Romina. I could be wrong, it's just a theory, but doesn't this all seem a little coincidental?" They glanced over at Aspen and Acheron suspiciously. The siblings were clearly in the middle of an argument. "Do you think they know?"

"Acheron? Nope. Aspen. Possibly." Hemlock shrugged, eyeing them warily. Hem knew that Aspen couldn't be trusted with keeping secrets, but he also knew that she had a limit. It was a minimal one, but it existed, and it would prevent him from gathering the necessary information. She was a spoiled brat whose parents did dangerous favors for politically powerful families. One family, in particular, always seemed to unnerve her. "Aspen has a big mouth, so if he asks her, she might tell him."

"Might?"

"Only one person who can keep Aspen Adara's mouth shut, and that person is Rian's mother, Emilia King. She's on her way right now. Aspen somehow must have known that Rikel called her. Hudson, you do know that your father is also coming, right? Locke would have undoubtedly called him and told him what's going on." Hem grabbed his free hand and laced their fingers together. He stood with everything he said back at the party, but there would be a time and a place for that conversation. No, after tonight, everything would change and not entirely for the better. Their relationship would change drastically, as well. Now wasn't the time nor the place. Hemlock needed to find himself, every scattered piece in the infinite sea of his insanity. He barely recognized himself anymore, and whenever he came upon the thought, it always brought an unsettling chill down his spine. He cared for Hudson, yet the delinquent was practically a stranger. Hem knew the insignificant details but not the experiences that shaped Hudson into who he was. After all his traumatic experiences, he knew not to poke the silently enraged beast. 

"Hem, everyone is on their fucking way. When I called your mom, guess who she was arguing with? Soledad and Manuel. From what I heard, they were talking about you, and I think they're coming as well." Hem stiffened at the mention of his aunt and uncle hesitantly glancing at Hudson, who was now frowning down at him.

"Wait. Soledad and Manuel? As in Soledad and Manuel Ramasco? The Spanish military family that used to live in Spain but moved back into Buckley recently?" Rikel nodded slowly, narrowing his dark eyes down to slits.

"How do you know about them?"

"I work for them. How do you know them?"

"They're my aunt and uncle. Soledad and Manuel are my father's siblings. I don't talk about them often because they left not too long after my father passed. They turned their backs on me and moved to Spain. Haven't heard from them until recently." Hemlock sighed, taking his glasses off so he could rub his sore eyes. His head was pounding, the nurse who had given him the ice pack also gave him aspirin, but it wasn't working. It was too loud up there for him to take the time to curse Rikel for speaking about his father's family. It wasn't that he didn't want Hudson to know, but the giant was withholding information from him. Hem knew that the giant wasn't doing it to be petty, but it didn't change the fact that he barely knew anything about Hudson.

A doctor carrying a clipboard walked up to them, and simultaneously they all stood, making her raise an eyebrow. "Romina Verona's family?"

Aspen scoffed in disgust, crossed her arms over her chest and sat back down. Acheron stayed standing his eye, lingering on Rikel. The misanthrope rushed up to the doctor with Hemlock hot on his heels.

"I'm her brother, Rikel Verona. How is she?"

"She's fine, made it through surgery without a problem, and on her way to a full recovery." Hem sighed with relief, and he could see Rikel release the breath he was holding. Romina was going to be okay, but that still wouldn't stop the storm that was already brewing from passing.

"We brought a girl who also received a gunshot wound. Davina Leon?" He spoke up, speaking softly. The doctor flipped through her clipboard before nodding.

"She's also in recovery, and she made it through surgery. There was a bit of a complication since she lost an alarmingly large amount of blood, but thankfully you brought her here just in time. It looks like she's going to make it. Her family has been contacted, and they've informed us that they'll be here in a couple of hours."

"And our cousin? Seth Oliver?" Aspen asked with a small spark of hope in her eyes.

"He's still in surgery, he received a lot of gunshot wounds, and the surgeons are still removing bullets from his body. The minute I know something, I'll let you know. Since we're on the topic, I should inform you that the police will arrive soon, and they'll have questions. I received instructions that none of you are to leave until they get here. I was also informed that Governor Kade is also on his way here. His son is involved somehow in all of this." She gave them all a nod before walking off. Hem turned to see Hudson's reaction, but the giant just rolled his eyes at the mention of his father and sat back down. It was apparent that he didn't care, not that Hem had expected him to. The lack of respect Hudson has for the authorities figures wasn't something he tried to deceive. It often made Hemlock wonder what the giant was capable of if given the right opportunity to cause real damage. If you gave a man a mask, he'd show his true colors. The burning curiosity that often sparked in Hemlock made him question what would Hudson be like if given a mask. 

"Y'all bitches heard her?" Rikel let out a humorless laugh as he stared at the doors with a blank look. "The grownups are on their fucking way."


	26. Twenty-Five

The world was not unambiguous. Some would dispute it was, nevertheless, it was not. The choices one made affected the others around them. A person's decision could be viewed as black or white. The dialectical judgment of good or evil, bequeathing someone else to undergo in the gray area where the justice system would categorize them as black or white. The law sought to make complex circumstances simplistic, forgetting that sometimes a person does not have a choice. All they can do is participate or observe. Hemlock apprehended all of this from personal encounters. It was not merely Matt who made decisions that allocated Hem in the gray area. Almost everyone around him made substantial choices that influenced his life and not entirely arbitrarily. The personas the people around him wore were terrifying—those who hid in a mask under the sun while at night took them off. The world was aloof and unforgiving, but not because that was how life was. It was not solely the world's accountability, but the humans who prevailed on it. Perspicacity was not what separated animals from humans. Cruelty was what separated humans from animals. Humans were the only creatures on this planet who tortured and murdered for entertainment.

Ignorance is not bliss, and arrogance was just as immoral as pride. One could quarrel that it was an adversary, but to Hemlock, they went hand in hand. Matt had been both, and he made no effort to conceal it from the world. He was amidst the very few who did not wear a mask. He didn't bother wearing one since everyone already knew what kind of person he was. They might not have acknowledged it out loud, but it was unquestionably intimated on numerous occasions. One of Matt's main personality traits that Hem often didn't speak on was that he was exceptionally manipulatively persuasive. Charming and cunning like a snake to get his way out of the messes he devised. When Matt could not obtain what he coveted, he resorted to other tactics to get what he wanted. Homicide was incorporated on that list.

The darkest part of Hemlock's mind wasn't just entirely memories of actions he committed. There were a few corners where his actions replayed themselves like a horror movie film that he strayed from. He was a witness to many monstrosities the white-haired devil had perpetrated. Hem was obliged to observe the consequences of those who chose not to participate. It was a lesson, a warning if you will, what would become of him if he didn't. To Matt, Hemlock was a tool. A tool he found himself playing with, breaking it only to put it back together for his convenience, bending and twisting it to his own will making sure it knew no other master, but you can only break something so much until it refuses to come back together. The beating was the terminal break for Hemlock to escape the monster he loved. Too many sorrows, regrets, and bruises for him to go back to the darkness he once found comfort in. He survived the dark only to be traumatically tainted by it. As a result, Hem destroyed it.

His recovery was a slow one but infrequently eventful. However, to him, each moment was memorable from the months secluded in his room to almost stabbing his mother, beginning therapy, going to the estate to clear his mind. The in-betweens he wished to reserve for himself were a significant help to his recovery. Pushing his emotions down, bottling up his memories so he wouldn't have to face the reality of what had transpired was what kept him going. He was fully aware that it wasn't salutary, nor would it last much longer. The pressure would eventually give in and explode. The monster he was fighting not to become would rise from the wreckage tossing aside the shattered pieces like insignificant recollections.

He had made a few arrangements, and the next weekend he was going to see his therapist. The events going on around him were too severe to ignore. He required to speak with someone about it openly, and there was only one person who he could do such a thing with. Everything around him was moving at a pace he was afraid he could not keep up with, the world didn't stop for anyone. It would continue to move, the lives of others would continue normally, and Hemlock refused to sink back to the bottom. Not when he could finally see the surface for the first time in months. To adapt, you must change; things couldn't remain the same, and he knew that.

How someone could be so imperceptive to the truth was beyond him. How someone could impute another for something they had no power over was flummoxing. Humans made the world cold; every being was competent in harming and creating excessive suffering. The world was capable of such beauty and destruction all on its own. It didn't necessitate the pestilence, and disease humans plagued its soil with. What humans were able to do to themselves, and all the things surrounding them was terrorizing. It was disgustingly astonishing how the sadistic imagination could push itself to the front of the mind disguising as needs. How indifferent and cruel politicians were sticking their nose up at the lower class like vultures hovering over a dying animal.

Despite all of that, what Hemlock found nauseatingly deprecatory was people who betrayed their families. Those who flung blame around for actions not acted on their part, those who sell them out for money or steal for their gain.

Hemlock's uncle Rafael could do no wrong. In his eyes, he was never at fault, and everyone else was liable for his actions. It was aggravating and impotent; he was only pushing his family away. In the end, he would end up being alone. He already lost Rikel, and ultimately, he would lose Romina as well.

The instant Rafael Verona walked through those hospital doors, his blame had already been placed on Hemlock. It didn't matter what he would say or do; it wouldn't shift. The electric blue eyes held false denunciations, and for a brief second, Hemlock saw himself looking into Samael's eyes. Blame for something he had not done. Like an enraged storm, his feet marched like rumbling thunder towards them. His commonly tidy and proper attire indicated how unruly he was. Hemlock knew what was going to occur while he sat back in his seat, allowing his uncle to put all the culpability on his shoulders. If it made him feel better about himself, then Hem would enable it. He had no cause to feel derelict; he wasn't the one who pulled the trigger on Romina. That truth didn't seem to be of relevance to the man in front of him whose face was red with rage.

"Where is my daughter?" He demanded snarling down at Hemlock and Rikel. The veins in his neck and temples bulged pulsing with agitation. Trying to remain calm, Rikel explained to his father that Romina made it through surgery and on her way to recovery. Hem could see his uncle only half-listen to what he was saying. He could see the man itching to open his mouth; his pupils had shrunk to a barely visible side, and if consistently provoked, he would act out impulsively. "I do not doubt in my mind that _you_ were involved in this somehow."

"I do not doubt that you genuinely believe that despite everything and everyone telling you I'm not. I did not pull the trigger on your daughter, _zio_. Rikel is fine, by the way, not that you asked or frantically care anymore." Hemlock stated calmly, maintaining eye contact. He set his jaw, his nostrils flaring, which Hem took as a warning. His hands clenched into tight fists, and for a moment, he thought his uncle would punch him.

"If you put a hand on my son, they'll be putting you in a hospital bed next to your daughter, Rafael." Marina's powerful voice reverberated as she stepped in between him and Hemlock. Melia was at Hemlock's side, disregarding the intense stare-off between the siblings. She fussed over him, thinking that the blood on his shirt was his. He quietly explained to her it wasn't, and it belonged to a girl he was helping out that had been shot. "I thought I told you to stop blaming Hemlock for everything. I thought I said to you that if you weren't going to start behaving differently, you weren't welcomed at my house. However, I'll bite. Explain to me how this all is my son's fault. Are you going to blame Salvador as well?"

Everyone in the room stilled. This was an argument that had been pending for a very long time. It teased its way into meaningless bickering turning into sibling rivalry. The virulent and dangerous, but Hemlock knew it was inescapable. For years the Verona's danced around the topic of Salvador's behavior. Mainly it was to keep Marina's flaring temper from rising and keep Hemlock oblivious to the truth. Something, he recently found, they often did. For Marina to so boldly call out meant that she had been tired of dancing. After what the Ramasco's had unveiled to him, it seemed that she was more open to speaking of the unspeakable.

"You want to know why I blame Salvador and Hemlock? Because since you met Salvador, our family has known nothing but tragedy. Tell me, Marina, how many times did he get arrested? It's embarrassing every time my colleagues ask me if my brother in law was back in the streets, causing chaos. Even in death, he's creating an uproar in this family. More children behind our backs? As if we didn't have enough to deal with your luckless offspring." Rafael spat, finally letting out all his pent up rage. He likewise was tired of dancing around the subject. Melia slipped her hand into Hemlock's, giving it a tight squeeze, but Hem couldn't move. It was as if he had lost the capability to think or talk; all he could do was observe. Watched as his family split itself apart, ripping the slovenly stitching one thread at a time. "I also blame you, Marina. I blame you for being undiscerning to all that's going on around. You profess to be the perfect mother protecting the freak you call a son from the truth of his father, himself, and everything around him. You're the main one I blame because you can't see the damage you're doing to your family."

"Blame me?" She laughed, shaking her head while placing her hands on her hips. There wasn't humor in it; if anything, it seemed hollow. It made Hemlock's heart clench in empathetic pain. He could see through her armor. He could see how much his uncle's words had affected her. "Last time I checked, I'm not the one who turned his back on his family for a woman. Last time I checked, your 'behavior' was just as bad as Salvador's. You are just as much to blame as I through your biased perspective. If we're going to throw blame around, I blame you for spoiling Romina into an unappreciative brat, and I primarily blame you for making your son think he's a burden. Where were you when Ramikael was going through his misanthropy? To you, it was just a phase, yet where were you when everyone he loved was dying and betraying him? Answer me, Rafael! Where the fuck were you when your son needed his father?"

She took a menacing step towards him, Hemlock couldn't see her expression, but he could picture the incomprehensible ferocity and incredulity in her dark eyes. Rafael's eyes hardened, never once leaving his sister's.

"Because you're always too busy fucking a woman's cunt. I may not be the world's perfect mother, but I'm there when my son needs me. At least I try protecting, and I care about him. I love him, he's my entire existence, but you couldn't care less about Ramikael. Want to know how I know?" For the first time in Hemlock's life, he saw genuine fear in his uncle's eyes. There was something Marina knew that he didn't want others to know, but that didn't change the fact that when her wrath directed her thoughts, she cared little for what she said. "Because when Giorgia left, you wanted to give Ramikael up for _adoption_. You then tried giving him to mamma and papà, but they said he was your responsibility. I had to convince you to keep him and get a babysitter for him, but then what did you do? You fucked every single one then had to fire them. Everything has to be about you, Rafael; you preferred some snobby little bitch who only cares about your money over the baby in front of you.

So don't you dare speak to me about parenthood because if it weren't for me, your son wouldn't be here right now? I fucking regret not taking him from you and raising him as my own; maybe he wouldn't have to deal with your shit! You were on the steps of the church when I had to drag your ass away from the doors. You were going to leave him on the steps for some merciful soul to find. At least Salvador loved and cared for Hemlock. That story, you told everyone about how you stepped up and took responsibility, it was a fucking lie, and you know it. Now he knows it as well." Marina tore her eyes off her brother to look at her nephew with teary eyes, but Rikel wasn't looking at her. It was rare when he showed emotions, but one was very clear in the black depths.

Betrayal.

Rafael turned his face away from his son, his posture stiff as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes as he glared in hatred at his father. His bottom lip wobbled, warning him with a sob. "Look at me."

The man didn't move making Rikel cry out, "I said, _look at me_!"

Agonizingly slowly, Rafael turned to look at Rikel in the eye. His blue eyes were emotionless as they stared into the distressed dark ones. There were no words exchanged between them, but the conversation was held in their eyes. It went deeper than words. Rafael didn't want Rikel, and he wasn't denying or justifying himself. It was the dark epiphany that Hemlock knew that would finish breaking his cousin. The tears fell, but Rikel didn't make a sound.

"You fucking did what?" Hemlock snapped his eyes and watched as his uncle Pietro's blue eyes were dark with blind anger. Unlike the rest of his siblings, he was the middle child, always trying to make peace until he recognized he couldn't. Rocco and Vivienne stood behind him with similar expressions on their faces. Presumably, it wasn't common knowledge among the Verona siblings what Rafael had attempted to do.

"I tried my son up for adoption! Marina's right because she always is. The perfect child that turned out to be a prodigy. Now tell me, look at how Rikel turned out. Are you going to tell me that you preferred that he stayed with his father who didn't want him or give him to someone who did?" Rafael exploded, throwing his hands up in the air. Pietro looked at him with repugnance putting himself between Rikel and Rafael. To him, his nephews and nieces were just as much as his own. "Oh, don't act like I'm the only one here who tried giving up their children. Tell me, Vivienne, how many abortions did you have because you didn't want to have any snot-nosed brats running around?"

"Don't you fucking dare compare me to you. I love my children, and I take care of them. My job is the only reason why I'm not always there with them, but I try. I had those abortions because if I'm not ready to be a mother, why am I going to bring them to this earth to be neglected? I wasn't prepared to be a mother for them, but then I was. I chose to have my babies, and I love them. Don't try to associate what you tried to do with my situation because they're two different cases." She snapped, scoffing in disbelief, walking up next to Pietro and Marina.

The hospital doors opened again and a familiar-looking preposterously tall, curly-haired ginger. Governor Kade walked in with an exasperated look on his face. He took one glance around the room and sighed profoundly, shaking his head. Ignoring the tense atmosphere of the room, he pointed his finger towards his son, motioning for him to get up. Hudson kissed Hemlock's cheek, but the nerd could hardly feel it. He was still in a state of mental wonder. How could a man look at his son in the eye, knowing that he didn't want him? How could he lie to him every day acting to be caring? This was a human atrocity Hemlock didn't concede. Rikel was a part of Rafael, yet the man tried giving him away. Giving up your child was giving up a piece of yourself.

The darkness of cruelty, the facade of tender emotions, and the sins of pride were what twisted man. The obscured primal impulse of lust and its carnage. Its ability to overlook responsibility and self-awareness was outstanding. There was no genuine guilt or remorse, just the whispering deception in the corrupt destructive inscriptions. It was revolting to see the words molded and distorted themselves on the lips venomously without resolution to how they could be rendered as a compassionate, encouragingly conciliatory stance.

"Did you kill anybody?" The governor asked dryly, raising his brow questioningly.

"No, a girl from my school was shot, and I brought her here before she bled out. For once, I didn't do anything wrong." Hudson stated, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"For some obscure purpose, I have a laborious time accepting that, but I'm not going to debate with you. Not in the mood, so I'll take your word for it for now. Anything else I should know before Locke comes barging in with his over-inflated ego around?"

"Seth got used as target practice and shot Hemlock's cousin."

"I fail to see how that pertains to us, but considering your unnatural affectional attachment for the miniature traumatic psychopath, I'm going to assume that you'll be staying with him?" Hudson nodded, making Gabriel roll his eyes. "Alright, I'm going to make a quick phone call, but before I do-" Without warning, he grabbed Hudson's chin, bringing his face closer to his staring at his swollen nose, "What the fuck happened to your face?"

"It's not broken, I just got hit in all the commotion at the party. The nurse I'll be fine that the swelling should go down in a couple of days," Hudson said uncomfortably, looking like a scolded child. Gabriel hummed suspiciously, not believing him but didn't comment on it further. He let go of Hudson's face looking at Hemlock with a raised brow as if he expected the nerd to tell him the truth of what had occurred. However, Hemlock wasn't in a state of speaking. If anything, the reality was finally settling in his bones. He felt so many emotions; it made him numb to everything. When he didn't receive further clarification, Gabriel nodded to himself before stepping to the side to make a private phone call. Rolling his shoulders uncomfortably, he dragged his feet back to his chair, taking a seat next to Hemlock.

"Even the fucking governor shows more interest in his son than you do." Pietro scoffed at Rafael, who glared at him. Marina glanced behind her, giving Hemlock a once over. Seeing that he was still in a state of shock, she turned her attention to Hudson. He gave her a brief and majorly edited version of what had happened at the party, thankfully leaving out the part where Hemlock did drugs, which resulted in kicking Hudson on the nose.

"Well, that explains that, but what I don't understand is why and who shot Romina?" Melia spoke up as she rubbed comforting circles on Hemlock's back. It didn't do much, but he mentally appreciated the gesture.

"It was Seth Oliver, Samael's cousin," Hudson said.

"Samael? Isn't that one of Hemlock's friends?" Rafael integrated sarcastically as if that statement had proved his previous point. Everything was Hemlock's fault in some way, shape, or form.

"No, he's fucking not. He's a backstabbing two-faced snake who tried to frame Hemlock for things he didn't do. He's back because a dangerous gang is on his ass. After all, he owes them money. That's why he broke into Hemlock's house to try and apologize. He needs money to pay off his debt, and you want to know why Romina got shot? It was because of Samael. I suggest you stop fucking blaming Hemlock and start pointing fingers at the real serpent. Other than yourself, of course." Rikel snapped, stepping out from behind his uncle making Hemlock turn to him with wide eyes. Sniffing, he wiped his tears away with repulsion as if they were at fault for what was happening. All the emotions he had been displaying were pushed down to the deepest darkest impenetrable part of his dark eyes.

"Excuse me. I know damn well you aren't talking about my cousin and brother like that." Aspen Adara stood up from her seat on the other side of the room with a look of disbelieving indignity painted on her features. Acheron tried pulling her back down, but she snatched her arm away from his grip, "No! You may be able to sit and listen to them as if they're the most dignified family in this town. Guess what? They aren't. Look at all the problems they have. It seems as if someone finally ripped the curtain off and showed the world how dysfunctional you are."

"My daughter is correct." Lilian Adara stepped through the hospital swan like a hooded cobra. Her thin nose plastered in the air looking down at those who she deemed lesser than her. Like her children, Lilian has light blonde hair with the same blue eyes. She was the spitting image of the female version of Samael, which made Hemlock despise her even further. Her wavy blonde hair was styled into fashionable beach waves. All of her clothes were expensive designers, and she carried an expensive Birkin purse on the crook of her elbow. Behind her was her husband Silas Adara, who had a neat beard like his eldest son and gray eyes. Like his wife, he presented himself with cold reptilian coinciding repletion. Lilian strutted up to her daughter with ample domineering confidence, placing a loving kiss on her forehead. "How are you, my darling?"

"Terrible mommy, I've had to sit here and listen to them banter and banter about their issues as if anybody cared about them." Aspen scowled towards the Verona's with distaste. Lilian hummed in understanding, giving each one the evil eye until she landed on Hemlock. After his moment of shock, it slowly began to disseminate. Everything had settled in adjusting his perspective on the situation and how those around him affected it. Choices had been made, which were now exposed, yet he knew this was just the commencement. Sitting up in his seat, he met Lilian's gaze unwaveringly. Samael was born a cobra due to his mother being one as well. Vile, cold, and quick to strike down those who were defenseless, Lilian Adara was a good politician, blending in with the vultures.

"Hemlock Verona, it has been a long time since we've last laid eyes on each other." She curled her lip in antipathetic aversion. Hemlock returned the look unwaveringly. Their concise frivolous staring contest did not last as Marina stepped in front of her son.

"Watch the way you look at my son Lilian. Wouldn't want something unpleasant happening to your face after you spent so much money on it." Marina gave her a sickly sweet smile that didn't seem to reach her eyes. "Although it might be an improvement."

"Marina, I must say success does look well on you. I mean, look at all the happy weight you've gained. Any more, and I'd say you'd be obesely fortunate. Honestly, I am pleased for you. After all the tragedy you've gone through in your life to rise to the top finally. Must not have been easy, especially with a physically sick husband and a mentally tormented son." Melia gasped, standing up charging towards Lilian, whose eyes widened in shock, but Marina quickly grabbed her wife before she could punch the blonde.

"You fucking bitch! I'm going to fucking beat your ass." Melia snapped, trying to escape out of her wife's grip.

"Security!" Silas called out, wrapping his arm around his wife's face looking at the ginger with a bored look on his face. The security guards rushed towards Melia, who continued to struggle despite Marina's scolding words. Chaos erupted in the hospital as Melia refused to leave, making the guards struggle to get her out of the door. Vivienne was the last person anyone in the room would think to accuse her of physical violence, but at that moment, she proved them all wrong.

Walking up to Lilian before anyone could react or comprehend her actions, Vivienne reared back and slammed her small fist on the blonde's nose. The sickening crunch of bone-breaking bone was the cause of the upheaval of anarchy. Silas shoved Vivienne away from his wife, causing a reaction from Rocco. The fight broke out everywhere. Marina went after the guards, Rikel swung at his father and Pietro aided Hemlock's mother with the guards. Aspen attempted to slap Hemlock, which was her second mistake.

Her first was thinking she stood a chance against him.

Gripping her wrist tightly until he heard a bone pop, he then forced her to turn around, putting her now damaged wrist in between her shoulder blades making her cry out. Grabbing her other wrist, he placed it next to her other one. He then turned to Hudson, who watched with a curiously attentive look on his face. "Can you get me a pair of handcuffs from one of those guards?"

"Sure." Shrugging, he stood making his way around the chaos while Hemlock kept Aspen effortlessly in place. A few seconds later, he returned, cuffing her wrists behind her back before sitting her down. She struggled cursing at them both when Aspen realized she was unable to do anything she called out for her parents. Unfortunately for her, they were too busy defending themselves.

"I leave you people, for five minutes, and you turn into animals." Gabriel Kade walked back into the scene with an annoyed demeanor. He glanced at Hudson and Hemlock with a raised eyebrow. "Why are the children behaving better than the adults?"

"Because the adults are petty and decided to have a justified pissing contest," Hudson explained while observing the entropy in front of them. He watched as Marina skillfully took down every opponent who stood in her way with efficiency before speaking up again, "Hemlock, your mother is terrifying."

"Thank you."

"Right, well as entertaining as all of this is, this is still a hospital." Gabriel put two fingers in his mouth before whistling lowly but sharply. The disorder momentarily halted, looking at him. Calmly he put his hands behind his back professionally speaking slowly as if he were talking to toddlers, "As much as I like observing you all rip each other apart, as governor, I need to remind you that this is an emergency room. If you wish to continue this uncivilized behavior at this time, please take it somewhere else. There are patients here who are resting to recover."

Peace was not something that persisted long on a planet whose foremost predator was proficient in such unspeakable degradation and misery. The Pax Romana was approximately a two-hundred-year-long period in the Roman empire antiquity. It is distinguished with lengthened and sustained inner hegemonial tranquillity and durability, yet it could only endure so long before it befell and divided. Union and consensus were ungratefully unappreciatively temporarily blissful prerogative. Nothing lasted perpetually, things, and people underwent life-altering innovations. The harmony and melody would not be in tune with one another any further. It was the devastatingly unrelenting substantiality of subsisting in a world where the law was black or white. The postulate of judgment stood resolute; furthermore, it did not move no matter how much you beseeched it.

Despair, deception, and the revelation seemed to be the subject of the night. The governor of Buckley was elected because he deemed it moral of the circumstance he could play empathetically comprehendible. He contrived to tranquilize the pandemonium with mere words coaxing the guards to withdraw to their stations. A shepherd hoarding in all the sheep, but Hemlock perceived higher salutary conclusions. Gabriel was no shepherd but a wolf, like his son, the identical warm green eyes that seduced the internal serenity.

The nurses came in to tend to the minor injuries they had received: a few broken bones here and there but nothing life-threatening. The Verona's were on one side of the room while the Adara's were on the other. It was the only way to maintain peace among the beasts. Davina's family had arrived, asking for their daughter. The doctor came out and pulled them into a private room to speak since the waiting room had become crowded. Romina had awoken asking for Rikel, but Rafael went in instead of him. There were bruises on both their faces from the heavy punches they gave each other. It was made blatantly clear that Rafael was no longer welcomed in the family when they didn't let him sit near them. Not that he wanted to. Rikel leaned on Marina's shoulder, holding an ice pack to his bruised jaw.

A few minutes later, after Davina's family had arrived, Ronnie and Casper walked in with apologies on their lips for being late. They glared at the Adara's, not bothering to acknowledge them verbally before going to the other side of the room away from them. Hudson had filled them in on what happened since Hemlock was occupying himself with braiding his mother's hair. It was something he frequently did with Jenna when he was distressed.

Depletion was overwhelming not just physically, but psychologically Hemlock felt diminished. It made his head pound with agony. He permitted himself a moment of vulnerability and leaned against Hudson's shoulder. The giant's warmth was welcomingly alarming. Leaning down, he planted a delicate kiss on top of his head. The affection made the nauseating futuristic repentance in the pit of his abdomen twist with prosecutions. He grasped the awareness that what he was doing was improper and unethical. The outcomes of his present actions would inevitably reappear in a future dispute.

"I know this is a stupid question to ask but what's wrong?" Hudson whispered in his ear, playing with his black hair.

 _Oh, nothing I'm just preparing myself mentally to perfect the words I'm going to use when I break up our unofficial relationship because I'm too mentally unstable and need to find myself before I can give myself entirely to you_ , Hemlock thought bitterly as he closed his eyes. If anything, it made his headache worse.

"Nothing." He lied.

"Seth Oliver's family?" The doctor returned with her clipboard. The Adara's stood up immediately, eager to hear the news. The doctor led them into a separate room to speak privately, but the look in her eyes told them that the news wasn't good.

When Hemlock thought his headache couldn't worsen, Drake Locke walked in with a pissed look on his face. The officer zeroed in on Hemlock, specifically especially on the blood on his shirt. Sighing in exasperation, Hem prepared himself for the endless interrogations and irrelevant questions that would be thrown at him. The officer's cold dark eyes surged with a sadistic desire to bring Hemlock to prosecution for a crime he would not have committed. Even if he did accuse him of one he had done, he would not give up on his freedom easily. He felt everyone around him stiffen, but he remained neutral. He had nothing to fear, for he had done nothing. "Well, look who we have here. Tell me, Hemlock Verona, what have you done this time?"

"I saved a girl's life." He watched with compensation as the sentence caught the officer off guard but frowned when it did not last long. He practically dragged Hemlock away from his family for questioning. Marina at first was ready to raise hell, but Hem had stopped her. There was no need for any more violence. The questions were drilled into his head, repetitively. It seemed as if Locke wanted to intercept a miscalculated flaw in the story, but Hemlock kept it as close to the truth as he could. He went to a party with Hudson, and some drunk teenagers started a fight, which resulted in Hudson's swollen nose. They had gone upstairs to clean it up, which was then when they heard guns go off. "We waited until we believed it was safe to leave, but when we went downstairs, Davina Leon had received a bullet to the side and was bleeding out. I instructed Hudson to call 911, but the ambulance wouldn't have gotten there in time, so we decided to drive her to the nearest hospital. Thankfully she made it through surgery without any complications and is on her way now to recovery. Her family is here if you wish to speak with them, but I do not know if she is awake."

He repeated the story three more times until Locke finally closed his notepad, staring challengingly at Hemlock. "I'll have to speak with Miss Leon to confirm your narrative, but you're free to go for now."

Nodding, he walked back into the waiting room, sitting back down on his stiff seat. Quickly he explained how he told the story to Hudson, who soaked in every word Hemlock said before Locke pulled him away for questioning. His family was murmuring to each other in Italian about the fight. Marina frowned with concern tugging at Hemlock's stained clothes. "Do you want to go home and change?"

"No, not yet, at least. I'm waiting for someone. I need to talk to them about a couple of things before I can go home." Hem shook his head, looking at the doors.

Patience was a virtue that one developed when they have been exploited. Justice was a signified word for vengeance, and that was precisely what Hemlock craved. The primary purpose of the vendetta was to hurt or destroy something or someone who has hurt us. If there was any pedagogy that he retained in cognizance was that to catch your prey, you require patience. Matt had instructed him that, accompanied by various other countless things. Revenge was a primordial emotion that was beneficial to humans throughout the stone age when there were fulminations from animals. There was only one person Hemlock perceived to know how to help him sate his yearning, but he obliged to be patient.

Besides, revenge was best served cold.


	27. Twenty-Six

Hemlock felt as if he were on the verge of psychological death. Too much had happened too fast in front of him. Time didn't stop, the world kept moving, and he felt like he was being left behind. With each passing day, life seemed less and less meaningful. Melancholy was his new friend while he sat in the darkness with dried tear stains on his flushed cheeks. He sat in the corner of his room, staring at the mess in front of him. After the incident at the hospital, everything went downhill from there. The war had started, and loyalties would be tested. Trust would be given sparsely.

The last time he had trusted someone with the truth, they had spat it back in his face with treason. Betrayal taught him that anyone was capable of it. Like a disease, it would spread, contaminating everyone around him. It was vicious and opaque without any redemption.

The night at the hospital was where the cards had been laid out. The Adara's had shown where they stood, Rafael was no longer welcomed in the Verona family. Rikel had moved out and was now living with Hemlock. He spent a preponderance amount of time in his room, not desiring to be disturbed. If he wasn't in his bedroom, he was either with Marina or, surprisingly, Casper. The goth was good company to have if you only wanted silence to subsist in the tranquil entropy of their messy lives.

Hemlock remembered vividly everything that happened that night. It was the tsunami after the earthquake. The drugs, Jenna and hurting Hudson. Davina bleeding out on the floor was permanently designated into his memory. Rushing her to the hospital, that appalling sensation of possessing someone's life in his hands was an occurrence he would not omit in this lifetime. The relevance with his uncle, the outbreak of physical conflict, none would leave his recollection. However, there was one thing that stood out to him and with good reason—the second beginning of Armageddon. The cycle of disaster and death had begun once more.

This time it started with the death of Seth Oliver.

The cry of wretchedness that resounded throughout the hospital let Hemlock know that his classmate had not withstood his wounds. As apathetic as it seemed, he had not been surprised. By the way Rikel had described it; there was a feeble chance Seth would have survived. Hudson had been gripping onto Hemlock's hand while it happened. The nerd glimpsed at the giant inquisitive to see his reaction, but Hudson's face persisted nonchalantly. It was almost as if Seth's death meant nothing for him. Hem's therapist would have told him that it had something to do with a friend's betrayal, just like how Judas betrayed Jesus. The more profound significance of sentiments, the rationale behind the participation.

Hemlock felt nothing, no commiseration or triumph. There was no neutral feeling, just an exhausted hollowness. It could have been that he had felt too many things that he could not handle anymore, a sense of numbness washed over him. The sentence made sensical logic in his mind but implied subterfuge if he said it to anyone.

Aspen had assailed out of the doctor's office and, in blind affliction, sought to attack Hemlock and Rikel, but the officers held her back. She was hysterically inconsolable, which could be understood. Her cousin has just died.

Emilia King walked in smoothly at that moment, resembling a lioness who knew her status in the food chain. Her sky blue eyes browsed her surroundings, classifying prey from a fellow predator. Emilia's golden blonde hair was pulled into a chic, low-neck ponytail. Her egotistically narcissistic aura changed when her eyes landed on Hemlock. The boy looked small, sitting between the tall giant dressed in all black and his mother. His pale skin was blanketed in dried blood along with his clothing. Emilia's demeanor softened as if she had been gazing upon one of her injured cubs. Upon her arrival, there were various reactions, not all of them pleasant. She put everyone in their place, pushed back the predators giving them a hard time, and for a few seconds, Hemlock had peace before the reality of it all came crashing back down on him. Seeing her reminded him of Rian; it reminded him why he stopped visiting the King resident.

After the lioness tamed the fire, they went back to Hemlock's home so he could shower and freshen up. His night was still far from over. Going back downstairs to talk in private in the back living room, they had shut the door. The words that would be transacted between them could never leave the room. They exchanged bittersweet casualties before tackling the real reason why Emilia had been called. The dangers they were now both facing and what their next moves would be. Marina knew the significance of what they would speak on, but she knew deep down that it was best if she didn't know what was said.

_I can always have someone kill Locke. It would save us both trouble of having to deal with his... existence._

The idea of just getting rid of Locke once and for all was appealing, but it was too suspicious. Especially right now since they were being slowly cooked under the fire. The murder case had opened up, and Locke was overseeing it with Hemlock as his primary suspect. No, killing him wouldn't be a smart move on their part. They had to tread carefully and not add fuel to the fire.

At least for now.

Days later, Hemlock received a phone call from Jarabi. He wasn't surprised; if anything, he wondered what had taken the gangster so long to make contact. They didn't have a long conversation, but Jarabi made it very clear he wanted Samael's head on a silver platter. Hemlock never thought he would share a common interest with a criminal. Unluckily, perpetrators, and delinquents were the only types of people Hemlock seemed to attract.

Despite all that, that wasn't why Hemlock felt like he were on the verge of losing his mind. It was a few days before Thanksgiving. His entire family was downstairs, spending time together and pretending as if nothing happened at the hospital. They were acting as if Rafael had never existed, principally Rikel, who threw himself headfirst into applying to college. Surprisingly, he was planning on attending law school. Marina had cautioned him about how he would have to socialize and deal with people. Rikel curled his lip at the thought, but he wanted to make his own money, get his own job, and not depend on anyone but himself.

A week ago, Hemlock told Hudson that he wasn't ready to form a bond with another person. The wounds were healing and were sensitive. He was too paranoid and cautious for him to trust and depend on anyone at the moment. They could still be friends, but it couldn't be anything more than that. At least for the time being. At first, the giant fought for their relationship and what little progress they made. Ultimately, he saw that he wouldn't be able to change Hem's mind. The pain and rejection swam in his emerald eyes before they became cold and hardened. All the walls Hem had effected on breaking through were brought back up more robust than ever as he took a step back. Hudson made it wordlessly understandable he didn't want to be friends. He stormed out of Hemlock's house, and the nerd hadn't heard from him since then. He attempted texting him, but he was ignored, not that he expected Hudson to be tripping over his feet to speak with the one who hurt his feelings. When he checked his social media, their picture had been deleted off the delinquent's Instagram.

Hemlock was surprised he wasn't blocked.

A few hours ago, Hemlock was scrolling through his newsfeed and almost vomited on himself when he saw the video of Hudson French-kissing a random girl. At first, he was shocked; toxic emotions made his eyes water. He ended up throwing his phone across his room. His bathroom door had been opened, so the device was still in there somewhere. Hem knew Hudson was petty and did things out of spite. The video could have been the reason why the delinquent hadn't blocked him. Hudson wanted Hemlock to see that video.

He couldn't help but cry, sobbing pathetically, and screaming into his pillow. Hem didn't know why. Maybe seeing Hudson with someone else and freaking out was a justification for having a mental breakdown. It was just the weight of everything that made him fall on the floor and seek refuge in his room's dark corner. As he had crawled, he stopped at the chest at the foot of his bed. Lip wobbling, he weakly opened it, and the painful memories were just too much for him. Thankfully his family had been talking loudly and blasting music downstairs, so they didn't hear his bellows of agony. The pictures, the momentums, Rian's jersey... it was all too much for him to handle. Hem felt weak and powerless. His despair felt selfish and unmeaningful compared to how others around him had suffered. He wasn't able or intrepid; if anything, he was a coward hiding behind others who had the power to shield him from the law. Unfortunately, they couldn't protect him from himself. 

Choler intoxicated his systems, and he ripped apart his memory chest. Crawling over towards the small table on the other side of his room, he destroyed it. He destroyed everything on the table, starting with the flowers Hudson had given him.

His tantrum lasted a few minutes before exhaustion overtook his body. Looking down at the picture of Rian kissing his forehead Hemlock began to sob hysterically before ripping the picture apart, knowing all too well what was written on the back.

_Together forever, I promise never to leave you. I love you with everything I am and have._

"Liar!" Hemlock screamed, his body convulsing aggressively; his face was red. Tears were falling freely from his eyes as he threw his glasses carelessly, not caring if they broke or not. It didn't matter anymore. Nothing did. "You left me! You left me for her, and then you die! You die on your way back to me!"

**_Rian:_ ** _Hey, I'm so sorry, my love. Please pick up the phone. I'm on my way back to your place. Please._

**_Rian:_ ** _I love you._

**_Rian:_ ** _I miss you._

**_Rian:_ ** _It was a mistake leaving you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me._

For months Hemlock couldn't stop rereading those messages. Rian had sent them while he was at the liquor store buying alcohol bottles with a fake ID. At the time, Hem was still upset about their breakdown, so he had ignored his calls. All he could think about was picking up the phone. Hemlock could have prevented his death if he had.

Now he was sitting in the corner shaking, lips trembling uncontrollably as tears threatened to start falling down his cheeks once more.

"Hemlock!" Rikel knocked on his door loudly, but Hem ignored him as he continued to stare at the stars on his ceilings. They glowed a soft yellow against the dark ceiling along with the glow in the dark painted planets. At first, his mother had been hesitant about it but wasn't too upset about how he decorated his room. She knew that he was an artist. "Hemlock, I know you're in there. Let me in. I need to talk to you about something."

He was too weak to say anything, so he just let Rikel pound on his door until the misanthrope grew tired of doing so, barging in with an annoyed look on his face. His entire demeanor changed when he flipped the lights on in the dark room. The room was a mess, but it wasn't compared to the mayhem Hemlock looked like was hunkering in the corner. Hem looked scanty and fragile. His dark brown eyes were swollen and puffy, snot was dripping down his nose, and his body shook aggressively. Whether it was from the cold or the internal pain, Rikel couldn't figure out. His arms were wrapped around his knees, hugging them to his chest. His arm was bleeding slightly, he must have cut himself accidentally during the breakdown, and since he was in so much pain already, he hadn't even noticed.

"What the fuck happened?" Rikel raised his brows in concern staring his cousin down, but Hemlock refused to meet his eyes. "Hemlock?"

"I-" He rasped out his throat, aching from all the crying and screaming he had done. Licking his dry lips, he tried speaking again, but only a paltry unrecognizable noise came from his mouth, "I-If I had p-"

A single tear ran down his cheek.

"He called me that night." He pushed out without stuttering. "I didn't pick up because I was so hurt over the breakup, but... I could have saved him if I had picked up the phone."

Rikel's face softened as he sighed, closing the door soundlessly before walking around the mess, careful not to step on anything. He sat down across from Hemlock, laying his elbows on his knees. "You don't know that. Rian was intoxicated that night and found out that bitch was cheating on him. Blaming yourself for a decision, he decided to make at the moment-" 

"Do you know where he was driving to? Or more specifically to whom?" Hem let out a dull, bitter laugh that made Rikel cringe. He hadn't heard such a painful noise come from his cousin since he broke down and told him what Matt had done to him. "He was driving to my old house. I wouldn't pick up the phone, and Rian wanted to talk to me. Texted me saying that leaving me was a mistake."

"Hemlock, there wasn't anything you could have done," Rikel insisted, but Hem wasn't listening to him. In his eyes, everything was his fault. If he had only picked up the phone, Rian could have still been with him. "Even if you had picked up, there was still a chance he could have gotten into the car. I miss him too, but it wasn't your fault, Hem, there was nothing you could do. What happened, happened, and Rian isn't coming back. He wouldn't want to see you like this either."

"That doesn't mean I don't feel guilty," Hem whispered, shivering as hot tears escaped his eyes. "I replay everything in my mind, every scenario over and over again—all the possibilities."

"You fucking torture yourself over things you can't change. Rian was a lost cause the minute he took a swing of alcohol and thought it would be a good idea to drive. Don't blame yourself for his death, Hemlock. It's pointless and will only cause you more pain." Rikel snapped, sitting up straighter. His dark eyes held no room for debate. "It's not easy moving on, but you won't be able to if you keep condemning yourself. Come on, kid, you've made it this far."

"I don't think I have any strength left." Hem cried weakly sobbing through his words, but Rikel's composure didn't waver.

"Then ask for help this time, it was forced upon you the first time, Hemlock, but others can't help you unless you decide to help yourself. You can either fix the mess or stay broken among your other sad memories and what-ifs." Rikel shrugged, standing up, walking towards the door, stopping when Hemlock called out to him.

"I'm sorry. For not being there for you." He whispered, sniffing.

"You don't have to apologize to me, Hemlock, for going through trauma and recovering." Rikel shook his head, opening the door looking at his cousin in the eyes. "You don't have to apologize to anyone."

Closing the door behind him, Hemlock didn't move from where he was huddled up. The tears fell with each blink. There was so much grief Hem didn't know if he could ever recover again.

_At some point in our lives, we have to let go of the pain and move on._

He laid there feeling insignificant; all his blunders were asphyxiating him. It seemed relatively unrealistically impotent for Hemlock to try and fight. What was the point of seeking to overcome the trauma, knowing he would be in misery again, and new wounds would overlay the old ones? What was the purpose of existing only to come to an unavoidable death? Soaking in distress seemed ideal for him. Doing it now rather than later appeared logical. Reasoning eluded him as his discernments fogged over in recollection of what once used to be. Felicity looked so far out of reach, why bother stretching for it when he could never graze it? 

His phone rang in the bathroom. The sound of the device ringing against the tile flooring echoed off the walls pounding in his already aching head. He wanted the ringing to end. He craved for everything to desist already. Blindly he forced his body to move towards the bathroom through the chaos he had created. The noise wouldn't stop, and he needed silence. His bones ached as if he had all the marrow in them sucked out. Hollow, brittle bones were being hauled across the chaos he designed through the aberration of his suffering.

Did God know mercy, or did His pretentious façade perceive no end? Were humans created in His world to suffer continuously for the sole reason of pure amusement? Hemlock didn't believe in God, but he had grown up around religion, and he knew about the flaws of the perfectionist between the lines. Such a massive ego necessitated being stroked through prayers and sacrifice.

Answering the phone blindly, he held the device up to his ear. Not being able to speak, he anticipated for the person on the line to say something, conceivably, drawing him back to the authenticity of his existence, "Tell me, child of trauma. Do you know peace, or do ya seek it dejectedly convening in the self-inflicted despair?"

"There is no peace standing besieged by beasts easily provoked by the vulnerability of the ingenious inadequate. Cognizance's are eradicated just as easily as bones. They can mend, but never be the same even if put back together correctly." Hemlock whispered, staring into the abyss of the anarchy. He was temporarily in the eye of darkness, but the end of the era would come full force.

"Yes, beasts feast on the vulnerable, but the monster ya encountered had a taste for sadism. I'm curious, if ya had known what he would turn ya into, would ya still have slipped beneath the surface with 'em? Did you always crave for his domineeringly vicious obsessive display of devotion and affection?" A humorless laugh mocked at Hemlock's pain. They knew what his answer would be, but they rubbed salt on the wound to taunt him further. They held no sympathy for Hem, and he couldn't blame them. Without Matt, Hemlock was nothing. The white-haired devil was his reason for existing, and he knew not how to be without him. If only he had realized that sooner then Hem wouldn't be in this predicament.

"I am nothing without him."

"No, ya are nothing because ya chose to linger in the disarray he left behind for you. You have no one to blame but yourself. No matter what anyone tells ya, there's no getting through to ya. Maybe if you weren't so obstinate and listened for once in yer pathetic life, you could save yourself. You couldn't save Rian or Jenna, and the monster you idolize was born without salvation. Let Matthew go, darlin'." The southern accent made Hemlock close his eyes. It had been so long since he had seen him. He could practically see Hunter sipping on his whiskey, staring intensely into Hemlock's eyes. So properly spoken, but he always let a few ya's and 'em's through. "We both know you could do better than him anyway."

"Rikel called you." It wasn't a question but rather an obvious statement.

"Obviously, since it appears that therapy ain't doin' shit for ya." Hunter cackled, somehow finding the situation hilarious.

"I'm glad to know my pain is funny to you." Hemlock's vision was slowly returning to him. Hunter was a relatively private person who chose to alienate Hem's need to be dependent on a particular demon. He held no pity for the self-destructive.

"It's not so much ya pain, but the reason behind it." He scoffed before taking a small pause, probably to take a sip of his drink. "You gettin' so worked up over this slug who abused you until ya broke like glass. Somehow you tape yourself back together but let me guess the tape is peelin' off, ain't it? Oh, the excuses you make to wallow in the hullabaloo of this bullshit."

"My pain is my reality."

"Your pain is yer excuse. Ya don't miss Matt, Hemlock. Ya miss being in misery and staying in the control of someone else. Nevertheless, the insufficient reason for manipulation is where ya thrive at most seeing it diverting to play the sufferer." Hem bit his lip. Hunter was incredibly insensitive, but he could always count on the southerner to tell him the truth through his peculiar perception.

"So, you're saying that I liked being abused and raped?" Hemlock demanded angrily, his brow furrowing profoundly wrinkling his forehead up.

"Nah, you just liked being under Matt's thumb. Ya liked being his little bitch. He could command and twist, forming you into the monster he needed you to be. Tell me, somethin' kid, how many more people are going to have to bash reason into that damn skull of yours for you to realize the only person holdin' ya down is you." Hunter laughed again, this time with a sense of humor. "I would have thought ya momma would have straightened ya up by now."

"If I am the masochistic obstinate moron you say I am, how will I ever find serenity?" Tears started to form but not from sadness but rage. Hunter was right; he always was. Everyone around him always spoke reason to him, but he always matched it with idiotic decisions.

"Because ya fought back, somewhere in that void of endless trauma and unreasoning, you found the strength to fight the asshole off ya. Hell, ya even fuckin' shot the devil. Those actions right there are the only thing givin' me hope that you'll find reason once again. Until then, get ya sorry ass off the floor before I call ya momma." Hemlock heard Hunter take a large gulp before the sound of glass hitting the wood's hard surface. He was probably at a bar drinking his life away.

"Will you come visit me?" Hem whispered, looking at his feet. Hunter was someone he had always liked being around, but the southerner was a loner. He preferred the company of the bottom of a liquor bottle than any living creature.

"Only if ya get better. Either way, I was planning on coming up during the spring." Hunter sucked his teeth, noisily not caring if the people around him considered it rude. "Oh, and Hemlock?"

"Yeah?"

It was as if Hem could visibly see the gaiety and whimsical atmosphere leave as he spoke his next words, "If I get another call that yer ain't getting better, I'm going to fuckin' march up to Buckley and pull the plug on the fucker myself. Get it together, kid."

Then without another word, he hung up, leaving Hemlock sitting in the darkness. Hemlock's throat had suddenly gone dry. He was awake and on high alert. Hunter always had that effect on him, mainly when he taught Hem how to fire a gun properly. When he was at his mother's estate recovering, Hunter helped him recover and taught him to defend himself. Not only was he a great teacher, but he was also a great motivator. Now he was once again motivating Hemlock and, in his way, manipulating him into recovering.

If Hemlock didn't pull himself together, then Hunter was going to finish killing Matthew.


	28. Twenty-Seven

_Hemlock was standing in the middle of the room fixing his glasses nervously as Matt sat on his black desk chair, pulling a cigarette pack from his leather jacket along with his silver zippo lighter. Its shape was a wide rectangle like any other except the design was a skull with various knives surrounding it. It was most likely Matthew's most prized possession. Other than Hemlock's virginity, sanity, and innocence, of course. Opening his pack, Matt casually asked without looking at him, "So how'd you kill him?"_

_"What?" Hemlock asked softly as he watched his boyfriend put a cigarette between his lips. He hated when Matt smoked despite the aesthetic of it being somewhat arousing and pleasing. The smell and taste would get lodged in his throat, and he would have to wash his clothes several times to the point where he almost ruined them to get the appalling stench out. He attempted to get Matt to quit a few times, bringing the subject up subtly, but his boyfriend would catch on, and it would end with him blowing smoke in Hemlock's face on purpose. Hem learned the hard way just to let it go and that Matt was never going to stop. Thankfully, he didn't do it often, but he smoked almost an entire pack in one sitting when he did._

_"I asked how you killed the dickbag." Matt's response was a bit muffled as he spoke with the cigarette between his lips, the cancer stick shifting up and down as he talked._

_Hemlock turned his gaze down to the floor, shifting his weight from foot to foot nervously. It caused Matt to eye him suspiciously. Then in a timid, quiet tone that was barely above a whisper, Hem confessed, "Hemlock."_

_Matt immediately frowned in confusion as he turned his body, so it was completely facing Hemlock. "What?"_

_"Hemlock," Hem repeated in the same tone._

_"Okay, why are you talking in third person? Is this some weird coping mechanism or something because you can't handle the fact that you're a twisted psychopath?" Matt scoffed, opening his zippo and lighting it._

_"I'm not; I used Hemlock to kill him." It was Hem's turn to frown as he turned to look into his boyfriend's confused eyes._

_"You used Hemlock to kill him?" Matt asked slowly as if he were speaking to a child, not yet lighting his cigarette, holding the small fire close to it, almost burning the cigarette. The yellow light of the flame illuminated his defined bone structure. It made him look as if he were a demon bathed in the inferno of his malicious sins. Hemlock nodded in confirmation, making Matt's brows raise incredulously. "Right, and what exactly is this non-third person Hemlock you speak of?"_

_"It's... poison."_

_Matt stopped moving altogether as Hemlock turned his gaze back down to his dark shoes twisting his fingers restlessly as he waited for Matt to say or do anything other than just stare at him in disbelief. Hem took a peek at him and saw the cigarette was now dangling between his slightly parted lips and was close to burning his thumb with how close his flesh was to the flame, but he didn't seem to notice nor care._

_"You fucking what?" He demanded, closing the zippo abruptly and taking the cigarette out of his mouth, holding it between his two fingers once he recovered from the transient shock._

_"I used poison to kill Tegan McKinley." Hemlock sucked in his lips as he dared to take another glance at Matt, who ran a hand stressfully through his hair._

_"Poison? What the fuck does that have to do with the Hemlock you were referring to?"_

_"Hemlock is poison, and it's the one I used."_

_The white-haired Devil's eye twitched as he placed the cigarette back between his lips almost desperately and lit it before taking a long drag from it. Leaning back on the chair, he blew out the smoke closing his eyes. He placed his elbow on the chair's arm support, pinching the bridge of his nose stressfully as he imperceptibly bent his head to the side._

_"So let me get this straight, you fucking poisoned a man with... Hemlock? Which is a poison. Right, anything specific this poison does?" It was a sarcastic comment; however, it didn't stop Hem from answering it as sincerely as he could._

_"The poison takes effect after ingestion of any part of the plant. All aspects contain toxic alkaloids that can be deadly in any dosage amount, so even just taking a bit could cause severe damage. The alkaloids can affect nerve impulse transmission to your muscles, eventually killing the consumer through respiratory failure, which is how Tegan McKinley died. And also, to date, there is no antidote for it." Hemlock stated directly, making Matt stare at him with a blank face as he rested his cheek against his knuckles. Without changing his facial expression, he took another drag from his cigarette._

_"You killed a man with a poison named Hemlock, which caused him respiratory failure." Matt blew the smoke out through the corner of his mouth before rubbing his face. "You've got to be shitting me."_

_"Hemlock can also be used as medicine. Its leaves, root, and seeds are used to make medicine for breathing problems, including bronchitis, whooping cough, and asthma, and for painful conditions such as swollen and painful joints, and other things as well." Hem offered quietly, taking a small step towards him. It caused Matt to glare at him._

_"That's your justification for using Hemlock,_ Hemlock _?" Matt asked mockingly, shaking his head, making Hem look down at his shoes again, taking a few steps back. "Did it ever occur to you that it isn't the smartest thing to kill someone with the fucking poison you named yourself after?"_

_"I thought it was poetic." He was on the verge of tears. If he knew Matt would have reacted like this, he wouldn't have called him and dealt with the trauma autonomously. Sniffing, he used the edges of his dark sleeves to wipe away his hot tears. Hem just killed and tortured someone for his boyfriend and now said boyfriend was acting like an asshole about it, just like with everything else in their relationship. Hemlock wanted to be comforted and praised instead of judged while he stood there vulnerably. "I did it for you."_

_"I know." Matt huffed placed the cigarette in his mouth, halfway done with it. "Did you get what you wanted and leave no evidence behind?"_

_Nod._

_"Good. Now come here and stop crying. I don't like seeing you fucking cry over nothing." That made Hemlock look up in rage._

_"Over nothing? Does my mental health mean nothing to you, Matthew? I rip a man apart for hours, and you think that's nothing? Do you believe Hemlock is a soft poison? He suffered for hours on the outside and inside. I ripped his skin and nails off; I burnt his tongue off using jumper cables, which I then connected to his feet and armpits. Then I force him on his face tying his hands above his head with chains, and I beat him. On his groin, his lower back on his kidneys, and so many other places. I wanted him to feel pain because I knew it would cause him to break. I hit those spots because I know the weak points of the human body. Do you want to know how I know? Because I'm smart, and I think things through whether your incompetent brain can comprehend that or not." Hemlock snapped, walking up to him and snatching the cigarette from his mouth harshly before throwing it to the ground and stomping on it loudly without breaking eye contact._

_A dangerous glint sparked in Matt's cold blue eyes, but Hemlock's glare didn't falter. Not even when his boyfriend slowly stood from his chair and loomed over him. "I wasn't done with that."_

_"I fucking am! I'm tired of you smoking, it makes us both smell, and it's starting to yellow your fucking teeth no matter how much you brush them. Keep this up, and you won't even make it past your twenties because you'll fucking have lung cancer!" Hemlock grit his teeth to keep himself as steady as possible._

_"You think just because you killed one person that you can talk to me however you want, pet?" Hem felt his cock twitch in his pants at the dangerous tone Matt used whenever he was going to punish him._

_"No, I can talk to you in whatever way I want because I can." He stated defiantly, making Matt grin devilishly, taking a predatory step towards Hem, which made the nerd involuntarily backup. With each step Matt took, Hem could feel his cock harden. He knew the look his boyfriend was giving him, and he couldn't help the arousal building up in his body. "Stop it, M-Matthew-"_

_Matt raised a brow at him knowingly, almost scoldingly._

_"Master." Hemlock gasped as his back hit the dark corner of the room. Matt pressed up against him, completely caging him with his larger body. Hem let out a needy whine as he placed his hands on his boyfriend's firm chest._

_"Oh, my little pet." Matt sighed as he wiped a stray tear away from Hemlock's red cheek, smiling when Hem leaned into his touch. "Forgive me for being so inconsiderate about the situation. You torture a man and kill him in my name, placing him as a sacrifice at my feet, and instead of giving you your much-earned reward, I give you the cheek."_

_Hem pressed his fully erect bulge against Matt's thigh, grinding against it slowly. It made his master chuckle in amusement at his attempt to gain some form of relief._

_"Eager for your reward? I don't know if you deserve it anymore for giving me such lip and putting out my cigarette so rudely." Hem looked up at him with wide brown eyes as Matt let out a fake sigh of disappointment. "You haven't been much of a good boy."_

_The tears were back and at full force as Hem's bottom lip wobbled. "Master, please."_

_"Hmm, I do suppose I provoked your little temper tantrum because of my insensitivity." Matt could see the small spark of hope in his eyes and thrived on the fact that he was causing this reaction from the nerd. "My good homicidal boy. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"_

_"Yes, Master." Always so eager to please._

_"Good boy, now will you allow me one more sarcastic comment before I fuck your pretty little ass into another dimension and your throat starts bleeding because you'll be screaming my name so much I become deaf?" Matt smirked when he saw Hemlock roll his eyes but nod reluctantly. Hem momentarily became his sensitive nerdy self, and Matt gave him a sardonic look. "You made him go through all of that just to poison him? What are you, a woman?"_

* * *

His stomach twisted into a tight knot, not knowing what would be awaiting him as he stepped out of the car, shivering, hugging his coat closer to his body. Thankfully, Melia let him be and didn't ask him any questions when Hem had been mentally stabilized himself. She gave him a wave with a loving smile before driving off as he walked up to the double doors. It had snowed the night before, so the school was letting them inside the school's front part.

After the incident on Halloween, everyone had been on high alert. The students and teachers looked at Hemlock differently. The teachers gave him unwanted sympathy and pity for what had happened. Hem hadn't known why considering he wasn't the one who was shot. His classmates, however, didn't know what to make of him. The only person who spoke to him was Andre, who seemed to be having a better time than he was. Rumors had spread about that night, but Hem never confirmed or denied anything. Andre had asked Hem what had happened out of curiosity, and Hem had told him half-truths of what had occurred. Regardless, the rumors or the unnecessary sympathy weren't what had Hemlock on edge.

It was Hudson.

The giant was ignoring him, meaning he didn't look or talk to Hemlock. The delinquent acted as if there was an empty space on the chair where Hem would sit next to him during English. Not that Hem made any effort to talk to Hudson or try to fix their relationship so they could be friends again. No, the giant didn't want to be friends with him. He had made that very clear. For over a month, they didn't speak to each other, but Hudson knew that Hemlock would glance at him through the corner of his eye. With that knowledge, he would randomly make out with either girls or boys in the hallway when he knew Hem was looking. They both knew it was out of bitter pettiness and that Hudson had no romantic interests with whomever he was kissing at the time. At first, it had bothered Hemlock, but after a while, it turned into something ordinary.

Andre had been supportive throughout the entire time. He was there for Hemlock when he needed to rant on and on about how vexatious and pestering it was to see Hudson practically having sex with other people in the hallway. It didn't bother him that the delinquent had found other people to spend time with. It was just bothersome when it was evident that he was doing it to get a reaction out of Hemlock.

Hem leaned against the cold wall. As usual, he was the first one there, especially during the wintertime. They had turned the heater on, but considering that most of the school's lightbulbs didn't work, it was ample to say the heater didn't do much.

Almost fifteen minutes later, the buses pulled up and let the students out. Hem cursed inwardly as he mentally prepared himself for the impending chaos that was coming his way. He hoped that Hudson wasn't in the crowd and that the giant was absent today for any reason; Hemlock would accept any reason at this point. The security guards standing in front of the hallways and staircases braced themselves by placing their hands on their nightsticks just if a fight broke out. Hemlock was tucked in a secluded corner, pleading that no one could see him. If Andre caught sight of him, he wouldn't mind, but if anyone else did, it would be a nightmare. Some students still bothered him about the night at the Halloween party, and it made Hem anxious.

Davina Leon had transferred schools after being discharged from the hospital. Not only did she transfer schools, but she also moved out of state. Davina hadn't said a word to anyone about it; her family just packed up their bags and left without looking back. However, before she left, Davina had left a letter to Hemlock thanking him for saving her life. It was short and civil.

At first, no one had bothered Hemlock. Maybe it was because they hadn't seen him, or perhaps it was because they hadn't cared enough to pester him about the subject. Hem took a deep breath as he glanced at the security guards, who were growing restless, which meant that they would be allowed to go to class soon. The momentary serenity he was in was blissful, but unfortunately, it dispersed when his dark eyes met with emerald jewels. Hudson's eyes narrowed down to slits when he caught sight of Hemlock hiding in a dark corner. For a moment, Hem thought the delinquent was going to look away and go about his morning, but nothing ever went right for him. Hudson started making his way through the crowd and towards Hemlock. He was not ready to talk to the giant. They hadn't spoken since Hem had ended things, and the fact that Hudson was making eye contact with him for more than five seconds was profoundly disquieting.

Glancing all around him, Hemlock looked for an escape route so he could dodge the uncomfortably awkward bullet that would be being confronted by Hudson Kade.

"Hemlock Verona." A familiar voice greeted in a sardonic tone. Unwantedly cringing, he glanced up and looked at the same pair of emerald eyes he had been trying to avoid.

Hudson's appearance hadn't changed much except maybe the fact that the delinquent had deep dark bags under his eyes as if he hadn't been sleeping. His usually tanned skin was ghostly pale. The sinful lips Hem found himself craving at night while pleasuring himself were bruised and pale from the cold. Instead of wearing his usual white button-down shirt with a black tie, Hudson wore a black button-down shirt with the first few buttons undone, showing the top parts of his chest tattoos. He wore his thick leather jacket, obviously not bothered by the cold, or by now, he was used to it. The silver rings that decorated his fingers shined menacingly in the faint light. All it took was one wrong word, and they would be covered in blood. Knuckles were illegal to possess, but those rings Hudson wore looked like they could cause the same amount of damage.

He dressed in his regular black jeans and big black boots, but there was just something about him that was different. Something dark and cold surrounded him as he leaned down from his tremendous height so that he was looking at Hemlock right in his eyes. Hudson's pale lips were pulled into a cold smirk as he braced his forearm on the space on the wall above Hem's head.

"Well, look at what I've got here." Hudson teased, his minty breath fanning Hem's face. Hem couldn't help but look at his lips. The delinquent's pierced pink tongue snaked out and licked his bruised lips. He knew Hemlock was looking and was using the fact that the nerd was attracted to him to his advantage. "A little nerd who is completely unaware of the danger he's in."

Hemlock frowned in confusion, tearing his eyes away from Hudson's lips to his piercing emerald eyes. The darkness surrounding Hudson was the same when they were in the basement. Hem couldn't help but think back at the passionate kiss he had shared and found himself aching for another. It had been so long since he had heard Hudson's deep voice whispering teasing words into his ear. He was taunting what was left of the lust and desire inside Hemlock. Being around the giant again, getting a whiff of his intoxicating cologne, Hem found himself being hypnotized by the siren in front of him. Seeing Hudson being intimate with others awoke something in him. Something dark and possessive he hadn't felt in a long time. Then again, Hudson always had that effect on him.

"Danger?" Hem whispered in uncertainty.

Hudson hummed in agreement, never breaking eye contact. "Real big danger from what I heard. Seth's friends blame you for his death since Aspen had told them that it was all you and your family's fault."

It was as if someone had dropped ice down his spine, the lascivious spell was broken, and Hemlock looked up at Hudson with wide, disbelieving eyes. None of what the delinquent had revealed made any sense to him. Seth's friends wanted to harm and conceivably kill him because Aspen told them it was Hemlock's fault that Seth had been shot? Something didn't seem sensible with the peculiar story Hudson was trying to make him believe. Was Hudson finally messing with him and attempting panic and paranoia to spark in the nerd? Because if so, it wasn't working. Straightening up his posture, Hemlock gave what he believed was an impressive glower, "I don't accept this pathetic pretentious tale your tossing at me, and if this is your way of trying to get back at me because of what happened between us, then let me assure you it's inadequate."

Hudson let out a bark-like laugh throwing his head back as if Hemlock had told him something utterly hilarious. It made Hem's cheeks darken with both confusion and mild humiliation. However, it didn't last long as the giant quickly sobered up let out the last few chuckles before pulling his arm back away from the wall. "Oh, little nerd, I've forgotten how self-absorbed you are. Here I am giving you a warning out of the kindness of my heart, so you don't get beaten to death, but here you are standing in front of me, throwing it back at my face by accusing me of lying."

"I am not self-absorbed!" Hem snapped, scoffing in repugnance at the thought. "I am just factually stating that you are petty and don't do things such as warn others of potential harm 'out of the kindness of your heart' I wasn't born yesterday."

"Oh!" Hudson smiled without humor. " _Factually_?"

"Yes, _factually_." Hem mocked.

"You speak as if you know me very well then to be proclaiming facts about me." There was the sound of a loud whistle, and the guards started to let students into the hallways so they could get to class. Hudson leaned down once again, this time stopping less of an inch in front of Hemlock's face making the nerd's blush deepen. "Let me just tell you that you don't know a fucking thing about me."

"And whose fault is that? That very reason is why I left you. Now move, I have to get to class." Hemlock turned his head away, refusing to fall back under the enchantment, and pushed past Hudson's power walking to his English class without looking back.

As much as he tried, he couldn't help but replay Hudson's warning repeatedly in his mind. The small possibility that he might've been telling Hem the truth was eating at him inside. If that were the case, what was the real reason why Hudson had warned him?

Upon arriving, Hem sat in his usual seat, not paying any mind to those who walked in and past him. Eventually, the class started, and no matter how hard he tried, Hem couldn't pay attention to the lesson. He kept glancing over to the door anxiously, but no one of importance walked in. Hudson hadn't come to class. In fact, he hadn't seen Hudson for the next few periods, which had led him to believe the delinquent had gone home or he had imagined the entire encounter.

"Are you okay?" Andre asked as they sat down on the bleachers. Hem shook his head silently and told him how Hudson had approached him and warned him about Seth's friends. Andre furrowed his brow in thought as he shook his head in doubt. "I haven't heard anyone say anything about that. Usually, by now, news like that would have made its way around the school, but then again, Seth hung around shady and unpredictable people."

"Great," Hem mumbled sarcastically, bowing his head in defeat as Andre rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. "I've been paranoid all day, and I haven't seen Hudson since then, so I'm pretty sure I envisioned the whole thing."

"I saw him last period. He was hanging around his friends in the bathroom." Andre confessed, making Hemlock sit up abruptly, looking at him with wide eyes. Upon seeing the nerd's reaction, he elaborated to try to calm him, "They were smoking weed, but Hudson wasn't for some odd reason. Usually, he's one of the first ones to get high."

"So, I didn't imagine it." He didn't know whether that made him feel better or worse. Then he frowned in dismay cocking his head to the side. "If he wasn't going to attend any of his classes, then why did he bother coming to school at all?"

"To warn you, maybe? Just because you two ended your unofficial relationship doesn't mean he still doesn't care about you." Andre offered, making Hem roll his eyes at the statement. "Oh, come on, dude. You're going to tell me that Hudson is just making out with people randomly in front of you because he wants to be with them? He doesn't even have sex with the majority of them; it's all just for show. I know this because they've told me how disappointed they were when the great Hudson Kade didn't want to fuck them. He does it to make you jealous and to get a reaction out of you because he likes you."

Hemlock was quiet for a long time, mulling over what Andre had told him, and while the idea of Hudson still caring about him appealed to him, it even didn't answer a lot of questions he had.

"Let's say you're right, then why isn't he here watching over me or something? It seems as if he's been pointedly avoiding me all day, and also, why stay after warning me?" Hem ran a hand through his hair. He came to this school to get away from boy problems, but he was once again stressing over a cliche bad boy.

"Gee, I don't know, maybe it was because you told him off this morning?" Andre offered caustically, giving Hem an exasperated look. "Seriously, Hemlock, you're the smartest guy in the building, yet you need help with something so simple as this?"

"There is nothing simple about Hudson Kade." Hem grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, you're right about that." Andre laughed.

His mother was late. Melia had texted Hem that she would be around thirty minutes late due to the traffic around the restaurant. She told him that she would call him five minutes before arriving so he was aware that she was almost there to pick him up. Thankfully the library was open after hours so he could spend his time there reading; unfortunately, the entrance he always used to get there was closed off. There had been a fight earlier near it, and the school closed that section off in case any other students wanted to go back there for a round two. It meant that Hemlock would have to take an unfamiliar route to get there. Hem had only known of the stairs that Hudson had shown him, but he knew there were other ways of getting to the library.

The guards wouldn't be any help, so Hem was all on his own as he traveled into some of the darkest parts of the schools. Being in unknown territory, Hemlock felt as if he were walking in a dangerous alley in the middle of the night all by himself. He tripped over his feet various times, and he tried to keep his noise volume down, but the grunts of surprise that left his mouth were unavoidable at times. Hem couldn't see where he was going, and he was more than sure that he was lost. How a school with this low maintenance could stay open was bewildering for him.

He pulled out his phone and turned on his flashlight; he still had plenty of battery left for him to use it. Looking around, he concluded that he was indeed lost. Tears of frustration formed in the corner of his eyes as he turned back around to go back to where he came from. He hadn't taken any turns, so it should have been pretty simple to get back where he had come from.

"Lost?" A voice asked from behind him, making Hemlock spin around wildly to look up at an unfamiliar face. Shaggy brown hair tucked in a dirty olive green beanie; the stranger had cold small blue eyes.

"Do I know you?" Hem asked, taking a cautious step back, which made the stranger in front of him take a step forward.

"We're Seth's friends." The stranger spat a bitter look in his eyes. "His cousin told me about what you did to him. She also told me about what you did to Matt too, you four-eyed slut!"

"We're?" Hem looked around and saw at least six other guys surrounding him, wearing murderous looks on their faces. Some even carried bats with them or crowbars. His eyes widen in a cold realization that Hudson had been telling him the truth. He also knew that if Aspen said to them that it was his fault for Seth's death, he could only imagine what other lies she must have told them. Knowing that no matter how much he denied what she said or told them otherwise, they wouldn't believe him, he threw caution to the wind and turned his flashlight off, leaving them all to stand in darkness.

Chaos erupted, but Hem could hear them all lunge forward, which is why he crouched down on the ground so they would trip over him. Not knowing in which direction he was running, he didn't care. He just ran and tried to keep the noise level down. Anxiety, fear, and adrenaline rushed through his veins as he struggled to keep himself on his feet. He took wild turns and sometimes would end up in empty classrooms but, thankfully, would escape through the other door. They called him names and made him vile threats that only fueled him to escape. He couldn't use his flashlight to see where he was going, or else they would catch him. Hem considered stopping in one of the classrooms to call Hudson for help. It was a desperate move, but it was all he could think of. Unluckily, he didn't get a chance when he was suddenly struck from behind with a crowbar.

"I got him!" One of Seth's friends shouted, alerting the others. Gasping for breath, Hem managed to turn himself around and used all his strength to kick his attacker in between the legs. He heard him fall to his knees groaning in pain, and the loud clang of the metal crowbar hitting the floor.

Hem struggled to his feet and tried to run as the sound of nearing footsteps approached. His panic was rising as he felt as if he were running in slow motion. The sound of his pounding heart was making him temporarily deaf as he took a turn running into someone. Immediately he tried to fight and struggled as much as he could as tears ran down his face freely. "Let me go!"

"Baby, it's me." A familiar voice whispered harshly into his ear. It took Hemlock a moment to register it, but he let out a muffled sob of relief as he let himself collapse onto Hudson. Hudson quietly hushed him, cooing comforting words into his ear. Hemlock was a mess; he could commit all kinds of torture and murder, yet he was so sensitive about everything. It was rather pathetic on his part, but that was just the way he was. The familiar scent of Hudson's cologne tickled his nose as a welcome, and Hem buried his face into the giant's neck, inhaling his scent, letting the comforting smell somewhat relax his nerves. "Are you hurt?"

"No." Hem sniffed, not quite ready to let him go, afraid that he'll be hallucinating Hudson just like he hallucinates Matt. "Please, tell me you're real."

Hudson squeezed him tightly to his chest, pressing a small kiss to his hair. "I'm real, and I promise you I'll get you out of here. We can talk about everything then, okay? But I need you to tell me how many exactly are down here to do so."

"Seven at most, but there might be more." Hem felt Hudson feel down his leg and frowned in confusion until he felt what the giant was trying to find. The knife he carried around in his boot. Hudson pulled out Hem's black switchblade. Very quietly, Hem whispered in his ear, "I have another one in my other shoe if you need it."

"Is it bigger?"

"Sharp _er_."

"How many do you have on you?" Hudson laughed lightly, slightly pulling away. Hemlock was a knowledgeable young man; however, at times, he didn't recognize sarcasm and took rhetorical questions to literal.

"I have one in each shoe, and I have a small one strapped to my thigh. I have three hidden in my bookbag, and the pen you took from me when we had our first date is actually a concealed pen knife. So to answer your question, I have seven on me." Hudson was silent for a very long time, which made Hemlock squirm in his arms.

"How do you get past security?"

"My mother taught me how to conceal them so I could take them with me to school, but she also made me promise not to tell anyone, so I can't tell you. Sorry." Hudson laughed again, which made Hemlock feel a bit better about the situation, but the sound of approaching footsteps diminished the little tranquility he had gained.

"Stand right here and don't move," Hudson instructed, pulling away, making Hemlock's heart race, but he didn't attempt to draw Hudson back into his arms like he wanted to. Instead, he stayed where he was, but his pen was in his hand, and he was ready to use it. Hem heard shifting around him and the sound of fighting, which made him shake where he was standing. What if something happened to Hudson while he was just standing there like an idiot?

The sound of flesh being torn by a blade made Hemlock twitch; he desperately wanted to see what was happening, but it was too dark, and he was terrified of moving. Then the heavy sound of a body dropping made him crack as he turned around, he couldn't see anything or anyone, but he could feel eyes on him. Was it really so dark, or would his anxiety act up to cover his sight to save him from the potential of nightmares? Whatever the answer was, it didn't matter because the faint sound of footsteps approaching him made him start to unscrew his pen to reveal the steel knife.

"Hemlock?" It was Hudson, but his voice sounded strained as if he had been hurt.

"Are you hurt?" Hem stepped towards him, and that's when the thick metallic scent of blood hit his nose. "Oh my god, you're bleeding."

"The blood isn't mine. I only have a few bruises, nothing life-threatening." Hudson stated calmly, knowing that if he didn't appear calm, Hemlock would freak out. At that given moment, one of the lights decided to flicker on, but the light was gray and dull, but it illuminated the hallway they were standing in, giving Hemlock a glimpse of the scene in front of him.

Blood drenched Hudson's pale skin. Splatters of crimson trickled down his monotone face; Hemlock's switchblade gripped in his hand looked red alternatively of black. His bruised lips were bleeding, and there was a diminutive amount of red dripping down his nose. The cardinal on his face made his emerald eyes stand out more, and they were burning with indifference when he looked down at himself and the carnage he created. Behind him were five dismembered bodies that used to be Seth's friends. Their soft bellies had been gutted open, and their entrails were a few feet apart from where they should have been. Some were missing extremities, lost in the battle against the sharp blade.

The light flickered complainingly before fading back into blissful death, bathing the hallway once again in darkness, but Hemlock had seen everything he needed to. He had stopped breathing when he saw the man immersed in immorality and addictive entropy that was ending someone's life.

"Are you afraid of me, Hemlock?" Hudson asked softly, neither one of them daring to move. "Now that you're aware of what I am capable of. Now that you've caught a glimpse through the dark curtain that I've placed in front of your eyes?"

"No." Hemlock found himself saying despite still being in shock.

"I didn't think so." Hudson laughed, finally moving towards Hemlock, who didn't flinch at his presence. "Take my phone out of my back pocket, please, and call Jason. I'm going to need help to clean all of this up."

Hemlock did as told, but instead of calling Jason, he dialed a number which he was very familiar with. She picked up on the second ring, "Who is this?"

"Hemlock, I need your help with a cleanup."

"Please tell me you've gotten rid of that dreadful officer."

"No, just five pawns set in my direction by Aspen Adara."

"Very well. Send me your location, and my team will be there shortly. Be gone by the time they arrive." Hem did as instructed before hanging up, then deleted the call from the number along with any other evidence that he spoke with Emilia King on Hudson's phone.

"Melia is picking me up, but she's just dropping me off before going back to work so you can come over, and I can help you clean up," Hemlock said as he slipped Hudson's phone back into his pocket, being mindful not to get any blood on himself.

"I'll see you at your place then." Hudson agreed.

"One more thing."

"Hmm?"

"Can you help me find the exit? It's how I got lost down here in the first place." He pouted when he heard Hudson start cackling loudly but agreed and guided through the slaughter and the few spots that weren't drenched in blood. Eventually, they made it through the back entrance of the school. The cold wind blew through Hem's hair giving him a bitter kiss on his cheeks and the tip of his nose. There were dumpsters and a small parking lot in the back of the school, and Hemlock saw the bad boy's car parked there. Hem shivered, hugging himself before turning to look at Hudson, who seemed completely unfazed by the cold.

_Those who defy God by destroying the life He created with no remorse may no longer feel the elements nor the cosmic anarchy made to tame the insatiable vanity that is the beast within._

"Kiss me." Hem demanded, looking up at Hudson, who raised a brow at him before leaning down to peck him on the lips staining Hemlock's lips with his blood and the blood of their enemies. It wasn't long but still made his knees weak. The distance he created between them formed a need for redemption and rebellion against each other. Hudson had wanted him back, but Hemlock wasn't mentally ready to mentally, emotionally, and physically give himself to another person yet. It made him realize he was never going to be prepared for what might happen. Control is just a safety net concept, but nobody truly has complete control of themselves. Not when they have people around them to influence them into thinking and executing decisions.

Matt introduced him into the life of obeying and the aesthetic of chaotic, unstable courtship and relinquishing to his dark thoughts, breaking through barriers created by the universe and pushed through a door that was made never to open. Rian showed him what stability and happiness could have been but also showed him that life was unfair by placing obstacles in their way, that the decisions the ones around us makes can force us into emotional distress and end the life given to us.

And what had Hudson introduced him to?

It could have been the possibility of being enamored with the mask and facade people wear while living with the desperate ache of curiosity for more. Hudson was a complete mystery, but now, seeing him painted in the chaos formulated in the absence of humanity out of danger and protection, Hem knew now he was on the verge of discovering who Hudson was.

How could he turn away the opportunity of a revelation when he considered himself a man of curiosity and authenticity?

No, Hemlock would see to it all the way to the end of it even if he had to give his heart away in exchange for the clarity for his invasive emotions. Ever since meeting Hudson, all kinds of feelings, new and old, had shattered his walls made of glass into the sea, he knew to be empty and cold. It made him wonder an unspeakable thought as he pulled away, looking into those jeweled emerald eyes. A remote possibility that made his eyes water with hope he tried to deny himself.

If Hemlock couldn't save himself from drowning, could Hudson? Could he be the one to lift his head from the depth of insanity, or would they drown together in the void of iniquity together?

"Go while no one is back here," Hudson spoke, snapping Hemlock out of his thoughts. The nerd nodded in acknowledgment pushing back the urge to beg for another kiss. With one last longing look in the giant's direction, Hem walked around the school, mindful of the snow and ice covering the ground. Making his way around the school, he spotted his mother's car, immediately racing towards it to get out of the cold.

The anxiousness to get home and see those piercing green eyes again pumped adrenaline through his veins, urging him forward. Opening the car door, he smiled at the sight of Melia playing games on her phone. Her bright blue eyes snapped upwards at the sound of the door opening and grinned at him widely as he quickly climbed in, closing the door behind him. "Well, hello there. Don't you look all toasty and warm?"

"Ha. I think my fingers are finally returning to their normal color." Hem snorted as he turned the heater up. Melia chuckled as she started driving away from the school.

"So, how was your day?"

"Uneventful, just like any other day."

"I suppose that's a good thing considering the school we sent you to," Melia said softly, taking a turn. There were a few moments of silence before she spoke up, "Hemlock, I want you to know that if you want to leave this school behind and change to a new one, we can do that for you. Just because the Governor recommended this school doesn't mean it's the right fit for you."

Hem blinked in surprise, "I know, but I'm doing fine here. Sure, people stare at me at times because I actually do school work instead of drugs but other than that, my life here at Markson's is peaceful.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, besides, I would rather not have to start all over again. I'd have to be the new kid. I'd have to learn my way around the school and other new kid stuff." H+emlock listed off with his fingers. "I already made a friend here; I was thinking about taking him to the restaurant later so we could hang out."

"As long as you're happy, Hemlock, we're happy." Melia nodded in confirmation. "If you say that you're okay in Markson's, then I won't pester you any more about the subject."

"You're my mother," Hemlock said with a smile, which she returned. "It's your job to worry about things like this."

"I remember when your mother told me about when we first met. I knew she had a child, but she wanted to get to know me better, I suppose, before bringing you up. It was possibly the third date; she showed me a picture of this small thing with gigantic glasses and an even bigger camera taking photos of the autumn leaves." Melia sighed at the memory as she pulled up on their street. "You were all she talked about for the rest of the date, and I didn't mind because I knew that to be with her, I had to accept you, which wasn't a problem for me. I always wanted a child but being a lesbian, and all it turned to be a rather difficult process."

"I remember when we first met." Hem laughed at the memory of his mother, introducing him to the redhead. "My parents taught me when I was younger that love had no gender, so when she said she was your girlfriend, I wasn't surprised. You said I looked like Harry Potter, and then I looked at mama, all proud. Basically, gave her the green light to marry you."

"Which she did." Melia parked in front of the house, unlocking the doors. "Are you going to be alright for a few more hours?"

"Yeah, I got some homework to do, and then I'll probably take a nap. Have a good day at work!" He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before making his way towards his front door. Once he went inside, closing the door behind him, he heard Melia drive off.

Taking his shoes off at the entrance, Hemlock started rushing around, grabbing a black towel from upstairs and walked towards his garage door. He sent Hudson a quick text that he could park his car inside the garage and let him know when he was near to open the door. While he waited for Hudson, Hem dug up some of Ronnie's old clothes that would fit his large figure. His phone started vibrating in his pocket, making him rush downstairs for him to open the garage door. Hudson's familiar black car pulled up to Melia's motorcycle.

The giant stepped out of the car and into the black towel Hem had placed there so no blood would get on the floor—less for them to clean up. Hemlock had a dark robe for Hudson thrown over his shoulder and held out a black bag for the delinquent to place his bloody clothes. Hemlock stepped back inside so Hudson could strip down to his boxers, put all of his bloody clothes into the bag, and put on the robe. Once he was done, he knocked on the door to let Hemlock know he was done changing. Hem tied the bag up and placed it in the trunk of his own car in the far end of the garage, along with the black towel. He would hand all the evidence later for Emilia to take care of, but for now, he had bigger things to worry about, like Hudson.

Together they made their way upstairs to Hemlock's room, where Hem prepared everything for Hudson to take a shower. Hudson couldn't help but smirk down at the nerd who blushed darkly. "Will you be joining me?"

"What?" Hem squeaked, looking up in shock into the amused emerald eyes.

"I asked if you would be joining me in the shower, but if you're not comfortable, I understand." Hemlock searched his eyes for any indication that the giant had been joking, but Hem was shocked to see that Hudson was completely serious. Then the image of their naked bodies pressed up against each other in the shower, the steam fogging up the class, Hudson having him cornered with Hem's legs around his bare waist made his heart beat rapidly in his chest. A natural response, of course, due to his traumatic experience.

Nervousness made his palms sweat, but he found himself wanting to say yes; a part of him wanted to prove that Matt had no control over his mind and body. That doing something as showering with Hudson could help him gain command of himself. He trusted Hudson not to do anything he wouldn't be ready for. He had proven that he had no interest in taking Hemlock by force and was always aiding him with his panic and anxiety attacks.

Fear didn't cloud his mind, but uncertainty did. What if Hudson saw something he didn't like? He knew his body wasn't repulsive. Still, small dark insecurities mocked his figure. Taking a deep breath, Hemlock looked up at Hudson, who was patiently waiting for an answer. Looking into his eyes, Hem felt safe and even a bit giddy to be in his presence.

"Yes, I'll join you." 


	29. Twenty-Eight

Hemlock was trying so hard to hide his erection, but he couldn't help but gaze upon Hudson, who took off his robe, placing it on the silver hanger behind the bathroom door. Desire burned in his veins in a need he didn't understand since his traumatic past wouldn't let him crave the touch of another without the constant fear of being taken against his will. However, this was his will, he was more than happy to oblige with any sexual interaction Hudson wanted to initiate without a second thought. The question of whether he could handle it was at hand but the thought was slowly being pushed back as he stripped down until he was completely bare only leaving his glasses on.

Hem had seen Hudson shirtless countless times. He had ground used to the sight of the scars on his forearms with the tattoos to cover them. It was something he wished Hudson hadn't gone through, that portion in his life where the depression becomes so overwhelming grabbing a razor to slice the skin as a temporary reliever was so intoxicating. While Hemlock himself didn't participate in that notion much he knew Casper had, it was his main source of relief, the masochistic desire to bleed out the pain until there was nothing left but dull numbness. Feeling apathetically hollow was perceived as much more alluring than feeling the agony of life-crushing down on your shoulders.

The rest of him Hemlock hadn't seen before and nothing could prepare him for what was to come. Similar scars that covered his forearms were littered all over the thick muscular thighs covered in aesthetically pleasing gothic tattoos. Unlike the scars on Hudson's forearms, these were much larger in size and quantity making them much more obvious to discern. Much more realistic artwork, fresher as well from how pigmented the tattoos appeared. The black and white tattoos appealed more to Hemlock than the ones above Hudson's waist. On his calves, he could see more tattoos but they weren't as intense as the ones on Hudson's thighs. There was a statue-like image of the angel but half of its body and face were misshapen into what Hemlock perceived to be a demon. It took up almost the entire surface of the flesh leaving little to no room for other images to be painted on. On the left thigh was Atlas the titan of astronomy and strength bearing the weight of the heavens on his broad shoulders. Like the demon and angel tattoo Atlas was depicted as a statue with long hair and a beard. The strain on his face was evident along with the bulging muscles, but the titan remained as such for the rest of eternity.

The titan tattoo was a bit smaller leaving room for other symbolic designs, statues of gods that would no doubt have more hidden meanings behind them, but Hemlock's attention went to a place he had postponed on gazing upon. The semi-hard cock twitched with pleasure at finally having the nerd's attention making Hemlock flush as if he were a virgin. Given how long he hadn't had sex he might as well have been one at that given moment. It reached Hudson's midthigh which had the nerd's heart beating at a concerning rate.

 _He’s bigger than Matt_ , Hemlock thought feeling his knees weaken and his cock throb at how painfully hard he was.

There was a small patch of dark hair at the base, but Hemlock didn't care about that when he himself had hair down there. He trimmed instead of shaved, finding it much easier and comfortable. With Matt, he had to continuously wax, which was both irritating and painful. No, despite how long and thick Hudson was it was the silver barbell frenum piercing that caught his undivided attention. It brought him back to the memory of Loony Johnny walking around naked with his pierced penis swinging around carelessly.

Was it entirely shocking that Hudson had a piece of body jewelry such as this? Not at all. Did it still shake and shock Hemlock to his very core to the point where he saw black spots dancing around his vision? Very much so.

"Hemlock?" His dark eyes snapped upwards to see Hudson giving him a soft, tender look. "Are you okay? If you're not comfortable with this, you don't have to go through with it. Don't push yourself into something you aren't ready for."

He stood still, staring into those warm green eyes that had pulled him back into reality so many times. Time had passed in the blink of an eye, but it felt as if it was the world's slow in motion blink. Hemlock had made a cocoon to keep himself innocuous and barren of the outside world. He acquired the skill of being a more immeasurably socially frowned abnormity, including, more importantly, how to hide it beneath the facade he formulated. Hem was far from innocent, but he was still a victim even though he played a major role by letting himself be manipulated by the sweet words of the Devil. He was taken advantage of, used for personal usage including murder yet somehow his loyalty was questioned leading to a much darker time in his life. The one he loved proved that Hemlock meant nothing for him.

Hudson, however, was everything Matt wasn't. They had similar characteristics, yes, but they were two completely different people. He cared about Hemlock, protected Hemlock when he was in his most vulnerable state, never pushed him into doing something he wasn't comfortable with (excluding the party incident), and above all, has been nothing but supportive throughout Hemlock's entire healing process. He had his faults and secrets, but so far, he had done so much more for him than Matt ever had.

It was for that exact reason that Hemlock walked up to him and wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing a soft kiss to his tattooed chest. Hudson raised his hand and ran it through Hem's dark hair softly, making the nerd sigh in content. This is what he wanted, what he's been secretly wanting for almost a month or two now. He felt Hudson's cock twitch against his thigh and his heart raced, but this time it wasn't fear that dominated it.

Slowly Hudson took Hemlock's glasses off, placing them on the bathroom counter. The pleasing warmth that radiated off Hudson's skin made Hem purr as he nuzzled his face into his chest. It felt right being so close in such an intimate way. Hudson still had streaks of dried blood on him, but Hemlock didn't care.

He felt safe and warm, which was all he cared for at the moment. Hudson leaned down and lifted Hemlock carrying him into the steaming shower. Placing him down, he stood underneath the main showerhead, although there were three on. Hemlock's vision was blurry, but he could well enough see Hudson running his hands down his face as the warm water ran down his body. He took a moment to admire the man in front of him. The mixture of the water along with the involuntary flex of the muscles, made Hem's knees go weak. Their erections were pressed against each other's thighs with little to no space between them.

He reluctantly pulled away, suppressing a shiver to grab his favorite expensive vanilla-scented body wash that left his skin feeling soft and smooth. Pouring some into his hands, he carefully placed the bottle down before going back to Hudson, motioning for him to step out from under the water so he could wash him. He then began to rub the glistening pearly liquid over his torso. The giant looked down at Hemlock as he gently massaged the skin making sure to pay the most attention to the spots that still had blood on them. To reach Hudson's shoulders, Hemlock stood on his tippy toes and squinted his eyes forcing them to try to see better. It made the delinquent chuckle in amusement before placing a light kiss on Hem's cheek.

"You're adorable." He teased, placing his large hands on Hem's small waist. The compliment made him blush darkly, but he pushed through, taking his time to pour more soap as he made his way down each arm tentatively. He slowed his pace significantly when he reached the self-inflicted scars on Hudson's forearms. There was a sudden silence in the shower, with the exception of the running water. Hemlock glanced at Hudson, who stared at him with a blank look on his face. "It started when I first got arrested."

"What?" He stopped what he was doing to frown in confusion.

"The scars, I started cutting myself when I first started getting arrested and sent to juvie. My mother caught me doing it too, and you know what she told me? 'As long as you're not putting a needle in your arm, I don't care what you do.' At first, I thought it was because she cared if I became an addict like her, as it turns out she didn't want me using her drugs." Hudson let out a humorless laugh that broke Hemlock's heart. "My dad cares more than she ever did, and he's a fucking asshole. At least when he found out, he got me some help, took custody of me, and didn't let me have sharp objects that I could hurt myself until he knew I wouldn't do it again."

"Hudson, I'm sorry you had to go through that," Hem whispered, lacing their fingers together.

"I know, baby." Hudson gave him a weak smile, but there was still a buried sadness in his eyes. Hemlock didn't like it. He didn't like this powerless feeling he had as he watched Hudson lose himself in thought.

Frowning deeply, he went back into his task, finishing up washing the long arms with soap. Pouring himself a generous amount, he then lowered himself down onto his knees to begin rubbing the soap onto the thick muscular thighs that turned his thoughts much lustier. He resisted the urge to lick and kiss them till they were covered in love bruises. He found himself panting at the sight of the hard cock standing up, twitching for Hemlock's attention. Hem also gave him and placed the tip in his mouth, but he resisted. The first task he had to finish was the legs, then he would pay attention to the teasing silver piercing. He worked the soap in making sure never to touch Hudson's cock, knowing very well that Hudson's eyes were watching his every move. Smirking to himself, Hem teased the genital area, blowing softly on the tip, making Hudson grumble as he shifted his weight side to side in discomfort.

"You fucking tease." Hudson scolded, but Hem heard the playfulness in his voice making him giggle. When he was done, he lightly pushed Hudson back under the water so he could rinse off the suds.

The farther Hudson moved back, the blurrier he got making Hemlock unattractively squint and slightly lean forward to see him. He watched as Hudson closed his eyes and leaned his head back to let the water wash away the soap. He would rub areas that needed help in removing the body wash, but for the most part, the water did most of the work. Once it was all removed, he stepped back out from under the water and directly in front of Hemlock.

"Hudson?"

"Yes?" Hudson reached down and played with Hemlock's damp hair making the nerd sigh in content, but the desire that burned in his bully overpowered the contentment that Hudson gave him.

"Can I touch you?”

"Yes." Slowly Hem leaned up and took the tip of Hudson's cock into his mouth. It had been so long since he had been so intimate with someone like this. He'd usually be cornered to the point where he was allowed to move only for his master, but now things were different. The groan in pleasure Hudson let out made Hemlock shake. Matt wasn't usually vocal, Hemlock had to earn the moans and groans Matt would slip out. Hudson, on the other hand, was throwing his head back letting it out shamelessly.

Swirling his tongue against the tip and sucking it on it gently before moving his attention to the cold silver piercing. Hem moaned, sending the vibrations all through Hudson's body, who was now resting one of his hands against the shower wall while the other one was buried in Hemlock's dark hair.

The taste of the metal was a new taste that he was more than obliged to familiarize himself with. Hem then slowly started making his way towards the base having the desirable need to bury his face into Hudson's navel, but he took his time taking into account how big Hudson was. With every inch he took, he rubbed his tongue onto the newly discovered skin and teasing the pulsing veins, loving how Hem could feel Hudson's heartbeat if he focused in on it.

"Fuck, Hemlock!" Hem could feel Hudson resist the urge to buck his hips forward and bury his cock deep in Hemlock's throat, which although sounded appealing to them both, they also knew that it also would hurt Hemlock. So, instead, he gritted his teeth, panting heavily, as he forced himself to stay still but never took his eyes off Hemlock, who was now struggling a bit. The piercing was scrapping the back of his tongue, but he didn't mind if anything he enjoyed the sensation. Groaning, he slowed his pace bobbing his head to the areas he had already conquered. He only had an inch or two left, but they were proving difficult to get to, but Hemlock was determined even though his jaw would be incredibly sore later on. The salty taste of Hudson's precum was a familiar taste Hemlock enjoyed also helped motivate him.

Digging his nails into the thick muscles on Hudson's thighs Hem sped up his pace feeling himself twitching near an orgasm. The taste of Hudson's skin, the noises he was making praising Hemlock, and the slight burn of the piercing was putting him on the edge without even touching himself once. His throat was burning from the massive intrusion, but the ache made his mind go blank in pleasure as he finally managed to bury his nose in the small trimmed patch of Hudson's pubic hair. Hemlock could feel the piercing touching the very back of his throat. His muffled groan echoed in the shower as he orgasmed, rolling his eyes into the back of his head. He felt the tightness of his balls dissipate as Hudson's own release followed his soon after.

To say Hemlock was not prepared for the amount of semen that went down his throat would be an understatement. His eyes widened in shock, but he swallowed it all in multiple gulps watching as Hudson threw his head back, panting loudly, recovering from the intense orgasm. "Fucking hell, Hemlock."

Pulling away from Hudson's soft cock, Hem let out a small cough licking off the remainder of the semen on his face. His jaw and knees were sore, but he was satisfied with his work as he watched as Hudson recollected himself. Carefully he climbed back to his feet as the water washed his semen down the drain. He then grabbed his hair products and told Hudson to sit down, which the giant did wordlessly, wrapping his arms around Hemlock resting his cheek against his abdomen. For the next few minutes, Hem cleaned Hudson's soft hair with the matching scent of the body wash his mother had gifted him.

"Hemlock?" Hudson quietly called out the nerd's name as Hem massaged shampoo into his scalp. He hummed in response, focused on his task. "Are you okay? I mean in all aspects. Physically, emotionally and mentally."

Hem paused for a moment and then let out an audible gasp making Hudson look up in alarm, almost getting shampoo in his eye. Hemlock just had oral sex without having a panic attack. He had been sexually involved with someone without losing consciousness of his whereabouts, and above all, he had throughout enjoyed himself while doing so. So much that he even had his own orgasm without even touching himself. Tears of joyous progress were in the corners of his eyes, making him lose his sense of vision altogether for a moment before he pulled himself together, being aware that Hudson was staring up at him like a concerned puppy.

"Sorry." He sniffed sheepishly. "It's just... I thought I would never be able to do something like that again after what happened to me but now..."

"Oh. So those tears are tears of joy?" Hudson raised a brow curiously, but there was no judgment in his tone. Hem nodded shyly as he rinsed Hudson's hair off. Hem then grabbed the bottle of conditioner, smiling to himself as he conditioned Hudson's light brown hair.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Physically? My jaw is a bit sore, but I'm thoroughly satisfied. Emotionally? Better than I have been in a very long time. I dare even use the word happy. Mentally? Content." Hudson hummed in approval grinning from ear to ear with Hemlock giving him a similar one in return before giggling. "And you? I didn't hurt you, right? Are you… Are you satisfied?"

"Not all, kitten," Hudson smirked devilishly, making Hemlock blush darkly at the nickname, which then reminded him of earlier when he had his face pressed against Hudson's chest purring like a cat wanting to be petted.

"I am very satisfied, but I do have to say that I was left with the want to get a taste of you." Hudson licked his lips, his tongue piercing winking at him, making Hem's soft cock twitch in apprehension. Clearing his throat while fighting off his blush, he finished rinsing off the conditioner. Once Hudson was all cleaned, the giant made grabby hand motions towards the body wash bottle that was now empty. There was a lot of Hudson to wash, especially the broad muscled back.

Shaking his head in amusement, he reached over, grabbing the bottle before handing it to the giant who poured a generous amount in his large palm and started rubbing it all over Hemlock's stomach and chest area humming to himself a cheery tune. Everything was going fine until he got to the legs. Hudson's eyes landed on Hemlock's semi-hard cock and grinned at it, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes that made Hem nervous.

“Awe it’s so cute and small!” Hemlock’s eyes widened in horror as he smacked Hudson’s head with his palm. “Ow! Abusive little nerd.”

Hemlock pouted, looking away, crossing his soap covered arms over his chest as Hudson cooed at him that he didn't mind his size and thought it was endearing, which only seemed to make things worse as Hemlock flat out refused to look at him for the remainder of the shower until Hudson was washing Hem's hair and managed to sneak a kiss from the nerd who gave him a powerful glower which didn't seem to intimidate the giant in the slightest.

"I'm sorry, baby," Hudson whined as Hemlock turned the nuzzle off and grabbed his favorite dark gray towel to wrap around his waist. He tossed a black towel at Hudson's face while he took a smaller towel to dry his face and hair off. Grabbing his glasses off the counter, he slipped them on, feeling his eyes adjust, then relax without having the constant need to squint and strain themselves to see. "You know I didn't mean anything by it."

Ignoring him, Hem grabbed his toothbrush and brushed his teeth casually, not paying attention to the giant puppy standing behind him pouting like an overgrown child. When he was done, he put all their clothes into his hamper before going back into his room so he could get dressed. He heard Hudson following him closely. He shivered at the cold air in his room, wishing he was back in Hudson's arms where he felt safe and warm. Using the towel to make sure he was completely dry, he tossed it to the side momentarily to slip on some black boxers and some slightly too big black sweatpants that hung loose on his hips. He glanced at Hudson through the corner of his eye and saw him standing there uncertainly.

Hem stared at him for a second, pondering if he should continue to be petty or cut the giant some slack and find him clothes that would fit him. The damp skin glistened softly from the luxury products Hem used on it, making the nerd hum in approval. The black towel was tied messily around his waist, barely covering anything but added to the appeal. The mop of light brown hair on his head was covering his head until he slicked it back with his fingers. Hudson was a delicious sight in front of him, standing there looking at him with a pleading look in his green eyes. Sighing, Hem went over to the chest at the foot of his bed, opening it to see the memories he tried to lock away, but he knew that pushing it all away wouldn't help.

Pushing the pang in his chest, he reached towards the small duffle bag towards the bottom of the chest, where he kept spare clothes that didn't fit him. Placing it on the bed, he opened it and rummaged through it until he found what he was looking for. Pulling out a pair of grey sweatpants that used to belong to Ronnie, but they were always too big on him, so he gave them to Hemlock to put in his memory chest. He tossed them to Hudson who checked the size and nodded in approval. "Who did these belong to, Rian?"

"Ronnie, Rian was much smaller than you. Those were big on Ron, so he gave them to me. I don't think I have any underwear that can fit that monster in between your legs, but I think I can find you a shirt." Hudson smirked as Hem rolled his eyes, pulling clothes out.

"I'm sorry. For what I said, I meant it as a joke, but I can tell you're upset by it, which wasn't my intention." Hudson apologized, taking a small step towards Hemlock stopped moving to stare at the giant with a raised eyebrow. "Please, I don't like it when you ignore me."

"Are you going to comment on the size of my penis again?"

"Never." Hudson shook his head comically fast, making Hem crack a smile, holding out his arms indicating that he wanted a hug. The giant almost tripped over his feet to wrap his arms around Hemlock's waist, burying his face into the dark, damp hair. They stood there for a couple more seconds before Hemlock pulled away to fix the mess in his room. Putting the clothes back in the duffle bag, he decided that he preferred the giant shirtless. Hudson kept his arms around Hemlock, shuffling behind him whenever he walked, only letting go on certain occasions before latching back on. Once Hemlock was satisfied with everything, he laid down, dragging Hudson next to him so they could cuddle.

They dozed off for a bit with the sound of their matched breathing to fill in the silence. Hudson had his face buried in Hemlock's hair while his hand traced his spine softly. Hem had tucked himself under Hudson's chin, resting his cold palms against the giant's warm chest.

The momentary tranquility gave Hemlock time to regroup his thoughts and fully process what had happened and the progress he had made in less than an hour. The ache in his throat and the dull throb of his knees were a reminder of what he had done, making him smile until his cheeks started to hurt. His heart hadn't been racing in fear, well it had at first but he realized that Hudson would never hurt him nor make him do something he wasn't comfortable with. Hemlock had wanted it and found himself wanting to initiate the intimate contact again, but there was a small voice in the back of his head that he was pushing his limits and would find himself in the corner of his room once again lost to the world around him falling back beneath the surface. Matt had barely been on his mind, and when he had been, it was just to remind him that Hudson was better than him in every way.

Unfortunately, there was another voice in his mind that didn't belong to his subconscious. Hem tried to ignore it, but the nagging only grew stronger as the voice became clearer and clearer. It was familiar, he had heard it plenty of times before, and while it took Hemlock a minute to figure out who it had belonged to, Seth Oliver's voice whispered taunting twisted words of memories he had forgotten he had.

_They slept together._

Hemlock's eyes flew open as he shifted to look up at Hudson, who was now looking at Hem with curiosity. "I have to ask you something."

"Then ask."

"Did you have sex with Matthew?"

All the color drained from Hudson's face, any emotion that had been in the warm green eyes vanished in a flash of panic. Hem could visibly see all the walls in his mind build up as a defense mechanism, which made him feel no offense. His reaction was the confirmation he needed, he had suspected it for a while now, but he hadn't wanted to admit it to himself. Pretend that Seth was just lying to him, toying with his emotions just to get a reaction out of him.

"It's not what you think," Hudson stated softly, not meeting Hemlock's eyes, his posture stiff even though he didn't pull away.

"Well, in case you don't actually know what I’m thinking, I'm going to clarify. I think that you two met in juvie and were lovers at some point, whether your relationship was friendly or not. I don't think you were in love with him or anything, but you did know him as intimately as I did." Hemlock stated calmly, watching as Hudson's eyes widened momentarily but returning to their distant, stoic façade. "I also think that the reason you never told me the truth is that you'd think I'd hate you for it. Am I correct?"

Small hesitant nod.

"I'm not upset. Truthfully? I don't really care." Hem shrugged, making Hudson look at him suspiciously. The doubt made him giggle a bit, but it was true. After Seth had told him that there were things about Hudson that he hadn't known about, he immediately had the suspicion that Hudson, in some way, shape, or form, had known Matt. Hudson's reaction when Hem had told him about the encounter they had at the library added to the confirmation of what he needed. "Did he break your heart?"

"Break my heart?" Hudson raised his brows incredulously before throwing his head back laughing loudly. "We were breaking each other's faces more often than we fucked. It was on rare occasions that we had sex."

"Which was when he wanted to get away from me." The laughter in Hudson's face disappeared along with any trace of humor. Hem gave him a sad smile in return. "I knew he was cheating on me with multiple people, so again I'm not upset, I just never had any proof nor did I want to fully accept that I wasn't the only one he wanted."

"Do we have to talk about this now?" Hudson sighed, running a hand through his hair stressfully, still not finding the courage to meet Hemlock's eyes.

"Yes." Hem grabbed his chin gently, forcing the giant to look into his dark eyes. "I don't want secrets between us. Not anymore, not after today. I've seen a side of you that can't be unseen. I won't force you to tell me anything because I respect your boundaries and your privacy but don't lie to me, please."

Silence.

"I knew he had a boyfriend whenever we slept together. I obviously didn't know who it was since he flat out refused to reveal your identity, but I knew you existed. I didn't care and still had sex with him either way." Hudson whispered, closing his eyes with guilt. Hem stroked his face tenderly, tracing his facial hair with his fingers. "But I didn't lie about the whole Samael thing. I had heard of him through Matt and Stefan, but I had never met him personally."

"Wait. You know Stefan?"

"Stefan is my half-brother from my mother's side. As you can imagine, he never talked about her, saying that she died giving birth to him or something. Stefan's uncle is a drug dealer, and one time my mother didn't have money to pay for the drugs, so, instead, she had sex with Stefan's father as payment since he was also in the business. A year later, Stefan shows up at their doorstep with a note saying that she couldn't be responsible for a kid. For him, it's a big secret, I, on the other hand, couldn't give less than a fuck since he's a damn asshole." Hudson shrugged carelessly not seeing why Hemlock would react so flabbergastingly. "As far as I'm concerned, I'm an only child."

"You're related to Stefan?" Hem sat up, his eyes as wide as saucers. Hudson raised a judgmental brow at him.

"You just found out that I was having an affair with your abusive ex-boyfriend while you two were still together, but the news that freaks you out is that I'm related to Stefan?" Hemlock scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest defensively. Hudson couldn't help but smile in amusement as the nerd grumbled something defensive under his breath. "Oh, Hemlock, what am I going to do with you?"

"I have a few ideas, but they'll have to wait for a more appropriate time. So you and Matt used to fuck, you're related to, arguably, one of the worst people I know, and you used to sell drugs." Hem rubbed his eyebrow. If his mother ever found out about any of this, she would kill them both.

"I never said anything about selling drugs.” The giant accused, narrowing his eyes down to slits, but Hemlock remained unaffected by his discourteous stare.

"I know I made that conclusion on my own through gathering information about you. Don't look at me like that. I barely knew anything about you at the time, so I listened to gossip and then made a hypothesis. You wanted your mother to stop doing drugs, and she needed to pay her rent, so you stole her heroin while she slept. Either you sold them to Jarabi or were associated with him, in some way, but you let him know that it was only temporary. One of your associates, when you were dealing, snitched on your final deal because they weren't happy with the fact that you chose to walk out when you all were making good money." Hudson's face hardened, anger burning in his eyes, signifying that Hemlock's resolution was either conventionally authentic or quite imminent to the substantive truth. "I understand your reasoning for your behavior. It makes more sense to make than the majority of the bullshit you throw in my face, but I digress."

"You understand?" Hudson laughed, pulling away and standing up in one quick swift motion. "I thought you said you weren't going to force the truth out of me?"

"I haven't, and I won't! These are the conclusions I came to with information that I got from anyone and everyone but you! You once told me that you thought I wouldn't be able to handle your dark side. I don't know if you've noticed, but I have as much blood on my hands as you. You aren't the only one in this room who has taken a life before!" Hemlock threw the covers off him and stood glaring up at Hudson, who matched his intense gaze. "I've done unspeakable things in the name of love, a love who didn't give a shit about me and used me just because he felt like it. Then I meet you! You are everything I wanted him to be! Unlike Rian, you stayed with me and didn't leave me for some deceiving, treacherous bitch who ended up pushing him towards his death!"

"Good because I am not them! I'm fucking Hudson. I'm not Matt, nor am I Rian." Hudson snapped, grabbing Hemlock's forearms and pulled him into his broad chest. Hem almost melted at the touch because although it was firm, it was also tender filled to the brim with purpose. Hem could see the desperation and emotional exhaustion breaking through the barriers Hudson had recently put up in his emerald eyes. "I don't want us to go through the argumentative phase where you end up deciding that we're wasting each other's time, _again_."

"Then you have to be honest with me, and I'll be just as truthful with you in return. You want a bond, a partnership, then you have to execute your contribution to the purpose. Hudson, if you want this to work between us, then you have to _trust_ me!" Hemlock reached up to cup his face stroking his cheek softly, watching as the walls crumbled before him with every word he spoke. "I want to be with you, but I can't be someone who won't trust me enough with the truth."

Hudson closed his eyes, and a single tear escaped through the corner of his eye, running down his cheek like a raindrop on a glass window. The sight broke Hemlock's heart making his own eyes water. He closed the gap between them, so their bare skin was touching. Hem used his thumb to wipe the stray tear before gently pulling Hudson down to his height so he could kiss his nose before his forehead then embracing him. Hudson wrapped his arms tightly around Hemlock, burying his face into the nerd's neck. They lost track of his long they stood there with their arms around each other until Hudson whispered in Hemlock's ear, "I'm scared that you'll think I'm just like him."

"I would never think that!" Hemlock gasped in shock, pulling away so he could look at Hudson in the eye. "You have some similarities, but like you said. You aren't Matt. You're Hudson." Hem brushed his thumb over Hudson's bottom lip. "You're my Hudson."

"I'm a murder."

Hemlock let out a small laugh before giving Hudson another small kiss on his nose. "Babe, I'm the one who killed Tegan McKinley along with several others. I murdered so many people I could technically be considered a serial killer."

"And you said you don't condone violence."

"Oh shut it, you've ruined the tender moment we were having."

"I'm sorry, baby boy but wasn't McKinley poisoned with hemlock?" Hudson raised a teasing brow making Hem's eye twitch in nuisance.

"Here we fucking go with this bullshit again! Hemlock is a poison, and yes, after torturing the man for hours to the very edge of Death's blade, I poisoned him and he died of respiratory failure." Hem pulled away, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"I'm not judging. I think it's quite poetic." Hudson shrugged, making Hemlock look at him in surprise. The nerd even let out a small gasp as he felt himself lean back into Hudson's touch.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, miniature psychopath."

"Excuse me? I poisoned someone. You are the one who gutted those guys back at the school like they were pigs at a slaughterhouse. You, Mr. Kade, are the last person in this room who should be calling me a psychopath." Hemlock scoffed, flicking Hudson's nose good-naturedly with a soft fondness in his dark eyes.

"I'm not the one who was aroused by the sight of me wielding a knife and covered in blood," Hudson leaned down to whisper hotly in his ear, making Hemlock groan tilting his head back to let the taller male press soft kisses into exposed his pale skin on his delicate throat. "I didn't call you a psychopath because you're a monster like me. It's due to the fact that you're melting at the very thought of me touching you in such a beautifully intimate way with your own knife."

Hemlock felt his cock rise to attention as the image of Hudson tying him to his headboard and dragging his switchblade down his abdomen, applying enough pressure to break through the skin and those emerald eyes staring right through him with primal hunger darkening his piercing gaze. That pierced pink tongue slipping past those sinful smirking lips to lick the blood. It had been one of Hemlock's darkest fantasies, so dark that he hadn't even told Matt about it. Hem had orgasmed numerous times shamefully at that very image he was currently fabricating at the back of his mind where he kept his forbidden thoughts. Now he couldn't help but moan helplessly as he fell victim to his obscure erotic passions being susurrated teasingly into his ear by the very one whose touched he coveted. His mind would go numb as the pain mixed with his pleasure, taking him onto a whole new plane of amatory exaltation. An erogenous epiphany that he longed to achieve but never dared to be vocal about it to his sexual partners.

"Hudson." Hemlock gasped as the giant threw him on the bed before climbing on top of him like a predator looming over its prey. Hem didn't even attempt to fight back as he bared his throat to the dominant on top of him.

Hudson lowered himself to place a soft kiss as the reddening kiss before removing Hemlock glasses, placing them carefully on the nightstand before reassuming his position. "To think I had thought that the little kitten I have underneath me was so innocent and naïve when I met him. To find out he was just as tainted as me. I believe this little discovery should be celebrated with a proper love-making session, don't you think?"

"I'm at your will." Although his vision was once again blurry, he could still recognize Hudson's emerald eyes. "If you'll have me. If you're willing to trust me just as I'm willing to do so with you."

There was a brief hesitation in the giant's eyes before an ardent look of reliance disintegrated it as Hudson leaned down to give Hemlock an affectionate loving kiss pressing their foreheads together when they pulled away. "Be gentle with my heart, kitten. It can't take much more damage till it turns to dust."

"Neither can mine."

The monsters met into a tempestuous kiss, one voluntarily submitting to the other, willing to jeopardize his sanity to satisfy the old and new emotions emitting in his heart, retaining him sleepless at night. The meager quantity of attire they wore quickly discarded, neglected as they entered an innovative world concomitantly. A world where they bathed in the sea of blood, not having to recuperate when they had each other. Death was the end for some. For others, it was just the commencement of something exquisitely immoral and deranged. The other had been broken down to nothing reoccurring times, learning to thrive in anger to protect himself from those who would destroy what was left of him. To let someone close enough to see through the armor he had made for himself terrified him, but he couldn't bring himself to pull back into his shell. It was a leap of faith for the condemned by the universe. The nothings finding everything in each other with just a glance. It wouldn't be easy, but together nothing could stand in their way. 


End file.
